


After The Sunset

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: The Swan-Mills Saga [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 98,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Set sometime after TSOU, we catch up with all our favourites from all the realms of story in this new thirty-six chapter sequel. Once you get your happy ending, what happens next? Sounds familiar, right? Now married, Emma and Regina Swan-Mills must come to terms with the fact that their son Henry will soon be leaving the nest. With Henry gone, how will their lives be with just the two of them? Also, now the realms of story are united, what is life like for the people of Storybrooke and beyond? You’ll laugh, you’ll cry and you’ll believe again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at https://swanqueeneverafter.tumblr.com

 

 

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Night.  
** _(A wagon pulled by two horses travels through the night through a thunderstorm. Coming to a stop outside a walled garden, the unwell husband calls from inside the wagon.)_  
**Marcus:** “Why’d you stop, Rapunzel?”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Lowers her hood and turns into the wagon:)_ “Because I found our family something to eat.”  
**Marcus:** _(Coughing:)_ “I’m sorry the burden falls to you to look after us all.”  
**Rapunzel:** “You’re a brilliant tailor, Marcus. Once I mend you, you’ll stitch together the life we’ve always dreamed of for our family.”  
**Anastasia:** “Are you sure it’s safe to go in there, Mama?”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Holding up her lantern:)_ “The lanterns will connect us. You’ll see mine in there, and yours will guide me back to you here. _(Thunder continues to rumble outside:)_ Remember, for my family, I’ll always find a way.”  
_(Rapunzel jumps down from the wagon and, holding her lantern, enters the walled garden through the partially opened gate.)_

 **Walled Garden.  
** _(Rapunzel makes her way through the garden and begins to gather food into a sack for her family. A flash of lightning lights the sky, revealing a cloaked figure standing above Rapunzel, causing her to yelp in surprise.)_  
**Gothel:** _(Magically taking the sack from Rapunzel:)_ “Who dares trespass in Gothel’s garden?”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Stands:)_ “I’ll apologize for taking some food, but I won’t apologize for trying to help my family. My husband is sick. My kids have gone two days without a bite.”  
**Gothel:** “Many people come here in an attempt to steal my magic. _(Looks through the sack:)_ And yet, here you are selflessly risking my ire for radishes? It’s rare to find a flower that can grow amongst the weeds of human nature.”  
**Rapunzel:** “I meant no disrespect. I can work as payment, if that pleases you.”  
**Gothel:** “If your family is your be all and end all, what would you sacrifice to give them a better life?”  
**Rapunzel:** “I would do anything.”  
**Gothel:** “Anything is something I can work with. We have a deal.”  
_(Gothel drops the sack on the ground and pulls a small bottle from her pocket. Pouring some of the contents into her hand, Gothel looks to Rapunzel before throwing the contents at her. Immediately, vines begin to bind Rapunzel’s wrists as a cloud of dust surrounds her.)_

__

**Tower. Interior.  
** _(Looking down at her wrists, Rapunzel is slow to realise her surroundings have changed. When the vines release her, she finally notices that she is now inside a candlelit room. Rushing to the window, Rapunzel opens the shutters and sees that she is now at the top of a very tall tower in the middle of the forest.)_  
**Gothel:** _(Appearing from behind:)_ “There is no way out of this tower.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Stalking towards her:)_ “I never agreed to this.”  
**Gothel:** “Oh, but you did. _(Circling Rapunzel:)_ You swore to pay any price for your family’s happiness. And there’s a distinct difference between theirs and yours.”  
**Rapunzel:** “They’ll come for me.”  
**Gothel:** “But they’ll never find you.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Runs to the window once more and screams:)_ “Marcus! Help! Anastasia! Drizella! Help me!”

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Present.**  
_(Waking with a start, Regina sits up in bed, an anxious look upon her face. Taking a few calming breaths, Regina flips open the bed covers and walks over to her closet. Staying with the bed, we see another body slowly stirring. Raising one eyelid and then the other, Emma lifts her head to check the bedside clock. Her suspicions confirmed, the sheriff groans as her wife has once again awoken far too early.)_  
**Emma:** “Gina, come on, it’s Saturday. No one should be up at this hour.”  
**Regina:** _(Distractedly looking through her clothes:)_ “I’m not asking you to be.”  
**Emma:** _(Slumping back on her pillows:)_ “You can’t seriously still be looking for something to wear to Henry’s graduation?”  
**Regina:** _(From the closet:)_ “Oh, hush. It’s a big day and I have to look the part.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, you could wear a burlap sack and still look the part.”  
**Regina:** _(Reentering the room:)_ “Well we’re fresh out of burlap. _(Walking to the full length mirror, holding a black dress to herself:)_ What do you think of this one?”  
**Emma:** _(Looking up at the ceiling:)_ “Without looking I can guess it’s probably black, fits you like a glove and makes your ass look amazing. _(Finally looking over to her:)_ Am I right?”  
**Regina:** “Very funny, dear.”  
**Emma:** _(Sitting up:)_ “Gina, seriously, you’ve tried on everything in your closet at least twice by now. Henry won’t care what you wear, he’ll just be happy if you don’t weep openly in front of the whole school.”  
**Regina:** _(No longer listening. To herself:)_ “Perhaps the royal blue dress. Oh and those black heels…”  
_(Regina continues talking to herself as she heads back inside her closet while Emma rolls over, attempting to go back to sleep.)_

__

**Storybrooke Docks.**  
_(Henry and Hook sword fight aboard the Jolly Roger. Henry gains the upper hand, causing Hook to retreat to higher ground. Henry gives chase but the pirate manages to force him backwards. Emma arrives just in time to see Henry pin Hook against the ship’s rigging.)_  
**Henry:** _(His sword pointed at Hook, confidently:)_ “Always watch the blade. I got it.”  
**Emma:** “Wow. I’m impressed. You fight like your grandfather.”  
**Henry:** _(Annoyed, turns to face her:)_ “Mom, we’re practicing.”  
**Hook:** _(Disarms Henry:)_ “Actually, we just finished. _(Knocks Henry to the deck:)_ Like I told you, always keep your eye on the blade.”  
**Henry:** “What’s the point? I’m never gonna be good enough.”  
_(Ignoring Hook’s proffered hand, Henry stands and walks away.)_  
**Hook:** “What’s going on with him lately?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, teenagers. He’s almost an adult.”  
**Hook:** “Ah, he’s about to leave home, isn’t he?”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I don’t know what he wants to do. He still hasn’t chosen a college yet.”  
**Hook:** “I’ll go talk to him.”  
**Emma:** “What, and to convince him to go on rum runs with you?”  
**Hook:** “No, to try and understand what he’s going through. _(Quietly:)_ If I can understand one moody teenager perhaps-”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Perhaps you’ll understand your own? Well, Lily is my age and far from a teenager. Whatever her problem is, you won’t learn anything from Henry about it. I thought you two were getting on great these days?”  
**Hook:** “We were. We are. _(At Emma’s look, sighs:)_ It’s not just her, it’s Mal, too. Every time I try being affectionate with her lately there just seems to be this barrier between us.”  
**Emma:** “There’s a lot of that going around.”  
**Hook:** “Oh really? Things not all as they seem at the Mayor’s mansion? Tell you what, Swan. Why don’t we do each other a favor: You speak to Lily and Maleficent and I’ll talk with Henry and your missus?”  
**Emma:** _( _Smiles_ :) _“Thanks but no thanks. Regina still hasn’t forgiven you for what happened during the Black Fairy’s curse.”  
**Hook:** “That wasn’t even me!”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “I don’t think it matters. She only has to hear your name and she tenses up. _(Sighs:)_ Besides, I think I know what the problem is.”  
**Hook:** “Aye? And what’s that?”  
**Emma:** _(Turns to look over at Henry:)_ “Same as what’s troubling Henry. For the longest time it was just Regina and Henry, and now with the graduation coming up, things are gonna change.”  
**Hook:** “Henry leaving home isn’t an ending, Emma. There’s more to come. And Regina isn’t going to be alone because she has you.”  
**Emma:** “I know that. But I think it’s gonna be hard for them when the time comes.”  
**Hook:** _(Thinks:)_ “It’s gonna be okay. What if I told you I have something to make things a little less terrifying?”  
**Emma:** _(As Hook pulls a bottle from his pocket:)_ “A little bottle of rum? Because I wouldn’t say no…”  
**Hook:** “No, it’s a little bottle of magic. You speak your message in here, add the name of your favorite pirate, drop it in the water, and before you can say ‘Yo-ho-ho,’ it’ll find the person you seek.”  
**Emma:** “A message in a bottle.”  
**Hook:** “Mm-hmm.”  
**Emma:** “Thank you.”  
**Hook:** “Look, he’s grown into a fine young lad, and he is lucky to have a pair of mothers like you and Regina.”  
**Emma:** “He’s lucky to have a friend who’s a pirate like you. He’s gonna be fine. And so will things with Maleficent and Lily. These things just take a bit of work. You’ll see.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Tower.**  
_(Rapunzel sits etching a mark into the stone fireplace to record yet another day of her captivity. Stepping over her own extremely long hair, she takes a seat, staring into the fire. After a moment, her gaze is caught by hundreds of lanterns floating outside the window. Getting to her feet, Rapunzel looks down at the foot of the tower and decides she’s stayed long enough. Gathering up her hair, she cuts most of it off and uses it as a rope. Gathering her belongings, she takes a step out onto the ledge.)_  
**Rapunzel:** _(To herself, holding the ‘rope’ tightly:)_ “Remember your family. Be brave.”  
(With a deep breath, Rapunzel steps off the ledge and escapes the tower.)

__

_(Running towards the source of the lanterns, Rapunzel comes upon her two daughters who are talking amongst themselves.)_  
**Drizella:** “They’re serving dessert in the parlor. We should go in.”  
**Anastasia:** “I can’t give up on our mother, Drizella. One of these lanterns could help guide her back to us.”  
**Drizella:** “It’s been six years, Anastasia.”  
**Anastasia:** “I know it’s silly to believe, but something feels different about tonight.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Approaching:)_ “My girls.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Turns toward her:)_ “Mother?”  
_(Anastasia runs into her mother’s arms.)_  
**Rapunzel:** “You’re so grown up. I saw the lanterns, and I knew it was you.”  
**Marcus:** _(Stepping out of the house:)_ “Rapunzel? _(They embrace:)_ I thought you were dead. I searched for weeks. All I found was your tattered cloak.”  
**Rapunzel:** “It was a trick. A witch promised me you’d all thrive, but my side of the bargain required me to be locked away in a tower. But the love of my family helped me survive all this time. I’m so happy I’m finally back to share it with you.”  
**Cecilia:** _(Exiting the house:)_ “Marcus?”  
**Rapunzel:** “Marcus?”  
**Marcus:** “I had no idea that - _(Turns, introduces the woman:)_ This is my wife, Cecilia.”  
**Cecilia:** _(Smiling at Rapunzel:)_ “Now who might you be?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Exterior.**  
_(Henry is working on the car’s engine when Granny intervenes.)_  
**Granny:** “Stop! You’re stripping the threads.”  
**Henry:** _(Wincing:)_ “Sorry.”  
**Granny:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Look kid, I’m happy to let you borrow my tools, but you got to respect the machine. This is vintage Curse-Era Classic.”  
**Regina:** _(Joining them:)_ “Hey, Granny, would you mind picking us up a few grilled-cheese sandwiches - for lunch?”  
**Granny:** “Glad to. No one should be doing auto maintenance on an empty stomach.” _(Granny puts down her oil soaked rag and walks off to collect lunch.)_  
**Henry:** _(To Regina, hesitantly:)_ “So I-I may have hit a curb and dinged the passenger door.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, Henry, do you know what I put this car through? _(Chuckles:)_ Scratches are a part of life. Look, Emma and I have been thinking, and maybe your future is outside Storybrooke.” _(Holds up several college brochures.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom, I thought you didn’t want me to leave home?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, I don’t. _(Chuckles:)_ But being a parent also means learning to let go.”  
**Henry:** “Really?”  
**Regina:** “Henry, I just want you to be happy. And even if happiness means a rowing crew in Ithaca. Or a chess club in Boston.”  
**Henry:** “Or studying film in Los Angeles.”  
**Regina:** _(Grimaces momentarily then relents:)_ “Whatever you want. _(Smiles:)_ Even California.”  
**Henry:** “Thanks, Mom.” 

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Rapunzel pours tea for her daughters in the garden.)_  
**Rapunzel:** _(As the teapot runs empty:)_ “Looks like the kettle’s run dry.”  
**Anastasia:** “It’s your company we came for, not the tea, Mother. Right, Drizzy?”  
**Drizella:** “Actually, I am thirsty. _(Rapunzel looks dismayed at this before Drizella notices her father approaching:)_ Daddy!”  
**Marcus:** “Hi, sweeties. You ready to head back to the manor? I need to speak with your mother.”  
****

**Rapunzel’s Quarters.  
** _(Marcus and Rapunzel speak alone.)_  
**Rapunzel:** “I’m losing them, Marcus.”  
**Marcus:** “That isn’t true. The girls love you. Anastasia doesn’t stop talking about you.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Drizella slips further away every day.”  
**Marcus:** “You have to give it time. She was so young when you left. Here. _(Puts down his bag and opens it, removing a fur-lined cloak:)_ I brought you something.”  
**Rapunzel:** “That’s my old cloak.”  
**Marcus:** “I mended it.”  
**Rapunzel:** “You kept it all these years?”  
_(Rapunzel turns toward the fireplace and Marcus places the cloak over her shoulders.)_  
**Marcus:** “Rapunzel, had you not made that deal that stormy night, I’d likely be dead and our girls in the streets. Our family owes all its happiness to you.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Do you still love me?”  
**Marcus:** _(Turns her to face him:)_ “Of course I do. And our girls mean everything to me. But so does Cecilia. I have to go.”  
_(Marcus quickly takes his leave as Rapunzel removes the cloak.)_  
**Gothel:** _(Appearing in a chair beside the fireplace:)_ “You’re too strong for tears.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Quickly turns to face the witch:)_ “If you’re here to put me back in your tower…”  
**Gothel:** “I’m not. In fact, I admire your resourcefulness in escaping.”  
**Rapunzel:** “I was surprised to find my family like this.”  
**Gothel:** “The deal was honored. They sleep every night in their cozy manor.”  
**Rapunzel:** “And yet I, myself, may as well still be locked in your tower.”  
**Gothel:** “That was the deal.”  
**Rapunzel:** “You knew that I would escape eventually, didn’t you?”  
**Gothel:** “I had hopes.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Why?”  

__

**Gothel:** “You proved pure enough to sacrifice yourself for your family’s happiness. And now I’m curious to see if you’ll sacrifice someone else’s for yours. _(Gothel stands and walks toward Rapunzel, conjuring a spotted toadstool into her hand:)_ Just a little something I unearthed in Wonderland. Squeeze it into Cecilia’s drink when she least expects it. You can make her go away. You can have your family back.”  
_(Gothel places the toadstool into Rapunzel’s hand but Rapunzel immediately turns and throws the mushroom into the fireplace.)_  
**Rapunzel:** “Cecilia’s an innocent in this. I won’t hurt her. I’m not that person.”  
**Gothel:** “If you’re truly who you believe yourself to be, then perhaps, over time, your path will bend towards happiness. If not - _(Nods towards the mantelpiece:)_ there’s always my way.”  
_(Rapunzel turns to see the toadstool sitting upon the mantel, when she looks back, Gothel has vanished.)_  
****

**Drizella’s Birthday Party. Some Time Later.  
** _(Rapunzel serves drinks to the guests at the party when Cecilia walks over to her.)_  
**Cecilia:** “You are amazing. You make the best lavender lemonade I’ve tasted.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Oh, well, Marcus mentioned they were your favorite.”  
**Cecilia:** “Well, as nice as they are, why are you working today? It’s your daughter’s birthday. You should be celebrating. _(Looks over towards the girls:)_ Excuse me.” _(Cecilia leaves and Marcus approaches.)_  
**Marcus:** “She’s trying, you know.”  
**Rapunzel:** “I do.”  
_(At the sound of the girls laughter, Marcus and Rapunzel turn to watch Drizella open her presents.)_  
**Marcus:** “You see how well the girls get along? Maybe us parents should take a cue from them.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Marcus, she’s looking after my daughters. I’m alone here.”  
**Marcus:** “You’re really not. Our girls need you.”  
**Rapunzel:** “I gave Drizella a gift. She didn’t even smile.”  
_(Rapunzel watches as Drizella opens Cecilia’s gift of a violin.)_  
**Drizella:** “Ohh! It’s amazing, Mother! Thank you! Thank you!”  
****

**Rapunzel’s Quarters.  
** _(Returning with a tray full of empty glasses, Rapunzel places them down before grabbing a piece of silverware and hurling it at the fireplace mirror in anger. Spotting the toadstool, Rapunzel grabs it and makes a fateful decision. Walking back into the kitchen, she holds the toadstool over several glasses of lemonade, and squeezes.)_

**College Campus. Present.**  
_(Emma, Regina and Henry stroll through a collegiate-looking QUAD surrounded by ivy-covered buildings. Henry is grinning from ear-to-ear.)_  
**Henry:** “This feels good. I think this place could be a good fit for me.”  
**Emma:** _(Trying to keep things light:)_ “And… we’re only a six hour drive from Maine.”  
**Henry:** “Don’t get too excited. I still want to check out USC…”  
_(Regina flagrantly steers Henry eagerly towards a group of similarly aged kids.)_  
**Regina:** “But those kids look so nice and East Coast-y.”  
**Henry:** “I think they’re my tour group. Are you guys gonna be okay?”  
**Emma:** “We’ll be fine.”  
**Regina:** “There’s a group cry session for empty nesters. Don’t worry, there’s wine.”  
**Henry:** _(Rolls his eyes:)_ “I’ll see you back at the hotel.”  
_(Henry leaves.)_  
**Emma:** “So… how’re you coping with all this?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, I’m… fine. Henry seems excited.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, he does. It’s nice to see him happy since his breakup with Violet.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Don’t get me started on that little madam.”  
**Emma:** “Violet?”  
**Regina:** “‘Maintaining a long distance relationship just seems too hard.’ What the hell would she know about it?”  
**Emma:** _(Bemused:)_ “Regina, you never even liked Violet.”  
**Regina:** “That doesn’t mean she wasn’t useful. At least if they were still together there’d be a chance Henry would visit more often.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Well, ulterior motives aside, need I remind you that our son hasn’t even left yet? And who knows how often he’ll visit?”  
**Regina:** “Oh come on, he’s practically beside himself at the thought of leaving.”  
**Emma:** _(Linking arms with Regina:)_ “Didn’t someone mention wine?”  
_(Regina smiles and allows herself to be lead away by her wife, back towards the hotel. Meanwhile, in among the tour group, several excited kids are talking at once about the campus while Henry wears a pensive look upon his face.)_

__

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Rapunzel stands with her daughters at the funeral of Marcus and Cecilia.)_  
**Rapunzel:** _(As the girls sob:)_ “It will be all right, I promise you. I will make everything all right.”  
****

**Gothel’s Garden.  
** _(Rapunzel enters the garden to find the witch waiting for her.)_  
**Gothel:** “What a terrible waste of a promising soul.”  
**Rapunzel:** “You told me the mushroom would get rid of Cecilia. You never said it would kill them.”  
**Gothel:** “What else could I have possibly meant? Pity. For long, I’ve sought after a hero pure of heart known as The Guardian. Someone incorruptible by evil, willing to sacrifice.”  
**Rapunzel:** “The tower. The poison.”  
**Gothel:** “When you accepted suffering to save your family, I thought you had the potential to be The Guardian. But you couldn’t resist the temptation to harm an innocent. Perhaps someone else in your bloodline will do better.”  
**Rapunzel:** “You come near my children, you put them in that tower, and I will scale it brick by brick if that’s what it takes.”  
**Gothel:** “I’m sure you would. But since your escape, I made a few improvements.”  
_(Gothel reaches into her pockets for something but can’t seem to find it.)_  
**Rapunzel:** _(Holding up the bottle:)_ “Looking for something?”  
**Gothel:**  “No.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Do it when they least expect. Isn’t that what you told me?”  
**Gothel:** _(Backing away:)_ “No.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Now, I can either use this to banish you to that tower, or we can make a deal. _(Gothel nods:)_ Soon the people of this land will know I had something to do with their deaths, so I want you to send me and my girls to a new land. To a place where we can start our lives over, as a family. Do we have a deal?”  
_(Wordlessly, Gothel reaches into her robes and pulls out a magic bean.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Will Scarlett rides along the forest path aboard a trader’s wagon.)_  
**Trader:** _(Pulling the wagon to a stop:)_ “I’m afraid this is as close as my route gets to the castle. You’ll have to go the rest of the way on foot.”  
**Will:** “No, no, this is perfect, thank you.”  
**Trader:** _(As Will jumps down from the wagon:)_ “I hope you find what you’re looking for.”  
**Will:** _(Raises his hand in farewell:)_ “Thanks again.”  
_(The trader urges his horse onward and Will begins walking.)  
_****

**A Short Time Later.  
** _(Will continues walking through the forest when Cora steps out from behind a tree.)_  
**Cora:** “Will Scarlett, I presume?”  
**Will:** _(Turns to face her:)_ “Your Majesty. _(Bows:)_ I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do. _(Bows again:)_ I don’t really know how to… I don’t…”  
**Cora:** _(Smiles:)_ “That’s not necessary.”  
**Will:** “If it’s not too personal a question, what are you doing out here in the woods?”  
**Cora:** “I heard someone was looking for me, someone not native to this land. People of that description always pique my interest.”  
**Will:** “Well you’ve nothing to fear from me, Your Majesty. I’ve come to ask for your help.”  
**Cora:** “My help?”  
**Will:** _(Nods:)_ “You see, I’ve been separated from the only family I have, my sister, Alice.”  
**Cora:** “That’s terrible.”  
**Will:** “A witch locked her away in a tower and cursed my heart. Every time I scale the tower to bring Alice supplies, my heart grows weaker. It’s getting harder every day.”  
**Cora:** “That’s what love does to us all. Makes us weak.”  
**Will:** “Do you really believe that?”  
**Cora:** “I think love is weakness. But that’s just one opinion. What is it you think I can do for you?”  
**Will:** “I thought you could heal my heart, reunite my sister and I. She’s all I have in this world.”  
**Cora:** _(Considers him:)_ “In my experience, hearts are much more trouble than they’re worth. Now stand still as I examine this curse on yours.”  
**Will:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I think you might be right about that. _(Cora uses her powers to examine Will’s heart while he speaks:)_ Every day, I wake up thinking, ‘Maybe I’ll free her today, maybe I’ll find a way to beat this curse.’ But the day doesn’t come. I go to sleep alone, under the stars. My heart’s broken all over again. And then the sun comes up, and I… I think, ‘maybe today’s the day.’ But it never is the day, is it?”  
**Cora:** _(Ceases her examination:)_ “No. The curse on your heart is immense, there’s nothing I can do to lift it. I think for your sake, it’s time you realize that day may never come. Otherwise, that pain in your heart will never, ever go away. We all come into each other’s lives for a reason. Sometimes, it’s just for a different one than you thought.”  
**Will:** _(Tears in his eyes:)_ “Then there’s a reason you’re in mine.”  
**Cora:** “And what might that be?”  
**Will:** “I know what you do. I know what you do to people’s hearts. And I want you to do that to me.”  
**Cora:** “Do you understand what you’re asking for? Really?”  
**Will:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah.”  
**Cora:** _(Continues:)_ “A man without his heart-”  
**Will:** “Is a man without heartache.”  
**Cora:** “You won’t be able to love again.”  
**Will:** “I’d rather feel nothing than feel like this. _(Softly:)_ Do it. _(Cora immediately sinks her hand into Will’s chest:)_ Ohhh! _(Cora removes his heart:)_ Whoa!”  
**Cora:** “Better?”  
**Will:** _(Brightly:)_ “Yes, thank you. Yeah. _(Cora places his heart into a small velvet bag:)_ So, what are you gonna do with that?”  
**Cora:** “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. It won’t cause you any more trouble. And now I think it’s best you found a new purpose. How would you like to come work for me? You see, I’m fairly new to this land myself and I need a man like you by my side.”  
**Will:** _(Thinks a moment:)_ “You know what? It would be an honor.”  
**Cora:** “Wonderful.”  
**Will:** “Ah, I see what you did there.”  
_(Cora chuckles, then uses her magic to whisk them both away in a cloud of smoke.)_

__

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Present.**  
_(Henry stands in his room facing his mirror as he removes his mortarboard. Tossing it onto his desk amongst the various graduation gifts, Henry sighs when he hears the phone ring.)_  
**Henry:** _(Calling out:)_ “I got it, Moms. _(Picking up the phone and answering:)_ Hello? _(The other end of the conversation isn’t heard as we watch Henry’s facial expression change from confusion to excitement:)_ I, er, guess I’ll see you soon, then.” _(Henry hangs up as Regina calls from downstairs.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry! We’re gonna be late.”  
**Henry:** “Coming, Mom.”  
****

**Downstairs.**  
_(Emma and Regina stand waiting at the foot of the stairs when Henry comes down to meet them.)_  
**Emma:** “Ready for this, kid?”  
**Henry:** “As I’ll ever be.”  
**Regina:** “Wait, you seem different. What’s changed?”  
**Henry:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Mom, I wasn’t entirely honest with you or myself about why I couldn’t pick a college.”  
**Regina:** “Really?”  
**Henry:** “When you told me that you were ready to let me go, I realized I wasn’t ready to leave. Storybrooke is the only home I’ve ever known. And change is hard. And the unknown is scary.”  
**Emma:** “But now it’s not?”  
**Henry:** “Oh, no. Still terrifying. But I know now that home isn’t a place. It’s the people you love. And even when I’m not in Storybrooke, Storybrooke will always be with me.”  
**Regina:** “Well, it sounds like you made your decision. What’s the lucky school? Let me guess B.U.?”  
**Emma:** “No, USC.”  
**Regina:** “Madison? _(Chuckling, to Henry:)_ It’s Madison, isn’t it? You’ve always loved cheese.”  
**Henry:** “Why don’t we talk about it tomorrow? _(Henry kisses first Emma, then Regina on the cheek before heading for the front door:)_ C’mon, Moms.”  
_(Emma and Regina exchange curious looks before following.)_

**Wonderland. Red King’s Palace. Past.**  
_(Anastasia looks in awe into the palace ballroom while standing outside it with her mother and sister.)_  
**Anastasia:** “Wow. Look at it. It’s even more beautiful than I imagined.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Yes, it’s everything we’ve worked for these last few years.”  
**Drizella:** _(Agitated:)_ “This dress feels like it’s on backwards.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Chides:)_ “Will you stop squirming, Drizella! People are looking.”  
**Drizella:** “That’s because we don’t belong here in a place like this. We haven’t for a long time.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Well just for a moment, imagine we do. If we believe it, so will they. Now come along, girls. Heads up, smiles on. Enter that ballroom and find yourselves a prince each, so you can change your stars forever.”  
_(The sisters enter the ballroom and Rapunzel leaves them alone to circulate the room, passing by Princess Tiana as she does so.)_  
**Drizella:** _(Spotting the long table laden with food:)_ "Look at all that food. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. Are you coming?”  
**Anastasia:** _(Distractedly:)_ “In a moment. I’m just gonna look around.”  
**Drizella:** “All right. I’ll be back.”  
_(Drizella walks over to the food table while Anastasia wanders over to where two haughty women are talking.)_  
**Haughty Woman 1:** “And don’t you look lovely?”  
**Haughty Woman 2:** “Why, thank you. I was just admiring the crown jewels, darling. They’re simply to die for.”  
_(Anastasia smiles and walks further on, repeating the conversation to herself in her own haughty voice.)_  
**Anastasia:** “I was just admiring your crown jewels, darling. I was just admiring your crown jewels, darling. _(Turns, slightly louder:)_ Hello, darling.”  
**Red King:** _(Suddenly by her side:)_ “Most people go with ‘Your Majesty.’”  
**Anastasia:** _(Mortified:)_ “Ss-sorry. I didn’t mean to-”  
**Red King:** “I know. No need to apologize. _(The king takes two glasses from a passing waiter and offers one to Anastasia:)_ Milady?”  
**Anastasia:** ”Don’t mind if I do. _(They clink glasses:)_ It’s been so long since I’ve been to a proper ball.”  
**Red King:** “Are there many improper ones?”  
**Anastasia:** “Indeed.”  
**Red King:** “I must confess, I find them boring. I’m desperate for a change of scenery.”  
**Anastasia:** “Yes. Yes, I know the feeling.”  
**Red King:** “I know every lady in my court. Why haven’t I seen you before?”  
**Anastasia:** “I’d say either you haven’t been looking hard enough or maybe I’m no lady.”  
_(The Red King and Anastasia share a laugh together, which does not go unnoticed by the Queen of Hearts.)_

__

_(Watching them for a few more moments, Cora soon turns on her heel in search of a distraction.)_  
****

**Elsewhere In The Ballroom.**  
_(Will Scarlett, now known as the Knave of Hearts, stands talking with Princess Tiana.)_  
**Will:** “Oh, yeah, yeah. I’m a prince in a land far away. A land you’ve probably never heard of. I go to all the balls, me. I’m quite the catch, in fact.”  
**Tiana:** _(Smirks:)_ “Is that so?”  
**Will:** _(Sipping from his glass:)_ “Mmhmm.”  
**Tiana:** “So how is it you’re working for the Queen of Hearts?”  
**Will:** _(Thinks quickly:)_ “Work experience?”  
**Cora:** _(Joining them:)_ “Footmen don’t generally drink while they’re on duty, Knave.”  
**Will:** _(Bows slightly:)_ “No, Your Majesty.”  
**Cora:** _(To Tiana:)_ “Princess Tiana.”  
**Tiana:** _(Curtseys:)_ “Your Majesty.”  
**Cora:** “I wonder if I could borrow my servant from you for a moment?”  
**Tiana:** “Please, be my guest, Your Majesty.”  
**Cora:** “Thank you.”  
_(Tiana bows her head and walks away.)_  
**Will:** _(Wincing:)_ “Was that really necessary?”  
**Cora:** “Be quiet and make yourself useful. See that girl over there, talking with the King?”  
**Will:** _(Looks over:)_ “The blonde? Very nice.”  
**Cora:** “I’m glad you approve. Now go put your considerable charms to good use and get that girl away from the King.”  
**Will:** “You want me to go flirt with the blonde girl? But, surely I’m on duty?”  
_(Cora rolls her eyes and waves her hand, enveloping Will in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke clears we see Will is now wearing a more prince-appropriate ensemble.)_  
**Cora:** “Not anymore. Now go over there and separate those two.”  
_(Pushing his shoulders back and striding over to Anastasia, Will makes a sweeping bow towards the King before offering his hand to the girl.)_  
**Will:** “May I have this dance?”  
_(Anastasia glances at the King who smiles politely.)_  
**Red King:** “I-I’ll hold your drink until you return.”  
_(Anastasia nods and takes Will’s hand as he leads her onto the dance floor. Cora takes the opportunity to engage the Red King in conversation while Rapunzel looks on, infuriated by the turn of events.)_

__

**Storybrooke. Present. Swan-Mills House. Exterior.  
** _(Regina and Henry exit the house, Henry’s backpack over his shoulders.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry, are you sure about this? As much as I didn’t relish the idea, I was hoping after high school, you’d think about college.”  
**Henry:** “I know. But college isn’t going anywhere. _(They begin walking down the path:)_ I just… I need to do this. Operation Cobra is over. We did it. We have our happy endings.”  
**Regina:** “So then why leave?”  
**Henry:** “Because I’m still the Author. I’ve been writing everyone else’s stories. I need to figure out what my story is. And it’s not here.”  
_(They reach the end of the path to join Emma.)_  
**Emma:** _(Standing beside Henry’s bike, having heard their conversation:)_ “Then where do you think it is?”  
**Henry:** “I don’t know. But when I finished the book, I returned it to the Sorcerer’s mansion. And you know what I found? Hundreds of other books. With the stories I thought I knew, but told differently. There’s endless possibilities.”  
**Regina:** _(Taking his hands in hers:)_ “And what does that have to do with you?”  
**Henry:** “I’m not in any of them. I’m the only me. It’s time to figure out where I belong.”  
_(Henry and Regina embrace before Henry turns and walks over to Emma.)_  
**Emma:** “You sure about this, kid?”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “I’m sure.”  
**Emma:** “And you have the bottle from Hook?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, Mom, I’ve got it. _(They hug and then Henry climbs onto the bike and secures his helmet as Regina joins them:)_ Don’t worry, getting back here, will all be part of the adventure.”  
**Regina:** “We love you, Henry.” **  
**Henry: “I love you too.”  
_(With that, Henry starts up the motorbike and rides away, leaving Emma and Regina to watch him disappear into the distance.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Present.**  
_(Regina’s eyes open as she lays in bed. Turning her head to the left she sees her wife slumbering beside her. Peeling off the bed covers, Regina stands and walks over to the window. Unbeknownst to the brunette, Emma is also awake and watches as her wife opens the curtains to stand at the window. Kicking off the bed covers herself, Emma pads over to stand beside Regina.)_  
**Emma:** “Surveying your kingdom?”  
**Regina:** “Just admiring the view. And it’d be a Queendom, if anything. Our Queendom, in fact.”  
**Emma:** _(Yawning:)_ “I’m more than happy with keeping things simple. You’re the Mayor and I’m the Sheriff.”  
**Regina:** “Agreed.”  
**Emma:** _(Watches her wife a moment:)_ “So, is this what you used to do during the curse?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Every morning. Before Henry, before you, there was only this.”  
**Emma:** _(Slipping her hand into Regina’s:)_ “Sounds lonely.”  
**Regina:** “So lonely I could barely stand it.”  
**Emma:** “Good thing I came and broke the curse then, huh?”  
_(Regina smiles and squeezes Emma’s hand before releasing it and heading to her closet. Emma frowns slightly, giving the town one last glimpse, then walking away.)_  
****

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Tiana stands alone in her gardens as her mother addresses their guests.)_  
**Eudora:** “Ladies, gentlemen, honored guests. My daughter, Tiana, and I would like to welcome you to our home. Please look around. We will begin the auction shortly.”  
_(The crowd parts to allow Eudora through to join her daughter.)_ **  
Tiana:** “Look at them, picking through our stuff like vultures. It’s humiliating.” 

__

**Drizella:** _(From across the way:)_ “Oh, it is, isn’t it?”  
**Tiana:** “Drizella. I didn’t know we invited the nouveau riche.”  
**Drizella:** “Emphasis on ‘riche.’ I have to admit, I was intrigued when I heard of your little fÃªte de faillite. But it seems that everything of real value is already gone. _(Looks down at an item on the table:)_ Ooh, wait. _(Points at it:)_ What’s this?”  
**Tiana:** “That shouldn’t be out here. _(Picking up the item:)_ It’s not for sale.”  
**Drizella:** “So it _is_ worth something.”  
**Tiana:** “Only to me. It was my father’s. He earned it during the war, a reward for his heroism. I don’t know how it got out here.”  
**Drizella:** “Too bad that Daddy’s no longer alive to save you and your mother from ruin. It’s so sad.” _(Smiling, she walks away.)_  
**Tiana:** _(As Eudora approaches:)_ “That’s it, Mother. I can’t watch our lives be torn apart like this.”  
**Eudora:** “We have no choice, Tiana. If we don’t earn enough money today, we may have to sell the castle.”  
**Tiana:** “But this is our home. We’ll be tossed out onto the street?”  
**Eudora:** “The King has raised taxes on everyone in the land at the behest of that so-called Queen of Hearts. I swear, under her guidance, he lines his pockets while his people starve.”  
**Tiana:** _(Sighs:)_ “I thought my life would be different, filled with balls and romance.”  
**Eudora:** “Oh, Tiana, this is not what I wanted for you. If only you could find a prince. With all the chaos in the land, it’s made heroes so scarce.”  
**Tiana:** _(Remembers something:)_ “Maybe I can. I think I have an idea of where to start looking. Don’t worry, Mother. I will find a good man, brave and heroic like father was, a prince who will save us.”  
****

**Elsewhere In Wonderland.**  
_(Will Scarlett and a troop of the Queen of Hearts soldiers walk through the forest.)_  
**Will:** “Well, this is just lovely, isn’t it? Tromping through the cold with you lads.  
Anyone know a good marching song? No? I don’t know what I enjoy more, the frostbite or the conversation.”  
**Troop Leader:** “Stop talking.”  
**Will:** “Well, I’d like to stop walking, but the Queen of Hearts ordered me to, so-”  
**Troop Leader:** _(Grabbing Will around the throat:)_ “Listen, Knave. We’re hunting the most dangerous criminal in Wonderland. Killed plenty of men, women, children. Been evading my men for weeks. Trained soldiers. So tell me, how are you going to help us?”  
**Will:** “By paying attention.”  
**Troop Leader:** “To what?”  
**Will:** “For one, the campfire you’re standing in.”  
_(The Troop Leader looks down to see a campfire still smouldering at his feet.)_  
**Troop Leader:** _(Releases Will. To his men:)_ “We’re close. Spread out. And show no mercy. Because you’ll get none from this monster. _(A twig snaps in the distance:)_ There! Split up! With me!”  
_(The soldiers split up in different directions, chasing after the hooded figure. Will waits for the soldiers to run past him before turning off the beaten path, and doubling back.)_  
**Will:** “You’re getting good at that.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Stepping out from behind a tree and dropping her hood:)_ “I had a good teacher. So, what’s the latest news?”  
**Will:** “Well, let’s see. Your mother is still frantic to know your whereabouts, your sister sends her love. Oh, and she’s found herself a prince.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Impressed:)_ “Good for Drizzy.” 

**Will:** “What else… what else… Ah yes, the Queen of Hearts says you’re a murderer and if any one of her soldiers find you, they’re to kill you on sight.”  
**Anastasia:** “A murderer? All this because I flirted with her husband?”  
**Will:** “The Red King isn’t her husband, Ana. She’s just an advisor as far as I know. He’s the Queen’s meal ticket. Her influence over him keeps her powerful. So, if a young girl like you were to become his wife-”  
**Anastasia:** “She’s afraid of me?”  
**Will:** “You could say that. Either way, I’ve managed to keep you safe from her clutches up until now, but things have changed.”  
**Anastasia:** “Yeah, I noticed you joined the hunting party.”  
**Will:** “Look, at the moment, the Queen has only _asked_ for my help in finding you. So I can act like I’m hunting you down while still helping you evade capture. But things will be out of my control once she _orders_ me to find you.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Confused:)_ “I’m not sure I follow?”  
**Will:** _(Sighs:)_ “The Queen has my heart.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Frowns:)_ “You’re in love with the Queen? She’s old enough to be your-”  
**Will:** “No! God no. I mean she literally has my heart in her possession. It’s a long story, but I don’t have time to tell you everything right now. We need to get you out of Wonderland.”  
**Anastasia:** “You mean leave? I can’t leave.”  
**Will:** _(Not listening:)_ “Now where is that little bugger?”  
**Anastasia:** “Will, I’m serious. I can’t leave. What about my mother, my sister?”  
**Will:** “You don’t have a choice! Look, if the Queen finds out I’m helping you, she’ll order me to kill you, then she’ll kill me herself. Now where is that bloody rabbit?!”  
**White Rabbit:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “You called?”  
**Will:** “Ah, finally. Anastasia, this is the White Rabbit, he’s your ticket out of Wonderland.”  
**Anastasia:** _(A little taken aback:)_ “Er… lovely to meet you.”  
**White Rabbit:** “Charmed, I’m sure.”  
**Will:** “He can burrow a portal to any land, any realm you choose.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Coming back to herself:)_ “I am NOT leaving!”  
**Will:** “Listen to me, will yer? Nobody knows how hard it is leaving their family behind more than me, all right? That’s how I got into this bloody mess to begin with. _(At Anastasia’s look:)_ I have a sister myself, her name’s Alice. I came to Wonderland to try and find a cure for what separates us and all I found was… I chose the wrong path, all right? I chose the easy way out and now I’m stuck here without a heart and I’ll never get back to Alice.”  
**Anastasia:** “If running from your problems lead you to your current predicament, then how can you possibly ask me to make the same decision?”  
**Will:** “Because you still have a choice. At least, even if you’re alone, you’ll still be alive.”  
_(There is a long silence between them as Anastasia weighs her options.)_  
**Anastasia:** _(Finally turning to him:)_ “Come with me.”  
**Will:** “You what?”  
**Anastasia:** “Come with me. Then I won’t be alone.”  
**Will:** _(Considers briefly, then shakes his head:)_ “No, I can’t. If I don’t return, the Queen will know I betrayed her and crush my heart into dust.”  
**Anastasia:** “Not if she doesn’t have your heart. _(Looks to the White Rabbit:)_ You can burrow a portal to anywhere, right?”  
**White Rabbit:** “Well, within reason, yes.”  
**Anastasia:** _(To Will:)_ “And you know where the Queen keeps your heart, yes?”  
**Will:** _(Shrugs:)_ “In her vault with all the others, I’d suspect.”  
**Anastasia:** “Well then it’s settled. Tonight, the White Rabbit and I will retrieve your heart and then you’ll be free to come with me.”  
**Will:** “You’re mad.”  
**Anastasia:** “Listen, you saved my life, right? So give me the chance to save yours. If we can’t be with our families, that doesn’t mean we should both be alone.”  
**Will:** _(After a long moment’s pause:)_ “Misery loves company, eh?”  
**Anastasia:** _(Beams:)_ “That’s the spirit!”  
****

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Present.**  
_(Regina is in the kitchen baking when she hears Emma calling for her.)_  
**Regina:** _(Calling out:)_ “I’m in the kitchen!”  
_(Regina turns and places a tray of turnovers into the oven. Emma enters just as Regina is bent over.)_  
**Emma:** _(Catches herself staring, clears her throat:)_ “I can see that. Baking again, huh?”  
**Regina:** “There’s a fundraiser coming up and I’m trying a little twist to my turnover recipe.”  
**Emma:** _(Taking a seat at the counter:)_ “Is that with or without the sleeping draft this time?”  
**Regina:** _(Setting the timer:)_ “Very amusing.”  
**Emma:** “‘Gina… I think we need to talk.” 

_(Regina stiffens then slowly straightens, turning to face Emma while leaning against the counter.)_  
**Regina:** _(Calmly:)_ “All right.”  
**Emma:** “Could you… maybe come a little closer?”  
**Regina:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “O-of course.”  
**Emma:** “See, this is what we need to talk about. Why are you so nervous around me?”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I’m not nervous. I’m a queen. Queens do not get nervous.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah and no more false bravado, okay? Just… talk to me.”  
**Regina:** _(Looks down:)_ “All right. What do you want to talk about?”  
**Emma:** “Us! I want to talk about what’s happening between us. I can feel you pulling away from me somehow.”  
**Regina:** _(Looks up at her, quickly:)_ “I’m not! A-at least I’m not trying to.”  
**Emma:** “Then what is it? Ever since Henry left, there’s been like this… air between us. And I think it’s time we cleared it.”  
**Regina:** _(Nodding:)_ “You’re right. _(Removing her apron:)_ Of course you’re right. _(Taking a seat opposite:)_ But I think it may have started before Henry left.”  
**Emma:** “Well, I didn’t want to make it sound worse but-”  
**Regina:** “No, it’s… it’s been building for awhile now and it’s my fault.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that.”  
**Regina:** _(Taking a slow, deep breath:)_ “Ever since the idea of Henry leaving home came up… I’ve felt a little…”  
**Emma:** _(Helpfully:)_ “Scared?”  
**Regina:** “Anxious.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, anxious. Anxious about what, exactly?”  
**Regina:** “A-about a lot of things, I guess. About whether Henry chose the right college or… or what it would be like here without him.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “When it was just the two of us, you mean.”  
**Regina:** “It’s silly.”  
**Emma:** “No. No, it’s not silly if something’s bothering you, Gina. _(After a long moment’s silence:)_ Is that why you’ve been keeping busy? Cause you’re unsure of how things will be now that it’s just the two of us?”  
**Regina:** _(Lets out a deep breath and then just says what’s on her mind:)_ “I’m afraid that now Henry’s gone, you might not find the idea of spending so much time together all that exciting.”  
**Emma:** _(Leans back in her chair at this revelation:)_ “Woah. What?”  
**Regina:** “A huge part of why we got together was our mutual love for our son. Protecting him and our family. Now that he’s gone and there are no more monsters to fight… I just thought that eventually, you’d find out that I’m not all that fun to be around.”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “What are you talking about?”  
**Regina:** “It’s true. If you take a moment and think about all the things we actually have in common outside of Henry, there’s not much that we agree on.”  
**Emma:** “That’s not-”  
**Regina:** “I’m a nerd, okay? There. I said it. I enjoy my job as Mayor. I enjoy the paperwork and negotiating and organising events. Whereas you-”  
**Emma:** “I like to go with the flow and see how things turn out?”  
**Regina:** “To put it mildly, yes.”  
**Emma:** “OK, all right, I’ll give you that one. But that’s hardly cause for concern. Gina, our differences are what make us work. You like dramas and I like comedies, but we both come together and watch a good romantic comedy when the choice is there.”  
**Regina:** “I suppose.”  
**Emma:** “And, newsflash, I can’t cook! I’m awful at it! That doesn’t mean I hate the fact that you can and happen to be a total badass at it. I love that about you. I love that you’re an uptight nerd!”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “And I love that you’re a hot mess!”  
**Emma:** “Well there you go! _(Both women are laughing now:)_ My god, Regina, you do remember the first time we met right? The first few days we got to know each other?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “We couldn’t stand each other.”  
**Emma:** “Right, and look how we ended up. Before the curse broke, before I even believed in magic, I was attracted to you. In part it was about how great a life you’d managed to provide for Henry. But more so I believe it was about who you are. Smart, independent, passionate in everything you do. I saw a lot of what I wanted to be like reflected in you.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, please. After everything you’ve been through in your life? You’re sensational, Emma. You’re twice as strong as I am.”  
**Emma:** “No, that’s not true. But I can tell you that since I’ve known you, since being with you. I’ve become stronger than I ever thought possible. I can’t imagine spending another day of my life without seeing your face or hearing your voice.”  
**Regina:** “And I don’t know what I would’ve done if you’d stayed in New York. Sending you away was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”  
**Emma:** _(Reaching across the table and taking Regina’s hand:)_ “I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. You got that?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles, tears falling:)_ “I do. I love you, so much, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “I love you, too. _(For a long moment, the two women sit silently, just holding each other’s hand looking at each other:)_ So, now that that’s settled. Do you think I could have one of those chocolate chip cookies?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles broadly:)_ “With a glass of milk? _(Emma nods as Regina leans in to softly kiss her wife:)_ Coming right up.” 

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(With the help of the White Rabbit, Anastasia finds herself inside the vault of the Queen of Hearts.)_  
**Anastasia:** _(Looking up at all the drawers:)_ “Lovely. Now, which one of these drawers contains the Knave’s heart? _(Reading the codes on each drawer:)_ 3H, 7S… what is this? _(Thinks:)_ Oh! It’s a deck of cards. So three of hearts, seven of spades. Now K… no K would be the King. S-s-so what’s the Knave? He’d be the… _(Sees a drawer marked JH:)_ Jack-of-all-Trades.”  
_(Anastasia moves forward, opens the drawer and removes a small chest from inside it. Opening the chest we see a heart inside. Quickly, Anastasia tucks the chest into her bag and makes her way out of the vault.)  
_****

**Castle Corridor.  
** _(Hoping to escape back the way she came, Anastasia quickly moves along the corridor before turning a corner and bumping into someone.)_  
**Anastasia:** “Oh! Sorry, I-”  
**Red King:** “It’s you.”  
**Anastasia:** “Your Majesty I-”  
**Red King:** “I thought I’d never see you again. Since the ball, there’s not a day that’s passed where I haven’t thought of you.”  
**Anastasia:** “I don’t understand… the Queen of Hearts, she’s-”  
**Red King:** “She sees you as a threat, yes. I never believed her lies about you.”  
**Anastasia:** “Then why haven’t you stopped her?”  
**Red King:** “Because I’ve become too weak to do anything about it. Her influence over me and my men has become too great.”  
**Anastasia:** “But you’re the King, surely you can order her banished or something?”  
**Red King:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Ah, there’s something about you, girl, such spirit. The life you’re in, it isn’t the one you were meant for, is it?”  
**Anastasia:** “The life I want is to be with my mother and sister. I’ve been robbed of that at the Queen’s order… and by your cowardice.”  
**Red King:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “No. I can tell you were meant for much more than that.”  
**Anastasia:** “It’s all I need.”  
**Red King:** “Noble. Such nobility has been in short supply in this castle for so long. _(He motions for her to follow him and they enter a room containing the crown jewels:)_ What if instead of running away into the night, you stayed here and helped me fix this Kingdom. I have been searching for a queen, and you fit the bill. _(Moving to the cabinet, the King reaches up and removes a crown from its cushion:)_ What you have goes far beyond your beauty. What you have is what is most elusive: the drive to overcome any hardship. _(Gently placing the crown atop Anastasia’s head as she looks at herself in the mirror:)_ To make those around you better, stronger than they truly are. That is someone the people of Wonderland deserve as their Queen, and that is what I desire at my side. Marry me, and all that was once yours will be returned to you, plus so much more.” _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(With the hood of her cloak pulled up, Princess Tiana walks through a small village.)_  
**Tiana:** _(Approaching an old woman:)_ “Excuse me. Do you know where I can find the traveling soothsayer?”  
**Old Woman:** _(Looking up and immediately recognising her:)_ “Princess Tiana?”  
_(The other villagers begin to mutter between themselves.)_  
**Tiana:** “Uh, no.” _(Quickly begins walking away.)_  
**Old Woman:** _(Following:)_ “You’ve come to help us at last!”  
**Tiana:** “No, I’m… I’m sorry. I’m not who you think I am.”  
_(Tiana is soon surrounded by starving villagers.)_  
**Woman:** “A loaf of bread.”  
**Man:** “Princess Tiana. Please save us.”  
**Tiana:** _(Dropping her hood:)_ “I’m so sorry. I -”  
**Man:** “Please.”  
**Tiana:** “I’m sorry. _(Her subjects now clamoring around her:)_ I can’t help you. I’m so sorry.”  
**Dr. Facilier:** _(Leaning against a tree:)_ “I believe the Princess is here to see me, not you lot. _(The sound of his voice causes the villagers to jump in fright:)_ Now scurry off, unless you’d rather slither or hop. _(The villagers disperse:)_ Princess, Enchante. A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier.”  
_(Facilier motions for her to follow him into his dwelling.)_

__

**Storybrooke. Present. Swan-Mills House. Morning.  
** _(The sun shines strongly through the window as Emma awakens in bed. Frowning slightly at the blinding sunlight, her expression softens completely when she realises her wife is still asleep beside her. Rolling onto her side, Emma’s hand travels slowly up over Regina’s hip before coming to rest on her shoulder.)_  
**Emma:** _(Placing a kiss on Regina’s collarbone:)_ “Good morning Mrs. Swan-Mills.”  
**Regina:** “Mm. Is it morning already?”  
**Emma:** “Mmhmm.”  
**Regina:** _(Rolling onto her back to face her wife:)_ “I guess I slept in.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I guess so.”  
**Regina:** “Last night was-”  
**Emma:** “Mm, yes it was.”  
**Regina:** _(Continuing the thought:)_ “Long overdue.”  
**Emma:** _(Leaning down to place a kiss on Regina’s lips:)_ “See what happens when you open up to me?”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Yes, dear.”  
**Emma:** _(Settling herself to lay on top of Regina, bracing her weight on her forearms:)_ “So, what should we do on this bright Sunday morning?”  
**Regina:** _(Squinting at the sunlight:)_ “Mm. Too bright.”  
**Emma:** “I could close the curtains, but that’d mean getting out of bed.”  
**Regina:** _(Squeezing Emma’s ass in her hands:)_ “Nuh uh, you’re not going anywhere.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I guess I could magic them closed?”  
**Regina:** _(Thinks for a moment:)_ “Actually, I think I have a much better idea.”  
**Emma:** “Oh really?”  
**Regina:** _(Conjures a black strip of silk into her hand:)_ “Something I’ve always wanted to try, but never could.”  
**Emma:** _(Looks at the material a moment before realising:)_ “Y-you want me to blindfold you?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I could hardly trust anyone back when I was the Evil Queen now, could I?”  
**Emma:** _(Considers:)_ “I guess it would’ve been too dangerous to give up control like that. _(Taking Regina’s hand in her own before kissing her once again:)_ To allow someone to… _(Magically conjures her own strips of material to bind Regina’s wrists to the headboard:)_ leave you so vulnerable.”  
**Regina:** _(Practically purring as Emma sucks at her neck:)_ “Mmm yes, exactly.”  
**Emma:** _(Whispering in her ear:)_ “Do you trust me?“  
**Regina:** _(Almost hissing her answer:)_ "Yesss.”  
_(Moving onto her knees, Emma reaches up and fastens the blindfold over her wife’s eyes before attacking Regina’s lips with a fervent kiss.)_  
**Emma:** “Mm, babe, this is so hot, it’s taking everything I have not to ravish you right now.”  
**Regina:** “Shhh. Take your time, my love. _(Tugging playfully at her restraints:)_ I’m not going anywhere.”  
_(Emma groans with desire at this and lowers her mouth to attack Regina’s neck once more.)_

__

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Will Scarlett stands alone in the forest waiting for Anastasia to return.)_  
**Drizella:** _(Stepping out from behind a tree:)_ “Will Scarlett, I presume?”  
**Will:** _(Jumping in fright:)_ “Oh! Bloody hell, a bit of warning wouldn’t have hurt. I thought you were the Queen.”  
**Drizella:** “There is only one Queen in Wonderland now, and that’s my sister.”  
**Will:** “You what?”  
**Drizella:** “She’s to marry the Red King this evening, so she sent me to return this to you.” _(Drizella pulls out the chest from her bag.)_  
**Will:** “Ana’s going to be Queen? She’s safe?”  
**Drizella:** “Yes, which is due in no small part to you. My family thanks you.”  
**Will:** “Your family is welcome. Now if I could just have that back, I’ll be on my way.”  
**Drizella:** _(Holds onto the chest. Curiously:)_ “Ana didn’t say why this is so important to you. What is it?”  
**Will:** “Open it and you’ll see.”  
_(Drizella opens the chest and gasps.)_  
**Drizella:** “Is that… Is this?”  
**Will:** “My heart, yes.”  
**Drizella:** “That’s amazing. How are you still alive?”  
**Will:** “Beats me, but I am. _(Holds out his hand:)_ I’ll be taking me heart back now. Thank you very much.”  
**Drizella:** _(Hesitates, taking the heart out of the box:)_ “So, if I possess your heart, you’ll do whatever I say?”  
**Will:** “Now wait a minute…”  
**Drizella:** “Stand on one foot.”  
_(Will stands on one foot and Drizella laughs.)_  
**Will:** “Very good. Now, you’ve had your fun. Let’s sort things out now, eh?”  
**Drizella:** “Flap your arms like a chicken.”  
_(Will does and again, Drizella laughs.)_  
**Will:** _(Unimpressed:)_ “Fantastic. Look, is this anyway to treat the man who saved your sister’s life?”  
**Drizella:** “Hmm. _(Watches him flap for a few more moments before, finally:)_ Stop. _(Immediately, Will stops flapping his arms:)_ Here you go.”  
**Will:** _(Taking the heart and the box from Drizella:)_ “Thank you.”  
****

**Red King’s Castle.**  
_(Anastasia stands watching the preparations for the wedding take place when she is approached by two odd looking men.)_  
**Tweedle Dee:** “Milady.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Turning to face them:)_ “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there. Who are you, exactly?”  
**Tweedle Dee:** “We’re your tweedles.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Laughs:)_ “My tweedles?”  
**Tweedle Dum:** “At your service.”  
_(Both Tweedles bow before her.)_  
**Anastasia:** “Lovely. What are your names?”  
**Tweedle Dee:** _(Stands straight:)_ “Tweedle Dee.”  
**Tweedle Dum:** _(Stands also:)_ “Tweedle Dum.”  
**Anastasia:** “Oh.”  
**Tweedle Dum:** _(Looking off to his left:)_ “Um, shall we prepare the tea for her arrival?”  
**Anastasia:** “For whose arrival?”  
_(Both Tweedles point towards an arriving Rapunzel.)_  
**Rapunzel:** “Hello, Anastasia.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Beaming:)_ “Mother!”  
_(They embrace.)_  
**Rapunzel:** “Oh! Anastasia I couldn’t be more proud. Today’s your wedding day. You’re to be Queen of Wonderland.”  
**Anastasia:** “I know, can you believe it? It’s like a dream.”  
**Rapunzel:** “The King clearly sees what I’ve always seen in you. Greatness.”  
**Anastasia:** “Oh, Mother, you flatter me so.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Leading her away from the Tweedles:)_ “The Red King was being held under the Queen of Hearts’ thrall.”  
**Anastasia:** “I know, he told me as much last night.”  
**Rapunzel:** “It was her magic, Anastasia. We know more than anyone just how evil magic can be. It separated the King from his subjects much like Gothel’s magic kept us apart all those years. You have so much in common with the King already, it’s like this marriage was just meant to be!”  
**Anastasia:** _(Smiling at her mother’s happiness:)_ “Yes, Mother.”

**Dr. Facilier’s Lair.** **  
**_(Entering, Tiana is unnerved by the various skulls and other accoutrements lining the walls of the cave.)_  
**Dr. Facilier:** “You’ve had quite a day, my dear. But no need to fret. There’s a prince in your cards. Soon to be in your arms and poof! All your troubles will evaporate.”  
**Tiana:** “But how did you know I was looking for a prince?”  
**Dr. Facilier:** “That’s my job, isn’t it? _(Removing his hat and taking a seat behind a small table:)_ And in this business, it’s all about who you know. I don’t like to drop names, but I do have a few friends on the other side.”  
**Tiana:** _(Also taking a seat:)_ “Friends?”  
**Dr. Facilier:** “When I ask them a question, they answer. _(He picks up a bowl and tips the contents onto the table:)_ Do you see it? There’s a story in the patterns, the story of a princess who grew up knowing only wealth and ease. She had her father to thank for that, but then he passed over to the other side, and the story turns darker. _(Facilier watches Tiana closely as he continues to read the bones:)_ The King began to take more and more from the people. The wealth dried up like a raisin in the sun, and the people suffered without a strong ruler. _(Tiana reaches to touch the bones, but Facilier magically returns them to the bowl:)_ And that’s why you’ve come to me, is it not? To find that strong ruler, that prince who can save you and your kingdom.”  
**Tiana:** “But I have nothing to pay you.”  
**Dr. Facilier:** “A smile returning to that face will do. Consider it a discount for a desperate soul. _(He tips the bones onto the table once more:)_ The path before you is quite clear, Princess. You will find the prince you seek on this very night if you follow the red crow.”  
****

**The Crimson Crow Tavern.**  
_(Will sits drinking, much to the annoyance of the White Rabbit.)_  
**White Rabbit:** “Need I remind you that the Queen of Hearts is probably looking for you right now. Both of us for that matter.”  
**Will:** _(Slamming down his now empty tankard:)_ “I used to love throwing back a pint. But these days, it’s just not the same. You might say my heart’s not in it.”  
**White Rabbit:** “How very droll. Listen, Knave. I will always be indebted to you for freeing me from the Queen’s clutches, but that does not mean I’m willing to be recaptured just so you can drown your sorrows!”  
**Will:** “I realise that, Rabbit, I really do. You’re fighting to get back to your family. You’re lucky to have them.”  
**White Rabbit:** _(Getting to his feet:)_ “So you’re ready to go? If we leave now, I can conceivably be home in time for-”  
**Will:** “A little stickler for time, aren’t you? You know, I grew up with a very stubborn girl. Always felt like they were the best kind.”  
**White Rabbit:** _(Sighs, retaking his seat:)_ “An old flame, I suppose?”  
**Will:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “Nothing like that. My sister, Alice. Four years younger and better at almost everything. After our parents died, we’d often visit an old cottage by the lake. In the winter, it’d freeze over, and we must’ve spent hours, days even, out on that lake. But all it takes is one second, one thin patch of ice, and your whole life changes forever.”  
**White Rabbit:** “I’m so sorry. I know what it’s like to lose someone.”  
**Will:** “Oh, she’s not dead. Just, lost to me.”  
**White Rabbit:** "You mean she’s out there somewhere?”  
**Will:** _(Nods:)_ “Back in the Enchanted Forest, trapped at the top of a very tall tower.”  
**White Rabbit:** “Gothel’s tower?”  
**Will:** “You know it?”  
**White Rabbit:** “I once heard a story about a young woman who was trapped inside a tower. She escaped using her own hair as a rope.”  
**Will:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “I’ve slung a rope up and down that tower dozens of times. Each time Alice tried to use it, there was some sort of invisible barrier keeping her inside.”  
**White Rabbit:** _(Nods:)_ “As the story goes, the witch was so enraged by the girl’s escape that she doubled the protection spells around the tower. Such dark magic, not even I could burrow through.”  
**Will:** _(Slumping back in his chair:)_ “So much for that then.”  
**White Rabbit:** “Well, I… that is to say… there’s not…”  
**Will:** “No, go on, do you know of a way to free my sister?”  
**White Rabbit:** _(Sighs:)_ “I really shouldn’t even suggest it.”  
**Will:** “Please. She’s the only family I have.”  
**White Rabbit:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Oh, very well. In cases involving dark magic, perhaps the solution is to use the same sort of magic to free Alice?”  
**Will:** “You want me to use dark magic? I can’t even make a reliable campfire. How am I supposed to wield dark magic to get it to do what I want?”  
**White Rabbit:** “No, no. I would never advocate anyone learning such things. But if you were to use an item that belonged to a practitioner of dark magic…”  
**Will:** “Like what?”  
**White Rabbit:** “Well, you’d need something small yet powerful enough to open a portal that you could take to the top of the tower and hand to your sister.”  
**Will:** _(Thinks:)_ “Like a looking glass?”  
**White Rabbit:** “Exactly.”  
**Will:** “Well the only one around these parts who fits that description is the Queen of Hearts, and she’s already after us.”  
**White Rabbit:** “Then I suggest you don’t look for the looking glass in this realm.”  
**Will:** _(Looks down at the casket in front of him and opens it to see his heart beating inside. Taking a deep breath, he closes the casket:)_ “You’re right. It’s time to go.”

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner. Present.**  
_(Emma sits at the counter listening to Mulan as she describes her next adventure.)_  
**Mulan:** “…And apparently it’s been spotted in several villages across the Enchanted Forest.”  
**Emma:** "So what do you think it is?”  
**Mulan:** “I’m not sure. Some people say it looks like an ogre but that it’s also the size of a man, so I don’t know what to think.”  
**Ruby:** “I just wish I could go search for it with you, but I promised Granny I’d visit more often.”  
**Mulan:** _(Smiles:)_ “I know, but you’re needed here. People have to eat, after all.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, speaking of which, can I get two grilled cheese to go please, Ruby?”  
**Ruby:** “You got it.”  
**Emma:** _(As Ruby goes to fetch Emma’s order, to Mulan:)_ “So, things are going great between you two, huh?”  
**Mulan:** _(Blushing:)_ “Honestly… I’ve never been so happy. Our life together on the road, it’s exhilarating. But, I’m glad Ruby’s gonna have some time at home with her Grandmother. She deserves some home comforts every once in awhile.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Of course.”  
**Mulan:** “And you? How’s married life?”  
**Emma:** “Better than ever. In fact… _(As if sensing she’s being talked about, Regina enters the diner. Standing at the doorway, the brunette scans the room, looking for her prey. Locking eyes with Emma, Regina smiles and removes the glove from her hand. Emma gulps as she watches her wife flex her fingers suggestively before turning and leaving the diner without a word. Turning quickly on her stool:)_ Can I get a rush on those grilled cheese?! _(At Mulan’s startled expression:)_ Oh yeah, we’ve definitely gone down the rabbit hole these days.”

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(The people are gathered beneath the castle balcony awaiting a glimpse of the new royal couple.)_  
**Red King:** _(Stepping out onto the balcony:)_ “People of Wonderland, I give you your Queen.”  
_(The Red King turns and holds out his hand for Anastasia who smiles and waves to the gathered crowd while the trumpets play in celebration.)_  
****

**Elsewhere.**  
_(Hidden from view in another part of the castle, Cora stands watching with a defeated look upon her face. Hoping to make a discreet exit, her attempt is thwarted by Rapunzel who steps into her path.)_  
**Rapunzel:** “Planning to skulk away into the night? Good, it’s no less than you deserve.”  
**Cora:** “I beg your pardon, dear? You don’t even know me.”  
**Rapunzel:** “I know your type. Purveyors of the darkest magic who think they can bend the world to their will. Well, despite sending your soldiers to kill her, my daughter is Queen now and she’ll never entertain your twisted ambitions.”  
**Cora:** “You clearly love Anastasia very much.”  
**Rapunzel:** “She is Wonderland’s greatest hope. Anastasia will rebuild this kingdom into something everyone can be proud of and she will do it all without magic and trickery.”  
**Cora:** “Is that truly what you believe? Or is it merely what you hope she can achieve? Tell me, do you think that if your daughter can mend this kingdom that the same will be true for the shattered pieces of your own soul? _(As Rapunzel’s eyes widen:)_ You may not think much of me or how I do things, but we are more alike than you may care to believe.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Disgusted:)_ “You and I are nothing alike.”  
**Cora:** “No? I once put all my hopes of redemption squarely on my daughter’s shoulders, too. All that brought me was pain and banishment to this ridiculous land. So enjoy this night, Rapunzel, for our children always disappoint us, in the end.”  
_(Cora walks away, leaving Rapunzel staring daggers at her as she passes.)  
_****

**Queen’s Chamber. That Evening.**  
_(Anastasia stands looking at herself in the mirror when she hears a noise behind her.)_  
**Anastasia:** _(Turning towards the direction of the noise:)_ “Hello? Is someone there? Your Highness?”  
**Cora:** “Actually, _(Stepping into the light:)_ I prefer; Your Majesty. _(Anastasia stares at her wide eyed and afraid for her life:)_ Now, now, my dear. I’m not here to harm you. In fact, I think it’s time we finally had a little talk.” _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(A horse drawn carriage travels along the dark dirt road. Up ahead, an injured man lies in the road accompanied by his friends, one of whom waves for the carriage to stop.)_  
**Guard 1:** _(Pulling on the horses reigns:)_ “Whoa, Whoa. Who’s that?”  
**Little John:** “Please, sir, we need your help. Our friend got knocked off his horse, and he can’t move his-” _(The injured man screams in agony.)_  
**Allan A Dale:** “Kind sirs, please, we beg you, you have to help us!”  
**Man Inside Carriage:** “What’s all this then?”  
**Guard 1:** “Wait here. We’ll take care of this.”  
**Man Inside Carriage:** “Gladly. Be quick about it.”  
**Guard 1:** _(To Guard 2:)_ “Watch them.”  
_(Guard 2 holds a crossbow on the men as Guard 1 approaches.)_  
**Allan A Dale:** “His leg. I fear it’s broken.”  
**Guard 1:** “Is that blood?”  
**Little John:** “We need something to stop the bleeding quickly! Help!”  
**Allan A Dale:** _(As Guard 1 runs back to the carriage:)_ “And water if you have it! Please! _(Guard 1 returns with some water:)_ Quickly!”  
_(While Guard 2 has his eyes firmly locked on the men in the road, another man lowers himself from the tree above and steals two bags from the top of the carriage.)_  
****

**Merry Men’s Camp.  
** _(The Merry Men are gathered around the campfire toasting their latest triumph.)_  
**Little John:** “Aah! Did you see the look on that guy’s face? I thought he was gonna faint!”  
**Allan A Dale:** “Tuck, those bramble berries came in handy. It looked just like bloody flesh!”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Joining them:)_ “Brilliant job. _(Raising a tankard:)_ And here is to my merry men!”  
**Merry Men:** “Robin Hood!”  
_(A hooded man enters the camp, carrying the two stolen bags from the carriage.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Well?”  
**Will:** _(Dropping the bags to the floor and lifting his hood:)_ “What do you say to that?”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Checking the loot, chuckles:)_ “I say well done, lad. _(Shakes Will’s hand:)_ Welcome to the merry men. Here’s to Will Scarlett!”  
**Merry Men:** “Will Scarlett!” 

**Storybrooke. Present. Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Emma lays back on the bed, a pensive look on her face. Checking her watch, she sighs and begins to sit up.)_  
**Emma:** _(To herself:)_ "Come on, where are you?”  
**Regina:** _(Entering the apartment:)_ “Eager, are we? _(As Emma turns to face her:)_ You know, of all your little perversions, I think a nooner in your parents apartment-”  
**Emma:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Former apartment. They don’t live here now… so it’s not really _that_ kinky, is it?”  
**Regina:** “Of course not. _(Dryly:)_ Now would you like to have sex on your parents bed right away or-”  
**Emma:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “All right, you’re right, this is too weird. I just thought it was an ideal location for us… exactly half way between the Mayor’s office and my office.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles, moving closer:)_ “Emma, I’m teasing you. It’s perfect.”  
**Emma:** _(Unsure:)_ “Yeah?”  
**Regina:** _(Removing her coat:)_ “Oh yeah. Now take off your pants.”  
_(Emma smiles, quickly unbuckling and lowers her jeans as Regina uses her magic to close the door to the apartment.)_

__

**Wonderland. Past. Red King’s Castle.  
** _(Rapunzel stands over a sleeping woman lying on a high backed chair.)_  
**Rapunzel:** “So you’re Anastasia’s Fairy Godmother. _(The Fairy awakens, to see her wrists manacled:)_ You’re not very impressive without your wings.”  
**Fairy Godmother:** “My wings. They’re gone!”  
**Rapunzel:** “I cut them off. While you were sleeping. Surprise.”  
**Fairy Godmother:** _(Stands:)_ “But why? Why are you doing this?”  
**Rapunzel:** “Consider it a ‘teaching moment’ for my other daughter.”  
**Drizella:** _(Enters:)_ “Are you done here, Mother? I have a ball to get to, and the Prince won’t-”  
**Rapunzel:** “Your fiance isn’t going anywhere, Drizella. And if you’re going to be a princess, you need to understand what real power looks like.”  
**Drizella:** “You have her wand. Can I?”  
**Rapunzel:** “Never rely on magic. Magic isn’t power because magic can be taken. But fear… Fear lasts forever.”  
**Drizella:** “Of course, Mother. I’m sorry.”  
**Rapunzel:** “As you should be. I suppose there’s no harm in using this wand just the once.”  
**Fairy Godmother:** “No, please, I only wish to protect Anastasia.”  
**Rapunzel:** “I am the only protection my daughter ever needs! Now, how does this work? Something like… _(Waves the wand:)_ Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo. _(The Fairy explodes into a cloud of dust:)_ Well, I guess that was it. _(To Drizella:)_ If you see the Tweedles, have them clean that up.”  
_(Rapunzel turns and leaves the room while Drizella stares after her, shocked by her mother’s actions.)_  
****

**The Red Queen’s Chamber.  
** _(Anastasia stands before a basin, a look of concentration on her face. Sat behind her is Cora who, with a lazy flick of her wrist, lights a fire inside the basin, before dousing it.)_  
**Cora:** “Now it’s your turn.”  
_(Anastasia closes her eyes and concentrates hard. Opening one eye, she sees the basin is still not aflame.)_  
**Anastasia:** “I’m sorry. I can’t get it to light.”  
**Cora:** “Just keep trying. It’ll come eventually.” 

**Anastasia:** “You make magic look so easy.”  
**Cora:** “It starts with a respect for the power itself and then the belief that you deserve such power.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Walks over and sits beside Cora:)_ “Can I ask you a question?”  
**Cora:** “Of course.”  
**Anastasia:** “The magic… What exactly do you use it for?”  
**Cora:** “To get whatever you want.”  
**Anastasia:** “Anything?”  
**Cora:** “Almost. There are a few restrictions, the laws of magic.”  
**Anastasia:** “What are those?”  
**Cora:** “Things not even the strongest magic can accomplish. You can’t bring back the dead. You can’t make someone love you. You can’t change the past.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Stands, walks back to the basin:)_ “Can the laws be broken?”  
**Cora:** “No. They cannot. _(Stands and joins Anastasia:)_ You say you want to learn, but something’s holding you back. You’re afraid. What is it?”  
**Anastasia:** “I don’t know. I can… I don’t want the Red King to see what we’re doing.”  
**Cora:** “Why?”  
**Anastasia:** “Because I know he won’t approve.”  
**Cora:** “And your mother, she wouldn’t approve either, would she? _(Anastasia shakes her head:)_ Anastasia, you don’t need anyone’s approval. Whoever it was that made you feel this way, that you are somehow flawed or unworthy, you need to take that pain, the fear that they were right, and use it. _(Turns Anastasia to face the basin:)_ It’s the root of your power. Let it drive the magic and prove them all wrong!”  
**Anastasia:** _(Closing her eyes once more and, channelling her power into the basin, causes flames to shoot skyward:)_ “It worked! It worked!”  
_(Cora returns to her seat as Anastasia warms her hands with the heat of the flames.)_  
**Cora:** “Feels good, doesn’t it?”  
**Anastasia:** “Wonderful. _(Chuckles:)_ I can’t understand why the King’s so against it.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, I have a feeling you won’t have to worry about him for too much longer.”  
_(Anastasia smiles and admires the flames that continue to rise from the basin.)_

__

**Storybrooke. Town Hall. Present.**  
_(Returning from their ‘lunchtime meeting’, Emma and Regina walk down the hall towards the Mayor’s office, arm in arm. They slow their pace when they notice Leroy and two other dwarves standing outside Regina’s office. Allowing her to go ahead, Emma keeps back as Regina gives the dwarves a curious smile. Looking to each other and nodding, the dwarves move away from the door to reveal their handiwork. Regina gasps as she reads the new lettering which reads; **Town of Storybrooke. Regina Swan-Mills. Queen.** Clearly touched by this, Regina smiles at the dwarves as they remove their hats and bow before her.)_  
**Emma:** _(Joining her wife:)_ "They wanted to do something special to show their appreciation for all you’ve done. _(Kissing Regina on the cheek:)_ Surprise.”  
_(Not knowing what to say, Regina touches her hand to her chest in a silent thank you to all of them.)_

 

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Will stands around the campfire as Robin call out to him.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Will? Will Scarlett? Give me your hand.”  
**Will:** _(Holding out his hand:)_ “You worried I pinched something?”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Not at all.”  
_(Robin pulls out his dagger and slices Will’s palm.)_  
**Will:** “Aah!”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Re-sheathing his dagger:)_ “You’re one of us now. For life.”  
**Will:** “A thief for life?”  
**Robin Hood:** “No. Not a thief. People call us that. _(Puts his arm around Will:)_ That’s not what we are.”  
**Will:** “Then what are we?”  
**Robin Hood:** “We help those in need. A thief only steals for himself.”  
**Will:** “Right. And that’s not us?”  
**Robin Hood:** “We have a cause that’s bigger than any one of our own needs. And that cause is humanity. When you steal for personal gain, the first thing you lose is yourself. Rest up, Will. _(To the group at large:)_ We leave these woods at dawn.”  
**Will:** _(Following:)_ “Actually, I wanted to speak to you about that. It might be worth hanging round for a few more days.”  
**Robin Hood:** “What for? We’ve swept the area clean.”  
**Will:** “Not completely. There’s a place that sits on top of the Forbidden Mountain.”  
**Robin Hood:** “No. That is Maleficent’s castle.”  
**Will:** “Yes, I’m aware.”  
**Robin Hood:** “She’s a sorceress, Will. The one thing we do not mess about with is magic. It’s dangerous. No matter how valuable it is or how much wealth it can bring you, it’s never worth the consequences.”  
**Will:** “Which is why we walk right past all that stuff and go for the gold. There’s a chest that she keeps hidden in the walls somewhere in the main hall. Word is there’s enough gold inside to care for the people of this village and the next for years to come. Isn’t that the point of all this? Helping humanity? I’ve got a plan, but it’ll take eight men to get past the guards. She’s away from the castle and not expected back for several days. We make our approach at nightfall and return here with the gold, and only the gold, well before dawn.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “You’d steal the pitchfork from the devil himself.”  
**Will:** “And be out of hell before he realized it was gone.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Thinks then relents:)_ “All right then. The gold. Nothing else.”  
**Will:** “I wouldn’t think of it. I’m no thief.”  
_(Robin laughs and walks away as Will joins the other Merry Men around the campfire.)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Tavern.**  
_(Will sits at a table near the window as Marian pours him a drink.)_  
**Will:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “I don’t understand, you’re of noble birth, why would you give it all up for Robin?”  
**Marian:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Believe it or not, your fearless leader is also of noble birth. When he returned from war to find everything stolen from him, Robin vowed to take it all back.”  
**Will:** “So you know what he is, and what he does. Yet you still-”  
**Marian:** “There’s good in him, Will. When you see the good in someone, you don’t just give up on them, especially if they don’t see it themselves.”  
**Will:** _(Thinks a moment, and then:)_ “Nah, I’m sorry, but if you turned him in right now, you could collect the reward, forget this tavern and be sitting pretty for the rest of your life.”  
**Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “I spent most of my life living in comfort, but I only came alive when I met Robin. I just pray that you live long enough to know what I do.”  
**Will:** “Oh aye, and what’s that?”  
**Marian:** “That when you find true love, you fight for it. Every day.”  
_(With that, Marian turns and leaves Will to his thoughts. Catching his eye, Marian smiles to Robin who is standing behind the bar as she passes. Robin returns the smile until Little John blocks his view.)_  
**Robin:** “Unless you’re here for a pint, Little John, the answer’s ‘No.’”  
**Little John:** “I have a fresh lead. King Midas’ carriage is passing through town tomorrow, and he’ll only have a few of his royal guards with him.”  
**Robin:** “I’ve already agreed to do Will’s job despite my better judgement. Now you want us to rob a man who could literally turn us all into statues?”  
**Little John:** “But you’re not a barkeep. You’re a thief. Risk is what being a thief is all about!”  
_(The Sheriff enters.)_  
**The Sheriff:** “Well, I had to see this for myself. Robin of Locksley walking the straight and narrow. Nice apron. _(To Marian:)_ M'lady.”  
**Marian:** “Sheriff.”  
**Robin:** “What can I do for you, Nottingham?”  
**The Sheriff:** “Hm. What can you do for me? _(Grabs a tankard, walks behind the bar and pours himself a drink:)_ Well, for starters, your taxes are overdue.”  
**Robin:** “I need time.”  
**The Sheriff:** _(Takes a long pull of his drink, then leans against the bar:)_ “Well, because I’m in a generous mood, I’m giving you two days. After that, I’ll have no choice but to shutter your tavern and throw you in debtor’s prison. And poor old Marian here will have no arms to hold her but mine.”  
**Robin:** “She’d never be with you.”  
**Marian:** “I can speak for myself. _(To The Sheriff:)_ “I’d never be with you.”  
**The Sheriff:** “Well, when you are on the street and your husband is in jail, perhaps you’ll see my appeal.”  
**Robin:** “I’ll find your money. Somehow.”  
**The Sheriff:** “Really? Two days.” _(He leaves.)_

__

**Wonderland. Past. Night.**  
_(Tiana has been walking for hours, with little success.)_  
**Tiana:** “Ugh, that charlatan. There’s no such thing as a red crow. _(Just then, a crow caws above her:)_ Huh.”  
_(As the bird takes flight, Tiana decides to follow.)  
_****

**The Crimson Crow Tavern. Exterior.  
** _(The crow lands atop the sign for the tavern which Tiana reads before heading inside.)  
_ ****

**The Crimson Crow Tavern. Interior.  
** _(Entering, Tiana moves cautiously through the tavern before deciding she’s seen enough. As she attempts to leave, a bearded man blocks her path.)_ **  
**Bearded Man: “Well, I guess the auction fell short, Princess. But since you’re here, I think I’ll take those earrings at a severe discount.”  
_(Tiana backs away, clutching her earrings when a man beside her draws his sword.)_  
**Prince Marias:** _(Pointing his sword at the Bearded Man:)_ “Why not bow and show some respect?”  
**Bearded Man:** “Well, she’s barely a princess.”  
**Prince Marias:** “But she’s still a lady, is she not? If no manners are shown, perhaps I’ll hold my own auction. Your legs should get a few coins, seeing as they’ll soon be half off. _(Thinking better of things, the Bearded Man bows slightly towards Tiana before turning and leaving the tavern:)_ Prince Marias at your service. _(Sheathes his sword:)_ But please, call me Robert.”  
_(Prince Marias kisses Tiana’s hand as he bows.)_  
**Tiana:** “Well, I’m quite grateful for you stepping in, but I’m afraid I’m not deserving of all this from a nobleman.”  
**Prince Marias:** “It’s me who hopes to be deserving. To fend off a tipsy rogue is simple, but to learn what has led our paths to cross, well, that requires a perilous path few are brave enough to take on in a tavern such as this. Perhaps you’ll join me for dinner?”  
_(Tiana, taken aback by this, simply smiles and nods her assent.)_ **  
**

****

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Forbidden Fortress.**  
_(Will, his dagger drawn ready, walks through the halls while Robin readies his men.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Maleficent traffics in the darkest of magic. Do not touch anything. We’re here for one thing and one thing only, the gold.”  
**Will:** “The gold’s hidden behind a wall panel. Look for one quite a bit smaller than the rest. _(The Merry Men spread out and split into groups to cover more ground while Will takes off alone. Walking down a long corridor, he grows frustrated in his search:)_ Come on. Where are you?”  
_(Leaning down, he looks into a jar of what appear to be eyeballs. His suspicions are confirmed as one of the eyeballs turns to look at him. Straightening up, Will quickly moves away from the jar before turning to stand in front of a large wooden cabinet. Opening the doors, he looks up at the many spell books, before finally spotting what he’s been looking for. Quickly picking it up, Will looks down at the silver looking glass in his hand.)_

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Recent Past.  
** _(Emma and Regina sit waiting patiently on the couch while Henry makes his choice.)_  
**Henry:** “Okay, I’ve narrowed it down to Star Wars: The Last Jedi… or Deadpool. Which was a huge hit.”  
**Emma:** “Why can’t we watch a movie for the whole family? You always get to pick.”  
**Henry:** “Because the ‘Family Member of the Week’ gets to pick the movie.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but you get ‘Family Member of the Week’ every week.”  
**Regina:** “And there’s a reason for that.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, ‘cause _you_ pick ‘Family Member of the Week’.”  
**Regina:** _(Turning to her wife:)_ “Are you accusing me of nepotism?”  
**Henry:** “Okay, it’s Deadpool. This is it. This is the greatest decision. _(Loading the dvd player:)_ I’m so happy with this decision. That’s what it’s going to be.”  
**Regina:** _(Still looking at Emma:)_ “Is there a problem?”  
**Emma:** “No, you know what, it’s fine.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs, as Emma folds her arms:)_ “I don’t know what you’re so upset about. You and Henry have exactly the same taste in movies.”  
**Emma:** “‘Gina, honestly, I don’t have a problem with it, let’s just watch the movie, okay?”  
**Regina:** _(Narrowing her eyes in suspicion:)_ “Okay, fine.”  
**Emma:** “Good.”  
****

**Swan-Mills House. Exterior. Two Minutes Later.**  
_(All is quiet inside the house except for the sounds of the movie playing on the TV, when suddenly:)_  
**Regina:** “Oh my god! Are you even allowed to be watching this? Henry Daniel Swan-Mills, what is the rating of this movie?! _(Laughter can be heard from both Emma and Henry as Regina fails to see the funny side. Presumably reading the dvd box:)_ Rated R? This is an R rated movie?!”  
_(Renewed bouts of laughter can be heard emanating from the house, followed by the sounds of hurried footsteps and the click of the television as it is switched off.)_  
**Emma & Henry:** “Aww.”  
**Regina:** “That was not funny you two.”  
**Henry:** “Oh, come on, Mom. It was a little funny.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, you should see the look on your face!”  
_(Giggling breaks out once more and this time, Regina allows herself a smile before joining the others in their laughter.)_

__

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Merry Men’s Camp.**  
_(The Merry Men sit around the campfire laughing as the chest filled with gold is opened before them.)_  
**Little John:** “Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your entire life?”  
**Robin Hood:** “A chest of gold cannot compare to the beauty of a woman.”  
**Will:** “Depends on the woman.”  
**Little John:** “Depends on the chest.”  
_(Laughter breaks out again before a cool wind blows through the camp.)_  
**Maleficent:** _(Via disembodied voice:)_ “To the thieves who took from me what is not theirs. _(The Merry Men stand and search the trees for any signs of the sorceress:)_ keep the gold if you must. It is nothing more than offal from the bowels of the earth. But return the other treasure you have stolen, for while its power is alluring, it will only bring you misery!”  
_(The wind ceases and the campfire returns to a manageable height.)_  
**Robin Hood:** _(Angrily:)_ “My instructions were clear! Who among you disobeyed me?! _(Looks around the camp at his men:)_ Who took this other treasure?”  
_(Will stares at Robin, but says nothing.)_

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Present.**  
_(Emma returns home from a hard day’s work and immediately calls out for her wife.)_  
**Emma:** “Alright Regina, it’s just you and me. Our first movie night alone and it’s my pick.”  
_(Emma stands in the foyer waiting for any kind of response. Meanwhile, upstairs, upon hearing her wife’s return, a devilish smile crosses Regina’s lips.)_  
**Emma:** _(Now climbing the stairs:)_ “C'mon, Gina, I’ve had a crappy day and all I wanna do is fall asleep watching my favourite movie with you. _(Reaching the top of the stairs:)_ It’s a classic… come out, come out wherever you are?”  
_(Reaching the door to their bedroom, Emma curiously pushes open the door to find Regina waiting for her inside.)_  
**Emma:** _(Smiles broadly in the doorway:)_ “Why, Mrs. Swan-Mills, you’re trying to seduce me.”  
**Regina:** “Hm, what makes you say that?”  
_(Walking further into the room, Emma continues to recite lines from ‘The Graduate’.)_  
**Emma:** “Well, aren’t you?”  
**Regina:** _(Happy to continue their game:)_ “Why, haven’t you ever seen anybody in a slip before?”  
**Emma:** _(Sitting beside her on the bed:)_ “Yes, I have.”  
**Regina:** “Well then, how could I possibly be trying to seduce you?”  
**Emma:** “I suppose when you put it like that…”  
**Regina:** “Would you like me to seduce you?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t think that’ll be necessary.”  
**Regina:** “Emma, I want you to know, I’m available to you.”  
**Emma:** “Is that so?” _(Leans in and starts kissing her wife’s neck.)_  
**Regina:** “Mmhmm. If you want to sleep with me, I want you to know you can call me up any time you want and we’ll make some kind of arrangement.”  
**Emma:** “That’s very kind of you.”  
**Regina:** “Because I find you very attractive and any time you want-”  
**Emma:** _(Kissing Regina hard on the lips:)_ “Enough foreplay.”  
_(With that, Emma pounces on the older woman, much to Regina’s delight.)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Tiana and Prince Marias look out at the view from the balcony of Tiana’s family estate.)_  
**Prince Marias:** “It’s a beauty beyond words, Princess. Thank you for sharing.”  
**Tiana:** _(Walking back inside:)_ “My father spent a lifetime building this kingdom.”  
**Prince Marias:** _(Following her inside and noticing the medal on the mantelpiece:)_ “Was this his?”  
**Tiana:** “Yes. It’s a Firefly Ruby. They awarded it to him after the war.”  
**Prince Marias:** “He must have been quite the hero.”  
**Tiana:** “He didn’t start that way. _(Moving over to the mantel:)_ He enlisted as a cook. _(Lifting the glass case:)_ But when the King’s horsemen took the camp, he was the only one left. He threw down his ladle and picked up a sword. _(Picking up the medal she shows it to Robert:)_ And it became the turning point in the war. It’s how he caught my mother’s eye. Her love made him a Prince. _(Both share a smile. Walking back to the balcony:)_ After the war was won, he rebuilt her lands into a great kingdom. Now we might lose it all.”  
**Prince Marias:** _(Joining her:)_ “Not if I can help it. Tonight was magical. I’d like to see you again tomorrow.”  
**Tiana:** “That would be nice. _(Robert turns to leave and Tiana lets out a giggle, spinning in a circle before noticing that her father’s medal is missing:)_ Stop right there. _(Robert rushes for the door but Tiana catches him and holds him against the wall:)_ Thief!”  
**Prince Marias:** “I’m sorry, I had no other choice. _(Tiana retrieves the medal from him:)_ It was Dr. Facilier, he made me. I didn’t want to.”  
**Tiana:** “Facilier? Why would I believe a prince would steal for a drifter magician?”  
**Prince Marias:** “Because I’m not a prince. I’m just a commoner. _(Tiana releases him:)_ He took my true love captive and separated us in the cruelest of ways. I’m a man, and my love is a frog. Facilier promised he would let her free. He said that true love’s kiss would break the curse and we could be together again if only I brought him that Firefly Ruby.”  
**Tiana:** “No, there must be some other way, someone else who could help you.”  
**Prince Marias:** “You’ve seen what it’s like out there. Who else is there to turn to?”  
**Tiana:** “Go. I don’t ever want to see your face again. Go!”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Early Morning.**  
_(As the Merry Men sleep off a heavy night’s drinking, Will Scarlett attempts to make a quick getaway.)_  
**Robin Hood:** _(Calling out from the trees:)_ “You sold us out, Will.”  
**Will:** _(Turning quickly:)_ “I was just getting fresh supplies.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Don’t even try. I know you did. _(Catching up to him:)_ What I don’t know is why. What was so important you’d go after magic? Was it debts? A sick parent? A woman? It was a woman, wasn’t it?”  
**Will:** “I’ve got my reasons.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Well, whatever they are, they’re not good enough. You made a bad mistake last night, and it will haunt you.”  
**Will:** “What are you going to do to me?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Worst thing possible. Nothing.”  
**Will:** “You’re gonna let me go?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Yes. You will meet the fate you’ve earned. The fate you deserve.”  
**Will:** _(As Robin turns to walk away:)_ “That’s rich, coming from the prince of thieves himself!”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Turns back:)_ “Today you’ve shown yourself to be the only thief among us.”  
**Will:** “Because I’m stealing for meself and not living by your code? Well, I’ve gotten along just fine living by my code, thank you very much.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Well, for your sake, I hope your luck continues. But my experience tells me different.” _(Robin walks away.)_  
****

**Storybrooke. Present. The Dragon’s Lair. Back Room.**  
_(Stood with Tiana, Will places a golden looking glass on the desk before him.)_  
**Will:** “Now I know this isn’t the one I stole from ya but I just…”  
**Tiana:** _(Helpfully:)_ “We wanted to make things right.”  
**Maleficent:** “We? _(Flatly:)_ How adorable. _(Glances at the looking glass, then back to Tiana:)_ This was yours, I assume?”  
**Tiana:** _(Nods:)_ “An old family heirloom.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Sighs:)_ “Thank you, my dear, that was very thoughtful. But I’m afraid what your boyfriend took from me was more than just a mere looking glass. _(Turning her attention to Will:)_ What you took from me was the ability to communicate with the man who would become the father of my child.”  
**Will:** “I know that and I’m sorry-”  
**Maleficent:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You know? Tell me, thief, do you know what it’s like to be with someone you don’t trust, but can’t be without? Do you know what happens to a person’s mind when they’re left alone in their fortress while their partner is out there on the high seas doing god knows what with god knows who?”  
**Will:** “Well, I do have some experience with solitude, yes.”  
_(Tiana grabs his arm, urging Will to stop talking when Maleficent rises to her feet.)  
_**Maleficent:** “Let me tell you what happens, thief. You begin thinking, your mind twists and turns in all sorts of directions. Usually leading you to think the worst. _(Walking slowly towards Will to loom over him:)_ So, because you stole my looking glass, I shut myself off from everyone. Including the one person I was longing to see. _(Perching herself on the edge of her desk:)_ But I’m not going to blame you for what happened next. For the fact I lost my child for thirty years or that I spent those years trapped underground in my dragon form. That would be unfair. _(Brightens, unnervingly:)_ After all, you’ve given me this wonderful gift as an apology. So thank you, thief, all is forgiven. _(Standing tall once more:)_ Now, let me do something for you. _(Placing a hand on Will & Tiana’s shoulders:)_ For both of you. How about I wave the introductory couples rate and we all head down to my dungeon for awhile. What do you say? _(Both Will & Tiana’s eyes are wide with fear, unable to utter an intelligible answer between them:)_ No? Oh well, perhaps next time. _(Leaning closer to them:)_ You know the way out. _(Not needing to be told twice, Tiana and Will both turn and head for the office door, pushing each other aside in an attempt to leave as quickly as possible. As the door shuts behind them, Maleficent smirks:)_ Hm. Now that was fun.”

**The Dragon’s Lair. Underground Dungeon.**  
_(The sounds of chains rattling. Following the chains down from the ceiling, we come to stop at two hands manacled to them. Further down, we see Emma’s face twisted with effort as she tests the strength of her restraints.)_  
**Emma:** “Is this really necessary?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, I see, when it’s you tying me to the bed, it’s different?”  
**Emma:** “No, what I meant is, why are we doing this in some dank dungeon when we could be at home?”  
**Regina:** “Because we’re being supportive. Mal didn’t have to buy this place from me, and I owe it to her to make sure her new business is a success.”  
**Emma:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “An adult nightclub in Storybrooke, how could it fail? _(Testing her restraints again:)_ Roni sure has a lot to answer for.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Maybe later. For now, it’s your turn to answer for your crimes.”  
**Emma:** _(Confused:)_ “Crimes? _(Looks to see Regina raise her eyebrow and catches on:)_ Oh, yes, _My Queen._ ”  
**Regina:** “That’s better. _(Walks over to a table behind Emma, which is laden with implements. Picking one up, she glances back over her shoulder and, using her magic, removes her captive’s jeans:)_ Much better.”  
**Emma:** _(Looks down to find her lower half clad only in her red panties. Whispers to herself:)_ “Oh, crap.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiling broadly:)_ “My, such an interesting shade of red. Shall we see if I can get your backside to match them?”  
**Maleficent:** _(Stepping out of the shadows:)_ “Mmm, I’m betting that you can.”  
**Emma:** “Ahh!”  
**Maleficent:** “Oh, don’t worry, dear. I’ve just come to check that everything is to your satisfaction?”  
**Regina:** _(Playing along, watching her wife try to cross her legs while on tip toes:)_ “We haven’t got around to the satisfying part of our evening just yet.” **  
****Emma:** “Gina!”  
**Maleficent:** _(Watching Emma squirm, to Regina:)_ “Are you sure there’s nothing else I can get you?”  
**Regina:** _(Walking to stand beside Maleficent in front of Emma:)_ “We’re actually just getting started.”  
**Maleficent:** “Ooh well, in that case, perhaps you’d let me join you?”  
**Regina:** _(As Emma’s eyes widen and is about to retort something less than friendly:)_ “I think we’re fine on our own, Mal. But thank you, just the same.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Raking her eyes over Emma’s body once more before sighing:)_ “Fine. Just scream if you need anything.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiling:)_ “We will. _(With that, Maleficent turns and heads up the stairs, leaving them alone once more. To Emma:)_ Don’t look at me like that. I was only teasing.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, right. I know that evil little glint in your eye. You were totally considering-”  
_(Emma stops talking as she feels another change to her lower region. Glancing down, she confirms that her panties have now been magically removed.)  
_**Regina:** _(Holding the underwear in her hand and dabbing some perspiration from her chest:)_ “Now, where were we? Oh yes, I remember. _(Walking forward:)_ Open. _(Frowning, Emma takes a moment before complying:)_ Good girl. _(Placing the panties inside her mouth:)_ Now, do you remember the rules? _(Emma nods her assent, her mouth now otherwise occupied:)_ Good, then let’s begin.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Tavern.  
** _(Robin stands alone in his tavern when the Sheriff and his men enter.)_  
**The Sheriff:** “What a crowd. _(To one of his men:)_ While I try to get the barkeep’s attention, you see if you can find us a table. _(To Robin:)_ Business a little slow? Well, I hope that didn’t prevent you from making the money that you owe.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I don’t have any money for you.”  
**The Sheriff:** “Well, debtor’s prison will be a fine place for you to think about what you’ve done.”  
**Little John:** “Not so fast.”  
**The Sheriff:** “Brigands! Seize them!”  
_(Quickly, the Sheriff and his men are surrounded by the Merry Men, all standing with their weapons trained on them.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “You were right about me, Nottingham. Thieving is in my blood. But I’ve learned how to be a thief with honour. Do you want to know how? _(Taking the Sheriff’s purse from him:)_ By stealing from those who have too much and giving it to those who have too little.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Recent Past. Alice’s Cottage.**  
_(Alice gathers some wood in the forest as Robin approaches.)_  
**Alice:** _(Spotting her:)_ “Oh! Robin.”  
_(Alice turns and drops the firewood onto the pile as Robin lowers her hood.)  
_**Robin:** _(Smiling:)_ “Alice. Sorry to keep you waiting. Here, my homework assignment.”

**Alice:** _(Taking the letter from Robin while handing her another:)_ “And here you go. Are you sure you still want these assignments? I mean, I’m not sure what I’m doing, I’m not even a proper teacher.”  
**Robin:** “No, I love them. Trust me, I don’t relish the idea of sitting among a bunch of fourth graders at school, and you’re an excellent teacher.”  
**Alice:** “Aw, well that’s very nice of you to say. You’re an excellent pupil.”  
**Robin:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “And… I also brought you this.”  
_(Robin gives Alice a friendship bracelet.)_  
**Alice:** “Oh, it’s beautiful.”  
**Robin:** “One of the few things I saw at Storybrooke Elementary before deciding traditional schooling wasn’t for me. It’s a friendship bracelet, all the kids were making them, and when you’re finished, you’re supposed to find someone to swap with.”  
**Alice:** “Oh. Well, I’m afraid you’re gonna be terribly disappointed, because I don’t have anything for you in return.”  
**Robin:** “Oh, that’s not-”  
**Alice:** “Oh! No, wait. _(Reaches into her pocket:)_ I do have this. _(She hands Robin a pocket watch:)_ It’s from one of my adventures in Wonderland.”  
**Robin:** _(Looking at it:)_ “That’s amazing. I’ve never seen a watch that moves backwards. _(Sighs:)_ I wish I’d done as many exciting things as you.”  
**Alice:** “Yeah, well, as much fun as traveling realms is, I’m starting to learn you can have a lot of other adventures just staying put. Good ones, too.”  
**Robin:** “Well, I should get going. _(Chuckles:)_ My mom will be wondering where I am. I’ll see you soon, Alice.”  
**Alice:** “Yeah. I hope so.” **  
**

**Wonderland. Past.  
** _(Tiana stands looking out from her balcony once more, as her mother approaches.)_  
**Tiana:** “Dresses and hairbrushes? I’ve been so self-centered.”  
**Eudora:** “I saw the world the same way when I was your age.”  
**Tiana:** “But, Mom, those people, the beggars in Tent Alley and the man who tried to take this from us.” _(She still holds her father’s medal in her hands.)_

__

**Eudora:** “It was desperation. I’ve tried hard to protect you from the realities of what the Kingdom has become. There was no way you could have known.”  
**Tiana:** “So, what, we just look the other way?”  
**Eudora:** “All your life, you’ve been told great stories of your father’s successes.”  
**Tiana:** _(Sighs:)_ “I failed to find someone like him.”  
**Eudora:** “No. I failed you when I sent you looking. After the way you took action tonight, I realize we already have everything we need, everything our people need. _(Taking the medal:)_ Your father’s legacy isn’t this little prize. It’s in you.  
_(Pinning the medal to Tiana’s dress:)_ All you have to do is embrace it.”  
****

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Present.**  
_(In her pajamas, Regina is looking through some papers that are spread out on the bed. Turning off the bathroom light, Emma re-enters the bedroom and, mischievously, flops herself down to lay flat across the bed. Regina tries not to smile as Emma immediately regrets this and turns quickly onto her side.)_  
**Regina:** _(Wincing sympathetically:)_ “Still tender?”  
**Emma:** _(Cringing:)_ “I’ll live. I just… _(Rearranging herself on the bed:)_ have to get comfortable. There. Perfect.”  
**Regina:** _(Leans down to kiss her:)_ “I’m sorry.”  
**Emma:** “No, don’t ever apologise for that. Today was unbelievable.”  
**Regina:** _(Beams:)_ “It was, wasn’t it?”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Storybrooke’s tax dollars well spent.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “It’s not my fault the coupon expired on a Friday.”  
**Emma:** “It’s fine. It’s not like there was any huge crisis happening anyway. I think we’re entitled to the occasional three day weekend.”  
**Regina:** “Agreed. _(They kiss again:)_ Emma, earlier with Mal… I hope you realise that I’d never want to-”  
**Emma:** “No, I know. Me either. But, I gotta admit…”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Admit what?”  
**Emma:** “Well…”  
**Regina:** “Hey, no more secrets, remember. You can tell me anything.”  
**Emma:** _(Purses her lips a moment, then relents:)_ “Okay, but don’t freak out or anything.”  
**Regina:** “I promise.”  
**Emma:** “Okay well, there may have been a little part of me… and I’m talking a tiny, minute part.”  
**Regina:** _(Her curiosity piquing:)_ “Out with it, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “A little part of me thought it might be hot if she’d stayed in the shadows and watched?”  
**Regina:** _(Her mouth opens a few times before she can form the words:)_ “Seriously?”  
**Emma:** _(In a rush:)_ “Well, not specifically Maleficent, but, you know, the thought of getting caught. Haven’t you ever thought about that?”  
**Regina:** “The last time someone caught me in a compromising position, it was my mother with Daniel… right before she crushed his heart.”  
**Emma:** _(Winces:)_ “Ah. _(Rallying:)_ But even so, haven’t you thought about it since then?”  
**Regina:** “Emma, _you’re_ the one who used to need confirmation of Henry’s physical location before we did anything sexual in the house.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but that’s different. If we scar him for life, we have to pay his psychiatrist bills. Seriously, the risk of getting caught doesn’t excite you?”  
**Regina:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I can’t say I’ve really thought about it much.”  
**Emma:** “Alright. _(Scooting herself up the bed to get under the covers:)_ I suppose it makes sense, given your upbringing.”  
**Regina:** “My upbringing?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, you know, being a princess and then a queen. Having to be proper and well behaved all the time.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t think I’m-”  
**Emma:** “Babe, it’s fine. I don’t think you’re like that now. Not since I’ve had my influence on you.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Is that right?”  
**Emma:** “Oh yeah, you’re much less tightly wound now than when I first met you.”  
**Regina:** “Hmm.”  
**Emma:** _(Leans up and kisses her wife goodnight:)_ “Well, goodnight.”  
_(As Emma rolls over onto her pillow, Regina stares at her for a long moment before a wry smile crosses her lips. Rolling onto her side and turning out the light, Regina bids her wife goodnight, a plan already formulating in her devious mind.)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Wonderland. Past. Coronation Day.**  
_(With the sudden and unexpected death of the Red King, Anastasia is hours away from being crowned Queen and supreme ruler of Wonderland. Quickly packing her things, Anastasia glances at her would-be coronation dress before closing the closet door and turning to leave.)  
_**Cora:** _(Stood waiting for her:)_ “Getting cold feet?”  
**Anastasia:** “Your Majesty. I was… I was having the hardest time with my gown.”  
**Cora:** “Don’t lie to me. You’re about to make a terrible mistake.”  
**Anastasia:** “No. No, I’m about to fix one. I can’t rule Wonderland, it’s too much.”  
**Cora:** “Stop! Perhaps this is all my fault. Is it possible that you’re not running from your people, but from me?”  
**Anastasia:** “No. You’ve been wonderful. I mean, yes you did try to have me killed, but since then… No, it’s not you at all.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, good. I thought maybe I’d scared you off with all my talk of your potential and how special a young woman I think you are.”  
**Anastasia:** “Special?”  
**Cora:** “I’m sorry. It’s not my place to say such things. I’m sure you’ve heard it many times from your own mother.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Nods:)_ “Yes. She believes in me, just as you do.”  
**Cora:** “That’s not surprising. What’s inside you, Anastasia, is hard to miss.”  
**Anastasia:** “Really?”  
**Cora:** “What I see in you is a desire to make a mark in this world. Someday, we’ll all move on, and when we do, do you really want to be buried in your family’s mausoleum, mourned by few. Or do you want thousands to gather around, celebrating the glorious life you led. The life you were meant for?”  
**Anastasia:** “How can you be sure that’s the life for me?”  
**Cora:** “Because you could have been a nobody, but you chose to be a queen. You chose power over weakness. Don’t be shaken by the doubts you have rattling around in your head. The part of your story where you play the dutiful queen is over now, but a new chapter is just beginning. You can be a wonderful ruler.”  
**Anastasia:** “Will you show me how?”  
**Cora:** “Oh, of course I will. _(Embraces her:)_ I’ll teach you everything you need to know.”  
****

**Castle Balcony. A Short Time Later.**  
_(The people of Wonderland cheer as their Queen steps out onto the balcony. Looking down at them, Anastasia’s face is unreadable as Rapunzel joins her on the balcony.)_  
**Rapunzel:** “Oh, Anastasia, I’m so proud of you. _(Noticing the pensive look on her daughter’s face:)_ Is there something wrong?”  
**Anastasia:** “No, Mother. It’s just a lot to take in.”  
**Rapunzel:** “I know, my darling. But I have full faith that you will be the greatest ruler this land has ever known. Now, where’s that smile?”  
**Anastasia:** _(Adopting a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes:)_ “Right here.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Good girl. Now, wave to your people, my Queen.”  
**Herald:** “The King is dead. Long live the Queen!”  
_(Anastasia turns and waves to the people who cheer loudly for her once more.)_

__

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(In a village, Robin and the Merry Men give the Sheriff’s gold to the poor villagers.)  
_**Marian:** “You know Nottingham will want you dead now.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I consider that a victory.”  
**Marian:** “You’re the most famous hoodlum in all of Sherwood. And what of Rumplestiltskin? You never gave him the potion. If he ever sees your face again, he’ll kill you on sight.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Well, then I shall have to make sure that he never sees my face again. _(Pulls something from his pocket:)_ Should I ever run across him, if I’m ever in a pinch… _(Holds up the item:)_ the infamous six-leaf clover of Oz. They say it can transform you into anyone you wish to be.”  
**Marian:** “Clever, Robin Hood. Very clever.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Well, you didn’t think I’d leave here with nothing, did you?”  
**Marian:** “I should’ve known better.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(As they leave the village and their tavern behind:)_ “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you what I was doing.”  
**Marian:** “There’s always now.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I was there to steal something so I could keep the tavern. I thought that was what was important, but…I’m not a barkeep. I’m a thief.”  
**Marian:** “I could’ve told you that.”  
**Robin Hood:** “While I was in Oz, I learned that my thieving can be put to good use. I met a friend, someone who needed help. And when I helped him, it showed me that… When you steal for yourself, that makes you a thief. But when you steal for someone else, that makes you a hero.”  
**Marian:** “And you are.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Sadly, that message didn’t sink in for the friend. But no matter, I still want to keep making a difference. Marian, this is no life for a family.”  
**Marian:** “It is. As long as I’m with you.”  
**Robin Hood:** “You want to stay with me? This isn’t gonna be easy.”  
**Marian:** “It also won’t be boring. Doesn’t matter where we are or what we face… I want to be with you.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I love you.”  
**Marian:** “And I you.”  
_(They kiss.)_  
****

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Anastasia stands admiring herself in the mirror. Although no less beautiful, her attire and demeanor has changed to one far more austere.)  
_**Cora:** _(Stands watching:)_ “Oh, I’m so proud, Anastasia. You remind me of myself. I too had humble beginnings, and yet both of us have pulled ourselves up to become the most formidable women. Now, where the King believed magic separates us from our subjects, I happen to think a little separation is a welcome thing. We queens have so much to think about. Why not use everything at our disposal to help us rule?”  
**Anastasia:** “I guess I hadn’t thought of it in that way.”  
**Cora:** “Trust me, Anastasia, In order to rule your people well, you must keep your distance. The people must know there is a line they cannot cross, between them and their rulers.”  
**Anastasia:** “Do you really believe that?”  
**Cora:** “Sadly, it is the only way.”

**Storybrooke. Present. Town Meeting. Mayor’s Office.**  
_(The monthly town meeting is taking place in Regina’s office. Where once the use of the auditorium would have been required to seat all the interested residents, turnout has dropped considerably since the uniting of the realms. In addition to the Mayor and the Sheriff, the people attending the meeting include; The Charmings, Archie, Leroy, Granny, Ruby, Ashley and her family and several other town members.)_  
**Regina:** “Very well, if we’re all assembled. _(Regina bangs a gavel to start the meeting:)_ This session of the Storybrooke city council will come to order. We will begin by reading the minutes from our last meeting. Snow, if you would like to do the honours?”  
**Snow White:** _(Stands:)_ “Thank you, Madam Mayor. _(Begins to read the minutes:)_ Minutes from last Storybrooke city council meeting, eighteenth of September…”

_(As Snow begins reading, Emma settles herself in for another long morning. Looking around the room, she smiles at the familiar faces and wonders yet again how anyone would voluntarily attend one of these meetings. It’s not like anything has happened since last month after all. But, in her role as sheriff and, perhaps more importantly, dutiful wife of the mayor, Emma has no choice but to tough it out one more time. The mention of the proposed renovations to Granny’s holds her attention momentarily, before her mother moves on to talk about Leroy’s latest complaints about whatever is bothering him this month. Catching Regina’s eye, Emma smiles warmly at her before the Mayor’s attention is needed elsewhere. ‘She really does love this stuff’ the blonde thinks to herself with a shake of her head. Despite not wanting to be queen, Regina was clearly born to rule. With a natural poise and elegance, not to mention a withering stare, the Mayor of Storybrooke effortlessly holds the attention of everyone around her whenever she speaks. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for her mother, Emma muses. It’s not that Snow White lacks the capacity to use words to stir the soul and inspire people, but away from the battlefield and safe from danger, her mother’s voice often has the same effect of a sedative. Especially when reciting the minutia from last month’s meeting.)  
_ ****

**Snow White:** _(Folding over a sheet of paper and continuing:)_ “Item two…”

_(Item two?! Emma’s mind screams as her mother continues her seemingly endless monologue. Finding a kindred spirit in her own father, David, Emma smirks when he winks to her in a show of camaraderie. If anyone knows what it’s like to be a supportive spouse, it’s definitely Prince Charming. Easily the more even tempered of her parents, their time spent as co-sheriff helped bridge some of the twenty-eight year gulf between them. It had been Snow’s idea to send Emma through the wardrobe alone all those years ago, David had confessed to her one evening. Emma had already figured as much from simply observing her parents on a daily basis. Snow made the decisions and David went along with them. Of course, it mattered not to Emma who had made the fateful choice back then, only that because of it, she had spent the majority of her life alone. ‘But I’ve long since forgiven them’, Emma resolves. And, after all, they were in an impossible situation at the time. Suddenly shaken from her musings, Emma looks around for an open window, which must’ve been the obvious cause of the slight shiver that had just travelled through her body. Frowning when no one else seems to have been effected by the cool air, Emma sits up in her chair and attempts to at least look interested in the new school textbooks that had apparently been approved last month. A few more moments pass uneventfully and Emma can feel her eyelids starting to droop. Glancing to her wife, Emma checks she’s not being watched as she picks up her copy of the meeting agenda and holds it up. Emma had discovered a couple of meetings ago, that if she held her copy at just the right angle, it would appear to others that she was reading. Whereas in truth, the sheriff had managed to spend the rest of that meeting napping. Of course, Emma would feel guilty about this later, but after all the recent fun she and Regina had been having, finding a chance to sneak in a little power nap would be beneficial to both of them, she reasoned. However, at the precise moment when Emma feels herself starting to fall asleep, her eyes spring wide open in surprise. She definitely felt something that time. This was no breeze or drop in temperature. What Emma felt was like the caress of a hand upon her. A familiar hand. But it couldn’t have been. Not from here. She looked around the room to find everyone still avidly listening to Snow spout on about… whatever she was talking about. In fact the only person paying even the slightest bit of attention to her was… Regina. Upon receiving a smile from her wife, Emma’s eyes narrow when she notices that the Mayor’s hands are hidden from view. Far from feeling a chill, Emma’s body now feels as if it’s warming up quite rapidly. Detecting the barest hint of a caress of fingertips along her thigh, Emma emits a sound that unfortunately does not go unnoticed. Looking up, she sees Snow White glancing at her, eyebrow raised. Thankfully Emma manages to convince her mother she’s fine by feigning a small cough.)_

__

**Snow White:** “Next, I’d like to discuss preparations for the Halloween ball to be held later this month at the…” _  
(Fortunately for Emma, Snow’s continued talking manages to cover the sheriff’s next involuntary utterance as she squeezes her thighs together, effectively trapping the phantom hand before it could reach its desired destination. Looking over at Regina, Emma watches as she erases something from her own copy of the agenda and leans down to blow the traces away. Locking eyes with the sheriff, Regina purses her lips and blows. Immediately feeling air travel over a particularly sensitive part of her anatomy, Emma shifts quickly once more in her seat, grabs her phone and begins to text. Picking up her own phone, Regina smiles as she reads the message.)  
_**Emma:** "I know what you’re doing. My mother is right there!”  
_(After a moment, Regina sends her reply.)_  
**Regina:** “I thought you liked the thought of being watched?”  
_(Regina’s phone buzzes a moment later.)_  
**Emma:** “This is not what I meant and you know it.”  
_(There is a long pause without a reply. Looking over to her wife, Emma sees Regina’s fingers moving in tight concentric circles just above the screen of her phone. Once Regina’s fingers make contact with the touchscreen, Emma gasps as she feels those fingers mirrored on her body.)_  
**Snow White:** “Did you have something to add, Regina?”  
**Regina:** _(Glancing up from her phone:)_ “No, no, just checking the weather for the Halloween ball. Please, continue.” _  
_**David:** _(Leaning over to check on his daughter, whispering:)_ “Are you all right, Emma? You’re looking a little hot. Perhaps you should take your jacket off?” _  
_**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Maybe you’re right, thanks. _(Emma unzips her jacket and is about to remove it when she notices two very prominent reasons not to. Pulling her jacket closed, to David:)_ You know what, I’m fine. It can’t go on much longuhhh.” _  
(Emma’s ability to form coherent words escapes her as she feels a phantom fingertip breach her last defense.)  
_**David:** _(Concern etched on his face:)_ “What’s the matter, are you sick?”  
**Emma:** _(Shakily:)_ “Oh, I’m not the one who’s sick, believe me.”  
_(Turning away from her father, her legs clamped shut, Emma searches frantically for something along the office wall. Finding it, she uses the only option available to her and magically pulls the fire alarm. A split second after the alarm begins, Emma stands and bolts from the room, leaving everyone else in her wake.)_  
**Regina:** _(Nonchalantly, to Snow:)_ “I guess that means meeting adjourned.”  
_(Picking up her bag and calmly walking around her desk, Regina beams at David and Snow before joining the others in leaving the building.)_  
**David:** “Do you think-”  
**Snow White:** “Don’t David. _(Shaking her head:)_ Just please, don’t.”  
_(Confused, David watches his wife turn and leave the room, then quickly follows her out.)_

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Fireworks light the night sky and music fills the air as a ball is being held in the Queen’s honour. Several aristocrats and well-wishers pass by her throne, to which Anastasia greets with the merest nod. Arriving fashionably late, Rapunzel enters the palace ballroom and heads directly to her daughter. Once she reaches the foot of the dais however, Rapunzel is stopped by the Tweedles.)_ **  
Rapunzel:** “Out of the way, you ridiculous creatures. I’m here to speak with my daughter.”  
**Tweedle Dee:** “Apologies, Milady, but her highness isn’t receiving guests at this time.”  
**Rapunzel:** “I am not a guest you imbecile, I am the queen mother. Now get out of my way!”  
**Tweedle Dum:** “Ma'am if you don’t leave under your own power I shall be forced to escort you.”  
**Rapunzel:** “How dare you!”  
**Anastasia:** _(Rising to her feet:)_ “That won’t be necessary, darling. Stand down.”  
_(Both Tweedles bow and move away.)_  
**Rapunzel:** “Anastasia really, what is all this about?”  
**Anastasia:** “Don’t you know? _(Looking around the room:)_ I believe they call this a ball. A nauseating soiree for sycophants and social climbers. Drizella never could stand these things and I must say I’m surprised it took me so long to agree. This will be the last ball I throw, so I do hope you enjoy yourself.”  
_(Anastasia moves to return to her throne but is stopped by her mother.)_  
**Rapunzel:** "Anastasia, what’s gotten into you?”  
**Anastasia:** _(Innocently:)_ “However do you mean? Isn’t this what you wanted, for me to rule? Well, everyone knows the best way to do that is with some separation. What good can come from sharing all this with those who are beneath us? Surely it’s better to distance ourselves, deprive the people, to make them hungry, to make them wonder what life is like every day within these palace walls? _(Chuckles:)_ After all, it is called Wonderland for a reason.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Stop it, Ana. This isn’t like you at all.”  
**Anastasia:** “Oh, but it is me, Mother. It’s who I have to be, for my people.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Your people will love you for who you are. You just have to let them see the Ana I know, the Ana I love.”  
**Cora:** _(Arriving:)_ “Love and respect are two very different things.” **  
Rapunzel:** "You. You did this to her.” **  
Cora:** “I merely showed the Queen how to rule.” **  
Rapunzel:** “No, you’ve twisted her into your image.” **  
Cora:** “Your daughter was about to throw away her best chance at life because she was too afraid. Your coddling made her weak. _(To Anastasia:)_ The strength needed to be queen was already inside you. _(To Rapunzel:)_ I just allowed her to access it.” **  
**_(Anastasia smiles at both of them before returning to her throne.)  
_**Cora:** “Oh I know how you feel, my dear. My own daughter’s been such a disappointment to me. _(Glancing up at Anastasia:)_ Yours is much more the kind of daughter I’d choose to have, if one could choose such things.”  
_(Cora leaves Rapunzel staring up at Anastasia. Her daughter’s transformation into the Red Queen now complete.)_ **  
**

****

**Storybrooke. Present. Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Emma paces the floor of the bullpen, trying to calm herself after the events of the town meeting. Placing her hands on a desk, she takes a few deep, steadying breaths before the unmistakable sound of the Mayor’s footsteps reaches her ears. Deciding not to look at her just yet, Emma continues breathing, waiting for Regina’s inevitable smug comment.)_  
**Regina:** “Well, I must say, the sight of our sheriff running for the exit ahead of everyone else gave me pause. Perhaps the people may think twice about voting for you come election time?”  
**Emma:** “Then it’s just as well I’m sleeping with the Mayor.”  
**Regina:** “Hm. That might just save you.”  
**Emma:** _(Finally turning to face her:)_ “I hope you’re pleased with yourself.”  
**Regina:** _(Beams:)_ “I am rather, yes. Although not as pleased as you seemed to be. Or should that be pleasured? The only question is; when do I get mine?”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You think I won’t get you back?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, I’m counting on it. Quite looking forward to it in fact.”  
**Emma:** _(Thinks:)_ “Then why wait?”  
_(With a flick of her wrist, Emma envelops them in a cloud of smoke before they reappear in one of the cells, Emma admiring her handiwork. Giving her wife a moment to let her predicament sink in, Emma watches as Regina looks to find both her wrists handcuffed to the bars of the jail cell.)  
_**Regina:** “Impressive.”  
**Emma:** “I had a great teacher. _(Stepping forward, Emma reaches up and begins unbuttoning the Mayor’s blouse:)_ Now magic has it’s uses, it’s true, but we both know that nothing beats the 'hands on’ approach.”  
_(Regina gasps as Emma proves her point by sliding her hand down the front of the mayor’s skirt and inside the fabric of her underwear.)  
_**Emma:** _(Sighs, slowly removing her hand:)_ “Now, don’t you go anywhere.”  
**Regina:** “W-what?”  
**Emma:** _(Whispering in her ear as she passes:)_ “Shhh, don’t worry, I’m just going to turn off the cameras and lock the station door. We wouldn’t want anyone catching the Mayor in a compromised position now, would we?”  
_(Emma sucks briefly on Regina’s earlobe before leaving to secure the building. Restrained and helpless, Regina looks down at her open blouse, her chest heaving with her rapid breaths. Turnabout was indeed fair play, she thought, as she waited for the sheriff’s own particular brand of justice to begin.)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wonderland. The Red Queen’s Palace. Past.**  
_(The people of Wonderland argue among themselves as the Queen reclines disinterestedly on her throne.)_  
**Tweedle Dee:** “One at a time.”  
**Tweedle Dum:** “Her Majesty demands order.”  
**Old Woman:** “The water supply’s running out.”  
**Old Man:** “My crops are dying! Please, help us!”  
**Red Queen:** “Darlings, can I be honest with you? Your problems bore me.”  
_(Murmurs of outrage break out among the gathered citizens before they are suddenly frozen in place.)_  
**Cora:** _(Entering the room:)_ “I don’t know how you can stand to listen to them, day in, day out.”  
**Red Queen:** “I’m the Queen. It’s my job.”  
**Cora:** “It’s your flaw. You were trying to earn their respect. All you have to do is take it.”  
**Red Queen:** “I took this throne. I took Wonderland.”  
**Cora:** “And yet, still it’s not enough, is it?”  
**Red Queen:** “I think if either of us were satisfied with what we already had, we wouldn’t be the women we are now.”  
**Cora:** “How very true. So why don’t you stop wasting time with these peasants and focus on gaining more power?”  
**Red Queen:** “Whether you like it or not, Your Majesty, _I_ am the Queen and I have responsibilities.”  
_(Cora turns and raises her hand before clenching her fist and turning the townspeople to dust.)_  
**Cora:** “There. I’ve cleared your day. Now you can focus your mind on more important things. _(Looks around the room at the piles of ash:)_ Have your tweedles sweep this up, won’t you?”  
_(With that, Cora exits the room, leaving the Red Queen to stand horror-struck amongst what used to be her subjects.)_

__

**Storybrooke. Present. David’s Farm.**  
_(Kristoff stands watch over David’s flock as the former sheriff returns from his search.)_  
**Kristoff:** “You couldn’t find the lost lamb, I see.”  
**David:** “Oh, Wilby found it, but it was too late. The night was just too cold.”  
**Kristoff:** “Well you can’t build up the flock this way. The winters are too long and the flock is too small.”  
**David:** “You’d certainly know about cold winters. The weather, it will turn. And Wilby’s the best tracking dog I’ve ever known. We’ll be fine.”  
**Kristoff:** “David, I know what the farm means to you. But the way things are going, it’s… _(Sighs:)_ Don’t you think it’s time to admit defeat and sell the farm?”  
**David:** _(Laughs:)_ “Nonsense, it’s far too early to think like that. Back in the Enchanted Forest, my mother and I endured harsher winters than this. Besides, with things being so peaceful nowadays, it hardly made sense for Storybrooke to still have two sheriffs.”  
**Kristoff:** "Yeah, but things were more exciting when you were chasing bad guys, right? Face it, David, a shepherd’s life is dull.”  
**David:** “Says the man who used to sell ice for a living.”  
**Kristoff:** “I’ll have you know that the life of an ice harvester was hard and dangerous.”  
**David:** “And redundant. If people want ice they’ll go to their freezers. Let it go, Kristoff, let it go.”  
**Kristoff:** _(Sulkily:)_ “Well I still think that shirt looks ridiculous.”  
**David:** “Hey, my wife made me this shirt. It’s just like the one my mother made for me way back when. What is your problem anyway? You’ve been skulking around here a lot lately.”  
**Kristoff:** _(Defensively:)_ “Can’t a guy visit his friend without an ulterior motive? _(At David’s look:)_ All right look, it’s Anna. She’s obsessed with this big secret Elsa’s keeping from her and it’s driving me nuts. If you ask me, those two are way too close. I mean are sisters usually that way?”  
**David:** “I couldn’t say. I only had a brother and he tried to kill me. Snow’s an only child so I don’t have the sister-in-law issue.”  
**Kristoff:** “Yeah well be grateful for that. _(Sighs:)_ I take that back, Elsa is great, it’s just… Anna shouldn’t have to know every little thing about her sister’s life, should she?”  
**David:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Maybe they’re making up for lost time? They were separated for 30 years.”  
**Kristoff:** “We all were. Elsa may have been inside that urn but Anna and I, along with the entire population of Arendelle, were frozen. I was separated from Sven too, but you don’t see me acting nuts.”  
**David:** “Other than talking to him, you mean.”  
**Kristoff:** “Hey, Sven understands more than you think.”  
**David:** _(Chuckles:)_ “All right, well I’ve gotta pick Neal up from daycare. Do you want a ride back to Arendelle?”  
**Kristoff:** _(Sighs:)_ “Yeah, I guess I’d better.”  
**David:** “Okay then, I’m gonna go wash up. Take those bales of hay back inside for me and I’ll meet you out front.”  
**Kristoff:** “You got it.”  
_(As David and Wilby the sheepdog head towards the house, Kristoff takes the hay bales back to the barn.)_  
****

**The Barn.  
** _(The large door swings open and Kristoff enters. The sounds of scurrying can be heard briefly above him from the hayloft.)_  
**Kristoff:** _(To himself:)_ “Great. They’ve got rats. Well, no way I’m climbing all the way up there. _(He leans back and, with an almighty swing of both arms, he manages to clear the hayloft, returning the hay bales roughly to where they belong. Brushing his hands, Kristoff turns and heads for the door. Stopping in his tracks, Kristoff listens for any further sounds of scurrying:)_ Hm. Must’ve got ‘em.”  
_(Kristoff walks through the barn door then closes it behind him.)_  
****

**Hayloft.  
** _(Letting out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding, Emma sighs in relief once the barn door closes.)_  
**Emma:** “Now that was a close one. _(Looking up from her crouched position towards her wife, Emma sees Regina still hugging the wall of the barn, trying to make herself as still as possible. Smiling:)_ 'Gina, it’s alright, the coast is clear.”  
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “It’s not that. There’s a rat, r-right by your head.”  
**Emma:** _(Springing to her feet:)_ “What?!”  
_(The sudden movement causes half a dozen rats to flee the cosy covering of hay and the ladder to fall with a loud clatter to the floor.)_  
**Regina:** “Great. Now what?”  
**Emma:** _(Reaching over and plucking a straw of hay from Regina’s hair:)_ “Well, how about a roll in the hay?”  
**Regina:** _(Looks to her for a moment, then smirks:)_ “I thought you’d never ask.”  
_(Emma barely has time to react and catch the older woman as Regina jumps into her arms. Caught off balance, Emma stumbles backwards into the pile of loose hay and both women disappear inside it. The sound of laughter fills the barn while the displaced hay falls to the floor below.)_

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(The Red Queen sits reclined on a chaise long as the Tweedles give her a manicure and pedicure simultaneously.)_  
**Red Queen:** “Harder. _(Raises her voice:)_ Harder. _(Shouts:)_ Harder! _(She notices the White Rabbit enter:)_ Bunny! _(She waves the Tweedles away and they leave:)_ How are you, darling?”  
**White Rabbit:** “Um, quite well, Your Majesty, y-yourself?”  
**Red Queen:** _(Once the doors to her chamber close:)_ “Please, call me Anastasia. Oh, it’s just awful. I think I’ve made a terrible mistake. I trusted the Queen of Hearts and now I’m trapped.”  
**White Rabbit:** “How can I be of service, my Queen?”  
**Red Queen:** “You were once caught in her clutches but with some help you escaped. Now I need you to bring me the man who freed you. _(Stands:)_ White Rabbit, bring me Will Scarlett.”  
****

**Wonderland. Dr. Facilier’s Lair.**  
_(Tiana returns to find Dr. Facilier making a voodoo doll out of straw.)_  
**Dr. Facilier:** _(Smiling:)_ “Had a feeling I’d see you again.”  
**Tiana:** _(Places her father’s medal on the table:)_ “I know you want it, so take it. Get whatever pathetic amount of gold you can.”  
**Dr. Facilier:** “And in exchange, you want me to…?”  
**Tiana:** “Hand over the woman you kidnapped.”  
**Dr. Facilier:** “Ah. _(Chuckles:)_ You mean her? _(Indicates a frog in a cage and laughs:)_ That’s quite a sacrifice for a lowly frog.”  
**Tiana:** “Do we have a deal or not?”  
**Dr. Facilier:** _(Taps the medal before picking it up:)_ “Such a powerful little thing, isn’t it? First, it transformed your father from a cook into a prince. And now you, a sheltered princess into someone who would sacrifice for a man you don’t even know. Quite the transformation.”  
**Tiana:** “Nothing’s transformed me. That’s who I always was. I just didn’t realize it. There’s no magic in there.”  
**Dr. Facilier:** _(Laughing:)_ “Oh, but there is. You see, I’ve been in a kind of prison, trapped with one foot in this world and one in a less pleasant place. And this ruby is going to set me free. _(The ruby shines in his hand as he stands:)_ So I’m going to keep this ruby and my little frog. _(Laughs, picking up the cage:)_ I’ve grown quite fond of her sad, little cries. But as a gift for your part in my liberation I’ll let you go, just this once.”  
**Tiana:** _(Draws her sword and holds it on him:)_ “I’m not leaving without her.”  
**Dr. Facilier:** _(Returning to his seat:)_ “I’m glad to hear it.”

_(Suddenly, Facilier stabs the doll, causing a shooting pain to flare in Tiana’s leg. Tipping over the table, Tiana dives for the frog while Facilier searches for the ruby.)_  
**Dr. Facilier:** _(Stands to see Tiana once again pointing her sword at him:)_ "I’ve already got the best of this bargain. See you soon, Princess.”  
_(Facilier closes his hand over the ruby and disappears in a cloud of black smoke. Smiling down at the frog in the cage, Tiana quickly turns and leaves the cave.)_  
****

**Red Queen’s Palace.**  
_(Her spirits raised considerably, Anastasia takes time to stop and smell the flowers while awaiting the return of the White Rabbit. Turning, she walks right into the Queen of Hearts.)_  
**Cora:** "You silly girl.”  
**Red Queen:** “Dispensing of pleasantries so early on in our relationship? How tragic.” _(Anastasia moves to walk past her.)_  
**Cora:** _(Freezing her in place with magic:)_ “Don’t you walk away from me. I know what you’ve done. Do you think the Knave of Hearts can actually save you? You have no idea what you need, but happily I’m here to tell you. What you need, dear girl, is to be quiet. What you need is to be still. Silent. Follow orders. Most of all, be grateful for the air I’m allowing you to breathe. We’re not partners. I don’t owe you anything. I have given you everything you need to be the greatest ruler Wonderland has ever known and yet you betray me. Oh well, if you refuse to see things my way willingly, then I have no choice. What comes next is your fault, Anastasia, remember that.”  
****

**Wonderland. Beside The River.**  
_(Prince Marias sits waiting when Tiana approaches.)_  
**Tiana:** “Prince Marias. _(He stands, backing away:)_ Wait. It’s just me.”  
**Prince Marias:** “Have you come to arrest me?”  
**Tiana:** “No. _(Revealing the cage hidden beneath her cloak:)_ I have this.”  
**Prince Marias:** _(Frog croaking:)_ “You got her!”  
**Tiana:** _(Handing over the cage:)_ “I’m sorry about before. I finally figured out I don’t need a hero if I can be a hero.”  
**Prince Marias:** “You sound like your father.”  
**Tiana:** “Well, then it sounds like I’m on the right path. I guess all that remains now is for you to deliver true love’s kiss to your ladylove.”

**Prince Marias:** “Um, about my ladylove, I kind of misled you before.”  
**Tiana:** “About what?”  
_(Prince Marias opens the cage and places the frog carefully in Tiana’s hands. Putting down the cage, Marias begins to lean towards the frog.)_  
**Prince Marias:** “Oh, and thank you. We’ll never forget you.”  
_(The Prince kisses the frog and, once true love’s kiss works its magic, is transformed back into a frog himself. Surprised by this, Tiana gently lowers Marias’ love to the ground. Reunited, the pair of them look up at her and croak their thanks.)_  
**Tiana:** “Huh. You’re welcome.” _(With that, the frogs hop into the lake and swim to safety as Tiana smiles after them.)_  
****

**Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Elementary School.**  
_(It is late evening and everyone has already gone home for the day. The lights in every classroom are turned off, all save one. Sitting behind the desk of Snow White’s classroom, is Regina. How they ended up here she’s not quite sure. First her father’s hayloft and now her mother’s classroom, if she didn’t know better, Regina would think her wife had some unresolved issues with her parents. Issues she herself had caused when she had threatened the Charmings during darker times, Regina mused. Back during her quest for vengeance, Regina had quite literally torn Emma’s family apart. Had she known the true price of her Dark Curse, Regina might just have done things differently. Then again, given how things have turned out for her personally, now that she is the happiest she has ever been in her life, Regina is sure she would make the same choice. Although, while her words in Neverland about not feeling guilty for her actions were true, since deepening her relationship with Emma, there had been some sleepless nights. Back when she had first moved into the Mayor’s mansion, Emma had spent many times after their lovemaking kissing away Regina’s tears and murmuring words of reassurance to the older woman. Of course, the love and tenderness shown by the blonde had usually prompted fresh tears to fall. Eventually, Regina would open up to Emma and tell her how guilty she felt for her part in Emma’s painful upbringing. Tossed from one foster home to another, Emma would never find her place in the world until stumbling into the very town she, Regina, had created. It was in those moments late at night or early morning that they would talk about such things. Each sharing stories about their childhoods, both the good and the bad. About their lingering resentments towards their parents and how, despite everything, each woman truly loved their families. More recently however, their nights had been spent talking about much happier and naughtier things. And so it was that Regina found herself sat smiling behind her wife’s mother’s desk, waiting for their next naughty tryst to take place.)_

  
**Emma:** _(Standing with her hands on her hips, facing away from her:)_ "Okay, you ready?”  
**Regina:** _(More than ready:)_ “Mmhmm.”  
**Emma:** “Then let’s begin.”  
_(Turning to face the seated woman, Emma finally reveals her full ensemble. Wearing a sheer white blouse borrowed from Regina, a short tartan skirt and long white stockings, Emma has managed to capture the essence of the fantasy catholic schoolgirl. The bows in her hair serving as the final, delicious touch.)_  
**Regina:** “Oh, Emma, you look-”  
**Emma:** “Does Headmistress approve?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I do. Very much.”  
**Emma:** “Is it better than before?”  
_(Regina frowns slightly, trying to think of what Emma means by this when she realises it’s all part of the game.)_  
**Regina:** “Yes, Emma. Your uniform is much more appropriate now. However, that does not excuse your transgressions from earlier. Do you understand why you are here?”  
**Emma:** _(Almost shyly:)_ “Yes, Headmistress.”  
**Regina:** “Very well. _(Stands:)_ Please approach the desk and place your hands palms down upon it.”  
_(Wordlessly, Emma does as she’s told, practically skipping towards the desk before placing herself in position.)_  
**Regina:** _(Removing her jacket and adopting a displeased tone:)_ “I had hoped last time would’ve dealt with your behaviour.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiling as she feels her skirt being flipped up over her back:)_ “Yes, Headmistress.”  
**Regina:** “Perhaps a more thorough spanking this time should do the trick. _(Emma nods, biting her lip while her underwear is tugged downwards to rest at her knees. With a tremor of arousal in her voice:)_ Now, arch your back and don’t forget to count along, is that clear?”  
**Emma:** _(Practically clawing at the desk:)_ “Yes, Headmistress.”  
_(Emma smiles when she can hear the raggedness in Regina’s breathing even before they begin. Lowering her head, Emma closes her eyes in anticipation as Regina raises her hand before bringing it down in one swift motion.)_

__

**Wonderland. Past. Red Queen’s Palace.**  
_(Having been retrieved from the Enchanted Forest by the White Rabbit, Will Scarlett scales the balcony in an attempt to enter the palace undetected.)_  
**Cora:** _(As Will vaults over the balcony:)_ “Hello, Knave.”  
**Will:** “Back off, witch. I’ve come for Anastasia. _(Walking past her and calling out:)_ Anastasia!”  
**Cora:** “What makes you think the Queen wants anything to do with a commoner such as yourself?”  
**Will:** “Because she sent for me, but then you already knew that.”  
**Cora:** “Hm, true. You shouldn’t have returned to Wonderland.”  
**Will:** “Yeah, well believe me I already know that. But the thing is, Ana and I are mates. Mates who save each others lives.”  
**Cora:** “I assure you that won’t be necessary. She has a new life now, one that’s hard enough without old boyfriends distracting her with flights of fancy.”  
**Will:** “No, you see that’s where you’re wrong. When I saved Ana’s life, she was fleeing from you. When she saved my life, she freed me from your clutches. Well now it’s my turn to save her from you again. _(Calling out:)_ Anastasia!”  
**Cora:** “She can’t hear you from where she is.”  
**Will:** “Oh I see. Dungeons then is it? You forget that I remember how you bent the Red King to your will. So come on then, take me to see her.”  
**Cora:** _(Considers him a moment, then smiles:)_ “Why not.”  
_(With a wave of her hand, Cora transports herself and Will into the dungeons.)_  
****

**Castle Dungeons.  
** _(They reappear outside Anastasia’s cell who quickly rushes the bars.)_  
**Anastasia:** “Will! You came back for me.”  
**Will:** “Well, I never did learn how to stay out of trouble, did I?”  
**Cora:** “I’ll give you two a moment alone, while I find the Knave his very own cell.”  
_(Cora leaves in a puff of smoke.)_  
**Will:** “Quickly, Ana, we don’t have much time.”  
**Anastasia:** “It’s no use, Will. The queen has enchanted the lock, there’s no way out unless she frees me.”  
**Will:** _(Pulling out his tools and getting to work:)_ “Well there’s no harm in trying is there?”  
**Anastasia:** _(Watches him in wonder:)_ “Even without your heart, you chose to help me and not yourself. You’re no Knave, you’re a good man Will Scarlett.”  
**Will:** "No, I’m a selfish man. It’s my fault you’re in here, that any of this happened to you.”  
**Anastasia:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Will:** “If I hadn’t asked the Queen to take my heart, I wouldn’t have been there at the ball the night we first met. I wouldn’t have become a pawn in the Queen’s pursuit of power.”  
**Anastasia:** “No, if it wasn’t for you, the Queen’s men would have hunted me down and killed me for certain. _(Will shakes his head continuing to work on the lock:)_ You chose to be heartless? I never knew that.”  
**Will:** “After what happened with Alice, I couldn’t feel like that for the rest of my life. I just wanted the pain to end.”  
**Anastasia:** “If anyone’s to blame for all this it’s me. I let my fear of letting everyone down cloud my judgement. I let the Queen manipulate me into adopting her own view of the world. It wasn’t until I saw with my own eyes what kind of monster she was that I realised the truth. And by then it was too late. Getting involved with magic - that was the start of all our trouble.”  
**Will:** _(Nods:)_ “You can say that again, Your Majesty.”  
_(Giving Will a weak smile, Anastasia reaches through the bars to place a comforting hand on his forearm.)_  
****

**Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Elementary School.**  
_(The sound of someone fumbling with their keys is the first indication Emma and Regina have that they’re no longer alone in the school. Before either of them can do anything to extricate themselves from their current position on top of the desk, a loud gasp is heard from the doorway. Instinctively rising to her knees and looking back over her shoulder, Emma is able to confirm that the worst has indeed happened.)_  
**Emma:** "H-hi Mom.”  
_(After staring with her mouth agape for what feels like an eternity, Snow White finally covers her eyes and immediately slips into denial mode.)_  
**Snow White:** “I didn’t see anything. I didn’t see anything, I didn’t-”  
_(Looking down at her wife to see that Regina is just as mortified as her mother, Emma does the only thing she can think of and magics them both from the room, leaving Snow to her hysterical chants long after they’ve gone.)_

**Wonderland. Past. Palace Dungeons.**  
_(Cora returns to the cells as Will steps away from the door.)_  
**Cora:** “Time’s up I’m afraid. I’ve alerted the guards of your presence so even if you were planning on 'escaping my clutches’ once again, you’ll have them to deal with.”  
**Will:** “That might’ve been a problem, if I’d come alone. You know, I am a little disappointed. Both of you know my reasons for coming to Wonderland and yet despite everything, neither of you realise what I know to be true.”  
**Cora:** _(Moving closer:)_ “And what is that?”  
**Will:** _(Leaning down:)_ “That there’s nothing more important than family. Ana, get down!”  
_(Will jumps out of the way as a blast of magic hits the cell door, causing it to spring open.)_  
**Anastasia:** _(Turning in shock towards the source of the blast:)_ “Mother!”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Stepping out of the shadows to face the Queen of Hearts:)_ “There’ll be time enough for apologies later. Now follow the Knave and get out of here while I deal with this witch.”  
_(Cora smiles and conjures a fireball in her hand.)_  
**Anastasia:** “No, Mother, she’s too powerful.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Looking to Will:)_ “Get her out of here.”  
**Anastasia:** _(As Will begins dragging her away:)_ “No, Will, please. She’ll kill her.”  
**Will:** “Your mother’s right, Ana. We have to go.”  
**Cora:** “You can’t really hope to defeat me with that stolen wand.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(They begin circling each other:)_ “There’s is nothing more powerful in this world than a mother protecting her child.”  
**Cora:** “Love is weakness, it makes you vulnerable.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Oh, I won’t be using love to defeat you, Cora.”  
**Cora:** “I see. Well then, you may just have a chance. Use your aggressive feelings, Let the hate flow through you.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Standing her ground:)_ “No, I can’t let her kill, Will. I can’t let my mother darken her heart for me.”  
**Will:** _(As she wrenches herself from his grasp:)_ “Ana, wait!”  
**Cora:** “Strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey into the darkness will be complete!”  
**Rapunzel:** “My heart is already darkened, dear. How do you think I got this wand? What’s one more kill? It’ll be a small price to pay to be rid of you!”  
_(Rapunzel raises her wand in anger and sends sparks towards Cora.)_  
**Anastasia:** _(Running in:)_ “Mother, no!”  
_(Cora raises her hands defensively, deflecting the blow, causing it to rebound and strike Anastasia squarely in the chest. The girl stands motionless for a moment, Rapunzel dropping her wand in horror at what she’s done.)_  
**Will:** _(Running in to catch her as she falls:)_ “Anastasia!”  
_(Collapsing into Will’s arms, Anastasia stares blankly up at her mother, the light draining from her eyes before they close. Cora takes in the scene as Rapunzel sinks to her knees, emitting a cry of despair that rings throughout the palace.)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Wonderland. Past. Rapunzel’s Country Estate.**  
_(Rapunzel stands over Anastasia’s open casket as Drizella and her fiance approach.)  
_**Drizella:** “It’s like a painting. A mother mourns the loss of her only loved child.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Drizella?”   
**Drizella:** “I told Prince Gregor everything.”  
**Prince Gregor:** _(Stalking forward and draws his sword:)_ “I won’t let you harm my bride like you did her sister.”  
**Drizella:** _(Waving her hand and freezing Gregor in place:)_ “That’s enough. I think we should talk first. _(Joining her mother beside Anastasia’s casket:)_ You know, I’ve been trying my whole life to win your approval. But now I realize I’m never going to get it, _(Looks down at her sister:)_ because I’m not her.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Coldly:)_ “You’re most certainly not. So, you’ve come to kill me, Drizella? To make me pay for what I’ve done? Well go ahead, you can’t hurt me now.”  
**Drizella:** “Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong. I didn’t bring Gregor here to kill you, Mother. I brought him here to kill something else.”  
**Rapunzel:** “What are you talking about?”   
**Drizella:** “You may not have allowed Ana and I to use the magic we have inside of us, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t studied. I know of a way to resurrect Anastasia, Mother.“  
**Rapunzel:** "You do?”  
**Drizella:** _(Nods:)_ “It requires replacing Ana’s scorched heart with one filled with belief.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Gazing down at Anastasia’s lifeless body:)_ “Is it true? Is there really hope?”  
**Drizella:** _(Continues:)_ “I always knew that you loved her more. I guess I just didn’t realise how much until now. And that’s why I can’t let you have what you want.”  
_(Suddenly, Drizella reaches over and takes Prince Gregor’s sword from his frozen hand and stabs him in the chest with it, killing him.)  
_**Rapunzel:** _(Stepping back in shock:)_ “Drizella. What have you done?”   
**Drizella:** “What I had to. I turned my heart black and now it’s of no use to you, Mother.“  
**Rapunzel:** “Why would you do this?”  
**Drizella:** “I want you to suffer. I want you to live with the knowledge that you have lost both your daughters. I want your misery to fester and grow until everything you see, you breathe, you feel… is pain.”  
_(Drizella clicks her fingers and disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_  

__

**Storybrooke. Present. Town Hall.  
**_(Emma is outside Regina’s office. She tries to open the door but it’s locked.)_ **  
Emma:** “Gina. I know you’re in there. I can see the light’s on. _(Sighs and leans against the door:)_ I know this is all… mortifying, but you can’t avoid it forever.  _(No answer:)_  Look, you weren’t the only one who got caught last night. My mom just saw my naked, spanked red ass on her work desk and you don’t see me locking myself away! C’mon, just let me in and we’ll face this together, okay?”  
_(After a long pause, Emma hears the door unlock and Regina move away from the door. Smiling, Emma turns the handle and enters the mayor’s office.)  
_****

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Will Scarlett is brought before the Queen of Hearts. Pushed to his knees by two guards, a third hands Cora Will’s bag.)_  
**Cora:** "You know, I really should thank you, Knave. With Anastasia’s tragic accident and Rapunzel lost to grief, there is no one left to stand in my way. I couldn’t have planned things better myself.”  
**Will:** “If you’re going to kill me, just do it here and now. I don’t much fancy being watched by a crowd as I die.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, I’m not going to kill you. After the Red Queen’s reign of tyranny, the people of Wonderland require a much more… benevolent ruler. _(Looking through his bag:)_  In fact, I think it’s time I returned something to you. _(Pulling a small box from inside Will’s bag, Cora motions for the guards to stand him up. Lifting the lid and taking out the heart, the Queen steps down from the dais, closer to Will:)_ Now this may sting a little.  _(Will cries out in agony as Cora returns his heart through his chest. Walking back up the dais to the bag, she retrieves another item from it:)_ As my first official act as ruler of Wonderland, I’m going to banish the man responsible for all of the recent turmoil.”  
**Will:** _(When Cora pulls out the looking glass:)_ “No, please. I need that to rescue Alice!”  
**Cora:** _(Considers the looking glass:)_ “Did you know that looking glasses were created in Wonderland, and that each one has a twin? They were originally kept in pairs so that when a time came that you were going to be separated from the one you care about, you gave one to that person so you may keep in contact whenever and wherever you like. More recently, as they’ve become scarce, when someone finds a looking glass, they use it as a portal to another land. No doubt this is what you had planned for your sister?”  
**Will:** “Please…”  
**Cora:**  “Let’s see where this portal takes you, shall we? _(Throwing down the looking glass, a pool of silvery liquid forms out of the shattered pieces of the mirror. Nodding to the guards, they pick Will up from the floor once more:)_  Knave of Hearts, you are hereby banished from Wonderland forever more.”  
_(With that, the guards shove Will through the portal and out of Wonderland.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Aboard The Jolly Roger.  
**_(Captain Hook yells orders at his men through rough seas.)  
_**Hook:** “Bring her about, men! Look alive! Pick up the pace! The Jolly Roger is the fastest ship in the realm. _(Slaps rail:)_  So why does it have the slowest crew?!”   
**Nemo:** “They’re tired.”   
**Hook:** “Who dares defy me?”   
**Nemo:** _(Stands tall:)_ “I do.”   
**Hook:** “It appears we have a stowaway.  _(Two of the crew grab Nemo and bring him towards the captain:)_  Who are you, and how did you get aboard my ship?”  
**Nemo:** “I am… no one.”  
**Hook:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Right.”   
**Nemo:** “Just a man who’s come to ask you one simple question.”  
**Hook:** “Aye, well… _(Holding his sword to Nemo’s throat:)_ better make it a good one ‘cause it’s gonna be your last.”   
**Nemo:** “Is taking your revenge against the Dark One worth all the time you’ve spent chasing it?”   
**Hook:** “I’ll let you know after I’ve skinned myself a crocodile, but first… I’ll just have to settle for you.”   
**Man:** _(As Hook is about to run Nemo through:)_ “Narwhale! Starboard bow!”   
**Hook:** _(To Nemo:)_ “Don’t move.  _(Hook and the crew move to the starboard side of the ship to see large green eyes staring up at them from beneath the sea:)_ Sea monster! Man the cannons! Bring her about! On the double!  _(Hurling a spear at the monster, Hook sees that the ‘monster’ is in fact a ship:)_ That’s impossible.”   
**Nemo:** “I assure you it’s quite possible. That’s no sea monster.”   
**Hook:** “What does that mean? What the devil are you up to?”  
**Nemo:** “Giving you a choice.”  
**Hook:** “I’m not bloody getting on that thing.”  
_(Just then, amid the commotion, a portal opens above them and Will Scarlett comes falling out of it. Landing on top of Hook, causing both men to tumble into the sea.)  
_**Nemo:** _(Shrugging:)_ “Whatever works.”  
_(Nemo follows them into the water.)_  
****

**Storybrooke. Present. Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Regina paces the floor, deeply uncomfortable as she listens to Snow White speak. Emma, for her part, stands by the table waiting for her mother to finish talking.)_  
**Snow White:** “…And I think we can all agree that what happened at the school can never happen again.”  
**Emma:** “For the last time, no one was supposed to be there.  _You_ weren’t supposed to be there.”  
**Snow White:** “Well excuse me for driving by, seeing the lights on in my classroom and getting curious.”  
**Regina:** “What were you even doing out at that time? ( _Looking to David:)_ Aren’t you Charmings usually tucked up asleep in bed by 7pm?”  
**David:** _(Arms folded:)_ “Hey, don’t bring me into this.”  
**Snow White:** “Thank you for the support, David.  _(To Regina:)_ Don’t try and make me out to be the bad guy here.  _(To Emma:)_ You were making love on top of a stack of unmarked homework.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Unmarked? Now who’s the irresponsible one?”  
**Emma:** “Regina-”  
**Regina:** “And what you saw was not love making, there’s a difference. What we were doing was f-”  
**Emma:** _(Cutting in:)_ “For the record… what we were doing was completely legal and between two consenting, married adults. Quite frankly, Regina and I resent being called here to be scolded like two horny teenagers.”  
**Snow White:** “Well if the shoe fits…”  
**Regina:** “You know what-”

**Emma:** _(Holding back her wife and rounding on David:)_ “I seem to recall a similar situation happening right here in this apartment between you two. In fact that was worse because there was an actual child present.”  
**David:** “That was one time.”  
**Emma:** “So was this!”  
**Snow White:** “No, Emma. This has been going on between you both for quite awhile now, people have noticed.”  
**Regina:** “What people? I want names.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, you want names? Okay, well, do you know the Muffin Man?”  
**Emma:** “The Muffin Man?”  
**Regina:** _(Wincing:)_ “Who lives on Drury Lane?”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, so you  _do_  know the Muffin Man?”  
**Regina:** _(Knowing what’s coming:)_ “Yes, we know the Muffin Man!  _(Mutters the rest:)_ Who lives on Drury Lane.”  
**Snow White:** “Well, I overheard him talking to Marco the other day about what he found one morning when he came in to open the bakery.”  
**Emma:** _(Realising what’s coming next:)_ “Oh God.”  
**Snow White:** “His countertop covered in flour apart from one spot that could only have been made by the outline of someone’s butt!  _(David snorts with laughter at this while Snow glares at him. Emma stifles her own laughter as she spares a glance towards Regina who is subconsciously brushing phantom flour from her skirt:)_ So I don’t think what happened at the school was a one off event at all. And, let’s not forget what you two were up to at the town meeting.”  
**David:** “All right, Snow, that’s enough. Look, we’re not angry with you at all. Clearly you two are in the honeymoon stage and I, for one, think it’s only natural to want to try a few things.”  
**Regina:** _(Wanting to be anywhere but here:)_ “I can’t believe this is happening.”  
**David:** “But having said that, this public…”  
**Snow White:** _(Helpfully:)_ “Lewdness?”  
**David:** “Right, lewdness can’t go on.”  
**Emma:** “You guys get that we weren’t actually trying to get caught, right?”  
**Snow White:** “But you were and now most of the town knows about it.”  
**Regina:** _(Looming over Snow:)_ “For someone who’s not mad, you’re sounding awfully judgemental.”  
**David:** “We just think that maybe now is the time for you guys to finally have that honeymoon you never took.”  
**Regina:** _(Her attention taken by this:)_ “Honeymoon?”  
**Snow White:** _(Relieved:)_ “Yeah, it makes sense. You never took one after you got married for several reasons. But now that it’s just the two of you, maybe it’s the ideal time for you to have some fun… elsewhere?”  
**Emma:** _(Looking to Regina:)_ "Well, I guess we could think about it?”  
**Regina:** _(Considers:)_ “We do have a few weeks before the next town meeting.”  
**Emma:** “And there’s nothing going on at the station.”  
**Snow White:** “Great, then it’s settled. You two start thinking of places you may wanna spend your vacation and don’t worry about a thing while you’re gone.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “And why not?”  
**Snow White:** “Well, because David and I can take care of things, just until you get back of course.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, no. I’m not gonna stand here and be chastised one minute and have you steal my job the next. If Emma and I do decide to take our honeymoon, we’ll be the ones to pick our replacements.”  
**David:** _(Stepping in before Snow can protest:)_ “That’s absolutely fine by us. As long as you two get to spend some quality time alone together, that’s all that matters.”  
**Emma:** “Good, then… that’s settled, I guess.”  
_(Having reached a consensus, Emma and Regina begin to take their leave.)_  
**Regina:** _(Standing at the door:)_ “Oh, one last thing before I forget. If you two are still looking to sell this place, remember that full disclosure is a legal requirement for all real estate transactions.”  
**Snow White:** _(Nods:)_ “We know.”  
**Regina:** “Good. Then in that spirit…  _(Begins pointing in several directions:)_ Emma and I had sex on that couch, that table, those stairs, that bed, upstairs and… oh yes, that chair. _(Smiles as Snow springs to her feet immediately:)_  So glad we could clear the air.”  
_(Regina turns and leaves the apartment while Emma stares blankly at her parents. Having no words, Emma quickly follows her wife out the door.)_

__

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Aboard The Nautilus.  
**_(Laying unconscious in the ship’s floor, both Will and Hook are prodded awake by the ship’s crew.)  
_**Liam:** “Welcome aboard, mates.”  
**Will:** _(Groaning as he sits up:)_ “Aye, thank you.”  
_(Hook on the other hand rushes to his feet, knocking the crewmen aside and runs to the door, which turns out to be a window, looking out at the sea surrounding them.)  
_**Hook:** “Where the devil am I?  _(Turning his attention toward Will, grabbing him and pushing him against a wall:)_ What kind of dark magic is this?”   
**Nemo:** _(Entering:)_ “Not magic. You’re aboard my ship. You’re now many fathoms under the sea. Welcome to the Nautilus.”   
**Will:** “Er… what’s going on… Who are you?”  
**Nemo:** “Call me… Nemo.”   
**Hook:** _(Releasing Will and turning towards the captain:)_ “What do you want?”  
**Nemo:** “This ship is much more than steel and rivets. It’s a second chance.”  
**Will:** “A second chance? I’m listening.”  
**Hook:** “Well I’m bloody not. _(To Nemo:)_ You’re daft if you think I’ll spend any longer in this underwater coffin than I have to.”   
_(Nemo places something on the table in front of him and spins it. The tip of the arrow pointing almost magnetically at Hook.)  
_**Nemo:** “I know your heart is filled with hatred, seeking revenge. This harpoon was enchanted to help me find wayward souls like your own.”   
**Hook:** “And then what? Fill it with something else?”   
**Nemo:** “Yes, Hook. With the one thing missing in your life… family.”  
**Hook:** _(Stalking towards Nemo:)_ “No one… will ever replace… what the Dark One took from me.”   
**Nemo:** “I know it feels that way now…”  
**Hook:** “You have no idea how it feels!”   
**Nemo:** “That’s where you’re wrong. You see, I lost a family, too. They were brutally murdered while I was at sea. I spent decades hunting down the men responsible for what happened. I killed one of them with this very blade. And when I was finished, all I was left with was an empty heart and a bloodstained harpoon.”   
**Hook:** “I don’t need a family. Let me off. Now.”   
**Will:** “I’d think again about that, mate. This ain’t the type of ship you’d survive being thrown overboard from.”  
**Hook:** “I don’t remember asking your opinion, whoever you are!”  
**Nemo:** “Yes, I was quite curious to know that myself. Who are you, lad? Or perhaps you’d prefer if we called you ‘Man who fell from the sky’?”  
**Will:** _(Stepping forward:)_  “The name’s Will Scarlett. I’ve just been banished from Wonderland and ended up here. Wherever ‘here’ is.”  
**Hook:**  “Aye, good point.  _(To Nemo:)_  We are still in the Enchanted Forest, aren’t we?”  
**Nemo:** “Yes, but the Nautilus has the power to travel to any realm I so choose. Right now however, there’s a mission I need your help with. It’s an important one, and when it’s done… you will see that this ship… is exactly where you belong.” 

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(A young Drizella is playing a game of hide and seek in the woods.)  
_**Drizella:** “Seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!  _(Choosing a direction, Drizella runs off in search of her sister. Coming to a hollowed out tree, the girl moves the foliage aside, certain she’s found her sibling:)_ Found you, Ana. _(Coming up empty, Drizella turns and runs further into the forest. Soon finding herself completely lost:)_ Anastasia?! Anastasia?! Where are you?!”  
_(Turning, Drizella looks up into the sky to see a lantern floating by. Wiping her eyes, Drizella runs towards the direction the lantern was coming from and finds her older sister.)  
_**Anastasia:** _(As Drizella runs into her arms:)_ “I knew that lantern would guide you to me.”  
**Drizella:** “I got so lost.”  
**Anastasia:** “Don’t worry, Drizella. I promise, your big sister will never leave you.”  
**Drizella:** _(Straightening up:)_ “We might have found each other, but now we’re both lost.”  
**Anastasia:** “Luckily, I know a way we can get back home. Take my hands. Now, close your eyes and concentrate. As long as we’re together, we’ll always find a way back home.”   
_(Opening her eyes, Drizella smiles and turns to see several lanterns now illuminating their way.)_  
****

**Wonderland. Past. Several Years Later.  
**_(Drizella circles her sister’s body, talking to her.)  
_**Drizella:** “You said you’d never leave me. But I suppose this wasn’t really your choice. You were always the favoured daughter, and yet I never suffered under your shadow. You made sure of that. Now it’s my turn to make sure Mother never forgets what she did to us.”  
**Gothel:** _(Appearing behind her:)_ “Oh, if you only knew.”  
**Drizella:** “Who are you?”  
**Gothel:** “I am the person who will help you extract vengeance against those who have wronged you.”  
**Drizella:** “There’s only one who fits that description.”  
**Gothel:** _(Glancing down at Anastasia’s body:)_ “There’s great power in family, but nothing left to glean from yours.  _(Gothel opens her hand to reveal a gold coin. Closing her hand once more, the coin reappears in Drizella’s:)_ My circle of sisters has the most powerful magic in this realm. Join us or suffer your failures alone. The choice is yours.”  
_(Drizella examines the coin in her hand, glancing back at Gothel, she discovers the witch has vanished.)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Regina walks alone through the forest until she arrives at ‘Emerald Acres Farm’ where 'There’s no place like home’. Placing a hand on the gate, Regina takes a look around to see several little pigs snuffling around in their pen. Suddenly an arrow lands right next to her hand, followed quickly by a second. Pulling her hand away, Regina turns to face her attacker.)_  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I’m impressed. You’re getting good.”  
**Robin:** _(Dropping her hood and running to meet her:)_ “Oh, Aunt Regina, I’m so sorry. _(They hug:)_ I thought you were an intruder.”  
**Zelena:** _(Arriving at the gates:)_ “Well, luckily, she’s got her father’s aim. _(Opening them:)_ Those were warning shots, weren’t they?”  
**Robin:** “Yes, of course, Mother. Just warning shots.”  
**Regina:** _(The sisters embrace:)_ “Zelena, it is so good to see you. And Robin? She sure has grown up fast.”  
**Zelena:** “Well, at a much more normal pace recently. Oh, that reminds me, _(Reaching into her pocket and withdrawing something:)_ This was dropped off on my porch yesterday. _(Regina looks at the coin:)_ Have you seen it before? _(Regina shakes her head:)_ It’s a symbol of the Coven of the Eight. When it comes to witches, they’re the worst of the worst.”  
**Regina:** “Gothel’s coven? But how can that be?”  
**Robin:** “Mom, if Gothel’s back then I have to warn-”  
**Zelena:** “No, don’t worry. Look, darling, as soon as I knew what this was I flew right over and checked. Gothel is still a tree. She’s not coming back, I promise. _(To Regina:)_ She’s got a case of young love.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Your mother’s right, Robin. Gothel is gone for good. This is most likely some prank being pulled on the Wicked Witch.”  
**Zelena:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You’re probably right. Everyone knows about the Black Fairy taking my magic, but less people have heard I’ve got it back. The local village boys sure found out soon enough though. That’ll teach ‘em to play knock, knock, ginger with me.”  
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “All that aside, I’ve come to ask for a favour.”  
**Zelena:** “Oh really? Go on then.”  
**Regina:** “Well, Emma and I have decided to go away on honeymoon and I need someone to handle things at the mayor’s office.”  
**Zelena:** _(Touched:)_ “And you thought of me?”  
**Regina:** “Of course. Storybrooke needs someone with authority in charge. That, and I don’t want Snow White getting anywhere near my office again.”  
**Zelena:** _(Removing her apron, smiling:)_ “You can count on me.”

**Storybrooke. Goldilocks Gym. After The Black Fairy’s Curse.**  
_(It is the morning before Regina and Emma’s bachelorette party. As Maid of Honour, Zelena is in charge of all proceedings, including the spin class they now find themselves in.)_  
**Emma:** _(Groaning:)_ “A spin class. Seriously?”  
**Zelena:** “Absolutely, you’ll both need your energy for what I have planned tonight.”  
_(They all enter the room and each choose a machine.)_  
**Emma:** _(Climbing on, to Regina:)_ “What kind of bachelorette party requires us to work our quads beforehand?”  
**Regina:** “Believe it or not, I’ve been to a few of these classes. _(At Emma’s look:)_ As Roni. Just play along and pretend you love every second of it.”  
**Zelena:** “That’s right. You’re all about to sweat like your life depends on it. Care to make it interesting, sis?”  
**Regina:** “Oh no, I’ll be happy if I just survive.”  
**Zelena:** “I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to my sis-to-be. _(Looks to Emma:)_ How about it, Emma? Person with the most miles wins?”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Yeah, all right, you’re on. Gina?”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs, shaking her head:)_ “Play nice you two.”  
**Zelena:** “Of course. _(As the instructor starts the music and the class is about to begin:)_ All right, my cycling monkeys. Grab onto your bikes and fly!”

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Drizella walks through the forest before being met by Gothel.)  
_**Gothel:** “I see you’ve come to your senses.”  
**Drizella:** _(Holding up the coin:)_ “I’ve come to join your little supernatural sewing circle.” _(Places it in Gothel’s hand.)_  
**Gothel:** “It’s not that simple. You’re not the only witch with interest. _(They walk further into the forest, arriving at a circle of witches:)_ Now the last recruit has arrived we can begin. _(Drizella takes her place around the circle:)_ Each of you shows promise. But only two of you will get the honor of joining The Coven of the Eight. I’ve hidden two golden flowers in the woods beyond the river. Whoever returns with these mystical plants will show themselves worthy. You’ll each work alone. You’ll have to be savvy and cutthroat.”  
**Drizella:** “Well, so much for sisterhood.”  
**Gothel:** _(Turns to face her:)_ “Sisterhood is a prize not easily won. Happy hunting.” _(Gothel disappears in a cloud of smoke and the witches split off in different directions.)  
_**Eilonwy:** _(Walking with Drizella:)_ “Gothel can be a bag of wind sometimes. I liked seeing you put her in her place.”  
**Drizella:** “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed the show.”  
**Eilonwy:** _(Grabs Drizella’s arm:)_ “Hang on one second. _(Drizella pushes her against a tree, holding a branch at her throat. Impressed:)_ I knew you were the strong one.”  
**Drizella:** “What’s your point?”  
**Eilonwy:** “Alone out here, we’re just gonna get lost. But together, we can find these things. We can both win this.”  
**Drizella:** _(Considers for a moment, then drops the branch:)_ “I’m glad I didn’t run you through with that stick.”  
_(The two witches walk off together.)_

__

**Arendelle. Present.**  
_(Two women lay in bed together making out when a cell phone rings. Both women groan at this before one reaches out their hand and answers the phone.)_  
**Lily:** _(Sitting up:)_ “Hello?”  
**Emma:** “Hey, Lily, how’s it going?”  
**Lily:** _(As her companion kisses her neck:)_ “Oh, I’ve had worse mornings. What’s up?”  
**Emma:** “Well, I’m gonna be headed out of town for a little while and I thought maybe you’d like to come help out at the station?”  
**Lily:** “The Sheriff’s station?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I mean, your dad mentioned that you’d not been up to much lately and-”  
**Lily:** _(Smiling down at her bed mate:)_ “Oh, I’ve been doing plenty.”  
**Emma:** _(Frowns as she hears the sounds of kissing over the phone:)_ “Are you- Are you with someone right now?”  
**Lily:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Maybe. Listen, Emma, thanks for thinking of me, but I really don’t think me being your father’s deputy is something I could handle-”  
**Emma:** “No, no. You misunderstand. You’d be the Sheriff while I’m gone. I’d be leaving you in charge.”  
**Lily:** “Really?”  
**Emma:** “Well, if you don’t think you can handle it…”  
**Lily:** _(Sighs:)_ “I’ll be there in a little while.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, great. Wait, Lily, where are you right now?”  
**Lily:** _(Laughs:)_ “Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you soon. _(Lily hangs up and turns to the woman beside her:)_ That was Emma. She wants me to take over as Sheriff for her while she’s out of town.”  
**Elsa:** “That sounds wonderful. D-do you have any experience with that sort of thing?”  
**Lily:** _(Scoffs:)_ “No. _(Kissing her:)_ But neither does Emma. She was a bail-bonds person before she became Sheriff and the guy before her was a huntsman. I think I can handle it.”  
**Elsa:** _(Watching Lily get dressed:)_ “Well it sounds like all you need to be sheriff is the ability to find people. And who’s better at that than a dragon?”  
**Lily:** _(Turns, buckling her jeans:)_ “Exactly.”  
**Elsa:** “Will I see you later? Perhaps for dinner?”  
**Lily:** “Babe, we’ve talked about this. I’m just not ready to meet your family yet.”  
**Elsa:** “But I know Anna would just love you.”  
**Lily:** _(Chuckles:)_ “That’s not been my experience with families. _(Leans down to kiss her once more:)_ I’ll call you, okay?”  
**Elsa:** _(Softly:)_ “Okay.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Underwater Cave**.  
_(Will Scarlett, Hook, Liam and Captain Nemo find themselves entering an  underwater cave.)  
_**Will:** _(Pulling his helmet off and looking around:)_ “Bloody hell.”  
**Nemo:** “These are dangerous waters. Stay close. Don’t step off the path.”  
**Hook:** “What exactly are we after?”  
**Nemo:** “You’ll see soon enough. It’s up ahead.”  
**Liam:** “You heard the Captain, stay close.”  
_(They begin walking, Liam and Nemo leading the way.)  
_**Hook:** _(To Will:)_ “So you’re telling me you stole Maleficent’s looking glass and used it to send yourself here?”  
**Will:** “No, I stole it to give to my sister so she could escape the tower she’s currently trapped in.”  
**Hook:** “Well, either way, I no longer have means of contacting Maleficent. The woman doesn’t trust me at the best of times, lord knows what she’ll be thinking if she can’t keep tabs on me.”  
**Will:** “Sounds to me as if your wife keeps you on a tight leash.”  
**Hook:** “Hey. She’s not my wife, we just have a… mutually beneficial arrangement.”  
**Will:** “Well I’m not being funny, mate, but you’re a pirate. Can’t you get that sort of arrangement at any port side tavern?”  
**Hook:** “In case it slipped your notice, _mate_ , Mal isn’t like other women. She’s special.”  
**Will:** “Oh, aye, a woman who breathes fire and has scales sounds mighty special to me.”  
**Liam:** “Quiet back there!”  
**Will:** “Listen, do you really believe everything the old man says?”  
**Liam:** “You should listen to him. You might learn something.”  
**Hook:** “Well I think the pressure’s getting to all of you.”  
**Liam:** “I’d give my life for that man.”  
**Hook:** “Why? What’s he ever done for you?”  
**Liam:** “When I was a child, my family was taken from me. I grew up next to the docks, fending for myself, desperate to make the people who took them pay.  _(Sighs:)_ It was only a matter of time before I got myself killed.”  
**Will:** “And then what? Nemo kidnapped you?”  
**Liam:** “That man saved my life.”  
**Hook:** “Let me ask you one question. Your quest for vengeance… did you ever find those who wronged you?”  
**Liam:** “No, and I’m lucky I didn’t.”  
**Hook:** “Then talk to me when vengeance is in your grasp. It won’t be so easy to give up then.”  
**Nemo:** _(Up ahead:)_ “There it is.”  
_(Will, Hook and Liam hurry to catch up to the captain.)  
_**Hook:** _(Spotting a chest in the distance:)_ “Bloody hell. All this for hidden treasure?”  
**Nemo:** “Aye, but there’s more than gold and jewels in that chest.”  
_(Suddenly, Hook and Will are both grabbed by tentacles coming out of the water.)  
_**Hook:** “Kraken!”  
**Liam:** _(Rushing to save them:)_ “Hold on!”  
_(Liam uses his knife to stab the tentacle holding Will’s leg, causing the creature to roar in pain before releasing him.)  
_**Hook:** _(Still in the Kraken’s grip:)_ “Nemo!”  
**Nemo:** _(Picking up a harpoon:)_ “Hold on!”  
_(Nemo hurls the harpoon at the Kraken’s eye, finally causing the creature to release Hook and return to the murky depths of the sea.)  
_**Liam:** “We told you to stay close.”  
**Will:** “We could’ve been killed!”  
**Nemo:** _(Chuckles:)_ “No, your destinies have yet to be fulfilled. Believe it or not, you’re part of this family.”

**Storybrooke. Goldilocks Gym. After The Black Fairy’s Curse.**  
_(The spin class has ended and people are leaving the room. Only Zelena, Regina and Emma remain.)_  
**Zelena:** _(Checking the clocks:)_ “So it seems that I win. And quite easily by the looks of it.”  
**Emma:** _(Gasping for air:)_ “H-how did you keep up that pace for so long?”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Isn’t it obvious? She used her magic.”  
**Zelena:** “Aw, ‘fraid not, sis. Though it is nice of you to try and make your blushing bride feel better about her dismal performance.”  
**Emma:** “Then how?”  
**Zelena:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well while you two are off enjoying your sordid sexcapades together, those of us who are still single have to channel our energies in different ways.”  
**Regina:** _(Checking each woman’s machine for herself:)_ “So you’re saying you whupped Emma’s butt because you’re hor-”  
**Zelena:** “Frustrated? Yes, it would seem so. _(To Emma:)_ Remember, darling, my needs aren’t being attended to regularly like yours are.”  
**Emma:** _(Climbing off the bike:)_ “I need to shower. _(To Regina:)_ I think I pulled something.”  
**Zelena:** “Just wait until tonight, they’ll be plenty for you to pull.”  
**Regina:** “Zelena!”  
**Zelena:** “Fine. More for me.”  
****

**A Short Time Later.**  
_(Freshly showered, the three women stand in the gym’s reception area.)_  
**Zelena:** “So, you remember the itinerary for tonight?”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “We meet you and the others at Roni’s for drinks.”  
**Regina:** “And then you’ll let us know the rest of your plans?”  
**Zelena:** _(Smiling:)_ “All will be revealed, I promise. Now, off you go and make yourselves beautiful. It’s gonna be a memorable night.”  
**Emma:** _(Shares a look with Regina before speaking:)_ “Hey, Zelena, I just wanted to thank you again for organising all this.”  
**Zelena:** “Oh, please. It’s the least I could do for my little sister and her bride-to-be.”  
**Emma:** _(As she and Zelena hug, quietly:)_ “You may have beaten me in spin class, but there’s no way you’ll beat me at shots.”  
**Zelena:** _(As they part, smiling:)_ “I look forward to the challenge.”  
**Regina:** “Promise me you won’t make us look foolish tonight.”  
**Zelena:** “You can count on me. Besides, I’ve already checked and there’s no karaoke where we’re going.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You bitch.”  
**Zelena:** _(As they hug:)_ “It’s not my fault you’re tone deaf.”  
**Regina:** “I am not!”  
**Emma:** “All right you two, lets break it up.”  
**Zelena:** “See, Emma agrees with me.”  
**Emma:** “I didn’t-”  
**Zelena:** _(Smirks:)_ “You two are too easy. So, drinks at Roni’s, 7pm sharp. I’ll be waiting.”  
_(With that, Zelena vanishes in a cloud of green smoke.)_  
**Emma:** “Oh thank god.”  
_(Emma quickly leans on Regina for support.)_  
**Regina:** _(Wrapping her arm around Emma:)_ “I warned you before we came to go easy.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah yeah, just help me to the car. I’ll be fine after I lay down.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Whatever you say, dear.”

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Drizella and Eilonwy walk through the forest, lead by the latter’s magical bauble.)  
_**Drizella:** “Are you sure we can trust this bouncing ball of yours?”  
**Eilonwy:** “It hasn’t let me down yet. You know, you remind me of a friend? He was moody too, but I won him round.”  
**Drizella:** “Well, if you guys are so tight, why isn’t he out here with you?”  
**Eilonwy:** “We were very young when we first met each other. Where you start with people isn’t always where you end up.”  
**Drizella:** “And where did you end up?”  
**Eilonwy:** “He and I met in the Horned King’s dungeon, where we were both being held. We didn’t like each other at first but after you experience something like that together, it bonds you.”  
**Drizella:** “Well whatever happened, it seems like you got out okay.”  
**Eilonwy:** “Not unscathed. And from that day on, I was determined never to be weak to that sort of power again.”  
**Drizella:** “And your friend?”  
**Eilonwy:** “Forever altered. Last I heard, he was traveling around under a different name. You might not get it, but losing someone so close to you eats a hole in you that’s damn-near impossible to fill.”  
**Drizella:** “I get it more than you know. What was his name?”  
**Eilonwy:** “Taran. I’m Eilonwy.”  
**Drizella:** “Good to meet you, Eilonwy. I’m Drizella.”  
_(Drizella walks forward and sets off a tripwire. Using her powers, she manages to stop a battering ram flying towards them. Turning, Eilonwy uses her own magic to explode the second battering ram.)  
_**Drizella:** _(As they share a relieved laugh:)_ “Well, I guess you did learn something in that dungeon after all.”  
**Eilonwy:** “And if your abilities weren’t as sharp as your tongue, we’d be flat as pancakes right now.”  
**Drizella:** “Come on. Let’s best these witches.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Nautilus.  
** _(Liam hands Nemo his knife before leaving the room. Seated, Will and Hook wait for Nemo to open the chest.)_  
**Hook:** _(Stands once Nemo lifts the chest lid and looks inside:)_ “A key? All this for a key? You’re even madder than I thought.”  
**Nemo:** “This vessel has served as refuge for people to escape their past, but this is no place to build a new life. All we do is sail and sail with no place to call home.”  
**Hook:** “Well, how’s a key gonna change that?”  
**Nemo:** “This isn’t just any key. This key will open the gateway to a place called… the Mysterious Island. It is a place where we can all start over. This is your chance, Killian. You don’t have to swim the dark waters any longer.”  
**Hook:** “I’ve spent too long chasing my Crocodile to give up now.”  
**Will:** “And not to sound ungrateful, but I’m not looking to start over, I just want off this bloody ship.”  
**Nemo:** “I know, but may I remind you that you weren’t invited here, Will. Listen to me, both of you. You’ve lost people you love. _(To Will:)_ I know that’s why you don’t want to open your heart again, but what if I told you that the Mysterious Island was a place where you never have to lose anyone again?”  
**Hook:** “No, that’s… that’s not possible.”  
**Nemo:** “It is. Join my crew. See for yourself.”  
**Will:** “Look, I appreciate the offer, I do. But I can’t stay here.”  
**Hook:** _(Glancing down at the knife on the table:)_ “That knife… where did you get it?“  
**Nemo:** “It belongs to my first mate.”  
**Hook:** “He told me his family were taken from him… how?”  
**Nemo:** “He was a young boy when his father was murdered while he slept in his bed.“  
**Hook:** “His name. What’s your first mate’s name?”  
**Nemo:** “Liam.”  
**Hook:** _(Taken aback:)_ “Will’s right, we need to leave. Right now.”

**Storybrooke. Present. Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Emma sits talking to Lily in the interrogation room.)_  
**Emma:** “Are you sure you’re up for this? Being sheriff isn’t all about chasing down bad guys. A lot of people are gonna be judging every move you make and frankly, it can be a thankless job.”  
**Lily:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Beats the job I have now. So, do I get a uniform?”  
**Emma:** “Uh, yeah, if you want one. There should be some in one of those lockers over there. _(As Lily goes to find one:)_ But you don’t have to wear it.”  
**Lily:** _(Opening several lockers before finding what she needs:)_ “Oh, no. I think it’ll be better if I do. It’ll help me draw the line between work and play.”  
**Emma:** _(Coughs and turns away slightly as Lily starts changing:)_ “Uh, about that. The hours can be a little rough, too.”  
**Lily:** _(Changing:)_ “Wow, way to sell your job, Emma. Relax, I’ve had tons of crappy, underpaid jobs in my life. At least this one comes with a gun.”  
**Emma:** “I’m serious, Lily. This isn’t some waitress job you can quit because you don’t like your boss. The buck starts and stops with you. You will be the boss and people will be relying on you to protect them.”  
**Lily:** _(Tying her hair up:)_ “Well technically isn’t the Mayor your boss? I mean, at least that’s how I’ve heard it is in your relationship.”  
**Emma:** _(As Lily removes her top:)_ “Very funny. I just wanna be sure you realise what you’re taking on here. It’s a lot of responsibility.”  
**Lily:** "Geez, Emma. If you’re that worried about it, why did you ask me to cover for you in the first place?”  
**Emma:** _(Relents:)_ “No, you’re right. As long as you know you can still back out.”  
**Lily:** _(Finishes buttoning her shirt:)_ “Back out? _(Stands straight:)_ Look at me, I was made for this.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “It does look good on you.”  
**Lily:** “Damn right. Now, why don’t you show me the ropes so you can get out of here and start enjoying yourself?”  
**Emma:** _(Stands and heads for the door:)_ “We’ll start with the phone system. If you can’t work the phones, you can’t help anyone.”  
**Lily:** “Lead the way, chief.”

**Wonderland. Past.  
** _(Drizella and Eilonwy continue walking through the forest together when they come to a fork in the road.)_  
**Eilonwy:** “Getting through that trap gives us a pretty big lead.”  
**Drizella:** “The question is, which way do we go to keep it?”  
**Eilonwy:** “Both. We’re a team, right? If I was gonna screw you over, I would have let the trap do my dirty work for me.”  
**Drizella:** _(Smiles:)_ “You’re right. We meet back here?”  
**Eilonwy:** “With flowers in hand, and we win this thing.”  
**Drizella:** “Together. _(Eilonwy walks off in one direction, Drizella another. Taking only a few short paces, Drizella spots Gothel stood waiting for her up ahead:)_ What are you doing here?”  
**Gothel:** “I’ve come to help you win. These other witches, they’re just further traps for you, obstacles to test your resolve. You alone have proven yourself worthy to join the coven.”  
**Drizella:** “But you said there were two spots.”  
**Gothel:** “I lied. And about the flowers, too. There’s none in these woods. Your real test has yet to begin. _(Conjures a sai into her hand:)_ Prove you’re one of us. Kill Eilonwy.”  
**Drizella:** “I don’t want to do that.”  
**Gothel:** “But you do want your revenge. And the only way you’re going to get that is with my family by your side. I warned you witches not to get too close.”  
_(Gothel places the sai in Drizella’s hand then turns and walks away.)_  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Nautilus.**  
_(Hook and Will Scarlett enter the dive room, looking to leave quickly.)_  
**Hook:** “Come on, lad. Let’s get you out of here so you can see your sister.”  
**Will:** “Look, not that I’m not grateful, but why the rush? Nemo saved our lives, surely we can-”  
**Hook:** “I killed my father.”  
**Will:** “What?”  
**Hook:** “You want to know why I care about keeping your family together, it’s because I once had the chance of having my own.”  
**Will:** “With your dad? Then why did you kill him?”  
**Hook:** “He abandoned me and my brother. The why’s and where’s don’t matter, only that when I found and killed my father, I didn’t just destroy his life. He had a son.”  
**Will:** “So you had another brother.”  
**Hook:** “Aye. He named him Liam, after my older brother. My father had started his life over as if my brother and I had never existed. That was just too much for me. So I killed my father, and I left an innocent boy an orphan.”

**Nemo:** _(Entering, having overheard:)_ “You don’t have to leave.”  
**Hook:** _(Begins suiting up:)_ “Aye, mate. I’m afraid I do.”  
**Nemo:** “Running from Liam won’t solve anything.”  
**Hook:** “It’ll bloody well keep me alive.”  
**Nemo:** “He won’t hurt you. He’s given up on vengeance.”  
**Hook:** “Aye, you know why? Because he hasn’t found the man who killed his father yet.”  
**Nemo:** “Not Liam. He wouldn’t betray me like that. He’s like a son to me!”  
**Liam:** _(Slowly enters the room:)_ “I was the son to someone else once, too.”  
**Nemo:** “Liam.”  
**Will:** “Listen, Liam. Don’t do this, mate.”  
**Liam:** _(Ignoring him, to Hook:)_ “So, it’s true?”  
**Nemo:** “I know how you feel, but killing this man won’t quench that fire inside of you!”  
**Liam:** “You once told me how you hunted the men down who murdered your family, how you butchered every single one of them!”  
**Nemo:** “But that doesn’t mean that you have to do the same.”  
**Liam:** _(Drawing his knife:)_ “Oh, that’s easy for you to say. You got your revenge.”  
**Nemo:** “And I’ve regretted it ever since. Liam, you’re stronger than I was. We’re so close to finally finding a home.”  
**Liam:** “I’m sorry, Captain… but you’re wrong. My heart is no stronger than yours.”  
**Nemo:** “Liam!”  
_(Liam lunges at Hook with his knife but Nemo steps in to take the blow himself.)_  
**Liam:** _(Helping the captain to the floor:)_ “No. No! No! No, no. _(Hook meanwhile continues to quickly put on his dive suit:)_ You! You… you did this!”  
**Hook:** “No, I told him to let me go.”  
**Liam:** “No, don’t you blame this on him! You’re gonna pay for what you’ve done.”  
**Hook:** “You deserve better than this, brother. I hope you find it. _(To Will, who looks on aghast:)_ And you, suit up so we can get out of here, quickly!”  
**Will:** “We can’t just leave him like this.”  
**Hook:** “If we don’t leave now the entire ship’s crew will come looking for us, and you’ll never see your sister again.”  
**Will:** _(Watching as Nemo’s eyes flicker closed, quietly:)_ “No.”  
**Hook:** _(Grabs and shakes Will:)_ “Pull yourself together and let’s get off this bloody ship!”

**Wonderland. Past.  
** _(Drizella tucks the sai beneath her robes when Eilonwy returns.)_  
**Eilonwy:** “You beat me back here. Does that mean you found something?”  
**Drizella:** “No, I was just thinking.”  
**Eilonwy:** “About what?”  
**Drizella:** “Gothel can’t be trusted. What happened to you and your friend in that dungeon, it happened to my family, too, with Gothel. I don’t want to be in her coven anymore. I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but -”  
**Eilonwy:** “We have a connection.”  
**Drizella:** “Yes. You and I are all the sisterhood we need. Whatever it is you came here today to do, we can help each other do it.”  
**Eilonwy:** “I’m in. And I know how we’re gonna get what we want. You may not have found a golden flower, but I did. _(Reaches into her bag:)_ Come see for yourself.”  
**Drizella:** “I think I’ll stay right here.”  
_(Disappointed, Drizella steps back and reaches into her robe.)_  
**Eilonwy:** “Oh. She came to you, too.”  
_(Eilonwy draws her weapon a split second before Drizella. The two witches stand ready to fight.)_  
**Drizella:** “I wanted you to leave here with me.”  
**Eilonwy:** “That’s not an olive branch in your hand. Lower your weapon. _(Drizella refuses:)_ That’s what I thought.”  
_(Eilonwy uses her magic to send Drizella’s sai flying into a tree before attacking with her own. Ducking and rolling out of the way, Drizella manages to fend off the attack until Eilonwy overpowers her. Attempting to drive the sai into Drizella’s chest, Eilonwy straddles the brunette.)_  
**Drizella:** _(Using all her strength to keep the sai away from her:)_ “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
**Eilonwy:** “And I want a spot in that family. I need it.”  
**Drizella:** “I’m sorry.”  
_(Drizella suddenly uses her powers to bring her own sai flying out of the tree and plunging it into Eilonwy’s back, killing her. Scrambling to her feet, Drizella looks down mournfully at the dead woman as Gothel appears behind her.)_  
**Gothel:** “Congratulations. You did it.”  
**Drizella:** “I didn’t want to.”  
**Gothel:** “But you did. Now let’s talk about your vengeance, sister.”

**Storybrooke. Present. Outside Town Hall.**  
_(Emma and Regina exit the town hall building hand in hand when David and Snow catch up to them.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Slightly out of breath:)_ “Emma, Regina, is it done, have you chosen your replacements?”  
**David:** “Because if not, we’d be more than happy to step in if you need us.”  
_(Smiling to each other, Emma and Regina apparently have been waiting for this opportunity.)_  
**Emma:** _(To her parents:)_ “Actually, that won’t be necessary. Lily’s already settled in at the station.”  
**Snow White:** “Lily… Maleficent’s daughter?”  
**Regina:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “No, Lily Tomlin. Of course Maleficent’s daughter.”  
**David:** “Are you sure that’s wise? I mean does she even-”  
**Regina:** _(Cutting in:)_ “I happen to think she’s a great choice for sheriff.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Snow White:** “Okay… well what about you, Regina. Have you chosen anyone for mayor, yet? I mean, I do have some experience with the job.”  
**Regina:** “Yes and don’t we all remember those few weeks with fondness.”  
**Emma:** _(Squeezing her wife’s hand:)_ “Be nice. Actually, Mom, Regina’s choice for mayor is just settling in. In fact, why don’t you go make sure they feel welcome.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiling:)_ “Absolutely. I know for certain that they’d appreciate it.”  
**Snow White:** _(Looking between them for any sort of clues:)_ “All right. _(Smiles:)_ I’d be happy to.”  
**David:** “So, are you guys leaving soon or-”  
**Emma:** “Uh, I think as soon as possible would be best.”  
**Regina:** _(Agreeing:)_ “And if you need to contact us-”  
**David:** _(Puts his hand up:)_ “I think the town can cope for a few weeks without you.”  
**Snow White:** “David’s right. Go and enjoy your honeymoon!”  
_(Snow hugs her daughter while David gives Regina a kiss on the cheek. Swapping, Snow squeezes Regina tightly while Emma hugs her father.)_  
**David:** “Have fun, you two.”  
**Emma & Regina: **_(Watching as the Charmings enter the building:)_ “Oh, we will.”  
****

**Mayor’s Office.  
** _(Snow and David walk down the hallway and, without bothering to knock, open the door to the mayor’s office. Inside, they find Zelena sat behind the desk, with her feet propped up and considering colors to paint the walls.)  
_**Zelena:** “Snow! David! Come on in. I’m trying to decide what colour would look best on these walls. I mean, my walls. _(She turns over the colour booklet, to reveal that all the colours she’s looking at are green:)_ Kelly? Hunter? Pistachio?” _(Snow and David are speechless as Zelena continues to read off colour names.)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Wonderland. Past. Rapunzel’s Estate.  
** _(Tiana bursts through the doors, startling Rapunzel who is sitting in near darkness.)_  
**Tiana:** “Please forgive the intrusion, but Wonderland needs your help.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Standing:)_ “How dare you enter this house? Leave, immediately!”  
**Tiana:** “No. I’m sorry but I can’t do that. You’re our last hope. The Queen of Hearts is tearing Wonderland apart. Now without the Red King or… your daughter, the Red Queen to stop her, Cora’s power increases without restraint.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Even if I cared, what do you expect me to do about it?”  
**Tiana:** “You are one of the few people in this land left who has magic. The Queen and her new ally King George have laid waste to anyone who could be a threat to the Queen’s power.”  
****

**Dr. Facilier’s Lair. Recent Past.  
** _(King George looks on dispassionately as his men surround the witch doctor.)_  
**Dr. Facilier:** “You have no idea what evil forces you will unleash if you kill me.”  
**King George:** “All magic is evil, Facilier, surely you above all know that. Magic is the reason I’m reduced to serving the Queen of this preposterous land. Magic cost me my wife, son and my kingdom.”  
**Dr. Facilier:** “You’re making a grave mistake.”  
**King George:** “The biggest mistake I ever made was listening to the likes of you. As least now with the Queen’s treasury at my disposal, I can rebuild my army and one day take back my kingdom.”  
**Dr. Facilier:** “That will never happen. I don’t need the bones to read your future. Your fate was sealed the moment you entered my domain. I curse you, I curse your men and your ambitions.”  
**King George:** “You can’t curse anyone if you’re dead, my boy. _(To his men:)_ Put him out of my misery.”  
_(King George turns and leaves the tent as the soldiers all draw their swords.)_  
****

**Wonderland. Rapunzel’s Estate. Continued.  
** Tiana: “Facilier is dead and that makes you the only one left capable of magic.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Scoffs:)_ “And much good it has done me. Shall we take a look?”  
**Tiana:** _(As Rapunzel walks to her daughter’s casket:)_ “No, please.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Look at her.”  
**Tiana:** _(Despite herself, moves forward to look inside the casket:)_ “I don’t understand. She’s-”  
**Rapunzel:** “Perfectly preserved. There’s one tiny breath left inside this precious little body and I’ve saved it. Until I can save her.”  
**Tiana:** “With this kind of magical ability, surely you could defeat the Queen?”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “The only reason the Queen hasn’t killed me herself is because she enjoys my suffering. She’d be ready for whatever I could throw at her. _(Thinks:)_ But you… she’d never suspect you.”  
**Tiana:** “But I don’t have magic, I don’t stand a chance-”  
**Rapunzel:** “You do if I give you what you need to defeat her. _(Looking down at her daughter:)_ Anastasia was an innocent, with the purest of hearts. The only way to bring her back is with an equally pure heart.”  
**Tiana:** “I’m not sure I-”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Grabbing Tiana’s hand, waving her wand over it:)_ “It’s quite simple. _(Tiana’s hand begins to glow:)_ You will go to the Queen, under the pretense of pleading for mercy for the people of Wonderland. Once you’re inside, you will rip out her heart and kill her. You, Tiana, will become Wonderland’s new Queen and in return, I will have my choice of hearts from that evil witch’s vault.”  
**Tiana:** “I-I can’t do that.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Oh, yes you can. Because if you don’t, every person in that little resistance you’ve joined will pay the price. It’s your choice, Tiana.”

**Forest Path. Present.**  
_(Emma walks alone along an old dirt road. Cloaked and wearing distinctly ‘wench-like’ clothing, the blonde woman seems in no particular hurry to get anywhere. In the distance, the sound of hoof-beats are heard. Smiling, Emma takes a few steps to the side of the road to make room for the carriage that has now pulled up beside her.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Opening the carriage door:)_ "Greetings, Wench.”  
**Emma:** “Gina, where have you been, it’s freezing out here! If I knew you were gonna take so long, I’d have kept my underwear on under this dress.”  
**Regina:** _(Dropping her role momentarily:)_ “I would have been here sooner if not for some stubborn villagers. Conjuring the carriage took seconds, but borrowing a couple of horses? Not so much. Apparently there are still people who harbour resentment towards the Evil Queen.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Imagine that.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Stands:)_ “Now, where were we? Ah yes, today I find myself a little… anxious.”  
**Emma:** “A-anxious, Your Majesty?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Indeed. _(Stepping down from the carriage and walking seductively towards the 'wench’:)_ I seek someone new to quench my desire and I think… _(Reaching out to stroke Emma’s hair:)_ you’d do nicely.”  
**Emma:** _(Bowing slightly:)_ “H-how may I be of service, Your Majesty?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh I believe we’ll come up with something. Now, be quiet and, _(Walking back to the carriage, she opens the door:)_ get in the carriage.”  
**Emma:** “Yes, Your Majesty. _(Stopping just by the door:)_ My name is Emma, Your Majesty. Emma Swan-Mills.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Swan-Mills. So you’re married, you little strumpet? Well it matters not, this will be a one time affair, I need not know your name.”  
**Emma:** “No, Your Majesty, but I just thought you should know my name, before I have you screaming it later.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Smiling:)_ “Confident little minx aren’t we? Well, despite what you may be used to at home, Queens do not scream.”  
**Emma:** “We shall see, Your Majesty, _(Entering the carriage:)_ we shall see.”  
_(Enjoying their game immensely, Regina chuckles before climbing into the carriage and closing the door behind her.)_

__

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Forbidden Fortress.  
** _(Hook opens the large double doors and strides into Maleficent’s home.)_  
**Hook:** _(Yells:)_ “Mal? Mal where are you?”  
**Will:** _(Cautiously entering behind him:)_ “Perhaps we’re in luck and she’s not home?”  
**Hook:** “Luck has nothing to do with it. Clearly she doesn’t want to see me or she wouldn’t have sent the sea-witch Ursula to block my path.”  
**Will:** “Yeah, personally I’d have taken that as a strong sign to stay away.”  
**Hook:** “She’s carrying my child, Will. The tentacled one told me as much herself. I have to see her. The only reason Mal wants me to stay away is because she’s angry. The reason she’s angry is because I haven’t contacted her in weeks. And the reason I haven’t contacted her in weeks is-”  
**Will:** “Because I stole the looking glass, yeah I get it.”  
**Hook:** “Good. So when the time comes, you’ll be able to explain it all to her and I’ll be-”  
**Will:** _(Smirks:)_ “Off the hook?”  
**Hook:** _(Sighs:)_ “If Mal decides to spare your life, then maybe she’ll be able to free your sister from that tower.”  
**Will:** “Well that’s a lot of 'if’s and 'maybe’s. What’s in it for you, anyway. Why do you care what happens to me and Alice?”  
**Hook:** “Because, despite my better judgement, I like you, Will Scarlett. You remind me a little of myself. And, if I help you, then perhaps what I did to my brother won’t weigh on my conscience so much.”  
**Will:** “Captain Hook has a conscience, who’d’ve thought it eh? _(Looking around the large room they find themselves in:)_ Maleficent’s not one for decorating is she?”  
**Hook:** _(Pouring himself a drink:)_ “Mal’s lived in darkness for a long time, as have I. Perhaps that’s why we get along so well. Now, with a child on the way, there’s hope a little light can be brought into that darkness. Keep looking, there must be some clues as to where she’s gone.”  
_(Will and Hook split up, searching the large room. It’s not long before Will notices something on a table beside the fireplace.)_  
**Will:** “Hang on, this is addressed to you.”  
**Hook:** _(Snatching it out of his hand:)_ “Give me that. _(Hook rips open the letter and begins to read:)_ **'**

_**My dearest Killian… I know you will try to find me, but before you do, I have to be sure that your heart can truly change. In your absence I have discovered a chink in the Dark One’s armour: his maid. She holds some sort of power over him that may be the advantage you’ve been looking for-’** _

She’s bloody done it. She’s found what I need to exact my revenge on the Crocodile.”  
**Will:** _(Continuing to read the letter as Hook paces excitedly:)_ “Hang on, it says here she’s giving you a choice. Maleficent states that if you choose to go after the Dark One’s maid-”  
**Hook:** _(Dismissively:)_ “That we can no longer be together. _(Waving this off:)_ The thing you need to know about women, Will, is that they all want to feel chosen, special. In short, they want to know their legs haven’t been parted for nothing. But I don’t need to choose. I can find the maid and be with Mal and our child.”  
**Will:** “I don’t know, mate. I think she’s being pretty clear here. She wants you to give up your quest for revenge so that you can be a family. I think this is a test.”  
**Hook:** “Mal knows better than anyone what it’s like to taste the sweet nectar of revenge. She’ll understand, I’ll have my revenge and then we’ll be together.”  
**Will:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “Look, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me recently, but I can’t go with you on this one. Apologising for what I did to Maleficent is one thing, but I can’t be messing with the Dark One. That’s a bit too much for me. This whole thing has been about getting back to my sister and if I get involved with Rumplestiltskin, I just don’t see that happening.”  
**Hook:** “It takes a strong man to admit his limitations. _(Offers his hand to Will who takes it:)_ But it takes a brave man to overcome them.”  
**Will:** “You should listen to Maleficent on this one, mate. Walk away from your revenge and you can have a family waiting for you.”  
**Hook:** “Enough! I don’t need to choose, thank you, I can and will have both. Now we’re done here.”  
_(Will stares after Hook as he turns and walks out of the fortress.)_

__

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle.  
** _(Anna enters Rumplestiltskin’s dark castle, standing in the foyer, looking for him. Rumplestiltskin sits in the main room, a crystal ball in front of him.)_  
**Anna:** “Rumplestiltskin? Are you here? The door was open.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “End of the hall, first door on your right. Come on in, dearie.”  
**Anna:** _(Enters the room and walks to where Rumplestiltskin is sitting:)_ “My name is Joan. I was hoping you could help me. _(Looks at Rumplestiltskin curiously:)_ Is there something wrong with your skin? _(As he stands:)_ Not that it looks like anything’s wrong with your skin. _(Chuckles:)_ You know, I have a cream…”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Interrupts her:)_ “Your name isn’t Joan. You see, uh, names are my stock and trade, dearie, and yours is… Anna of Arendelle. No need to keep secrets from me. I know more about you… than you think.”  
**Anna:** “So… _(Chuckles:)_ You know why I’m here?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “You want to know why your parents ventured into this strange land.”  
**Anna:** “My sister thinks it was because of her, but I know she’s wrong. Can you help me?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “As it happens, your parents paid me a visit on their journey. It would seem when one needs answers, I’m the place to go.”  
**Anna:** “What answers did they seek?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, I can’t just tell you, dearie. You see, aside from names, I also have a penchant for making deals.”  
**Anna:** “A deal? Sure, I’ll make a deal. I’ll do whatever it takes to help my sister.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Laughs:)_ “Whatever it takes? Oh, I love it when they say that. _(He conjures a tiny bottle into his hand:)_ At the foot of the dark mountains lives a very old man… prickly sort, probably eats children for breakfast. I want you to put this in his tea.”  
**Anna:** “What will it do to him?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Sorry, dearie. That’s not part of our agreement. Oh, speaking of which… _(A long piece of parchment appears in his hand:)_ our contract. Sign here, and I shall tell you why your parents came to see me. Do we have a deal?”  
****

**Arendelle. Present. Forest Path.**  
_(Anna and Elsa are enjoying a walk together when Anna suddenly yells at her sister.)_  
**Anna:** _(Exclaims:)_ “Why can’t you just tell me?!”

**Elsa:** _(Continues walking, unfazed:)_ “We’ve been through this, Anna.”  
**Anna:** “Yes, and I still don’t believe it. You’ve been seeing someone and only now thought to tell me?”  
**Elsa:** “It’s not that I haven’t wanted to tell you, it’s just… the person I’m seeing isn’t ready to meet my family.”  
**Anna:** _(Catching up to her sister:)_ “What? Why not?”  
**Elsa:** _(Sighs:)_ “If you must know, they’ve had some family issues in their past and-”  
**Anna:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Well that narrows it down. Elsa, everyone throughout all the realms has had family issues. We’ve all have to live with them, what makes this guy so special?”  
**Elsa:** “ _They_ … _(Takes a deep breath before continuing:)_ just aren’t ready for everything that comes with palace life. It can be daunting to some people.”  
**Anna:** “Oh whatever. Kristoff copes with palace life just fine and he was as far from royalty as you could get.”  
**Elsa:** “Kristoff still sleeps in the barn with Sven.”  
**Anna:** “That was only to make sure Sven stayed warm over winter. I spent a few nights in there myself actually. You should try it sometime. _(Gasps:)_ Unless you already know what it’s like. Is that where you and your secret lover meet up?”  
**Elsa:** “Anna!”  
**Anna:** _(Teasing:)_ “Oh I bet he loves to get the Queen all dirty.”  
**Elsa:** “You’re being absurd. Besides _they’re_ not like that.”  
**Anna:** “Why do you keep saying 'they’? _(Gasps again:)_ Are there multiple lovers? Is that why you don’t want to tell me?”  
**Elsa:** _(Sighs:)_ “No, Anna.”  
**Anna:** “I mean, it’s not like you’d be doing anything wrong if you had multiple suitors, you are the Queen after all and it’s not like you’re married or anything…”  
_(The sisters continued chattering fades into the distance as they pass by one particularly disheveled looking bush. Poking their heads out covertly, Regina and Emma watch in relief as they once again find themselves alone.)_  
**Emma:** “Well that was close.”  
**Regina:** “Too close. It’s bad enough getting caught by your mother. I don’t know what I’d do if your girlfriend caught us as well.”  
**Emma:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “You know nothing happened between Elsa and I.”  
**Regina:** “That’s not from her lack of trying.”  
**Emma:** “For the last time, it was a ruse to get you mad enough to shoot a fireball at her. We had to get those ribbons off somehow.”  
**Regina:** _(Picking several twigs from Emma’s hair:)_ “Hmm. Well, at least it sounds as though Elsa’s found someone else to warm her icy bed at night.“  
**Emma:** "Yeah, how about that.”  
**Regina:** “I wonder who it could be.”  
**Emma:** _(Thinks:)_ “I might have an idea.”  
**Regina:** “You do?”  
**Emma:** “Mmhmm.”  
**Regina:** “Well, are you going to tell me?”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “I’ll never tell, you’ll have to torture me.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Smiles broadly as Emma pulls her back down inside the bush:)_ “That can be arranged.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Infinite Forest.  
** _(Anna is standing a few feet away from the old man’s cottage. The small vile is still in her hands, and she’s looking at it. After a few moments, she sighs and pockets it, before walking over to the door and knocking.)_  
**Apprentice:** _(Answers the door:)_ “Can I help you?”  
**Anna:** “Yes… uh, maybe. I-I-I mean… Can I come in?”  
**Apprentice:** “ ****I just put a kettle on the fire. Join me for tea and biscuits.”  
_(Opens the door.)_  
**Anna:** _(Enters and looks around:)_ “Biscuits. You mean you don’t eat children?”  
**Apprentice:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Is that what they’re saying about me these days?”  
**Anna:** “Yes. No! Well… Sorry.”  
**Apprentice:** _(Starts sweeping the floor:)_ “So, what brings you so deep into the woods to the home of an alleged devourer of children?”  
**Anna:** “I’m on a quest to help my sister, but I seem to have gotten myself a little bit turned around.”  
**Apprentice:** “Well, you’re welcome to stay as long as you wish. I assure you, the biscuits are delicious, and they are made with flour.”  
**Anna:** _(Walks over to the kettle when it starts whistling. She pulls out the vial to pour it into his tea, but changes her mind and empties it into the fire. Turns back to look at the Apprentice:)_ “Do you take sugar?”  
****

**Dark Castle. A Short Time Later.  
** _(Anna is back from the Apprentice’s cottage and stands beside Rumplestiltskin.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Holding the now empty vial:)_ “So, you poured it in the tea?”  
**Anna:** “Just as you asked.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “And he drank it?”  
**Anna:** “Every last drop.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Good! Then he’ll live!”  
**Anna:** “So, now can you tell me why my parents came… _(Realizes what Rumplestiltskin just said and stops:)_ Wait, what? What do you mean, ‘live’?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “He’ll live because he drank the antidote you gave him.”  
**Anna:** “Antidote? To what?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Uh, poison.”  
**Anna:** “I thought it _was_ poison.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Laughs:)_ “No! The poison’s what he drank yesterday! What you had was the cure for that.”  
**Anna:** “I didn’t give it to him.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Feigns sadness:)_ “Well, why not? We had a deal.”  
**Anna:** “We need more antidote. We have to go back to the cottage. We have to help him.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Stands:)_ “Well… I’m afraid it’s far too late for that, dearie. _(Waves his hand and shows Anna the Apprentice through the crystal ball. The old man transforms into a mouse:)_ You should have listened to me when you had the chance.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Enchanted Forest. Present. Night.**  
_(A hooded figure stands at the bottom of Alice’s restored tower. A moment later, a rope is lowered from the window and the hooded figure begins to climb.)_  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Reaching the top of the tower, Will Scarlett clings to the windowsill, gasping for breath.)_  
**Gothel:** “Hello, Will.”  
**Will:** _(Panting:)_ “Gothel, what are you doing here?”  
**Gothel:** “Checking in on my investment. Someone has to and, after all, Alice has been so lonely.”  
**Will:** _(Looks over to see Alice cowering behind a chair:)_ “You heartless witch. You can release her anytime, you just get off on our suffering.”  
**Gothel:** “Suffering is an essential part of life’s cruel journey. Hopefully, once I’m done with your sister, her days of suffering will end and Alice’s true power will be revealed.”  
**Will:** “You’re trying to turn her into one of your coven. Well it won’t work, Alice is nothing like you.”  
**Gothel:** “We’ll see who’s right, in time. _(Glancing at the window frame:)_ You know, I think I need to tighten this tower’s security. If you can climb this tower after the curse I’ve put on your heart, practically anyone could get in here. Time to change that.”  
**Will:** “I won’t let you keep me from seeing my sister, no matter what you do. Alice, I will get you out of here, I promise.”  
**Gothel:** _(Coldly:)_ “Say goodbye to your brother, Alice. _(Alice screams and runs towards Will just as Gothel enacts a protection around the window, creating an invisible barrier. As Will and Alice attempt to touch, they find themselves unable, now separated by the barrier. Looking pleased with herself:)_ Hm. That’ll do.”  
_(Gothel leaves the tower in a cloud of smoke while Alice claws at the barrier, attempting to reach her brother and the outside world.)_  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Present. Alice’s Restored Tower.**  
_(The hooded figure swings their legs over the windowsill and stands inside the tower. Dropping her hood and removing her gloves, Emma takes a look around the homely living area.)_  
**Emma:** _(Impressed:)_ “Not bad, I could live here.”  
**Regina:** _(Reclined on a chair by the fire, chuckles:)_ “It’ll do for tonight.”  
**Emma:** “Hey, it beats making camp outside.”  
**Regina:** “I’m not sure Alice would agree with you on that.”  
**Emma:** _(Considers:)_ “I suppose not. You know, I could’ve just closed my eyes while you made this place cosy. Why did I have to wait at the bottom?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, please. You forget I know you, Emma. You’ve been wanting to climb this tower since you heard about it. I know Rapunzel is your favourite fairytale.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles, approaching:)_ “Technically, you were supposed to let me climb up your hair.”  
**Regina:** _(Grins as Emma straddles her lap:)_ “Well you made quick time, even with the rope.”  
**Emma:** “True. But I do so love it when you let your hair down for me.”  
_(Regina murmurs her agreement as Emma leans in for a well earned kiss.)_

__

**Enchanted Forest. Alice’s Cottage.  
** _(Meanwhile, Alice stands admiring her new bracelet in the mirror.)_  
**Alice:** _(To her stuffed toy:)_ “What do you think, Mr. Rabbit? Do you like my bracelet? Robin gave it to me, and I don’t plan to ever take it off.”  
****

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Drizella stands in the middle of the refugee camp. Tiana has her sword drawn, ready for anything.)_  
**Drizella:** “Such worried faces. No need to be. I’m only here to deliver a message. Well, more accurately, a prophecy. All your lives as you know them will end.”  
**Tiana:** “Perhaps you misread the prophecy, because you missed the part where we defeat you. _(When Drizella raises her hands to use magic:)_ Drizella, I wouldn’t. Look down.”  
_(Looking down, Drizella sees that she is slowly turning to stone.)_  
**Drizella:** “This is blood magic. How is this possible?”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Exiting a tent:)_ “With a spatter of my blood, of course. I simply can’t have you running around with Gothel of all people, dear.”  
**Drizella:** “This changes nothing. I’ll be back, and you’ll learn what true suffering is.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Before Drizella turns to stone completely:)_ “I spent so much time focused on one lost daughter that I didn’t see the one who was with me all of this time.”  
**Drizella:** “You never loved me like you loved Ana!”  
**Rapunzel:** “No, that’s not true. I’m so sorry I made you feel that. _(Drizella turns to stone:)_ I will make it up to you, I will make this right. I promise.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Infinite Forest.  
** _(Anna runs back towards the Apprentice’s cabin, she enters without knocking, hastily searching for the Apprentice.)_  
**Anna:** _(Looking around frantically:)_ “He’s got to be here somewhere.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Appears:)_ “Careful you don’t step on it!”  
**Anna:** _(Jumps and sighs:)_ “We have to find him. You have to change him back.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, but I can’t, dearie.”  
**Anna:** _(Stops looking and turns to Rumplestiltskin:)_ “Why?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Because I don’t want to. He was protecting something that I need.”  
**Anna:** “You were the one who poisoned him. _(Rumplestiltskin giggles:)_ Then why did you send me here with an antidote if you wanted to turn him into a mouse?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “It was never about him. It was always about you.”  
**Anna:** “It was all a test?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “And one you performed admirably. You see, he’s but the first line of defense. And what he protects is also guarded by an enchantment… a spell that can only be broken by someone who has been tempted by their inner darkness and turned away from it, someone just like you. I knew you wouldn’t do it. I knew you’d see the best in the old man.”  
**Anna:** “I never faced my inner darkness.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “What?”  
**Anna:** “As soon as I met the old man, I knew what I had to do. I could never hurt someone to get what I want. Elsa wouldn’t want me to. So I was never even tempted by that inner darkness you speak of. In fact, I don’t even think I have one. I’m, unlike you, nice.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, then, dearie, I hope you’re gonna enjoy spending the rest of your life locked up in my tower. It was part of our deal.”  
_(He produces the contract and holds it out in front of Anna.)_  
**Anna:** “But I have to get back to Elsa.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Then you should never have left home in the first place. Imagine the guilt she will feel when you don’t return home from your journey… a journey you only took because of her. She will finally become that monster everyone fears she is. _(He gasps in a mocking manner:)_ I suppose the wedding’s off.”  
**Anna:** _(Grabs a sword from the wall:)_ “No! Rip it up. Rip up the contract now!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, I can’t do that, dearie. No, I’m afraid the only way for you to escape your fate is by killing… Me. And we both know… You’re just… Too… Nice. _(Anna presses the sword against his chest:)_ Do it. Go on. _(Begins taunting her:)_ Right through me. Do it. Do it. Do it! Do it! Do it! _(Anna whimpers and drops the sword, falling to her knees:)_ You may never have considered dosing the old man… but you just thought about killing me. _(The Dark One holds his dagger under Anna’s face and giggles when a tear drops onto the blade:)_ And now I have exactly what I need… the tear of someone who has faced their inner darkness and turned away. The love for your sister was all I needed.”  
**Anna:** “I should have known. I should have known the moment I met you… you’re a monster. You take the most precious thing in this world… Love… and turn it into a weapon.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Love is a weapon, dearie. Always has been. It’s just…So few people know how to wield it.”

_(Rumplestiltskin enters the Apprentice’s vault, walking towards the magic box. Waving the dagger over the box, he manages to open it, revealing the Sorcerer’s hat.)  
_ ****

**Enchanted Forest. Before The Dark Curse. Night.**  
_(Having failed to kill the Queen of Hearts on the order of her daughter, Hook extends his hand to Cora as she steps out of the Mad Hatter’s hat.)_  
**Cora:** “Oh, thank you dear.”  
**Hook:** “Now what, Your Majesty?”  
**Cora:** “We head for my daughter’s mausoleum of course. I can’t rip her heart out from here now, can I?”  
**Hook:** “Such a delightful family.”  
**Lancelot:** “Halt. Who goes there?”  
**Hook:** “Don’t mind us, mate, we’re only passing by.”  
**Lancelot:** “You’re trespassing on royal grounds.”  
**Cora:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “What is your name, soldier?”  
**Lancelot:** “Lancelot. I’m going to have to ask both of you to leave this place.”  
**Hook:** _(Spreading his arms wide:)_ “But we only just got here. Like I said, we’re just passing through.”  
**Cora:** _(Intrigued:)_ “Lancelot. I’ve heard your name before. You were instrumental in my daughter’s defeat at the hands of Snow White and Prince Charming. _(Chuckles:)_ I heard of your betrayal from King George personally.”  
**Lancelot:** “King George had no honour. He defeated himself.”  
**Cora:** “Well, be that as it may, you helped Snow White finally defeat the Evil Queen. You’re sure to be an overnight legend. I can certainly use that to my advantage.”  
**Lancelot:** _(Confused:)_ “Use to your advantage? I’m sorry, but I don’t understand.”  
_(Waving her hand, Cora vanishes Lancelot in a cloud of smoke.)_  
**Hook:** “What did you do to him?”  
**Cora:** _(Casually:)_ “I sent him to the Infinite Forest. A man like that could be useful to me, but we don’t need him messing up our plans right now.”  
**Hook:** “Whatever you say, Milady, shall we?”  
_(Before they can take more than a few steps however, a portal opens up behind them and Tiana exits.)_  
**Cora:** _(Smiles:)_ “Tiana. How nice to see you, what on earth are you doing in this realm?”  
**Tiana:** _(Stalking towards her:)_ “I followed you from Wonderland. I came to make sure you never return.”  
**Cora:** “Is that so? And how were you thinking of doing such a thing?”  
**Tiana:** “With this.”  
_(Tiana holds up her now glowing hand, ready to rip out Cora’s heart, when the older woman freezes her in place.)_  
**Cora:** “Now really, is everyone trying to steal my heart? It’s starting to become such a bore.”  
_(Cora waves her hand once more and Tiana disappears in her own cloud of smoke.)_  
**Hook:** “Let me guess, the Infinite Forest?”  
**Cora:** _(Turns and continues walking:)_ “At least now Lancelot will have some company. Come Captain, my daughter awaits.”

**Enchanted Forest. Present. The Tower.**  
_(Regina remains seated in the chair by the fireplace watching Emma as she looks at the various cooking utensils in the kitchen.)_  
**Regina:** “Thinking of cooking something?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiling:)_ “Maybe. Relax, _(Putting the skillet back down:)_ neither of us want that.”  
**Regina:** “I happen to enjoy your cooking.”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Liar.”  
**Regina:** _(Frowns slightly:)_ “Is everything all right, Emma? You look a little… uneasy.”  
**Emma:** “I’m fine. _(At Regina’s look:)_ Okay, I may have something on my mind. So, yes, you might know me after all.”  
**Regina:** _(Sitting forward:)_ “What is it?”  
**Emma:** “I guess I wanted to know a little bit more about you… the other you.”  
**Regina:** _(Helpfully:)_ “The ‘evil’ me?”  
**Emma:** “Maybe, but not the murder and razing villages part.”  
**Regina:** “Well what part of my past would you like to hear about?”  
**Emma:** _(Cautiously:)_ “The… Queen’s privileges part?”  
**Regina:** _(Stares at Emma a moment before chuckling:)_ “Emma, you don’t really think I used to pick random villagers off the streets to have sex with? It was part of our game.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I know that, but it’s not out of the realm of possibility is it? I mean, if you’d wanted to you could have easily-”  
**Regina:** “Chosen someone? _(Looks at the fireplace:)_ Why yes, I suppose I could.”  
**Emma:** “But you never did? _(Regina shakes her head:)_ Not even for companionship?”  
**Regina:** “Those were dark times for me. Companionship was way down on my list of priorities back then.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, you are one of, if not _the_ most passionate person I know. Are you telling me in all those years, your only urges were homicidal ones?”  
**Regina:** _(Laughing:)_ “Of course not. But I could never allow myself to sleep with one of my subjects. For one thing, word would’ve gotten out that I was trolling villages looking for a lover, and for another-”  
**Emma:** “You’d have a line of people from here to Agrabah volunteering for the job.”  
**Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “My enemies would’ve sent mercenaries to kill me at my most vulnerable.”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I’m positive one night with you would change their minds.”  
**Regina:** “Well that aside, the answer is no. I never took a lover during that time. Whatever carnal desires I had, I channeled then into seeking my vengeance. _(Regina watches her wife closely as Emma nods, seemingly satisfied with this answer:)_ Of course, that’s not to say there were never moments…”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I knew it. And…?”  
**Regina:** _(Coyly:)_ “And… I did what any Queen would do. I took matters into my own hands.”  
_(Regina smiles with satisfaction as the full implication of her words wash over Emma.)  
_****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Anna is still locked in the Apprentice’s house, when Rumplestiltskin returns carrying the magic box, shutting the doors behind him. Anna quickly stands.)_  
**Anna:** “I helped you get what you wanted, so give me what you promised. Tell me about my parents.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, dearie, the King and Queen of Arendelle landed on my doorstep with an itsy-bitsy problem… your sister. They wanted something to take away her powers… Forever.”  
**Anna:** “My parents loved Elsa.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Sounded more to me like they feared her. It’s a thin line and, oh, so easy to cross. You must have known. They always wished she had been born a little bit more… Normal.”  
**Anna:** “Did they find what they were looking for?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I’m afraid not. No one could lay their hands on that kind of magic… Until now.”  
**Anna:** “So, that’s what the box does.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Not the box, what’s inside… a hat, crafted thousands of years ago by a sorcerer for one purpose… to steal magical power… and guarded all these years by his apprentice.”  
**Anna:** “What are you going to do with it?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “When the hat has collected all its ill-gotten power and is fully charged, I will be unstoppable.”  
**Anna:** “I thought the Dark One was already unstoppable.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “There are limits, however small.”  
**Anna:** “No. You can’t. That mouse… that apprentice… he dedicated his life to keeping it out of the hands of people like you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Too bad he’s not here to stop me.”  
**Anna:** “What if he is?”  
_(Anna looks up at the Apprentice, who is now a mouse, and watches as he jumps down and lands on Rumplestiltskin’s hand, biting him.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Aah! Aah!”  
_(From the pain of his bite, Rumplestiltskin drops the dagger.)_  
**Anna:** _(Quickly picks it up and points the dagger at him:)_ “Don’t come any closer! _(Looks confused when Rumplestiltskin obeys her:)_ Wait… You’re not coming any closer just because I told you not to? _(Looks down at the dagger:)_ I get it. As long as I have this wavy knife, you have to do as I say, don’t you?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Yes. That’s how it works.”  
**Anna:** “Is that one of the limits you spoke of? Is that why you want the hat… to free yourself from the control of this dagger? Answer me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “To be free of the control and to keep my power. Yes.”  
**Anna:** “Yeah, I can’t let you walk out of here with that. So, please, give me the box.” _(Rumplestiltskin slowly walks forward and hands Anna the box.)_

__

**Rumplestiltskin:** “Remember, dearie, you can’t keep hold of that dagger forever, and you don’t want to be on the other end of it when I get it back.”  
**Anna:** “Then I command you send me and this box home to Arendelle.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “If I must.”  
**Anna:** “Wait. And, also, you can never hurt me. Or my sister. And you have to turn the mouse back into a man. Okay. Now I’m ready.”  
_(Rumplestiltskin obeys her, and sends Anna back to Arendelle. Once his dagger lands on the ground, he picks it up and screams in frustration when realizes he’s lost the box.)  
_****

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. As The Dark Curse Hits.  
** _(The Curse begins to spread over the land. Cora and Hook watch as it approaches. Cora then strikes the ground with her staff causing a magical barrier to appear over them covering a portion of the land. Those now protected by Cora’s barrier include Tiana and Lancelot, both navigating the Infinite Forest, and Will Scarlett who watches the curse spread from the foot of Alice’s tower.)_ **  
**Hook: _(Despondently, under his breath:)_ “Mal. _(Turning to Cora, agitated:)_ Wouldn’t it have been easier to reconcile with your daughter _before_ her curse destroys the land?”  
**Cora:** “Regina doesn’t need me – not now, not when she _thinks_ she’s about to win. But I still have a place in her heart. And the curse won’t last forever. It _will_ end. In twenty-eight years, there will be a Savior. And she’ll break it.”  
**Hook:** “Twenty-eight years!”  
**Cora:** “You won’t even notice. You’ll be frozen, like all those in this corner of the land. But when the curse ends, our quest will resume. And when it does, Regina will truly have lost everything. And then she’ll need me. _That’s_ when we’ll go to this new land. You’ll get your revenge. And me, I'll… help her pick up the pieces.”

**Enchanted Forest. Present. The Tower, Continued.**  
_(Emma stares into the fireplace before turning to Regina.)_  
**Emma:** “All right, so you may not have had villagers warming your bed. But you can’t tell me there was no one. What about Maleficent?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Ah. So we’re finally going to talk about the elephant in the room. Or should that be dragon? What would you like to know?”  
**Emma:** “Clearly there’s a history between you two. I just think, as your wife, I should know about it.”  
**Regina:** “You have _never_ wanted to talk about this.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well… maybe now I’m a little curious.”  
**Regina:** “Hm, funny. I was curious too. Very well… _(Stands and walks towards Emma:)_ Maleficent and I… it was a long time ago and I was very young. I had only just started my lessons with Rumple. _(Moves to stand behind her wife:)_ I was frustrated with his teachings and I wondered if there was someone else out there who could give me what I desired.”  
_(Regina kisses Emma’s collarbone.)_  
**Emma:** _(Leaning her head back against Regina’s shoulder:)_ “Mm. But I know about how you two met, I was more curious about how you two became-”  
**Regina:** “Lovers? _(Chuckles:)_ We bonded over mutual interests. Mal was a woman who had achieved her revenge and yet was left clinging to the embers of her greatest victory. I suppose my drive or _(Whispers the word into Emma’s ear:)_ _passion_ , as you’d call it, helped reignite the flame that lay dormant inside the dragon. _(Taking a moment to move the blonde hair aside, Regina nibbles briefly on Emma’s earlobe before continuing her tale:)_ Our time as lovers began the night we broke into Aurora’s bedchamber. I was excited to finally see the light return to Mal’s eyes as she was rejuvenated by her latest triumph. Once back inside her fortress, we succumbed to what we were feeling and devoured each other. _(Regina turns Emma’s face towards her and kisses her deeply, as her hands move to cup her wife’s breasts through her dress. Moving away, leaving Emma breathless:)_ Every time with Maleficent was fueled by our shared hatred of the world and what it had done to us.”  
**Emma:** _(Taking a moment to steady herself:)_ "Well, whatever the reason, it sure sounds hot.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “I suppose you could say that. Although there never really was what you could call ‘emotion’ between us. Not anything like what you and I share. Passionate and fiery, yes, but ultimately, we both took it for what it was. _(Moving back to her seat:)_ We were two lost souls, headed in different directions. Mal had allowed me to share in her revenge and yet I still hungered for my own. So that’s why I returned to Rumple, knowing that Maleficent couldn’t be the one to help give me the vengeance I so desperately sought. _(Sitting back down, she looks to her wife expectantly:)_ So, are you glad I told you?”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ "I figured it would be something like that between you two.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “When you boil it down, it really was more of a mentor/student relationship. Maleficent may not have taught me much actual magic, but she did take me under her wing.”  
**Emma:** _(Thinks:)_ “You know, we are pretty similar. _(Approaching the seated woman:)_ I mean, you taught me how to use my magic before we-”  
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No. What we have is completely different.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah? How do you figure?”  
**Regina:** “Because I was already in love with you before I ever taught you magic.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles, leans closer:)_ “You were?”  
**Regina:** “Still am.”  
**Emma:** _(They kiss:)_ “Mm. I love you, too. _(When Regina leans in for another kiss, Emma stops her with a finger placed on the older woman’s lips:)_ But, enough talk. _(Offering her hand:)_ I think it’s time we let actions speak for themselves.”  
_(Regina takes her wife’s hand and allows herself to be lead towards the bed.)  
_****

**Alice’s Cottage. Continued.**  
_(While Alice continues to admire her bracelet in the mirror, a floorboard creaks and a figure enters through the door.)_  
**Alice:** _(Turning to face them:)_ “Hello? Who’s there?”  
**Stranger:** “I’m searching for The Guardian. Are you her?“  
**Alice:** _(Wary:)_ "Yeah. I mean, yes I am. The name’s Alice. Who wants to know?”  
**Drizella:** _(Stepping into view:)_ "My name is Drizella. _(Smiles:)_ You have no idea how long I’ve been searching for you.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Enchanted Forest. Before The Dark Curse. A Tavern.**  
_(The dwarves are drinking and enjoying themselves after a long day’s work. Although sitting with them, Dreamy sits quietly thinking to himself when the Foreman of the Dwarf Mines joins him.)_  
**Foreman:** “What’s the matter? You’ve barely touched your food.”  
**Dreamy:** “I don’t know. I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. I don’t feel at all like myself. Maybe I should have Doc take a look at me.”  
**Foreman:** “You’re gonna trust a dwarf that got his medical degree from a pickax? I wouldn’t worry about it. Dwarves don’t get sick. It must be in your head.”  
**Belle:** _(From another table:)_ “It’s not in his head, it’s in his heart. _(The dwarves turn to look at her:)_ You’re in love.”  
**Foreman:** “Oh, that’s impossible. Dwarves can’t fall in love.”  
**Belle:** “Trust me. I know love, and - You’re in it.”  
_(The Foreman dismisses this and gets up to join the other dwarves while Dreamy joins Belle at her table.)_  
**Dreamy:** “What’s it like?”  
**Belle:** “It’s the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world. Love is hope. It fuels our dreams. And if you’re in it, you need to enjoy it. Because love doesn’t always last forever.”  
**Dreamy:** “But if love’s so great, then why do I feel so bad right now?”  
**Belle:** “You need to be with the person you love.”  
**Dreamy:** “Yeah, but how do I know she feels the same way? All she talked about was going to see some fireflies, not loving me.”  
**Belle:** “What- what did she tell you about these fireflies?”  
**Dreamy:** “Uh, that she was gonna go see them on the hilltop tonight, that she heard they were the most beautiful sight in all the land. _(Belle giggles:)_ What?”  
**Belle:** “She wasn’t telling you about the fireflies. She was inviting you to go be with her.”  
**Dreamy:** “You think so?”  
**Belle:** “I’ve had my heart broken enough to know when somebody’s reaching out. Now go, find your love. Find your hope. Find your dreams.”  
****

**Storybrooke. Outside Granny’s Diner. After The Black Fairy’s Curse.**  
_(Rumplestiltskin takes a picture of his family with his new camera.)_  
**Belle:** “Rumple! I said no pictures. I’m not even ready for the party yet. I’m a mess.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “You look beautiful.” _(Takes a seat beside his son.)_  
**Belle:** _(Sighs:)_ “You are gonna make me regret giving you that camera. Okay. _(Checking her list:)_ Uh, Zelena got balloons. Emma and Regina cake. Oh, Snow and David are bringing bubble wands. _(At Rumple’s look:)_ I don’t know, I guess Baby Neal is obsessed with them.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Belle?”  
**Belle:** “Yes.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Relax. It’s a children’s birthday party. As long as everyone turns up and Gideon ends up with birthday cake all over his face, it’s a success.”  
**Belle:** “Oh, I know. You’re right. It’s just after all these years, I guess I’m used to the chaos. _(Gideon whines:)_ Maybe I should get, uh, un-used to it.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, Storybrooke’s certainly been quiet this past year. I can’t even remember the last time I used magic. Hey, that reminds me. _(Picking up a present from the table:)_ I got something for you. It’s for all of us, a family thing.”  
**Belle:** _(Opens the box to reveal a photo album. Flicking through the blank pages:)_ “Rumple, it’s beautiful. I love it.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “It’s for our travels. _(Taking the album and putting it aside:)_ Belle, you have been so patient with me. Too patient. _(Stands:)_ You’ve seen the man behind the beast when no one else could.”  
**Belle:** “Oh, Rumple. That beast is a distant memory now.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “So, let me do this for you. You deserve to finally get what you’ve always wanted. To see the world.” _(They kiss.)_

__

**Storybrooke. Recent Past. New Years Eve.  
** _(With only a few hours left until the annual Storybrooke New Year’s Eve party, things are a little quiet at Roni’s. So much so that Alice and Robin are spending the afternoon looking for apartments rather than helping behind the bar.)_  
**Robin:** _(Scrolling through her phone:)_ “Oh, look. There’s a one-bedroom right here in Storybrooke. Oh, it looks pretty good in the pictures. See?”  
**Alice:** “I don’t need to see it. I love it. If it comes with a built-in Robin, that’s all I need.”  
**Robin:** “Aw.”  
(After the merging of realms, the number of quests skyrocketed, so after a particularly heated town meeting, it was decided that the Dark Palace would be a much more suitable place for hosting the party than Granny’s. Probably for the first time ever, the palace was filled with fairies and dwarves who volunteered as a decorating squad.)  
**Regina:** _(Glaring at Leroy:)_ “You just know that Grumpy signed all his brothers up in the hope of spending some time with Nova.”  
**Zelena:** _(Glancing back to see Leroy and Nova leaving the bar together:)_ “Well, whatever the reason, the main ballroom is glistening, and the atmosphere is buzzing over there. The palace is so full of light, colourful decorations, countless flying candles and several beautiful crystal chandeliers…”  
**Regina:** _(Arms folded:)_ “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”  
**Zelena:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yes, I am rather. Oh come on, it can’t possibly be as bad as you think it is.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “What I think, is that I could simply use my magic to decorate the ballroom and it would have been finished hours ago.”  
**Henry:** _(Arriving from the store room:)_ “Yeah, but not everyone thinks black is a festive colour, Mom.”  
_(Putting an arm around her son’s shoulders, Regina ruffles Henry’s hair while Zelena chuckles.)_  
**Regina:** “Very funny, young man. Shouldn’t you be at the farm watching over your uncle?”  
**Henry:** _(Checking his watch:)_ “Ah, you’re right! And I’m supposed to meet Violet there ten minutes from now.”  
_(Watching the teenager scurry off to meet his girlfriend, Regina can’t help but smile as Henry rushes from the bar.)_  
**Regina:** “He gets his time management skills from his mother.”  
**Zelena:** “Hm. Speaking of, where is my delightful sister-in-law?”  
**Regina:** “At the station. She wanted to make sure all her paperwork was finished before the new year starts.”  
**Zelena:** “Mmhmm sure she did…”  
**Regina:** “Alright, maybe I suggested it, so I could prepare my costume. _(Smiling devilishly:)_ I’m aiming for ‘speechless amazement’ this year. What are you wearing, anyway?”  
**Zelena:** _(With a smirk of her own, whispers:)_ “Ah. That would be telling. _(Downs her drink, then stands:)_ But don’t worry, all shall be revealed. _(Winks:)_ Almost literally. _(To Alice and Robin:)_ Come on, you two.”  
_(The trio prepare to depart, leaving Regina with a slightly concerned expression upon her face.)_  
****

**The Charmings’ House.**  
(Decidedly not doing her paperwork, Emma Swan-Mills finds herself going through her mother’s closet.)  
**Emma:** _(To herself:)_ “Ugh, there has to be something in here I can use.”  
**David:** _(Entering the room:)_ “Anything I can help you with?” ** _  
_** Emma: “Oh, hey, Dad. _(Sighs:)_ I’m looking for ideas for a costume for tonight.” **  
** David: “You don’t have a costume yet?”  
**Emma:** “I haven’t had time! Not since my deputy left me with piles of paperwork to complete.”  
**David:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I finished all of my paperwork before I resigned and you know it. How much more could there possibly be?”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs, avoiding the question:)_ “This is hopeless. What are you two going as tonight?”  
**David:** “Snow White and Prince Charming, who else?”  
**Emma:** “Right, how silly of me.”  
**David:** “Boy, I’ll tell ya, I’m sure glad Henry and Violet will take care of your brother tonight, it’s been a while since Snow and I went to a party as just the two of us, and-“  
**Emma:** “Yeah, let me stop you there, Don Juan, before you say anything that’ll make us both uncomfortable. Besides, I’m sure the kid wants some time alone with Violet without his mom spying on him. _(They both laugh at this, imagining Regina watching the young couple like a hawk:)_ Well, I better get going.”  
**David:** “What about your costume?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, I’ll think of something. I do have one idea but… well, we’ll see.”  
**David:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m sure it’ll be great.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. See you in a couple of hours.”  
_(With that, Emma hugs her father and leaves the room just as the sound of screeching tyres can be heard outside.)_

**Granny’s Diner. Present.**  
_(Ruby is clearing plates when Billy, the mechanic, surprises her.)_  
**Billy:** “A mouse.”  
**Ruby:** _(Startled:)_ “What? Where?”  
**Billy:** “No. I meant me. _(Approaching:)_ I was a mouse. My name was Gus. I lived in Cinderella’s pantry, I ate cheese, I gnawed on wood, but I preferred the cheese.”  
**Ruby:** “And, why are you telling me this?”  
**Billy:** “Uh, we haven’t had a chance to talk since you left for the Enchanted Forest. I swore to myself that if I ever saw you again, I’d ask you out. And I guess I just wanted you to know who I was… back home.”  
**Ruby:** “Uh, can I, um, still call you Billy?”  
**Billy:** “You can call me whatever you want, as long as you let me buy you a drink after your shift.”  
**Ruby:** _(Eyes the clock:)_ “Um, tonight’s actually not great. Because…”  
**Snow White:** _(Coming to her rescue:)_ “Uh, we… we have plans.”  
**Ruby:** “That’s right, um… It’s girls night.”  
**Snow White:** “Because we haven’t seen each other in so long.”  
**Ruby:** “Right, and I’m bringing the cheese. _(Gasps:)_ Which has nothing to do with you being a mouse. It has to do with the… wine.”  
**Billy:** “Okay. Um… Maybe next time.” _(He leaves.)_  
**Ruby:** _(They hug:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Snow White:** “I can spot a girl in trouble. You know you could have told him about you and Mulan. Billy must be the only one who doesn’t know.”  
**Ruby:** “Yeah, can’t say I’ve really missed all the gossip that goes on around here.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, you don’t know the half of it. Ooh, that reminds me, did you know that Mrs…”  
_(Snow continues talking as we see David giving Ruby a sympathetic smile. Suddenly, King George, also known as Storybrooke’s disgraced former district attorney Albert Spencer, joins him in the booth.)_  
**David:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Spencer:** “You may have taken care of me in the old world, and kept me locked away in this one for years, but, with a new sheriff in town, we get another go at each other.”  
**David:** “Lily let you go?”  
**Spencer:** “I’ve served my time.”  
**David:** “You tortured Regina and almost blew up the entire town. You should be locked away for the rest of your life.”  
**Spencer:** _(Laughs:)_ “So righteous, so sure of yourself. But I know the truth. You’re still just a shepherd pretending to be a prince. You weren’t fit to run the kingdom, and now even your daughter knows you sure as hell aren’t fit to run this town.“  
**David:** “The people of this town know who I really am. And they’ve seen me defeat you before. So, now that you’re free, if you want to try and take me down, they’ll see it again.”  
**Spencer:** _(Chuckles:)_ “By the time I’m done here, you’ll wish you’d killed me when you had the chance.”

**Kitchens.  
** _(Granny and Ruby are working on the walk-in refrigerator in the back room while Snow watches.)_  
**Granny:** _(Lifting her welders mask:)_ “Almost done. Let’s finish clearing out those perishables.”  
**Snow White:** “I’m sorry, what’s going on here?”  
**Ruby:** “We’re making a cage. Know anybody who might want thirty-eight frozen lasagnas?”  
**Snow White:** “What?”  
**Granny:** “I know. Nobody would believe it if you told them my lasagnas was frozen.”  
**Snow White:** “No. Why are you building a cage?”  
**Ruby:** “Tonight’s the full moon. It’s the first night of Wolfstime.”  
**Snow White:** “Ruby, you learned how to control the wolf in you ages ago.”  
**Ruby:** “Yeah. But, _(Sighs:)_ since Mulan’s been gone, I haven’t been sleeping real well.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, Ruby, Mulan knows how to handle herself.”  
**Ruby:** “I know that, but she doesn’t even know for sure what’s out there. All she’s going by is rumours. I worry, okay? And if I’m not sleeping, my mind isn’t focused…”  
**Snow White:** “Hm. Okay I can see that. But what about your red hood? That could keep you from turning.”  
**Ruby:** “If I had it. I’ve looked everywhere. I know I brought it back to Storybrooke because I was wearing it.”  
**Snow White:** “Ruby, I know you. I trust you. Wolfstime or not, you won’t hurt anyone tonight.”  
**Ruby:** “Maybe. But I can’t afford to take any chances.”  
****

**Storybrooke Sheriff’s Department.**  
_(David confronts Lily about Spencer’s release.)_  
**David:** "Do you have any idea what you’ve done? Spencer is a maniac.”  
**Lily:** “Oh, I see. So all that talk about how everyone deserves a second chance, really only applies to people within your family? Or perhaps just to those you approve of?”  
**David:** “This is not about me, it’s about the safety of the people of this town.”  
**Lily:** _(Scoffs:)_ “One old man who doesn’t even have magic doesn’t sound like much of a threat to me.”  
**David:** “Do you even know what he did? Spencer conspired to have my grandson kidnapped and taken to Neverland.”  
**Lily:** “So it _is_ personal with you two after all.”  
**David:** “Look-”  
**Lily:** _(Interrupting:)_ “By the way, kidnapping a child and sending it to another world is exactly what you and your wife did to me. If you two are allowed to walk around free, then so is Spencer. _(David has no reply to this:)_ Look, I have no idea why Emma left me in charge, but the fact is she did and I’m grateful for this opportunity. Like it or not, I am the sheriff around here and what I decide is final.”  
**David:** _(Putting his hands up placatingly:)_ “I’m not trying to challenge your authority. All I’m asking is that you take me on as your deputy, just as another pair of eyes. I know these people, I’ve lived with them for years. What I know could be useful to you day to day.”  
**Lily:** _(Considers:)_ “Do you know how to fix the copier?”  
**David:** _(Nods:)_ “I think I could figure it out.”  
**Lily:** “Good, you can start there. _(As David starts to say something:)_ But, we’re gonna take this arrangement day by day. If you do something I don’t like, you’re gone.”  
**David:** “I can live with that.”  
**Lily:** “We’ll see.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Belle sits in a tavern, listening to a speech being given across the room.)_  
**Alistair:** _(Addressing a group of people:)_ “There’s a fearsome beast ravaging a faraway kingdom. Its eyes burn with fire. They call it the _Yaoguai_. No man has been able to kill it, but we will! There’s room on our wagon. Who’s going to join us?”  
**Dreamy:** _(Approaches Belle’s table:)_ “Looking for an adventure?”  
**Belle:** “Dreamy, right?” **  
** Dreamy: “Yes. I came to thank you. That advice you gave me last night… _(Sits at her table:)_ it worked. Nova and I are running away together.”  
**Belle:** _(Smiles, squeezing his hand:)_ “That’s wonderful.”  
_(They both look towards Alistair and his group.)_  
**Dreamy:** “Why don’t you sign up?”  
**Belle:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Yeah, I’ve always dreamed of heroics, but I think it’s safer I stick to my books. They’re the only adventures I know that have happy endings.”  
**Dreamy:** “Well, maybe this one will have one, too.” **  
** Belle: “Yeah, I doubt it. Last time I faced a beast, it didn’t end well.” **  
** Dreamy: “What are you talking about?”  
**Alistair:** “Men! Follow me! Yaoguai awaits.” **  
** Dreamy: “Get on that wagon. Go! Take a chance.”  
**Belle:** _(Thinks:)_ “Thank you.” _(She starts to leave.)_ **  
** Dreamy: “Wait! Belle! Wait. _(Hands her a pouch of dust:)_ It’s fairy dust. It might come in handy.” **  
** Belle: “Uh, no, thank you… I’ve seen what magic does to people.” **  
Dreamy:** “You’ve seen what dark magic does. Fairies use this for good. Now go be a hero.” _(Belle smiles and runs off.)_

__

**Enchanted Forest. Recent Past. New Years Eve. The Dark Palace.  
** _(The enormous ballroom is slowly filling up with people arriving from across the realms. Arriving late but trying to appear casual about it, Emma searches the room for her wife. They haven’t seen each other all day because they agreed to meet at the palace and surprise each other with their costumes. Not finding the Mayor anywhere, the Sheriff makes a beeline to the bar, which, in fact, is more a table covered with liquor and various other beverages. Scanning the table, Emma smiles in delight upon finding her favourite brand of root beer. Opening one and drinking from the bottle, she turns to greet whoever just stood next to her, only to nearly spit the beer all over her sister-in-law.)_ **  
** Emma: _(Wiping the beverage from her chin:)_ “Jesus, Zelena! This is a costume party, not a nudist convention.”  
**Zelena:** _(Mock offended:)_ “Excuse me? I HAVE a costume!”  
**Emma:** “So who the hell are you supposed to be?”  
**Zelena:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “The little mermaid, of course! Why do think I’m wearing these bloody sea shells or these seaweed knickers? _(Zelena points at the three pieces of clothing truly not doing much to cover her body, then adds more calmly:)_ Besides, Robin has Alice, Regina has you, it’s time Mummy had some fun, too.”  
**Emma:** _(Groans:)_ “Oh god, too much information.”  
**Zelena:** _(Winks:)_ “At least it rhymed. Plus, I enchanted a few dozen sprigs of mistletoe to appear whenever two people are standing close enough to each other. _(Emma takes a step away from her sister-in-law and checks the space above her head for any trace of the enchanted plant:)_ Oh get over yourself. Who are you dressed like, anyway?”  
**Emma:** “Hermione from Harry Potter.”  
**Zelena:** “Bollocks, she has brown hair. Although, it’s a pretty simple charm if you want me to…”  
**Emma:** “Some prefer it blonde, you know. Your sister for example.” **  
** Zelena: “Ugh, lovebirds. Well, my goal for tonight is much simpler than finding true love.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, and what’s that?”  
**Zelena:** _(In a tone suggesting it should have been obvious:)_ ****“Why, finding a decent shag of course.”  
**Emma:** _(Winces:)_ “Well, good luck with that.”  
**Zelena:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Who needs luck when you have- Ooh, I guess my little sis knows this as well…”  
**Emma:** “What do you mean? _(Once Emma turns around however, all becomes clear. Across the room, standing with one hand on her hip and a confident smile adorning her face, is Regina:)_ Wow.”  
_(Regina makes her approach, not unlike a lioness stalking her prey.)_  
**Zelena:** “Have fun, kittens.”  
_(Zelena makes herself scarce as the Mayor and the Sheriff are reunited.)_  
**Regina:** “So, like what you see, Miss Granger?”  
_(Regina asks seductively, looking Emma up and down.)_  
**Emma:** “Uh…”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Eloquent as always, I see.”  
**Emma:** “Gina, you look…wow, you know what the Evil Queen’s attire does to me… but holy hell, woman…”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs and circles Emma with an appreciative hum, purring into the Sheriff’s ear:)_ “You look utterly edible yourself, dear.”  
_(The sound of a glass shattering distracts them from their flirtation momentarily as they look over to see Snow White standing with her hand still mid-air and paler than usual.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Noticing that several other people are staring at her:)_ “Everything’s alright here!”  
_(Everyone resumes their previous activities. Finally snapped out of her haze, Emma turns to face Regina who immediately snakes her arms around her wife’s neck, letting herself be pulled even closer by her hips. Foreheads resting against each other, the couple start to sway to the rhythm of the music.)_  
**Emma:** “You’re positively ravishing, babe.”  
**Regina:** “Mm. Promises, promises. _(Suddenly, something above them catches her attention:)_ Really? Mistletoe?”  
_(Emma also looks up to find a sprig of Zelena’s enchanted mistletoe hanging in the air.)_  
**Emma:** “Um, yeah, that’s your sister’s doing, she’s determi- wait, that’s it - mistletoe. A kiss under the mistletoe!”  
**Regina:** “Yes, Emma, I know what-”  
**Emma:** _(Placing a finger on blood red lips, recites slowly:)_ “Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it…”  
_(There’s a gleam in the sheriff’s eyes and the faintest shadow of a smile on her lips as she waits for Regina to get the hint. After a moment of deep concentration, the mayor replies with a victorious smirk.)_  
**Regina:** “But a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it.”  
_(After that, it was hard to tell who dived in first, not that either of them care as they kiss each other with such passion.)_  
**Snow White:** “Oh my god, will you two stop that? _(When the kissing continues undeterred, her eyes widen with horror as they begin pulling at each others clothes:)_ You’re not in some porno movie!”  
_(Unfortunately for Snow, her high-pitched cry resonates throughout the entire ballroom. Every single person is frozen to their spot to catch a glimpse of what seems to be a juicy scandal. Emma hides her face in her hands.)_  
**Regina:** _(With a growl through gritted teeth:)_ ”Excuse me, but this happens to be a very private conversation! Can you finally take your drink and go? _(Emma grabs Regina’s hand and ushers her quickly to a quiet corner, as far from everyone, including a crimson red Snow White as possible. Regina laughs heartily the whole way and, once they’re alone teases:)_ For what it’s worth, I find that shade of pink on your mother’s face appealing.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles, shaking her head:)_ “You’re evil.”  
**Regina:** “You love it.”  
**Emma:** “I do.”  
**Regina:** “Then kiss me.”  
**Emma:** “With pleasure.”  
_(Whatever reply Regina wanted to say is silenced by Emma’s lips and turned into a small appreciative moan, accompanied soon by one from the sheriff herself as the mayor tugs gently at her hair.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Having left Alice’s tower, Regina and Emma make their way through the forest.)_  
**Regina:** _(Catching Emma looking at her outfit:)_ “What?”  
**Emma:** “A cape, really?”  
**Regina:** “Hey, I learned my lesson after what happened at DunBroch. I can’t very well wear a pantsuit when walking through a forest. It was either this or one of the queen’s outfits, and judging by the frosty looks I received from those peasants yesterday, this seemed the safer option.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe it’d help if you stopped calling them peasants. _(Looking her up and down again:)_ I like the look, I just think the cape is a bit much.”  
**Regina:** “We’re searching for an adventure aren’t we? If I’ve learned anything from reading Henry’s comic books, it’s that freedom of movement is essential if you're expecting a surprise attack.”  
**Emma:** “Woah, okay well there’s a lot to unpack in that sentence. First, if you’re expecting to be attacked, it’s not a surprise. Second, not all heroes wear capes. And third, who is going to be dumb enough to attack us?”  
_(Just then, three men approach them from the trees.)_  
**Man 1:** “There you are lads, just like I told you. The Evil Queen as I live and breathe.” _(Regina tenses but Emma calmly tries to warn the men.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey guys, don’t you know who we are? Emma Swan, the Savior? _(Glancing back at her wife:)_ And, er, Regina: Warrior Princess?”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “If anything, I’m a warrior queen.”  
**Man 1:** “You’ll be royally dead once we’re done with you.”  
**Regina:** “You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, guys, seriously? This is not cool.”  
**Man 2:** “No, what’s not cool is the likes of her _(Pointing his sword at Regina:)_ living it up in her castle while the rest of us starve.”  
**Man 1:** “And the so-called heroes do nothing about it. You see, you may have found your redemption, Your Majesty, but the people are still hungry.”  
**Man 2:** “Families were ripped apart under your rule and those actions deserve answers.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles malevolently:)_ “Oh I guarantee you won’t enjoy the answers I give you.” _(When Regina conjures a fireball in her hand, Emma steps between her and the bandits.)_  
**Emma:** “Look! I get that your lives back then sucked, but that was years ago and Regina has changed.”  
**Man 1:** “Time doesn’t heal all wounds, Savior. Now step aside.”  
**Emma:** “If you think I’m gonna let you lay one finger on my wife, you’re far stupider than I gave you credit for.”  
**Man 1:** “Your wife? _(To his friends:)_ Well I guess what they say about blondes is true, boys. Only an idiot would marry that murderer. _(To Regina over Emma’s shoulder:)_ So come on, Your Majesty, show her what kind of person you really are and throw that fireball. ‘Cause the way I see it, this ends one of two ways: Us killing you or you killing us.”  
_(Emma looks back to Regina who extinguishes the fireball.)_  
**Emma:** _(To the men:)_ “You know what? I think I’ve found a third way.”  
_(Emma turns and head butts the lead bandit, sending him down and out as Regina uses her magic to send the other two flying back against two trees.)_

__

**Emma:** _(Checking to make sure the men are unconscious, looks to Regina:)_ “I think my way was better. _(Regina smiles then looks down at the men without saying a word. Softly, returning to her:)_ Hey, are you all right?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “They aren’t wrong about me, Emma. I did those terrible things in my past.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, and a lot of other people have done stuff they regret too. Look, I’m not trying to diminish or excuse what you did back then, but you _have_ changed. You’ve saved far more people in these last few years than-”  
**Regina:** _(Holding up her hand:)_ “Shh. _(Uses her magic to heal the reddish bump that was beginning to form on Emma’s forehead:)_ I hurt a lot of people in my past. And, although I may not allow the guilt of it to weigh me down, I still carry that with me, every day.”  
**Emma:** “So you’re okay?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles, reassuringly:)_ “I’ve learned to live with who I was for a while now. _(Stroking Emma’s face:)_ Thanks to you.”  
_(They lean in for a kiss, but are interrupted.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(From behind them:)_ “Don’t forget about me, Dearie.”  
_(Rolling her eyes, Emma turns toward the sound of the voice.)_  
**Regina:** _(Stunned:)_ “Rumple?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Storybrooke. Present. Granny’s Diner. Morning.  
**_(Granny enters the diner and heads to the back room.)_  
**Granny:** “You awake yet, Ruby? _(Entering the kitchen, she sees the claw marked door of the freezer ripped from it’s hinges:)_ Ruby!”  
_(Granny steps into the freezer and Ruby is nowhere to be found.)  
_****

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Belle is riding on a wagon with Alistair’s group in search of the Yaoguai. She is reading a book.)  
_**Alistair:** “What’s that?”  
**Belle:** “Uh, a book. I trust you’ve seen one before?”  
**Alistair:** “You expect to beat the fiercest creature in the land with a book?”  
**Claude:** “Maybe she means to bore it to death.” _(The group chuckles.)_  
**Belle:** “It will tell us how to find the Yaoguai.”  
**Alistair:** _(Takes the book:)_ “These are just scribbles.”  
**Belle:** “It’s called another language. _(Taking the book back:)_ One that I know how to translate. Hmm.”  
**Alistair:** “What?”  
**Belle:** “Oh I thought it was just, scribbles?”  
**Alistair:** “We are here to protect the land, girl. If that book tells us where to go you shall share it with us.”  
**Belle:** “It says we’ll find the Yaoguai by the lake.”  
**Alistair:** “The lake you say?”  
**Belle:** “Yes.”  
**Alistair:** “You heard her, Claude. We’re going to the lake.”  
_(Alistair kicks Belle off of the wagon.)_  
**Belle:** “Wait! _(Gets up and retrieves her book:)_ Enjoy the lake! _(Reading out-loud to herself:)_ The Yaoguai prefers mountain habitats to all others.”  
****

**At The Yaoguai’s Lair.  
****Belle:** _(Still reading out-loud to herself:)_ “The Yaoguai hibernates by day and hunts by night. Please be asleep. _(Draws her knife and walks forward before stepping on a twig. The Yaoguai emits a sound from its lair and Belle begins to run but trips._ _Mulan appears and shoots an arrow, causing the Yaoguai to roar and then flee. Mulan runs over and helps Belle to her feet:)_ How ever can I thank you? Y-you saved my life.”

**Mulan:** “And you ruined my hunt. It took me weeks to track the Yaoguai here.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah, I found it in a day.”  
**Mulan:** “You had luck on your side.”  
**Belle:** “No, not luck. It was this. _(Holds out the book:)_ I could, uh, I could help you find it again.”  
**Mulan:** “You’ve done enough damage already. If you really want to help, stay out of my way.” _(She runs off into the forest.)  
_****

**Storybrooke. Present.  
**_(In the forest, David and Granny are searching for a missing Ruby.)  
_**Granny:** “This way. Over here. _(Sees Ruby asleep on the ground:)_ Ruby! Ruby, wake up.”  
**David:** “Hey.”  
**Ruby:** “Where am I? What happened?”  
**David:** “You’re in the forest. You must’ve fallen asleep here last night.”  
**Ruby:** “I-I don’t understand. You put me in that cage. You locked me up.”  
**Granny:** “The freezer was torn to shreds when I came to check in on you this morning.”  
**David:** _(As Ruby panics:)_ “Ruby. Ruby, it’s all right.”  
**Ruby:** “No. It’s not. I don’t remember anything from last night. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Oh my God. Did I do something last night?”  
**David:** “Ruby, all we know for sure is that you broke out and ran through the woods. There’s no reason to assume the worst.”  
_(David’s phone vibrates.)  
_**David:** _(Answering the phone:)_ “Yes, Sheriff? Yeah. Okay. I’ll be right there.” **  
Ruby:** “What is it?”  
**David:** “There’s something going on at the cannery, Lily didn’t say what. I gotta go check it out on our way back into town. Hey. Relax. Everything’s going to be okay.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Rumplestiltskin and Regina sit together beneath an old oak tree reminiscing.)_  
**Regina:** “So you’ve been traveling with Belle and Gideon this whole time?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Nods:)_ “And it’s made me a new man.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “You always told me people never change, but it seems you did.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, change is inevitable. Slow and painful at times, but inevitable.“  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Tell me about it. My relationship with Emma has never been better, but my son no longer needs me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Henry will always need his mother. Both of them.”  
**Regina:** “You think so?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I’m certain of it. Regina… there’s something I need to tell you.”  
**Regina:** “Oh no. That doesn’t usually bode well.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I… _(He starts to tell her but then changes his mind:)_ am just so proud of the woman you’ve become. I- I realise that may sound strange coming from me, considering-”  
**Regina:** “You chose me to cast your Dark Curse? _(Nods:)_ It is odd, but still appreciated. I’m proud of both of us. To think how far we’ve come from where we began is astounding.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Rumplestiltskin is teaching Queen Regina how to use magic. They are practicing on a black unicorn.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Now show me what you’ve learned. Immobilize it.”  
_(Rumplestiltskin giggles as Regina succeeds.)_  
**Regina:** “There. I did it.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Excellent work, my apprentice. Now there’s just one last, tiny, tiny, teeny, little detail. Take its heart.”  
**Regina:** “Like what my mother did to…”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, to your true love. Indeed. Then you already know how it’s done. _(Regina approaches the unicorn:)_ Gentle. If you do it right, no harm will befall it, unless of course, you will it.”  
**Regina:** “I can’t. It’s innocent.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Nothing is innocent. _(He takes the unicorn’s heart and giggles:)_ Now, it belongs to me. You see, when you take a heart, it becomes enchanted. Stronger than a normal heart. You’re not hurting the beast. You’re controlling it. Now show me you know what to do with that power. _(Tosses the heart to Regina who catches it:)_ Kill it.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “You’ve seen it done. Now do it yourself. Show me you can take the next step in your training. Crush it. _(Regina is unable to so:)_ Dearie, dearie, dearie. And I had such high hopes.”  
**Regina:** “I didn’t sign up to kill unicorns.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Magic is power. Until you can take power, you’re not learning anything. Do you want me to teach you or not?”  
**Regina:** “Yes.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Then there’s one simple question for you to ponder.”  
**Regina:** “I’ll tell you anything.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Giggles:)_ “I don’t need the answer. You do. What’s holding you back?”

**Regina’s Family Vault.**  
_(Inside a glass coffin lays the body of Daniel, Regina’s lost love. Although quite dead, his body is preserved with an enchantment spell.)  
_ ****

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Mere days after the loss of her sister, Drizella is approached by Gothel. After some initial resistance, Drizella decides to listen to what the robed witch has to tell her.)  
_**Drizella:** _(Watching her mother stand beside her sister’s casket through a mirror Gothel is holding:)_ "That’s my sister, Anastasia. Mother’s favorite. _(Drizella watches as Rapunzel touches the wand to her hand before sinking it into Anastasia’s chest:)_ What is she doing to her?”  
**Gothel:** “Practicing.”  
**Drizella:** “For what?”  
**Gothel:** “For waking her up. The only way to wake Anastasia is by taking her heart and replacing it with one full of Belief.”  
**Drizella:** _(Realising:)_ “My heart.”  
**Gothel:** “I’m so sorry.”  
**Drizella:** _(Crying:)_ “I always knew that she loved her more. _(Voice breaking:)_ I guess I just didn’t realize how much until now. _(Inhales sharply:)_ Oh, God.  
I’ll never get away from her, will I? No matter what I do, she always finds a way to hurt me. Oh, God! I’ll never be free!”  
**Gothel:** “I can help. I promise I can protect your heart. Join me.”  
**Drizella:** “No. You’re the reason my family was torn apart to begin with. There’s only one way to protect me, and I know a prince who will help.”

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Belle and Emma walk through the woods together.)_  
**Emma:** "I have to say, I didn’t think I’d be seeing either of you for awhile. I thought you two were seeing the world together?”  
**Belle:** _(Chuckles:)_ “We are, but there’s plenty of time. We just came back to see friends, family.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, so Gideon’s with your father? I was wondering where the little guy was.”  
**Belle:** _(Stilted:)_ “That’s right.”  
**Emma:** “How long have you guys been back?”  
**Belle:** “Oh not long, we just dropped Gideon off with his grandfather and then Rumple and I have been going through some books back at the castle.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, ‘Gina mentioned something about you two moving back there?”  
**Belle:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Not without some serious cleaning. Whoever Rumple had as a maid before was obviously useless.”  
**Emma:** _(Frowning:)_ “You mean you, right?”  
**Belle:** _(Stiffly:)_ “Of course. _(Chuckles:)_ I was joking. _(Changing the subject:)_ A-anyway, you guys are on honeymoon then?”  
**Emma:** _(Watching Belle curiously:)_ “Yeah, _(Shakes off the thought of something being wrong:)_ yeah we are, or trying to be. The problem is deciding where we should go. I mean, Regina has only known Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest and I’ve never really been anywhere so…”  
**Belle:** “You thought you’d try a honeymoon in the Enchanted Forest?”  
**Emma:** “Well we’re trying, but there’s still people here who have a problem with Regina and I don’t want her being on edge all the time.”  
**Belle:** “No, that’s understandable. Maybe you need to look beyond the realms of story. Rumple and I found some wonderful places in the Land Without Magic for example.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah? You got any recommendations?”  
**Belle:** _(Smiles:)_ “I think we can give you a few, yes.”  
****

**The Land Without Magic. Past. Maine. 2009.  
**_(Emma parks her yellow bug in front of the same bar/grill that August took her to during the dark curse. At the counter, holding an article about her being found as a baby, Emma asks the woman behind the counter for information.)_  
**Emma:** “So, I just thought I’d ask on the off chance if there’s someone still working here who remembers that baby being brought in.”  
_(A woman joins the line behind Emma and appears to be keeping an eye on her.)  
_**Woman:** “Twenty six years ago? We can’t keep a cook for six weeks.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe, like, a long-time customer.”  
**Woman:** “The food ain’t good enough for that kind of loyalty. Sorry, honey, but you’re not gonna find anyone here who remembers this.”  
_(Emma takes her food and walks to the sitting area. She sits alone and looks back at the article.)  
_**Cleo:** _(Walks over to Emma’s table:)_ “Tough break, kid.”  
**Emma:** _(Looks up at her, surprised:)_ “What?”  
**Cleo:** _(Sits down:)_ “Heard what you were asking. You a reporter or something?”  
**Emma:** “No, nothing like that.”  
**Cleo:** “You’re the baby, aren’t you? From the article… you’re the baby, right? _(At Emma’s look:)_ Intuition. Mine’s usually pretty good. And I’m sorry. It’s hard not being able to find your family.”  
**Emma:** “It’s just a dead end. I’ve had a lot of those. _(Stands:)_ So, thanks for your concern, but I got this.”  
**Cleo:** “Can I say one more thing based on my intuition?”  
**Emma:** “Okay.”  
**Cleo:** “I look at you… young, pretty…”  
**Emma:** _(Now wary:)_ “Okay.”  
**Cleo:** “And I see someone who now… stop me if I’m wrong, but… someone who stole money from a couple convenience stores in Phoenix, got arrested, and took off on her bail. _(Emma suddenly takes off an a run, and Cleo follows her calmly. Emma dodges a moving car, gets into her bug and attempts to pull away, but her wheels screech instead. She opens her door to discover her rear wheel has been booted. Catching up to her:)_ Well, hello there.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Belle stands drawing water from a well in a village when the men from the hunting party corner her and begin to push her down the well.)_  
**Alistair:** _(As Belle screams:)_ “The Yaoguai wasn’t at the lake.”  
**Belle:** “I’m - I’m sorry. I must’ve misread that one.”  
**Alistair:** “Hmm. You know what I think happened? I think you sent us in the wrong direction on purpose.”  
_(Out of nowhere, a soldier enters and grabs Alistair away from Belle.)_  
**Soldier:** “Let her go.”  
**Alistair:** _(Panting:)_ “This isn’t your fight, soldier.”  
_(Claude unsheathes his dagger, and begins to fight the soldier, but is easily taken down. Just as Claude is defeated, the soldier’s helmet falls off, revealing the soldier to be Mulan.)_  
**Claude:** “Wait. You’re a-”  
_(Mulan punches him.)_  
**Mulan:** “Yeah. I know. _(Draws her sword:)_ Go.”  
_(The men run off.)_  
**Belle:** “I… didn’t expect to see you again. Thank you.”  
**Mulan:** _(Sheathes her sword:)_ “I had to put up with brutes like them when I served in the emperor’s army. Fools who think we have no business holding a sword. I only wish there was someone there to stand up for me.”  
_(She looks down to her leg, having sustained an injury herself while protecting Belle.)_  
**Belle:** “You’re, uh, you’re bleeding.”  
**Mulan:** “I’ll survive. The sun should be setting soon. We need to move out.”  
**Belle:** “What- what do you mean ‘we?’”  
**Mulan:** “You tracked the Yaoguai in a matter of hours. It took me weeks. You track the beast, and I’ll kill it.”  
**Belle:** _(Nods:)_ “I’d be honored to help you.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Storybrooke. Present.**  
_(David arrives at the docks with Ruby and Granny in the car while Lily stands waiting for him.)_  
**Lily:** _(As David approaches:)_ “You know I didn’t expect much with you as my deputy, but I at least thought I could rely on your discretion. You brought civilians to a crime scene?”  
**David:** “I know, I’m sorry. I was giving them a ride back from the woods when I got your call.”  
**Lily:** “The woods? What were they doing out there so early?”  
**David:** “It’s a long story. So, what do we have?”  
**Lily:** _(Walking back towards Billy’s truck:)_ “We got a call saying somebody left their car double-parked in front of the cannery.”  
**David:** “That’s Billy’s truck. So who do we call to tow a tow truck?”  
**Lily:** “Well, not Billy, that’s for sure. Take a look.”  
_(David follows her to the front of the truck to find Billy laying dead on the ground. Suddenly, Ruby screams and they run back towards her. The lower half of Billy’s body is sticking out of a dumpster.)  
_**Ruby:** “It was the wolf! _(Crying frantically:)_ It was me!”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Castle.  
** _(Rumplestiltskin is spinning straw into gold while Queen Regina is waiting patiently.)_  
**Regina:** _(Clears throat:)_ “Are you ready to begin?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, I’ve been ready. The question is, are you?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, I am.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Stops spinning:)_ “Tell me why you’re really here.”  
**Regina:** “For power…”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Stop wasting my time! What is it you want? Come on. You’ve done all your soul-searching. Now tell me.”  
**Regina:** “Can you teach me, how to use magic to bring back the dead?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “That’s what this is about? The stable boy?”  
**Regina:** “I want true happiness.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Then find it elsewhere, dearie. Magic can do much, but not that. Dead is dead.”  
**Regina:** _(Distraught:)_ “Then I am lost.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “And I’ve had my time wasted. I’m sorry, but, uh, transcending death is beyond even my reach.”  
**Jefferson:** _(Appears behind Regina:)_ “I thought nothing was beyond your reach. Ah. Busy. Should I…”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “No. No. Nothing important going on here.”  
**Regina:** “Rumplestiltskin…”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Ignore her.”  
**Jefferson:** _(Pulls a glass ball from his bag:)_ “I got what you wanted.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “What about the slippers?”  
**Jefferson:** “Oh. Couldn’t find ‘em. Heard talk they’d already been moved to another land.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “That’s what I needed to _get_ to that other land.”  
**Jefferson:** “Well, come with me in my hat. I’m sure we can work something out.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “No, no. Your hat only transports between magical realms. I need to get to a land without magic.”  
**Jefferson:** “Why would anyone want _that_?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “My business.”  
**Jefferson:** “You want the ball or not?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Mmm… yes. Help yourself to as much gold as you deem appropriate. _(To Regina:)_ Oh, and, you. You can let yourself out. Our work is done.”  
**Regina:** “Wait. So that’s it? You’re not going to teach me anymore?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “So long as you harbor foolish notions of bringing back the dead, so long as you live in the past, you’ll never find your future. Teaching you is a waste of time.” _(Rumplestiltskin walks away.)_  
**Jefferson:** _(Approaching Regina:)_ “Pardon me… for eavesdropping, but I think you need to look elsewhere for assistance.”  
**Regina:** “What do _you_ know about it?”  
**Jefferson:** “I hear things. Jefferson’s the name, and I’m a man who travels and sees much, and I know the man who can do what you want… bring back the dead. He’s, um, you might say…a wizard. I can bring him to you.”  
**Regina:** “At what price?”  
**Jefferson:** “Always a price indeed. So here’s mine. Like I said, I’m a man who travels, and I’ve made many enemies along the way, and I’d like a royal passport so I can have free reign to traverse your kingdom.”  
**Regina:** “How would I do that?”  
**Jefferson:** “Well, you’re the queen… aren’t you?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “That’s right. I am. And this wizard… can he really bring someone back from the dead?”  
**Jefferson:** “Well… If he can’t, no one can.”

**The Land Without Magic. Past. Maine. 2009.  
** _(Cleo handcuffs Emma to the bed so she can’t escape.)_  
**Cleo:** “Sorry about this, but I’m gonna go take a shower now.”  
**Emma:** “You gonna shower in that jacket? You probably sleep in that thing, too, huh?”  
**Cleo:** “Funny. Sit tight, watch some cartoons. I’ll be right back.”  
_(Cleo hands Emma the remote before walking into the bathroom, closing the door and water can be heard running moments later. Emma switches on the television before finding a pin to unlock her handcuffs. She sneaks into the small dining area and opens Cleo’s purse, where she finds money and a picture of a young girl.)_  
**Emma:** _(Reading the name on the back:)_ “Sorry, Tasha. But I think your mom will survive.”  
_(Emma starts to leave, but notices that a program which finds people has been left open on Cleo’s computer. A short time later, Cleo comes out of the bathroom and notices that Emma is missing. She runs back into the bathroom, grabs her jacket and is about to leave, but sees Emma sitting in front of the computer.)_  
**Emma:** _(Turns to face her:)_ “Do you guys all get this special search thing? _(At Cleo’s incredulous look:)_ Oh, I dated a guy once who’s good at picking locks.”  
**Cleo:** “You could’ve left.”  
**Emma:** “The Hancock County Courthouse has a file on me. I didn’t know that. They could know something. They could know the name of the boy who brought me in. There… there could’ve been a note with me that was dropped into the file, something, anything. You could take me there.”  
**Cleo:** “Why would I do that?”  
**Emma:** “Because I can get out of handcuffs, and you’ll have to track me down in every city and every hotel all the way across the country. Look, if you help me with this, I’ll go quietly all the way to Phoenix. I just want some answers.”  
**Cleo:** “You want to know where you come from. _(Emma nods:)_ Courthouse opens at 9:00 tomorrow.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Jefferson is taking Queen Regina to meet the man who can supposedly bring back the dead.)_  
**Regina:** “Where is he… this wizard? You promised to bring him to _me._ ”  
**Jefferson:** “Indeed, and off we shall go to see him, but I warn you, be cautious.”  
**Regina:** “Why? Is he dangerous?”  
**Jefferson:** “Not to us. But bear in mind, he’s never been to a world like this before. He’s unfamiliar with our ways, with our magic.”  
**Regina:** “All I care about are _his_ ways, and if they will do what _I_ require.”  
**Jefferson:** “Well, there’s only one way to find out. May I present to you… your salvation.” _(Regina rolls her eyes as they turn a corner and see a man seated, sketching flowers.)_  
**Regina:** “You’re the wizard?” **  
**Man: _(Turns toward her:)_ “I prefer ‘Doctor’, but you’re welcome to call me whatever makes you comfortable.”  
**Regina:** “Very well… _Doctor_. You understand why you’ve been brought here?”  
**Doctor:** “Of course. Now… _(Clears throat:)_ show me the patient. _(Regina brings him to where she is keeping Daniel’s preserved body. The Doctor examines the body:)_ It’s remarkable. It’s as if his last breath was drawn just moments ago.”  
**Regina:** “A preservation spell. Can you bring him back?”  
**Doctor:** “Perhaps. Let’s take a look. _(Continuing his examination:)_ It’s wonderful. His condition is ideal… apart from being dead, that is.”  
**Regina:** “Just how many times _have_ you done this, Doctor?”  
**Doctor:** _(To Jefferson:)_ “You didn’t tell her?”  
**Regina:** “Tell… tell me? Tell me what?”  
**Doctor:** “The procedure is experimental. Success is yet to occur. But if certain conditions are met, I’m optimistic.”  
**Regina:** “Optimistic?”  
**Jefferson:** “Just hear him out.”  
**Regina:** “What kind of charlatan are you?”  
**Doctor:** “I am no such thing. I was told the last crucial piece of the puzzle exists in this land.”  
**Regina:** “What else do you need?”  
**Doctor:** “A heart. It’s a fragile organ, and I need a strong one. I’ve searched the far reaches of my realm for one with the fortitude to stand the shock of my procedure. None have survived. But they say in your land, there are hearts transformed by magic. Hearts made so powerful, they glow.”  
**Regina:** “That’s why you’ve come here?”  
**Doctor:** “I need this for my work. So tell me… how do you change these hearts? How do you enchant them?”  
**Jefferson:** “Those who practice the dark arts do it by ripping the organ out of the living while it still beats.”  
**Doctor:** “Mm-hmm. And you can do this?”  
**Regina:** “No.”  
**Doctor:** “Huh. _(To the Mad Hatter:)_ You assured me that this queen was some powerful sorceress.”  
**Regina:** “I will not use magic for evil.”  
**Jefferson:** “Well, if you want your fiancé back, then you’re gonna have to find someone who will.”  
**Doctor:** “Have I wasted my time here?”  
**Regina:** “No. I know exactly who can help us. I know where to get a heart.”

**Storybrooke. Present. Sheriff’s Station.** __  
(Ruby is locked away in one of the cells with chains wrapped around the bars, as David and Lily argue.)  
**David:** “It had to be something else, Lily, I know it.”  
**Ruby:** _(From inside the cell:)_ “No, I did this! We both know it.”  
**Lily:** “Sounds like a confession to me.”  
**David:** “No. A few years ago, everyone thought Snow was guilty of murder. She needed someone to believe in her. I didn’t do that. _(Turns to Ruby:)_ I am not going to make the same mistake with you!”  
**Ruby:** “Snow never killed anyone. I have.”  
**Lily:** _(Folding her arms:)_ “Are all cases usually this easy?”  
**David:** “I know who you really are, Ruby, even if you’ve lost sight of it.”  
**Ruby:** “It doesn’t change the fact that I am going to turn again tonight, and somebody else could get hurt.”  
**David:** “It’s okay. I’ll protect you.”  
**Ruby:** “No! If the freezer couldn’t hold me, maybe a jail cell will. I don’t need to be protected from other people, David. Other people need to be protected from me.”  
**Lily:** “Guilty or not, you’ll be safe in here tonight.”  
**Ruby:** “Thank you. Thank you, David.”  
**David:** “Thank me in the morning. By then, I’ll have found whoever really killed Billy.”  
_(Spencer appears.)_  
**Spencer:** “You already have. That thing. That she-wolf.”  
**David:** “Get out. Whatever issues you have with me, don’t involve her. There’s no proof Ruby had anything to do with what happened.”  
**Spencer:** “It seems to me, that you’re allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment.”  
**Ruby:** “Leave him alone.”  
**Spencer:** “Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else. I knew you’d slip up, shepherd. It was only a matter of time.”  
**David:** “What do you want?”  
**Spencer:** “Justice. Hand that over to me, and let the town decide her fate.”  
**David:** “Never. I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind.”  
**Spencer:** “This town is bigger than you think. I start telling people that you’re putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests? You’ll have a mutiny on your hands.”  
**David:** “Yeah, we’ll see. You want her, you have to go through me.”  
**Spencer:** “I look forward to that.”  
**Lily:** _(Stepping between them:)_ “Okay, boys. Put them away, that’s enough measuring for now. Mr. Spencer, when I released you, I had hoped you would stay out of trouble. Do you want me to write you up for disturbing the peace?”  
**Spencer:** “Far from it, Sheriff. I just hate to see a guilty party go free. Something that used to happen quite regularly under your deputy’s watch. We won’t cower in fear of this creature or monster or magical misfit any longer!”  
**Lily:** _(As David is about to retort:)_ “Let the man speak, David. I believe he’s on to something.”  
_(David nods, letting Spencer ramble on.)_  
**Spencer:** “Thank you, Sheriff. We know who she is, so why is she still alive?”  
**Lily:** _(Her face unreadable:)_ “You have an interesting perspective on this. Perhaps you’d like to tell me more in an interview room, for privacy, you understand.”  
**Spencer:** “I’d be happy to.”  
_(David catches Lily’s eye as she leads Spencer to another room. Without the former D.A’s notice, Lily hands David the keys to the cell with a meaningful look.)_  
****

**Interview Room.**  
_(Taking a seat, Spencer continues talking.)_  
**Spencer:** “I apologise for things getting heated, but you must understand what it’s like. For too long we’ve allowed those magical abominations to roam freely among us. How many more people have to die, before something is done about it?”  
**Lily:** “I understand your anger, Mr. Spencer, but we don’t know for certain that Ruby is the killer.”  
**Spencer:** “Don’t be absurd. She confessed didn’t she? A man was torn in half, what more proof do you need?”  
**Lily:** “So tell me, if I did find the girl guilty, what would you have me do?”  
**Spencer:** “It’s your duty as sheriff of this town to protect us all from beasts like her.”  
**Lily:** “And by 'us all’ you mean-”  
**Spencer:** “Normal, law-abiding, non-magical people. Those freaks are a menace and should be culled immediately.”  
**Lily:** _(Nods:)_ “I see. Tell me, Mr. Spencer, since your incarceration, do you have any idea what’s happened in Storybrooke?”  
**Spencer:** “Only what was whispered between the guards.”  
**Lily:** “So you might not be aware that all the realms of story are now joined. Allowing more magical creatures than ever before to come to this town.”  
**Spencer:** “Oh yes, I heard all right. That’s why I didn’t return to the Enchanted Forest. Storybrooke may have its faults, but it’s still less populated by those freaks than anywhere else. Mind you, there’s even one running the old Rabbit Hole, turned it into some sort of seedy night club from what I hear. _(Sneers:)_ Maleficent. Ha! She’s one of the worst of 'em. I suppose you know she can turn into a dragon at will?”  
**Lily:** “Yes, I’m aware.”  
**Spencer:** “Yeah, if were down to me I’d set fire to the damn place with her inside and be done with it.”  
**Lily:** “Is that so? Well, it may interest you to know that Maleficent’s ability to turn into a dragon… runs in the family.”  
_(Spencer’s mouth drops in horror as Lily’s eyes glow yellow with anger. Running from the room and the station, Spencer doesn’t stop to notice that the cell once occupied by Ruby, is now empty.)_

**Storybrooke Library.  
** _(Ruby has been relocated for safety reasons.)_  
**Ruby:** _(Attaches a set of shackles to a water pipe:)_ “These should work.”  
**Snow White:** “After what he tried to do to this town, do you really think people will listen to Spencer?”  
**David:** “No, but with his vendetta against all magical creatures, even on his own Spencer’s still dangerous. The sheriff’s station isn’t safe.”  
**Granny:** “Well, just let him try anything. _(Holds up her crossbow:)_ I’ll be waiting.”  
**David:** “The only way we’re going to get Spencer to stand down, is if we prove Ruby had nothing to do with Billy’s death. _(To Granny:)_ I’m going to need your help. _(To Snow:)_ If Spencer comes this way, call us.”  
****

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Belle and Mulan are walking through the woods.)_  
**Belle:** “It’s just ahead.”  
**Mulan:** “You found it. Your books serve you well.”  
_(Looks down at her leg.)_  
**Belle:** “Mulan, your leg’s getting worse.”  
**Mulan:** “No. I have to protect my village.”  
_(With her next step, Mulan comes close to collapsing.)_  
**Belle:** “You can’t even walk! How are you going to kill the Yaoguai?”  
**Mulan:** “I’m not. You are.”  
**Belle:** “Me? I-I’m not a soldier.”  
**Mulan:** “You have good instincts. You tracked down that beast faster than I ever could.”  
**Belle:** “Tracking it and killing it are not the same thing.”  
**Mulan:** “There was once a time when people thought I didn’t have what it took either, but I proved them wrong.”  
**Belle:** “How?”  
**Mulan:** “I showed them I had the warrior spirit. Once I found something worth fighting for, I fought for it with everything I had. I never gave up. Belle, the fate of my village depends on you. _(She hands Belle her sword:)_ Don’t be afraid.”


	19. Chapter 19

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Queen Regina, the Doctor, and Jefferson are inside Regina’s family residence, standing in front of a fireplace.)_  
**Regina:** “This… was my mother’s.”  
**Doctor:** “How sweet, but I’m not interested in heirlooms.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, I believe you will be. Listen.”  
**Doctor:** “To a fireplace?”  
**Regina:** “Just listen.” _(Heartbeats slowly become audible.)_  
**Jefferson:** _(The sound becomes louder:)_ “Where is that coming from?”  
**Regina:** “Her vault. _(The fireplace disappears and they descend down a set of stone steps to enter a chamber. The wall is filled with glowing, beating hearts, each in its own box:)_ Take your pick.”  
**Doctor:** “These are… all… hearts?”  
**Regina:** “My mother was a collector.”  
**Jefferson:** “Whose hearts are these?”  
**Regina:** “I have no idea. She took so many, caused so much pain. It was impossible to keep track. She was a monster.”  
_(The Doctor approaches the wall of hearts and pulls out one of the boxes.)_  
**Doctor:** _(Opening the box:)_ “Finally. After all this time. It’s perfect.”  
****

**Storybrooke. Present. Inside The Library.  
Ruby:** “You need to leave. The moon’s going to be up soon.”  
**Snow White:** “But will the chains hold?”  
**Ruby:** “Hopefully.”  
**Snow White:** “Then, I’m staying. Think of it as girls’ night. What’s wrong?”  
**Ruby:** “I know you and David wants to believe the best, but I’ve killed before, and I’ll do it again. Everyone in this town should be afraid of me.”  
**Snow White:** “Okay, well I’m not.”  
**Ruby:** “You should be.”  
**Snow White:** “Ruby, you’re my best friend. Of course I’m never going to be afraid of you. I love you.”  
**Ruby:** _(Sighs:)_ “I love you, too, and maybe you’re right. _(Ruby suddenly attaches the manacle to Snow’s wrist:)_ But Spencer’s right, too. I am a monster. And that’s why I need to make sure I don’t ever hurt anyone again.”  
**Snow White:** “No, no, no. Wh-What are you doing?”  
**Ruby:** “I can’t let you stop me. I need to pay for all I’ve done.”  
**Snow White:** “Ruby come back! Spencer’s a madman, he’ll kill you!”  
**Ruby:** “Isn’t that what I deserve?” _(She leaves.)_

__

**The Land Without Magic. Past. Maine. 2009.  
**_(Emma and Cleo are at the courthouse, waiting for Emma’s records to be found.)  
_**Emma:** “How long could this take? You take a file out of the drawer, you hand it over. How hard is that? Maybe I can motivate them to speed up.”  
_(Emma Stands and walks to the desk.)  
_**Cleo:** “Armor.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Cleo:** “My jacket, the one you like to ridicule. It’s my armor.”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Cleo:** _(Stands beside Emma:)_ “You’re not thinking clearly. You’re emotional. It’s what keeps getting you in trouble. Can I give you a piece of advice? You’ve got to learn how to protect yourself. Look, whatever we find here, that ain’t gonna be the end all be all. Find your armor.”  
**Clerk:** _(Walks out with Emma’s file:)_ “Miss, I have your file.”  
**Emma:** _(Takes the file:)_ “It’s too thin. _(Opens it and sees the article:)_ It’s the same damn article.”  
**Cleo:** _(Picks up another sheet of paper:)_ “There’s something on the boy who brought you in. Looks like he ran away and fell out of the system.”  
**Emma:** “The inventory of what I came in with.”  
**Cleo:** _(Pats her back:)_ “I’m sorry.”  
**Emma:** “Something’s missing. Can you just take another look?”  
**Clerk:** “That’s all there is.”  
**Emma:** “Just look again.”  
**Clerk:** “Miss…”  
**Emma:** “Okay, you know what? I can look.”  
_(Emma tries to go behind the counter, but Cleo stops her.)  
_**Clerk:** “Step back or I’ll have to call security.”  
**Emma:** _(Shouting:)_ “I can just look through the file!”  
**Cleo:** “Emma, It’s a dead end.”  
**Emma:** “You saw that folder. Pages could fall out and other things-”  
**Cleo:** “Come on, you’re grasping at straws.”  
**Emma:** “Straws are all I have! That’s it! That’s… straws are it.”  
**Cleo:** _(Places her hands on Emma’s shoulders:)_ “Calm down. You said you would go quietly if we did this. We gave a day, we did it, now let’s go, come on.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not giving up.”  
**Cleo:** “Maybe you should. But don’t do it because we had a deal. Do it for yourself. Go back to Phoenix and start again, looking front ways this time. Once you’ve paid the price for everything you’ve done, you can start building a new life.”  
**Emma:** “You just want to drag my ass back to Arizona so you can get the money for bringing me in.”  
**Cleo:** “Hey, I didn’t have to give up a whole damn day to do this for you, did I? I kept my word, now you’re gonna keep yours. Hate me all you want, but tomorrow, we are going back to Phoenix. Do you understand?”  
**Emma:** “I understand.”  
**Cleo:** “Come on, kid. It’s Arizona. _(Starts walking away:)_ It’s not hell.”  
****

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Belle is several yards away from the Yaoguai.)_ **  
Belle:** _(Loudly:)_ “Over here! _(She runs, and the Yaoguai gives chase. Eventually, she leads the Yaoguai into Mulan’s village, where she dumps some water onto the Yaoguai, dousing the fire encircling the beast’s head. She is about to kill the Yaoguai when it begins to trace something in the dirt with its claw:)_ You’re writing something. ‘Jiu Wo.’ Save me. You need help. _(She picks up her pouch of fairy dust from Dreamy:)_ Let’s uh, let’s give this a try, shall we?”  
_(Belle pours the fairy dust onto the Yaoguai, and it is engulfed in a purple smoke. When the smoke clears, the Yaoguai has transformed into Prince Phillip.)_  
**Prince Phillip:** “The curse.. you broke it.” _(Belle helps him to his feet.)_  
**Belle:** “Someone did this to you?”  
**Prince Phillip:** “Maleficent. An evil sorceress from my kingdom, determined to do everything in her power to keep me apart from Aurora, my true love. So she exiled me to this land and turned me into a monster. I tried to warn the villagers, but no one understood what I really was. Except you.”  
**Belle:** “Well, you’re not the first beast I’ve faced.”  
**Prince Phillip:** “I am forever in your debt. Please tell me how I might repay you.”  
**Belle:** “My friend’s hurt. She needs a doctor. As do you. Help me bring her back to the village.”  
**Prince Philip:** “It would be my honor.”

**Storybrooke. Present.  
**_(On the street, David and Granny are searching for evidence that Ruby has been framed. Granny is using Billy’s shirt to track his scent.)_  
**Granny:** “This way. _(They approach a parked car:)_ The trunk.”  
**David:** _(Jimmies the lock and opens the trunk, finding an ax and Ruby’s hood:)_ “The wolf didn’t kill Billy.”  
**Granny:** “Ruby’s hood.”  
**David:** _(Taking it out of the car:)_ “So she’d be forced to change back into a wolf. So whoever killed Billy could pin the murder on her.”  
**Granny:** “Who would want to hurt my Ruby?”  
**David:** “This isn’t about Ruby. It’s about me. Spencer.”  
**Granny:** “King George?”  
**David:** “He wanted to make me pay for locking him away. So he did this.”  
**Granny:** _(A wolf howls in the distance:)_ “She’s out.”  
**David:** “We have to get to her before anyone else does.”  
****

**The Land Without Magic. Past. Maine. 2009.  
** _(It’s the middle of the night and Emma is watching Cleo to make sure she is really asleep, before putting her glasses on and carefully sneaking out of bed.)  
_ ****

**Courthouse.  
**_(Emma opens the drawer in the courthouse, looking for her file. Just as she goes to open it, she hears a door creak, and grabs a blunt weapon. Hiding behind a wall as footsteps approach, Emma then jumps out and comes face to face with Cleo.)  
_**Emma:** “Oh, God! Geez. Cleo, you scared the hell out of me.”  
**Cleo:** _(Grabs the tool from Emma:)_ “What are you doing?”  
**Emma:** “I know we had a deal, but I can’t…”  
**Cleo:** “Yes, you can, and you will.”  
**Emma:** “You want your bail money that bad? Did you call security? _(She is slapped across the face:)_ Ow!”  
**Cleo:** “Do you think a security guard is gonna show up and ask to see my license and give me my money?”  
**Emma:** “Damn it.”  
**Cleo:** “All they’re gonna see is two moron criminals on government property asking to get shot.”  
**Emma:** “Then why are you here?”  
**Cleo:** “Look, I’m sure that your parents had reasons why they gave you up, okay? But you finding out, what good is that gonna do you? They would want you to focus on what you’ve got now.”  
**Emma:** “How do you know what my parents would want?”  
**Cleo:** “Because I know things, and sometimes you would do yourself some good listening to me. Emma, look what I’m risking being here. Come on, let’s go.”  
_(They go to leave, but police sirens are heard from outside.)  
_**Man:** “This is the police!”  
**Cleo:** “Okay, come on. Damn it.”  
_(Cleo starts running and Emma follows her.)  
_**Man:** “Come out with your hands over your head!”  
**Cleo:** “Stand back.”  
_(Cleo kicks a window open while the police enter the building.)  
_**Police Officer:** “I’ll get the back.”  
_(Cleo continues to smash the glass, and the sirens continue to grow closer. Cleo jumps from the window and Emma follows her, before they take off running.)_

__

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(The Doctor prepares for the procedure inside a medical tent. Queen Regina and Jefferson stand outside waiting. The Doctor exits the tent.)_  
**Doctor:** “The heart, your majesty. _(Regina hands him the box with the heart inside:)_ Thank you. Now please, wait here. The procedure is one I must perform alone.” _(The Doctor re-enters the tent.)_  
**Regina:** _(To Jefferson:)_ “What’s he doing back there? Magic?”  
**Jefferson:** “He says he wields power greater than magic.”  
**Regina:** “Really? Why won’t he let us see?”  
**Jefferson:** “In his land, there’s much we don’t understand, or can’t. If he can’t achieve what you seek, Rumplestiltskin was right. It can’t be done.”  
_(The Doctor’s silhouette is seen plunging the heart into Daniel’s chest and a bolt of lightning strikes the tent. Soon after, the Doctor exits the tent to update Regina on the outcome of the procedure.)_  
**Regina:** _(Expectantly:)_ “Well?”  
**Doctor:** “I’m sorry. I failed. The heart wasn’t strong enough. It couldn’t withstand the procedure.” _(Regina enters the tent and begins to cry on Daniel’s chest.)_  

__

**The Land Without Magic. Past. Maine. 2009.  
**_(Emma and Cleo are running down an alleyway. The sirens can still be heard. Cleo grunts and collapses against a wall. Her hand is covered in blood.)  
_**Emma:** “Blood. I didn’t hear a shot.”  
**Cleo:** “It’s not a shot.” _(Groans and leans against the wall, with a shard of glass stuck in her stomach.)_  
**Emma:** _(Bends down next to her:)_ “Glass from the window. I’m so sorry. I didn’t… _(Looks in the direction of the wailing sirens:)_ An ambulance. You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be fine.”  
**Cleo:** “It’s not an ambulance. That’s the cops. Don’t get caught here.”  
**Emma:** “They’ll be able to help you. And I’ll call your family.”  
**Cleo:** “I have no family.”  
**Emma:** “Your little girl. I saw the picture.”  
**Cleo:** “She has no idea who I am.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Cleo:** “I took that ten years ago from across the street.”  
**Emma:** “You gave her up. Just like I was.”  
**Cleo:** “You’re holding on too tight. Emma, let go. Let go.”  
_(Cleo dies as the sirens stop and the police car doors open. Emma stands up and looks in the direction of where the noise is coming from.)  
_**Man:** “Over here! We got blood! They went this way!”  
_(Emma exhales sharply before running away.)_  
****

**Storybrooke. Present.  
**_(Having tracked Ruby in her wolf form to an alley, David moves closer to Ruby with her hood in his hand.)_  
**David:** _(To the small crowd that has gathered:)_ “She won’t hurt anyone. She’s just scared. Ruby? I know you’re in there, so listen to me. It was Spencer, not you. Don’t let him trick you into thinking you’re a monster. _(She growls:)_ All right, all right. Poor… poor choice of words. Please. Ruby. I know you. I know the real you, and I know you _can_ control the wolf. Ruby. _(Growls:)_ Ruby? _(Whispering:)_ Ruby. It’s me. David.”  
_(The wolf stops growling and sits. David then throws the hood over Ruby; transforming her back into a human.)  
_**Ruby:** “You saved me.” **  
David:** “No. You saved yourself. I just reminded you of what you already knew. _(Pulling out his phone, David makes a call:)_ Lily, it’s David. I’ve got Ruby, she’s safe. The killer was Spencer. A bloody axe was found in his car.”  
**Lily:** “That’s all I need. I’ve got him cornered at the cannery, the coward ran back to the scene of the crime.”  
**David:** “All right, wait for me, don’t try and take Spencer on alone.”  
**Lily:** “I’ve got this.”  
_(Lily hangs up the phone and heads inside the cannery.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Belle and Prince Phillip are walking through a forest back towards Mulan’s camp.)_  
**Belle:** “My friend’s just over that ridge. _(Mulan is reading Belle’s book:)_ There she is.”  
_(Mulan gets up and limps over to Belle and Phillip.)_  
**Mulan:** “Belle! Oh, you’re alive.”  
**Belle:** “And I did it. I defeated the Yaoguai. With a little help.”  
**Mulan:** _(Notices Phillip behind Belle:)_ “Who are you?”  
**Prince Phillip:** “I _was_ the Yaoguai.”  
_(Mulan looks confused and turns to Belle.)_  
**Belle:** “He was cursed. So I helped him, now he’s going to help you.”  
**Mulan:** _(To Belle:)_ “What, you’re not coming?”  
**Belle:** “I have another beast to face. _(Belle gives Mulan her sword back, and Mulan returns Belle’s book:)_ Goodbye.”  
**Mulan:** “Goodbye, Belle.” _(Belle walks away.)_  
**Prince Phillip:** “We haven’t been properly introduced. My name’s Phillip.”  
_(He holds out his hand for Mulan to shake.)_  
**Mulan:** “Mulan.”  
_(Now alone, Belle walks through the forest, stopping to look over the kingdom.)  
_**Belle:** “I’m coming back, Rumple.”  
_(She starts walking and hears a voice.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Isn’t that sweet? _(Belle turns around and sees the Evil Queen:)_ Still fighting for true love. Even to the bitter end.”  
**Belle:** “How did you find me?”  
**Evil Queen:** “You really should be nicer to your travelling companions. _(She turns to the men from the hunting party and her guards:)_ Right Claude? Take her to the tower.”  
**Belle:** _(The guards grab her:)_ “What? No! What are you- what are you doing? _(The Evil Queen smiles:)_ I-I- can save him! Just let me go to him! I-I can break his curse.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You’ve already tried and failed. That monster’s beyond saving. I’m sparing you a lifetime of pain and misery.”  
**Belle:** _(Belle is inside the cage:)_ “You can’t keep us apart forever. I’ll fight for him. _(The Evil Queen smiles and rides off on her horse:)_ I’ll never stop fighting for him!”  
****

**Storybrooke. Present. Cannery.  
**_(Lily walks through the cannery searching for Spencer.)  
_**Lily:** _(Calling out:)_ “You think you can hide from me?”  
**Spencer:** _(Through the darkness:)_ “I wasn’t trying to hide.”  
**Lily:** _(Continues to move forward, climbing the steps:)_ “You killed an innocent man.”  
**Spencer:** _(Still unseen:)_ “He was a mouse.”  
**Lily:** “He was more of a man than you’ll ever be. You want to make a deal? It’s not going to happen.”  
**Spencer:** “I’m not interested in making a deal. I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something.”  
**Lily:** “And what’s that?”  
**Spencer:** _(Finally appearing from the shadows:)_ “That I have the higher ground.”  
_(Grabbing Lily, he shoves her back down the cannery steps, leaving her to tumble violently to the ground.)_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Rumplestiltskin is training another girl in the same location as before when Queen Regina approaches.)_  
**Regina:** “Who’s this?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Ah, your replacement, of course. I needed someone more dedicated.”  
**Regina:** “Dedicated? _(She turns and rips the girl’s heart out and crushes it with ease. Rumplestiltskin giggles:)_ Now… where were we?”

**The Land Without Magic. Past. Boston. 2010.  
** _(Emma is sat in her yellow bug on a busy street. She is on the phone to someone as she flicks through a file.)_  
**Emma:** “Yes, sir, I’m on the trail. You’ll have your skip by tonight, and then the next one… yeah, no, I know. I know it’s a trial period, but you’ll see I’ve got this. I can do it. Okay. _(Sees a girl walk past her car:)_ Oh, I got to go. Bye. _(Hangs up the phone, gets out of the car with the file and follows the young girl into the shop:)_ Hi.”  
**Tasha:** “Hi. Can I help you?”  
**Emma:** “Maybe.” _(Hands her the photo that Cleo kept in her purse.)_  
**Tasha:** “Where did you get this?”  
**Emma:** “So, it’s you?”  
**Tasha:** “Uh…”  
**Emma:** “Tasha Morris?”  
**Tasha:** “I’ve never seen this picture before, but yeah, that looks like me. Am I in some kind of trouble?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles sadly:)_ “Here’s the thing. I… knew your birth mother, Cleo Fox.”  
**Tasha:** “Oh. Oh, my God.”  
**Emma:** _(Places the file, which turns out to be Cleo’s in front of Tasha:)_ “I collected everything I could find about her. I have access to some records from work. I just thought… you might want to know where you came from.”  
**Tasha:** _(Happy:)_ “Is… is she looking for me?”  
**Emma:** _(Tears up:)_ “She’s…”  
**Tasha:** _(Smile fades:)_ “Oh.”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Tasha:** “Thanks. _(As Emma walks away:)_ Hey. Thank you so much.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles then goes to leave, but a red leather jacket catches her eye:)_ “Hey. Could you ring this up for me?”  
**Tasha:** “Yeah, of course.”  
**Emma:** _(Takes the red jacket and puts it on:)_ “I’ve got to get to work.”  
****

**Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital.**  
_(Lily is being wheeled in on a stretcher with David following closely behind. Snow White arrives through another door and talks with her husband as Lily is admitted.)_  
**Snow White:** “I-I got here as soon as I could.”  
**David:** “She went alone to the cannery to try and catch Spencer. I found her at the foot of the steps unconscious.”  
**Snow White:** “That’s terrible. Was there any sign of Spencer?”  
**David:** “No, he’s still out there somewhere. I’m gonna go break the news to Maleficent. I think as soon as I do, Spencer won’t be missing for long.”  
**Snow White:** “You think she’ll go after him?”  
**David:** “Well if it was your daughter, what would you do?”  
**Snow White:** “Yeah, all right, uh… I’ll stay here. I’ll let you know what the doctors say.”

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Rumplestiltskin and Belle stand opposite Emma and Regina as they go over possible honeymoon options.)_  
**Emma:** “I think I know my answer, how about you?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well, it _is_ called the romance capital of the world…”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Only one way to find out.”  
**Belle:** “Excellent choice. Don’t you agree, Rumple?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Stands uneasily, as if something is on his mind, when he’s gently nudged by Belle:)_ “Yes. Paris is… a wonderful choice.”  
**Emma:** “Great, then it’s settled.”  
**Belle:** _(Beams:)_ “I just know you guys will love it.”  
**Regina:** “Well if we’re going to the Land Without Magic, we’ll have to stop back home and pack.”  
**Emma:** “Do we have to? I really don’t want to go back there already, what if there’s some crisis we get pulled into and then we never get to go on honeymoon?”  
**Regina:** “No, you’re right. _(Considers:)_ I suppose I could magic our clothes from home to the palace?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yeah, that’d be great. Then all we have to do is find some clothes that are a little more ‘City of Light’ than 'Dark Palace’.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I’ve got plenty of outfits that would work perfectly for Paris. It’s you we may need to shop for.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “Right. _(To Rumple and Belle:)_ Well, we’re gonna go pack I guess. Thanks for the tip you guys.”  
**Belle:** “You’re welcome.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “A-and if you’re looking for places to eat while you’re there, tell the people at 'Le Cinq’ Mr. Gold sent you.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “We will.”  
_(With that, Regina uses her magic to send herself and Emma to the Dark Palace.)_  
**Belle:** _(As they disappear:)_ “Have fun! _(To Rumple:)_ That was a nice touch, Rumple. Very convincing.”  
_(Belle walks on, leaving Rumplestiltskin to stare at the place Regina and Emma were last seen with a grim look on his face.)_  
****

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.** __  
(The Doctor and Jefferson are walking up a hill in the forest.)  
**Doctor:** _(Upon reaching the top:)_ “Enough. I need to be taken home. Now. I have work to do, and I believe our deal is done.”  
**Jefferson:** “The deal isn’t done until _he_ says it’s done.” __  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Walking up the other side of the hill:)_ “Now, now. Patience, please. Our transaction is, uh, nearly complete.” **  
**Doctor: “And are you satisfied with the results?” **  
**Rumplestiltskin: “She did seem rather… heartbroken.”  
**Doctor:** “She is. She bought my failure.” **  
**Jefferson: “You should’ve seen her tears.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I’ve seen the aftermath. Impressive.” **  
**Doctor: “Now… my property?” **  
**Jefferson: “Yeah, here it is.”  
_(Jefferson hands the Doctor a box.)_

__

**Doctor:** “You’ll excuse me if I check. _(Opens box to find a beating, enchanted heart:)_ It’s been a pleasure doing business with you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, the pleasure was mine. Thanks to your efforts, I’ve made my monster. Now I do hope, you’ll be able to make yours.” **  
**Doctor: “I’m not making a monster.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Sure you’re not. Good luck.”  
**Doctor:** “If these hearts are as strong as you say, I won’t need luck.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, just magic.”  
**Doctor:** “No. What I’m going to accomplish goes far beyond magic.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “And yet you need a magical heart to do it.”  
**Doctor:** “So small-minded. I need my powers to transcend the limitations of your magic.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “This must be quite a land you hail from if you think your abilities are more powerful.”  
**Doctor:** “They are.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Care to wager? I suspect someday you’ll see it my way.”  
**Doctor:** “I doubt it. Now may we go?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(He gives the Jefferson the okay. Jefferson opens a portal using his hat:)_ “Careful, dearie. Just remember, whatever it is you traffic in, it comes with a price.”  
**Doctor:** “We’ll see.”  
_(The Doctor and Jefferson jump into the portal.)  
_****

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Will Scarlett makes his way through the forest searching for someone.)_  
**Will:** _(Muttering to himself:)_ “Why the bloody hell couldn’t we meet at your cottage? _(Turning in all directions, he calls out:)_ Alice! Alice where are ya?! _(Turning once more he sees his sister standing in a red cloak and heads over to her:)_ Alice. _(She steps behind a tree, keeping her distance:)_ What’s this about? What’s going on?”  
**Alice:** “I have to leave, Will. I have to help someone and I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”  
**Will:** “Well that’s easy, I’ll come with you.”  
**Alice:** “No, please. Where I’m going… it’s dangerous and I can’t put the people I love in harm’s way. _(Stepping out from behind the tree, Alice puts a letter on the ground addressed to 'My Love’:)_ Please give this to her for me. _(Will picks up the letter:)_ I don’t have one for you but, you already know how I feel.”  
**Will:** “Alice, I don’t like this. At least tell me what you’re going to do.”  
**Alice:** “I can’t, Will. I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone. Please just know that I love you and I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
**Will:** _(Sighs, holds up the letter:)_ “I’ll deliver this, but whatever is written inside, you know she’ll come looking for you.”  
**Alice:** _(Smiles:)_ “Take it.”  
_(Alice steps behind the tree again but when Will tries to follow her, his sister has disappeared.)_

**Forbidden Fortress.**  
_(Spencer runs along the darkened hallway of the fortress. Tripping on something, the man falls to the ground. Looking behind him, he grimaces, knowing the end is near.)_  
**Spencer:** _(Defiantly:)_ “I suppose I knew it would always end like this. The moment I let that imp into my kingdom to find me a son, I sealed my own fate. _(Spits on the ground:)_ Magic. It doesn’t solve people’s lives, it destroys them.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Slowly stalking towards him:)_ “I don’t know what it is about me that makes people think I want to hear their problems. Maybe I smile too much. All I know is, your fate was sealed the moment you hurt my daughter. Now, normally I would rip your throat out and watch you bleed to death, but I need to get to the hospital and I simply don’t have the time.”  
**Spencer:** “Get on with it, then.”  
**Maleficent:** “Gladly.”  
_(Maleficent’s eyes glow yellow and as Spencer watches on, she transforms into a dragon before him. Standing at her full height, the dragon rears back before engulfing Spencer in flames.)  
_****

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(After being brought back to Wonderland by the White Rabbit at his sister’s behest, Will Scarlett travels alone through the forest. Dejected after having reunited with Alice only to lose her again, Will barely notices when he is surrounded by several men on horseback.)_  
**Rapunzel:** _(Arriving on her own horse:)_ “I heard rumours that you had returned to Wonderland, and I just had to see it for myself.”  
**Will:** “Well, you’ve seen me, now can I leave?”  
**Rapunzel:** “Since the Dark Curse has been lifted, I’ve continued my quest to resurrect Anastasia. I’ve used every heart Cora had in her vault and yet my daughter remains lost to me.”  
**Will:** “I’m very sorry to hear that, but you’re not the only one dealing with loss. Maybe it’s time you thought about-”  
**Rapunzel:** “I know you’ve scoured every realm looking for a cure, a potion, a sorcerer powerful enough to reunite you with your sister. I am begging you, Will, surely you know of someone, anyone you’ve met in your travels who could help me?” __  
**Will:** _(Watches her closely, seeing the familiar longing in her eyes often reflected in his own:)_ “There may be someone who could help you. He was swept up in the curse from another land. In Storybrooke, he was known as Whale, but in his own realm, they call him: Frankenstein.”  
****

**The Land Without Color. Past.  
** _(This world is black-and-white. The Doctor is revealed to be Dr. Victor Frankenstein. He enters his lab where his assistant is at work.)  
_**Victor’s Assistant:** “Doctor. You’ve returned. Did you find what you were looking for?”

__

**Dr. Frankenstein:** “Yes. _(He reveals the heart, which has retained its red glow despite being in a colorless world:)_ Look at it. It’s remarkable, isn’t it?”  
**Victor’s Assistant:** “The final piece to the puzzle.”  
**Dr. Frankenstein:** “I believe so. Let’s begin.”  
_(Dr. Frankenstein performs the experiment and it appears to be successful. The subject on the table raises its hand.)_  
**Dr. Frankenstein:** “It’s alive.”  
**Victor’s Assistant:** “You did it. Victor, you did it.”  
**Dr. Frankenstein:** “Yes… I believe I have. Welcome back, brother.”  
**Victor’s Assistant:** “It’s magic, Dr. Frankenstein.”  
**Dr. Frankenstein:** “No. Not magic. Science.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Rumplestiltskin and Belle walk side by side through the forest. Rumple’s expression is pensive.)_  
**Belle:** _(Nudging him with her shoulder:)_ “Oh, stop worrying, Rumple. You played your part expertly, they didn’t suspect a thing.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well if you’re so pleased, then why don’t you- _(Suddenly, Rumplestiltskin is knocked off balance by someone running into him. Straightening up and facing the person:)_ Mulan?”  
**Mulan:** _(Catching her breath, notices his companion:)_ “Belle?”  
**Belle:** _(Glances at Rumple then back to the warrior:)_ “Mulan!”  
**Mulan:** _(They embrace:)_ “How are you, friend?”  
**Belle:** “I-I’m well. Yourself?”  
**Mulan:** “Actually, I’m on the hunt again. There’s a beast that’s been terrorising villagers and I’ve tracked it here. _(Stops, listens:)_ Wait.”  
**Belle:** “What is it?”  
**Mulan:** “Wild creature. Very large. Very close. Stay here.”  
_(Mulan runs off to find the creature.)_  
**Belle:** _(Curiously, follows:)_ “Mulan? Mulan?! Mulan.”  
_(Belle and Rumplestiltskin catch up and find Mulan stood by a hole in the ground.)_  
**Mulan:** “Well, I’m afraid this won’t be much of a hunt. Whatever that was, it fell into this old hunting pit. _(Sees the beast:)_ Impossible.”  
**Belle:** “What is it?”  
**Mulan:** “It’s an ogre.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Wha… no. I thought the ogres were wiped out.”  
**Mulan:** “Not all of them.”  
**Belle:** “Look at him. He… he’s barely full grown. He’s just a child. Maybe he wandered too far from home?”  
**Mulan:** “Or maybe they’re using their young as scouts and an entire army’s following behind. Now that the realms are united, everyone could be at risk.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Uses his magic to pull the ogre from the pit:)_ “No, something’s not right. I’ve seen my share of ogres. This one’s different.”

**Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital.**  
_(Lily lays unconscious in her hospital bed as Elsa speaks with the nurse.)_  
**Nurse:** “She has a broken wrist and a concussion. We’re gonna keep her overnight for observation, but she’s going to be fine.”  
**Elsa:** “Thank you.”  
_(The nurse leaves and Elsa moves closer to Lily, stroking her hair. Taking a deep breath, Elsa holds her hands above the unconscious woman and, using her powers, heals Lily’s injuries. Taking a moment to compose herself, Elsa’s attention is caught by movement in the doorway.)_  
**Maleficent:** _(Leaning against the door frame:)_ “Now just who in the world are you?”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(With Belle and Mulan looking on, Rumplestiltskin uses his powers to turn the ogre back into its true form.)_  
**Hook:** _(Gasping, trying to clear his head, looking to Rumple:)_ “Henry. He’s in trouble!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Camelot. Present.**  
_(Regina and Emma walk through the castle grounds talking animatedly.)_  
**Emma:** “How could you just forget?”  
**Regina:** _(Innocently:)_ “It must’ve slipped my mind.”  
**Emma:** “Uh huh. All right so what exactly are we here for?”  
**Regina:** “Queen Guinevere asked me at our wedding reception whether I’d be happy to judge Camelot’s annual tournament for the knights of the round table and beyond. Apparently you have to be of noble birth to compete.”  
**Emma:** “And why wasn’t I invited?”  
**Regina:** _(Defensively:)_ “You were… sort of. _(At Emma’s look:)_ Oh come on, Emma. You’re my wife, of course you were invited.”  
**Emma:** “Hmm.”  
**Regina:** “All right, fine. There _may_ be those in Camelot who still believe you’re the Dark One.”  
**Emma:** “What?!”  
**Regina:** “These are simple people, Emma. While the realms may be joined, news still takes time to travel. There is no WiFi or telephone poles out here.”  
**Emma:** _(Folds her arms:)_ “Okay, I’ll give you that. So what are your duties as judge?”  
**Regina:** “Well, I’m told there are many events, from sword fighting to jousting.”  
**Guinevere:** _(Approaching:)_ “But the most prestigious event is the horse race. _(Smiles as she joins them:)_ It takes place across the length and breadth of the gardens.”  
**Emma:** “So that’s what the hay bales are for?”  
**Guinevere:** _(Nods:)_ “Yes, to be used as hurdles for the race.”  
**Regina:** “So what does the winner of the race receive?”  
**Guinevere:** “The tournament’s highest honour. The winner is declared tournament champion, is presented with a trophy and gets to dance and have dinner with our guest judge.”  
**Emma:** “Woah, wait a minute. _(To Regina:)_ Did you know about this?”  
**Regina:** _(Wide-eyed:)_ “I had no idea.”  
**Guinevere:** _(Stepping in:)_ “It’s true, Emma, she did not. I’m afraid this is a recent development. You see, I usually dance with the winner myself but, everyone was too intimidated by Lancelot to enter.”  
**Emma:** “So you promised them a date with my wife? _(Emma and Regina exchange glances:)_ Well there’s only way out of this.”  
**Regina:** _(Nodding:)_ “Absolutely, I’ll-”  
**Emma:** “I’m entering the race.”  
**Regina:** “…Step down. _(Upon realising what Emma has just said:)_ You’re what?”  
**Guinevere:** “I-I don’t think that’s possible. We already have a full field of twelve entrants.”  
**Emma:** “Then that makes me lucky thirteen. Look, the rules are that you have to be of noble birth to compete, right? My parents are Prince Charming and Snow White, so I’m god-damn royalty. Sign me up.”  
**Guinevere:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ll inform the attendants.” _(She turns and leaves.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “There’s only one person who’s dancing with you tonight, and that’s me.”  
**Regina:** _(Beams:)_ “My hero.”

**Wonderland. Past. After The First Curse.**  
_(Tiana stands at her window looking out at the night’s sky when her mother approaches.)_  
**Eudora:** “So, are you ready to don your crown and meet your subjects as their queen?”  
**Tiana:** “Yes. _(Eudora reaches up and places the crown on her daughter’s head:)_  
But on one condition. You come out to meet them with me. You’ve served these people so well in these dark times, I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have at my side to continue to protect them.”  
_(Mother and daughter leave arm in arm to face their subjects.)_  
**Courtyard.**  
_(Tiana smiles and motions for the crowd to quieten their applause.)_  
**Tiana:** “Thank you all for coming to celebrate the beginning of a new era for Wonderland, and to remember how lucky we are to live in a time of peace and prosperity.”  
_(Suddenly, lightning splits the sky and Gothel appears beside the stone statue that used to be Drizella.)_  
**Gothel:** “Look at all this. Did you really think this would be a day of celebration?”  
_(Thunder cracks and the rest of Gothel’s coven appear behind her. Raising their arms, they use their combined powers to free Drizella from her confinement.)_  
**Tiana:** “That’s impossible. Blood magic can’t be broken.”  
**Gothel:** “Not by any single person, but together, this family can do anything. _(Kneels beside her protege:)_ Come, Drizella. Soon the prophecy shall be fulfilled. The suffering shall begin.”  
_(Drizella manages to give a wicked smile before disappearing with Gothel and her coven of witches.)_

**Camelot. Present.**  
_(Queen Guinevere and Lancelot stand applauding at the judges table while the last few riderless horses cross the finish line. Even those who managed to remain mounted upon their horses show signs of foul play. Carrying the trophy towards the victor, Regina smiles sweetly at the runners up, many of whom sport black eyes, bloodied lips and bruised egos.)_  
**Regina:** _(Reaching her wife:)_ "You brute.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiling down:)_ “Hey, if they couldn’t handle a little friendly competition they shouldn’t have entered.”  
**Regina:** “I’d hardly call some of those kicks friendly, Emma.”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I won, didn’t I?”  
**Regina:** _(Grins, holding up the trophy:)_ “Yes, you did.”  
**Guinevere:** _(Calling from the dais:)_ “Ladies and Gentlemen, your tournament champion: Lady Emma!”  
_(There is a mixed response from the crowd, some cheering and applauding as others boo Emma’s tactics.)_  
**Regina:** _(Dryly:)_ “I see you’ve made some more friends.”  
**Emma:** _(Disregarding the trophy:)_ “Leave it here, I’ve already got the prize I want, and I intend to collect.”  
_(Taking her wife’s outstretched hand, Regina allows herself to be pulled up into the saddle behind Emma, leaving the trophy on the ground.)_  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Emma, the castle’s that way.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, we’re not staying here.”  
**Regina:** _(Confused:)_ “Then where are we going?”  
**Emma:** “There.”  
_(Regina looks to where Emma is pointing and smiles, wrapping her arms tightly around Emma’s waist as they head towards the Dark Palace.)_

__

**Storybrooke. Present. Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Hook explains to David and Zelena what’s happened.)_  
**Hook:** “I was transformed into an ogre, I couldn’t get anyone to understand or help me.”  
**Zelena:** “An ogre? _(Looks him up and down:)_ Okay, I can see that. But how did that happen?”  
**Hook:** _(Hesitates:)_ “That doesn’t matter right now. The point is, just before I was transformed, I got a message from Henry. He was calling for help.”  
**David:** “What did the message say exactly?”  
**Hook:** “Just that he was in trouble and he asked for me and his mothers to come save him.”  
**Zelena:** “That’s it? He didn’t give any indication as to where he was?”  
**Hook:** “No, and it wouldn’t matter anyway. I received the message weeks ago. There’s no telling where he could be by now.”  
**David:** “Well, what about a locator spell?”  
**Zelena:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Locator spells are best used over a limited area like a town or small city. With the realms united, you could be walking for days trying to find him.”  
**Hook:** “She’s right mate, besides, Rumplestiltskin was headed back to his shop to fetch that globe of his. With that, we’ll be able to pinpoint exactly where Henry is.”  
_(Snow White enters.)_  
**Snow White:** “Oh, Hook, thank goodness. We’ve been trying to reach you.”  
**Hook:** “Reach me? For what?”  
**Snow White:** _(To David:)_ “You haven’t told him?”  
**Hook:** “Told me what?”  
**David:** “It’s Lily. She was injured while trying to track down a murder suspect.”  
**Hook:** “Track down a- What the blood hell’s been going on?! I’ve got to go see her.” _(Before Snow can stop him, Hook leaves the room to go check on his daughter.)_  
**David:** “Was there any change in Lily’s condition?”  
**Snow White:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah, she’s completely fine.”  
**David:** “Oh, so Maleficent cured her?”  
**Snow White:** “She may have, but I didn’t see her. David, you’ll never guess who I saw Lily leave the hospital with.“  
****

**Arendelle. Night. Queen’s Chambers.**  
_(Having successfully avoided being seen by any of the palace guards, Lily and Elsa make it safely to the queen’s chambers.)_  
**Elsa:** _(As Lily kisses her neck and backs her towards the bed:)_ "I really should heal your wounds more often. _(Thinks:)_ Not that I ever want to see you injured again.”  
**Lily:** _(When they reach the bed:)_ “Shh. _(Lowering them onto it:)_ Just consider this my way of saying thank you.”  
_(Elsa smiles and kisses Lily, pulling her down on top of her, before reaching up and running her fingers through Lily’s hair. Breaking their kiss to remove her top, Lily surges forward to claim the queen’s lips once more when the double doors burst open.)_  
**Anna:** “Ah-ha!”  
**Elsa:** “Anna!”  
**Anna:** _(Shocked:)_ “Elsa?”  
**Lily:** _(Reaching for a blanket to cover them both:)_ “Get out of here!”  
_(Shaking herself from her stupor, Anna quickly turns and runs from the room. Sitting back on her haunches, Lily looks to Elsa.)_  
**Elsa:** _(Grimacing:)_ “Well, I guess that was one way for you two to meet.”

**Storybrooke. Mayor’s Office. Continued.**  
_(Zelena and the Charmings discuss Henry.)_  
**Zelena:** “Enough with the dragon drama, what are we going to do about Henry?”  
**David:** “Well we have to tell Emma and Regina.”  
**Snow White:** “But we don’t know where they are either.”  
**David:** _(Calling:)_ “No, it’s no good. It’s going straight to voice-mail.”  
**Zelena:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “If only you hadn’t shamed them into taking a vacation, they’d be here and I’d be at home. If they’re off traveling the realms, it could be weeks until they get your message. There aren’t too many cell phone towers lining the yellow brick road, you know.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, David, she’s right. What are we going to do?”  
**David:** “Our priority has to be Henry. He’s the one we know is in trouble, so we have to save him.”  
**Robin:** _(Enters the office, followed closely by Will, and slams Alice’s letter on the desk:)_ “Alice left on some secret mission by herself and didn’t tell us where she’s going.”  
**Zelena:** “Ugh, there’s a lot of that going around lately. I’m sorry, darling, but I can only handle one missing person at a time.”  
**Robin:** “I’m not asking you to handle it. The only reason I’m here now is because Will begged me to tell you first.”  
**Zelena:** “Tell me what?”  
**Robin:** “That I’m going after her.”  
**Zelena:** _(Stands:)_ “Oh no you’re not young lady.”  
**Robin:** _(Groans:)_ “We can’t keep having this same argument. I’m going after Alice and that’s all there is to it. _(Robin turns to leave but Zelena grabs her by the arm. Taking a pin from her hat, Zelena pricks Robin’s finger with it then her own:)_ Ow! Mom, what the hell?”  
**Zelena:** “I’m sorry about this, sweetie, but I just can’t cope with the idea of you traveling across realms without a clue as to where you’re going.”  
_(Zelena holds up the pin and it begins to glow green before fading away.)_  
**Robin:** “What the hell was that?”  
**Zelena:** “Blood magic. Now, you’re free to search every last nook and cranny of Storybrooke for Alice, but that’s all. If you try to cross into another realm, the blood magic will keep you here.”  
**Robin** “I don’t believe you. This is so unfair!”  
_(Robin furiously storms from the room.)_  
**Zelena:** _(As he turns to follow:)_ “Oh, Will? _(Will turns to face her:)_ Thank you. _(Mutely, Will nods, then follows after Robin:)_ So, now that’s settled, how do we go about finding my nephew?”  
**David:** _(Thinks:)_ “Actually, Alice’s secret mission just reminded me of something. I may have a way to find exactly where Henry is.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Anna is walking to a farmhouse. She knocks on the door and David opens.)_  
**David:** “Can I help you?”  
**Anna:** “I hope so. Are you David?”  
**David:** “Yes. Yes, I am.”  
**Anna:** “Great! So, I got your name from an old friend of yours… From Arendelle.”  
**David:** “Arendelle? You know Kristoff?”  
**Anna:** “What makes you think it’s Kristoff?”  
**David:** “He’s the only person from Arendelle I know.”  
**Anna:** “Okay. He didn’t tell me that. Hard to be on a secret mission when you don’t have all the facts.”  
**David:** “What’s the mission?”  
**Anna:** “I just told you it’s secret. But he told me I could trust you… Just not with the mission.”  
**David:** “Okay. What’s your name?”  
**Anna:** “Joan.”  
**David:** _(Suspiciously:)_ “Your name’s not Joan.”  
**Anna:** “You’re smart, too. That’s good. See, I have to give a false name for your safety.”  
**David:** “You’re wanted?”

**Anna:** “Look, I don’t know if I can be more clear… Secret mission, your safety. Let me start over. I’m Joan. Can I sleep in your barn?”  
**David:** “Sure, _Joan_. Anything for Kristoff’s fiancée. _(At Anna’s look:)_ The ring. Congratulations.”  
**Anna:** “Thanks.”  
**David:** “Well, I guess I’ll find out your name at the wedding. Uh, the barn’s out back. You can stay the night. _(Notices somebody is coming:)_ You should hurry and get inside. This is a bad time.”  
**Anna:** “Who’s that?”  
**David:** “That is someone you don’t want to mess with. They call her Bo Peep.”  
_(Bo Peep steps out of her carriage and approaches while Ruth joins David and Anna outside.)_  
**Bo Peep:** _(Walking with swagger:)_ “Do you want a glass of tea, Bo Peep? How about a cookie, Bo Peep?”  
**David:** “You’re not here for tea.”  
**Bo Peep:** “Well, the boy’s got that right. Who’s that?”  
**Anna:** “My name is Joan.”  
**Bo Peep:** “Adorable. You know me, Ruth. You know what I want. My payment.”  
**David:** “Your extortion.”  
**Bo Peep:** “Call it what you like, but you and your flock are safe as long as you pay me what’s due.”  
**David:** “It’s… It’s been a slow month.”  
**Bo Peep:** “How about this… You just figure out how to pay me what you owe me by tomorrow at noon.”  
**David:** “We… You’ve got to give us more time.”  
**Bo Peep:** “I don’t give anything. But perhaps if you hand over your steed, I’ll allow another day.”  
**David:** “No. No deal. That… That horse never leaves my side.”  
**Bo Peep:** “Then tomorrow, when I come back, if there’s no payment, you keep the horse, and I take your farm. _(Slamming her crook into the ground:)_ And you can work off your debts as my slaves.”  
**David:** “Mother, we don’t need this. Let’s go. We can leave this place and start over…” _(Bo Peep uses her magic on David and Ruth, sending them crashing to the ground.)_  
**Bo Peep:** “You can’t go anywhere. You’re branded now. This stick is how I find my flock, and you’re now one of my sheep. And if you don’t like it, pay me what you owe me, or this farm and your lives are mine.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Present. The Dark Palace.**  
_(Regina looks at herself in the mirror and chuckles at her full length ball gown.)_  
**Regina:** _(Turning to her wife:)_ “Emma, what are we doing?”  
**Emma:** _(Approaches, wearing her own matching gown:)_ “I… kinda have a confession to make. When I told you that ‘Rapunzel’ was my favourite fairy tale, I wasn’t being totally honest.”  
**Regina:** “Oh?”  
**Emma:** “Well I mean, it’s partly true. Growing up I did feel as though I was trapped, waiting for someone to come rescue me from the group home. A-and you were right, I did enjoy climbing that tower. But if I’m being honest, I kinda related more to… Cinderella.”  
**Regina:** “Ashley?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well no, not her specifically, but her story, I guess. When I saw all the other kids getting chosen and adopted over me, I felt just like Cinderella never getting to go to the ball.”

**Regina:** “Oh, Emma, I’m so sorry.” _(She turns away.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, wait, what are you sorry about?”  
**Regina:** _(Turns back:)_ “All your life you’ve dreamed about going to your ball, and here I am with two left feet. Even at our wedding, I kept stepping on your toes.”  
**Emma:** _(Soothingly:)_ “That was because you were nervous. All the realms of story were gathered to watch our first dance, there was way too much pressure to-”  
**Regina:** “But I’m a Queen-”  
**Emma:** _(Putting her finger to Regina’s lips:)_ “You forget that I know _you_ , too. The night we married, it wasn’t about the Savior and the Queen. It wasn’t even about Madam Mayor and the Sheriff. It was about us, Emma and Regina, and that’s all that mattered. That’s why you stumbled and stepped on my toes a few-”  
**Regina:** “Twelve. Twelve times.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “You were taking your first steps, not as Queen, but as my wife.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I never wanted power. I wanted to be free, and you gave me that.”  
_(They kiss.)_  
**Emma:** _(As they part:)_ “So, I was thinking, now that we’re both getting the hang of this marriage thing, that we’d try again with our first dance?”  
**Regina:** “Oh Emma, there’s nothing that would please me more but-”  
**Emma:** “Shh. _(Holding her hands out:)_ I’ll lead you through. _(Regina places her hands in Emma’s and allows herself to be pulled into hold:)_ Just breathe, relax, you’ve got this.”  
**Regina:** “We don’t even have any music.”  
**Emma:** “Not a problem.”  
_(Emma clicks her fingers and, magically, the room is filled with music. They begin to dance, swaying to the music and never taking their eyes from each other.)_  
**Regina:** _(Frowns a moment then smiles as she recognises the melody:)_ “You were singing this in the Wish Realm.”  
**Emma:** _(Beams:)_ “I know. When you came and rescued me.”  
**Regina:** “It’s perfect.”  
_(They laugh and continue dancing. Spinning and swaying to the tune of 'Some Day My Prince Will Come’.)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Wonderland. Past. A Long Time Ago.**  
_(King Arthur, accompanied by a masked knight, travels by torchlight through the darkness on his latest quest. Climbing the steps of a very tall tower, Arthur reaches the top to find no one in sight.)_  
**Arthur:** _(Frustrated, turns to the knight:)_ “There’s no one here. We’ve been tracking this creature for days and-”  
**Voice:** “Why are you here?”  
_(Arthur turns in a circle, searching the darkness for the source of the voice.)_  
**Arthur:** “I understand you have great power. _(The voice giggles:)_ There’s something I need to find.”  
**Voice:** “Listen to all your silly words. You’re jabbering.”  
**Arthur:** “I’ve brought more than words today.”  
**Voice:** “Jabber, jabber, jabber. You’re already so afraid, and I haven’t even opened the door yet.”  
**Arthur:** “What door?”  
**Voice:** “The one inside your head. Everyone has a door like this, where you keep all your most terrifying thoughts, your greatest fears.”  
**Arthur:** _(Defiant:)_ “I’ve encountered dark magic before. You’ll have no luck getting inside my head.”  
**Voice:** _(Laughs:)_ “I’m not worried about getting inside your head. Don’t you see? I’m already in there. _(Suddenly stood before him:)_ What are you afraid of, Arthur?”  
**Arthur:** “I’m not afraid of anything.”  
**Woman:** “Not even the feeling of water filling your lungs? _(Begins to circle Arthur:)_ Your father’s hands holding you down. The feeling that there’s nothing you can do to save yourself. That you are powerless. _(Arthur gasps as his memories flood his mind’s eye, immobilising him:)_ And you don’t know what burns more; your father’s betrayal or the lack of oxygen in your lungs.”  
_(Just as Arthur begins to pass out, there is an almighty roar from behind him and the masked knight hurls his sword at the woman. The blade embedding itself through the woman’s stomach and into the wall beyond.)_  
**Arthur:** _(Gasping for breath as the masked knight kneels beside him:)_ “You were right, Lancelot. We should never have come here.”  
**Lancelot:** _(Removing his helmet:)_ “If my mother’s blade proves true, it should hold that creature for all eternity.”  
**Arthur:** _(Glancing back at the impaled woman, nods:)_ “Good. Let’s get the hell out of here.”  
_(Arthur and Lancelot make their way hastily back down the steps as the creature yells after them.)_  
****

**Wonderland. Past. After The First Curse.**  
_(High upon a mountain top, Gothel’s coven of witches, including Drizella, convene.)_  
**Drizella:** _(Lowering her hood:)_ “I have waited so many years for this. _(To Gothel:)_ Thank you for everything.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Her hands tied in front of her:)_ “You finally found a mother figure. You do realize that she’s just using you.”  
**Drizella:** “You can’t control me anymore. Now I’m going to destroy you.”  
**Rapunzel:** “How the hell are you going to do that?”  
**Drizella:** “By using Anastasia, of course. You never deserved her, you never deserved either of us. I know you killed our father, and now I’m going to make sure you never get what you most desire. I’m going to rip her from your arms forever. Now, stop asking silly questions, and go to sleep.”  
_(Drizella clicks her fingers, magically knocking her mother unconscious.)_

__

**The Dark Palace. Night. Present.**  
_(Stirring from her slumber, Emma stretches out on the Queen’s bed to find herself alone. Lifting her head from the pillows, she looks around until she spots her wife standing by the large bedroom window. Slipping from the bed, wearing only her top and underwear, Emma grabs her jacket before making her way over to Regina.)_  
**Emma:** _(Softly:)_ "Hey.”  
**Regina:** _(Turning to look at her:)_ “Hey.”  
**Emma:** “Can’t sleep?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “No, I’m just thinking.”  
**Emma:** “Penny for your thoughts?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Save your money. _(Looks back out at the view:)_ It’s so strange being back here.”  
**Emma:** “We’ve stayed here before…”  
**Regina:** “No, I know, it’s just… It’s hard to reconcile this place with anything but misery and pain. After all the evil I brought to this land, it’s still hard to believe I was able to find my happy ending. _(Watches Emma pull on her jacket, scoffs:)_ Some great prize I turned out to be huh?”  
_(Emma walks over and silently takes Regina’s hand, leading her away from the window, towards her full length mirror.)_  
**Emma:** “I bet when you were alone here plotting your evil schemes, you never took the time to really look at yourself in this thing, did you?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I tried not to. There were times I couldn’t bear to see the person staring back at me.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “I get that, but that was then and this is now. _(Moves Regina to stand in front of the mirror while standing behind her:)_ Do you know what I see when I look at you?”  
**Regina:** _(Softly:)_ “What?”  
**Emma:** _(While looking at each other through the mirror:)_ “I see a woman who’s soul has been bathed in darkness for a long time. Someone who knows what it’s like to have everything ripped away from them and still survive. _(Begins to loosen Regina’s tie holding her robe closed around her waist. Whispers:)_ Not only survive, but thrive. _(Holding her wife’s gaze, Emma’s fingertips begins to travel upwards along the silky seams of Regina’s robe toward the valley of her breasts. Bringing her hands up to cover Emma’s, Regina stares at her wife curiously. Emma smiles, then whispers:)_ Show me. _(Taking Emma’s hands in her own, Regina lowers her robe, allowing it to pool at her hips, exposing her breasts to their shared view. As Regina gasps:)_ Do you see what I see? _(Regina shakes her head almost imperceptibly. Emma breathes into her ear:)_ Lift up the back of your robe. _(Emma steps back, giving Regina room as she does as instructed. Lifting the robe above her hips to reveal her black underwear. Emma’s eyes drop to admire the view before catching her wife’s eyes in the mirror again, her pupils darkened with desire:)_ Take off your underwear. _(Lowering her gaze momentarily, Regina reaches down and slips her underwear down over her hips, inching them to her knees before standing straight and stepping out of them. Raising her eyes to look at Emma:)_ Drop your robe. _(Regina lowers the robe, then reaches for the tie at her waist and releasing it. In the very instant the robe falls to the floor, Regina shivers:)_ Can you see yourself?”  
**Regina:** _(Pressing her forehead against the glass, shakily:)_ “Yes.”  
**Emma:** “Are you amazed by what you see? _(Regina cannot answer, simply too aroused to speak:)_ What you’re feeling in this moment, is how I feel every time our eyes meet, our fingers touch. And when we kiss? _(Smiles:)_ It’s all I can do to simply not melt into a puddle of water at your feet. _(Trembling with desire, Regina slowly lowers herself to the floor, finally turning from the mirror to face her lover:)_ You’re beautiful, Regina, inside and out. _(Kneeling beside her:)_ And I’m gonna spend the rest of my life making sure you know that and that you believe it. Is that clear?”  
**Regina:** _(Grabbing Emma by the jacket with shaking hands:)_ “Yesss. _(They share a searing, passionate kiss:)_ Now, take me.”  
**Emma:** “Your wish is my command, your majesty.”

**Storybrooke. Present. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Robin storms into the diner and takes a seat at the counter.)_  
**Granny:** “What’ll it be?”  
**Robin:** “Milk.”  
**Granny:** _(Snickers:)_ “Milk?!”  
**Robin:** “I said milk! What, am I over-age?”  
_(While Granny goes to fetch the milk, Will enters, taking a seat beside Robin at the counter.)_  
**Will:** “Look, I know you think I betrayed you, but Alice can look out for herself, she knows how to survive on her own.” __  
**Robin:** “That doesn’t mean she has to be alone now.” __  
(Will sighs before realising where he and Robin are sitting.)  
**Will:** “You know, I did betray someone once. _(Robin looks to him:)_ It was your father.”  
**Robin:** “My father?”  
**Will:** _(Nods:)_ “I used him and his men to steal a looking glass that I’d hoped to give to Alice.”  
**Robin:** “To free her from the tower? _(Will nods again:)_ But my father caught you?”  
**Will:** “Yeah, he did. But he let me go anyway. Your dad told me I’d meet the fate I deserved.”  
**Robin:** “Was he right?”  
**Will:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I never managed to free Alice from the tower, did I?”  
**Robin:** “So was that the last time you saw my father?”  
**Will:** “No, actually, before the White Rabbit came and took me back to Wonderland, your dad and I sort of buried the hatchet.”  
****

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner. Past.**  
_(Robin Hood plays darts. He misses the target, then drinks as Will enters the restaurant. He sees Robin and tries to leave but Robin stops him with a dart.)_ **  
**Will: _(Turns to face him:)_ “I can explain.”  
**Robin Hood:** “No need. _(To the waitress:)_ Another for me. And one for Mr. Will Scarlett.”  
**At The Counter.  
** Will: “I really do want to make amends, you know, for what I did to you and the Merry Men at Sherwood Forest.”  
**Robin Hood:** “You nearly got us all killed.”  
**Will:** “Nearly. Surely that’s worth something?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Because of a woman. And where is she now? _(Will looks away:)_ Sorry.”  
**Will:** “I chose my path. Sometimes even when you win, you lose.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I ever tell you about how I met Marian?”  
**Will:** “Only about three dozen times.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I stole her father’s horse.”  
**Will:** “Three dozen and one.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I was just a two-bit thief in those days. I didn’t even need it. Already had two horses back at the camp.”  
**Will:** “And that night, you woke to an arrow pointed at your head.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Her family, she said, were poor farmers. The little that they had was held together by that prized steed. I didn’t say a word as she rode off that night. And the next day, I returned to her cottage…”  
**Will:** “With two of your own horses as a gift to her family. And from that day forward, you never stole for yourself again. From that day forward, you only stole from the rich and gave to the poor.”  
**Robin Hood:** “She made me the man I am today, Will. I need to remember that.”  
**Will:** “It wasn’t easy for her, you know. Living like an outlaw. I asked her once how she gave up everything to be with you. Do you know what she told me?”  
**Robin Hood:** “What?”  
**Will:** “She said, ‘There’s good in him, Will. And when you see the good in someone, you don’t give up on them… Especially if they don’t see it themselves. And if you’re ever lucky enough to find true love, you fight for it, every day.’”  
**Robin Hood:** “Do you still believe that? After everything you did for love? Was it worth it?”  
**Will:** “Mate, if you find someone you love enough to ruin your entire life for, it’s always worth it.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle. Before The Curse.  
** _(Belle is crying in her cell when Rumplestiltskin enters.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “When you so eagerly agreed to come and work for me, I assumed you wouldn’t miss your family quite so much.”  
**Belle:** _(Gets to her feet, wiping her eyes:)_ “I made my sacrifice for them. Of course I miss them, you beast!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Yes, yes, of course. But the crying _must_ stop. Night after night! It’s making it very difficult for me to spin. You know, I do my best thinking then. _(Conjures a pillow:)_ Perhaps this’ll help?”  
**Belle:** “For me?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Not quite so beastly now, am I?”  
**Belle:** “Thank you. Maybe now I can actually get some sleep.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “No, no, no. It’s not to help you sleep, dearie. It’s to muffle the cries so I can get back to work!”  
_(They hear the sound of glass shattering. Entering the main room, Rumplestiltskin and Belle find a man who wants to steal a magic wand.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Are you sure you wanna do this, dearie?”  
**Thief:** _(Takes hood off:)_ “Pretty sure.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “If you don’t know how to use that wand, it can do nasty things to you.”  
**Thief:** “Well, then… I’ll stick to what I know works. Do you know what this arrow can do to you?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Has to hit me first.” _(Teleports.)_  
**Thief:** “Shouldn’t be a problem. An arrow fired from this bow always finds its target. Don’t you just love magic? _(Fires the arrow._ _Rumplestiltskin teleports, but the arrow hits him:)_ I know I do.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “As do I! _(Pulls the arrow out of his chest, giggling:)_ But don’t you know? All magic comes with a price! And in your case, that’s me.”

**Wonderland. Recent Past. After The Black Fairy’s Curse.**  
_(A tower stands isolated in the mountains. The only way to reach it is via a rope bridge which is guarded by the Gatekeeper.)_  
**Drizella:** _(Approaches the Gatekeeper:)_ “I’m told this is the location that holds the Jabberwocky.”  
**Gatekeeper:** “Turn back. No good comes from entering this godforsaken place.”  
**Drizella:** “Well I’m fresh out of options. Step aside if you want to live.”  
**Gatekeeper:** “You must turn back.”  
_(Drizella uses her magic to send the man flying backwards.)_  
**Drizella:** “Are you really willing to die to protect this beast?”  
**Gatekeeper:** “I’m not here to save it. I’m here to save you.”  
**Drizella:** “I appreciate your concern, _(Knocks the man backwards onto the bridge:)_ but as you can see, I can take care of myself.”  
**Gatekeeper:** _(From the floor as Drizella walks past:)_ “You’re a fool. The only thing waiting in that prison is death.”  
**Drizella:** “Death and I have already met. Send him my regards.”  
_(Drizella flicks her wrist, snapping the Gatekeeper’s neck, before continuing towards the tower.)_

__

**The Land Without Magic. Present.**  
_(Regina and Emma are headed to the airport.)_  
**Emma:** _(Cautiously:)_ "You know, I’d have been happy to drive.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “In that metal coffin on wheels? If I’m going to be at the mercy of some idiot flying us three thousand miles in a contraption that quite frankly doesn’t make sense to me, the least I can do is get us there safely.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Regina, people have been flying in airplanes for years. Long before either of us were born and yes, I’m including the time you spent frozen during the curse.”  
**Regina:** “I wasn’t frozen, I just didn’t age.”  
**Emma:** “Oh like there’s a difference. Besides, statistically you’re far safer in a plane than a car anyway.”  
**Regina:** _(Mutters:)_ “Maybe the way you drive.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, why didn’t you tell me you were afraid of flying?”  
**Regina:** “Oh right and have Zelena find out and hold it over my head forever? And I never said I was afraid, just that I hadn’t ever done it before.”  
**Emma:** “Well if you’re that worried about it, we could always take a cruise there?”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Don’t get me started on cruise ships. Didn’t you see Titanic? Let’s just get there and I’ll figure something out. I’ll down some shots and hopefully sleep right through it.”  
**Emma:** “Woah there, _Roni_. You’re not leaving me on my own for seven hours.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Fine. No, you’re right, I’m sorry.”  
**Emma:** “It’ll be okay, I promise you. Henry enjoyed his first flight.”  
**Regina:** “Henry also enjoys roller coasters.”  
**Emma:** _(Thinks:)_ “You know, Rumplestiltskin was a nervous flyer, but he toughed it out. Are you trying to tell me you can’t handle what he could?”  
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “I know what you’re doing, Emma.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “And… is it working?”  
**Regina:** _(Pursing her lips:)_ “Yes.”  
**Emma:** “Atta girl.”

**Storybrooke. Chop Shop.**  
_(David enters the butcher’s shop to find Bo Peep behind the counter.)_  
**Bo Peep:** “Sorry, lambkins. We’re closed.”  
**David:** “I need your help.”  
**Bo Peep:** “You and me… We ain’t friends. I’m not interested. Get out.”  
**David:** “You don’t have your helpers here with you anymore, Peep.”  
**Bo Peep:** “Right. I just have one. _(Holds up her cleaver:)_ Say hello.”  
**Hook:** _(Entering through the back of the shop, restrains her arm with his hook:)_ “Don’t do it.”  
**David:** _(David pushes her against one of her refrigerators:)_ “Now, my grandson’s in trouble, and I need to find where he is.”  
**Bo Peep:** “How touching. I’m still not interested.”  
**David:** “Then you know what I need. Hook, back room. She won’t keep it far from her. You’re looking for a Shepherd’s crook.”  
**Bo Peep:** “Hey. Hey! _(As Hook exits with the crook:)_ That’s my personal property. Give it up!”  
**David:** _(Releases her:)_ “Sorry.”  
**Bo Peep:** “Ah, so, in this world, you’re a hero?”  
**David:** “In this world, I don’t have to answer to you. _(To Hook:)_ Let’s go find Henry.”


	23. Chapter 23

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle.  
**_(Belle is sweeping the floor while the Thief is heard screaming in the background.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Entering:)_ “I’m gonna need another apron.”  
**Belle:** “Uh, they’re uh… They’re on the line drying. It’ll be some time.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Fine, fine. Get to cleaning this one as well. _(Removes bloody apron:)_ I’ll be back later.”  
**Belle:** “All this because he tried to steal a magic wand?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “No, because he tried to steal from _me_. The Dark One. You try that, you get skinned alive. Everyone knows that.”  
**Belle:** “Actually, no, They don’t.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well they will after they discover the body.”  
_(Giggles and walks away.)  
_****

**A Short Time Later.  
**_(Belle enters the dungeon to release the Thief.)  
_**Thief:** “What? Did he send you to finish the job?”  
**Belle:** “Uh-no, no. Not at all. Here, drink this. _(The Thief drinks some water:)_ I couldn’t let this continue, it’s inhuman.”  
**Thief:** “I-I couldn’t agree more. But I fear now he’ll turn his wrath on you.”  
**Belle:** “If he does, I’ll stand up to the beast that he is, because no one… _(Releasing his restraints, the Thief falls to the floor:)_ No one deserves to be tortured.”  
**Thief:** “Well, he may beg to differ.”  
**Belle:** “Well, I don’t care. He doesn’t frighten me. Hurry up. He’ll be back soon. Hurry.”  
**Thief:** _(Reaches the door but stops:)_ “But he will- He will kill you. Unless you run away with me.”  
**Belle:** “I can’t run. I made a deal to serve him, in exchange for him protecting my kingdom and my family from the Ogres. If I were to leave, I might survive, but my family surely won’t.”  
**Thief:** “Then all I can do is wish you luck.”  
**Belle:** “Thank you. Now go. Go.” _  
_****

**Wonderland. Recent Past. After The Black Fairy’s Curse.**  
_(Making her way up the steps of the tower, Drizella walks carefully past the many dead bodies that litter the floor.)_  
**Voice:** “Why are you here?”  
_(Spooked by the voice, Drizella turns, her eyes searching as she speaks.)  
_**Drizella:** “I’m here to claim what is owed to me. My revenge. _(The voice chuckles:)_ Since Gothel’s defeat, her hold over my sister witches unraveled, and they scattered into the wind. I believed Gothel could deliver what I desired.”  
**Voice:** “But she was vanquished.”  
**Drizella:** _(Nods:)_ “So I’ve come to find another way to get what I want. I’ve heard whispers of an ancient creature, imprisoned for many years. Most are afraid to even speak its name for fear it might return.”  
**Voice:** “Go on.”  
**Drizella:** “It’s more powerful than any army. And once you tell it what you want, nothing, no one can stop it. They call it the Jabberwocky.”  
**Voice:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Very good.”  
**Drizella:** “I have the power to set you free.” _  
(The Voice stops chuckling and there is silence.)  
_**Voice:** _(After a long pause:)_ “I have decided to join you. In exchange for my freedom, I will help you find that which you seek.” _  
_**Drizella:** “Excellent. But how can I free you if I cannot see you?”  
**Voice:** “Look up.” _  
_

__

_(Drizella looks high above her to see what appears to be a white haired woman impaled against the wall by a sword. Summoning all of her magical strength, Drizella uses her powers to pull the blade from the woman’s chest and thus releasing her.)  
_**Jabberwocky:** _(Spinning to the ground, she lands hard. Looking up:)_ “Thank you. _(Slowly stands and approaches:)_ I am known as the Jabberwocky.”  
**Drizella:** “I am Drizella.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Well, Drizella, before we begin I’d like to dispose of this blade.”  
**Drizella:** _(Looking down at the blade in her hand:)_ “This thing? Must be quite powerful to keep you pinned up for all this time.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Indeed.”  
**Drizella:** “Is this the only thing that can stop you?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “I am immortal. The Vorpal Blade was forged by an immortal but the man who wielded it was not.”  
**Drizella:** “So only an immortal can kill you? _(The Jabberwocky nods. Drizella thinks for a moment:)_ I know what it’s like to have my powers stifled, to be trapped inside a stone tomb. _(Hands the blade over:)_ I’m not looking to control you. I need every drop of power you have, freely given.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Smiles, taking the blade:)_ “And so you shall. _(Uses her powers to vanish the blade:)_ So, where shall we begin?” _  
_****

******Enchanted Forest. Alice’s Cottage. Recent Past.**  
_(Alice stands facing Drizella, who has just entered her home.)_  
**Alice:** “Why do you need The Guardian? Er, I mean me, I guess.”  
_(The Jabberwocky appears unseen over Alice’s shoulder, visible to only Drizella as she begins to read Alice’s mind.)  
_**Jabberwocky:** “She fears her powers, it’s why she lives alone.”  
**Drizella:** _(To Alice:)_ “I came to you for help. I know that the power you have may seem like a heavy burden to you, but you were chosen for a reason.”  
**Alice:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I can’t control it.”  
**Drizella:** “I know, it’s why you’ve isolated yourself out here, you’re afraid you might hurt the ones you love.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “She’s terrified that she’s destined to be alone.”  
**Drizella:** “What if I told you there was a way for you to control your powers. To channel your Guardian energies into something good. Like you did when you destroyed the Darkness.”  
**Alice:** “That’s just it, I don’t believe I did destroy it. Very recently, I’ve felt as if a great evil has been unleashed onto the earth.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Impressed:)_ “She senses my presence.”  
**Drizella:** “You’re right, Alice. There is an evil spreading its way across all realms. It’s called fear, _(Glances quickly at the Jabberwocky then back to Alice:)_ and hatred. It’s getting stronger every day. That’s why I’ve come to find you. I believe you’re the only one who can help us all.”  
**Alice:** “How?”  
**Drizella:** “I know of a way, but you have to trust me. _(Sees that Alice is unsure:)_ Aren’t you tired of not being with the ones you love?”  
**Alice:** _(Nods:)_ “Robin. She was the first person to see something special in me. Not sure I would’ve seen it if she hadn’t.”  
**Drizella:** “Don’t you see? By being out here alone, you’ve replaced one tower for another.”  
**Alice:** _(Tears form:)_ "I know what it’s like to watch the world go by and not be in it.”  
**Drizella:** _(Sympathetically:)_ “It sounds terribly lonely.”  
**Alice:** “Yes, it is. _(Makes her decision:)_ No more towers for me.” _  
_

__

**Arendelle. Present.**  
_(Elsa and Lily sit at the end of the long dining table while Anna pours them all tea.)_  
**Anna:** _(Taking a seat opposite Lily so that Elsa is in the middle:)_ “So, how did you two meet?”  
**Lily:** “Er… well I was flying around the realms one night, got super thirsty and I spotted the fountain out in your courtyard so-”  
**Elsa:** “After a breathtaking landing, you stopped and took a drink.”  
**Lily:** “You never told me you saw me land?”  
**Elsa:** _(Smiles:)_ “How else do you think I got to you so quickly?”  
**Lily:** _(To Anna:)_ “I kinda freaked out some of the palace guards.”  
**Anna:** “I can imagine.”  
**Elsa:** “Luckily I got there before things got messy.”  
**Lily:** “Yeah, did I ever thank you for that?”  
**Anna:** _(Before Elsa can answer:)_ “Wait, a fire-breathing dragon had just landed in the palace courtyard. I think the guards did well not to run in the opposite direction.”  
**Elsa:** _(Chuckles:)_ “No, they did. They absolutely did the right thing, but… I knew that it was Lily.”  
**Anna & Lily: **“You did?”  
**Elsa:** _(Closing her eyes, having just revealed something:)_ “Okay, I-I haven’t admitted this before now but, I first saw you at Emma and Regina’s wedding.”  
**Lily:** _(Leaning forward in her chair:)_ “Oh yeah?”  
**Elsa:** “I… kinda followed your movements all night.”  
**Anna:** _(Realising, as Lily smiles:)_ “So that’s why you were so quiet. And you kept going to the bar to refill our drinks!”  
**Lily:** _(Smirks:)_ "Our table was by the bar.”  
**Elsa:** _(As Anna and Lily laugh:)_ “All right, I admit it. I was fascinated by you. I couldn’t take my eyes off you all night.”  
**Lily:** “Well why didn’t you say anything?”  
**Elsa:** “I couldn’t! I didn’t know what I was feeling, and by the time I saw you were leaving, I knew I had to do something. So I followed you out of the hall and, before I could catch up to you, you’d already transformed and were flying away.”  
**Lily:** _(Squeezing Elsa’s hand:)_ “Aw, babe. You are such a stalker.”  
_(All three women share a good-natured laugh at this before Anna asks her next question.)  
_**Anna:** “So, Lily, what are your intentions with my sister?”  
**Elsa:** “Anna!”  
**Anna:** “It’s a legitimate question! You remember how things turned out with me and Hans.”  
**Lily:** _(Frowning slightly:)_ “My intentions?”  
**Elsa:** “Ignore her, Lily. _(To Anna:)_ You and Hans were a completely different situation. Who agrees to marry someone five minutes after meeting them?!”  
**Lily:** “Wait, Hans from the movie? _That_ Hans?”  
**Anna:** “I can assure you, he’s very real.”  
**Lily:** “And you think that what - I’m with your sister to worm my way into your family’s fortune? Is that what you think?”  
**Elsa:** “No she doesn’t. Anna’s just being-”  
**Lily:** “Protective. Yeah, I get it. _(To Anna:)_ For your information, this is exactly why I didn’t want to ‘meet the family’. Trust me, you’re not the first person to think I’m not good enough for their daughter or sister or whatever.”  
**Anna:** “Oh no, I didn’t mean to-”  
**Lily:** _(Stands:)_ “No, you know what, don’t worry about it. I’m not looking to get my hands on the keys to the treasury. I may not have much, princess, but I’ve had to work for everything I’ve ever had in life. Can you say the same?”  
**Anna:** _(Stands also:)_ “Woah, wait a minute. I never once meant to imply that you were anything like Hans. I just wanted to know more about the woman in my sister’s life. My sister who I love dearly, and the woman who Elsa clearly cares a lot about. That’s all.”  
**Lily:** “Oh. Well… okay then.”  
_(Lily sits back down and after a moment, so does Anna.)  
_**Anna:** “But for the record, I do know what it’s like outside these walls. I’ve been out there, I’ve seen things.”  
**Elsa:** “We know, Anna.”  
**Anna:** “In fact, I was the one who taught Prince Charming how to sword fight.”  
**Elsa & Lily:** “You what?”  
**Anna:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah, and it’s a real good story, too.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Past. David & Ruth’s Farm.  
**_(David is working when Anna interrupts him.)  
_**Anna:** “You’re not seriously going to actually work the farm for that… That bully.”  
**David:** “That bully is the most powerful warlord in the region.”  
**Anna:** “So you’re okay being her slaves?”  
**David:** “Until we work it off. What choice do we have?”  
**Anna:** “You could fight.”  
**David:** “She has an army. I’m sorry, but why fight a battle you can’t win?”  
**Anna:** “Those are exactly the battles you should fight. If you know you could win, it’s not a fight. If it’s impossible, you have to fight to achieve it.”  
**David:** “Spoken like a naive young girl.”  
**Anna:** “Right. I am a young girl, and I’m missing my own wedding to go to a strange land and track down… Some secret-mission things. And you’re a great, big grown man who doesn’t even have to leave his own home to tackle some random bully.”  
**David:** “I’m a Shepherd, Joan. Sure, if someone picks a fight with me in a tavern, I can hold my own. This is a warlord with a private army. What good are my fists against that?”  
**Anna:** “Maybe try a sword.”  
**David:** “I don’t know what Arendelle is like, but here in the Enchanted Forest, most farmers don’t do a lot of sword fighting.”  
**Anna:** “Well, if it’s help with a sword you need, that I can do.”  
**David:** “How? Kristoff show you? 'Cause using an ice pick to shave cubes for cool beverages is pretty different.”  
**Anna:** “He didn’t teach me. I learned from my soldiers. M-my family’s sold… Some soldiers I met at a place one time, and I can teach you. What do you have to lose? You can always give up tomorrow.”  
****

**A Short Time Later.  
**_(Anna is teaching fencing to David and easily disarms him.)  
_**Anna:** “You’re doing great.”  
**David:** “All right. All right.”  
_(David is about to strike again but one look from Anna lets him know he’s planted his feet incorrectly. Rectifying his mistake, they duel once more. Again, Anna is able to disarm him and David slams into the barn doors.)_

__

**Anna:** “You’re getting there. Let’s go again.”  
**David:** “No. We’re done. _(Sliding down the doors to sit on the ground, out of breath:)_ I’m sorry, but if I can’t beat you, how am I gonna beat her army?”  
**Anna:** “Wow. You _really_ like to give up.”  
**David:** “I know you think you know more, but I have my share of experience, too. I know about battles that can’t be won. And right now, the best hope for me… And, more importantly, my mother… Is survival.”  
**Anna:** “Wow. I was wrong. You really, _really_ like to give up.”  
**David:** _(Gets to his feet:)_ “I like to survive.”  
**Anna:** “That isn’t living.”  
**David:** “It’s actually the definition of living.”  
**Anna:** “Now who’s naive? I went through this with my sister. Scary things happened, and she did what you’re doing. She hid. But the way she hid was by running away. She thought that was the solution to her problem, but it wasn’t. She needed a push, like you, to see that surviving isn’t living.”  
**David:** “And you gave her that push?”  
**Anna:** “I almost died doing it, but, yeah, I did. And if you become Bo Peep’s slave, you’ll be doing the same thing.”  
**David:** “I’ll lose everything if we fight.”  
**Anna:** “You’ll lose more if you don’t.”  
**David:** “Let me be the judge of what loss I can take.”  
**Anna:** “Stop being so stubborn. You don’t know anything about loss. You’re just afraid of it.”  
**David:** “Oh, I don’t, do I?”  
**Anna:** “If you did, you wouldn’t act this way.”  
**David:** “Loss is exactly why I’m acting this way.”  
**Anna:** “I think it’s cowardice. I mean… Well, yeah, I mean that.”  
**David:** “When I was 6 years old, one morning, I woke up hearing my father and mother go at it. They fought a lot… Usually over the same thing… His drinking. But this time, something was different, and I heard my father not yelling, but crying… And through the tears, he said to my mother words I would never forget… 'I will beat this.’ He said to her, ‘I have to be better for the boy. I have to be different. I have to stop.’ And he promised he would. Every few months, we needed supplies. It was a two-week journey… _(He sits down on a work bench:)_ Usually one that was a two-week bender. But he said he was leaving this time, and he wouldn’t touch a drop, and in two weeks, he would be back home, himself again… Her husband, my father. We’d be a family. My mother kept this secret from me, but I knew. And every morning for two weeks, I woke with a smile on my face knowing my father would be back. So… On the 14th day, I arose, and I heard a knock at the door, and I ran to open it, ready to hug my father… And I was greeted by the local constable. Yeah, my father fought his battle… And for 13 days, he won. But on the 14th, he spent his last night in a tavern… And they found his body in the wreckage of our cart at the bottom of a ravine. Some battles can’t be won. Some forces are too strong.”  
**Anna:** _(David stands and walks back towards the house:)_ “You had a lousy father. I mean he was weak. I-I mean you are not. I-I mean you’re strong.”  
**David:** _(Stops:)_ “You don’t know that.”  
**Anna:** “I hope it. Look… I just need a night here before I continue my journey, but I’ll stay tomorrow and help, if that’s what you want. Just meet me in the morning at the barn, and we can continue training. But if you don’t… Then I’ll just be on my way.”  
****

**The Land Without Magic. Present. Flight 1612. Runway.**  
_(Regina sits in her seat flicking through her inflight magazine, clearly agitated. Emma, meanwhile, sits watching her curiously.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m not buying it. There’s no way you’re afraid of flying.”  
**Regina:** _(Turns another page:)_ “Well you would be correct. I’m not afraid, I’m nervous. It’s my first flight, I’m entitled to be nervous.”  
**Emma:** “What, do you think we’re gonna crash and end up in a million tiny pieces? Even if we do, you won’t feel a thing.”  
**Regina:** “Very comforting.”  
**Emma:** “No, there’s something else you’re not telling me. What’s got you so wound up?”  
**Regina:** _(Closing the magazine:)_ “Fine. We’re flying three thousand miles away, right? Well what if Henry calls and it’s an emergency and he needs us to come get him?”  
**Emma:** “Come and get him? Gina, he’s 18 not 8! Besides, he left to go on an adventure without us. I think we’d be the last people he’d call.”  
**Regina:** “I know, but-”  
**Emma:** “We have our cell phones if he wants to reach us.”  
**Regina:** “What if he’s not in the land without magic? _(A flight attendant says something in French over the PA system:)_ Wait, what was that? What did she say? It sounded serious.”  
**Emma:** _(Flatly:)_ “Oh, something about the pilot finding a crack in one of the engines but not to worry, we’re gonna take off anyway.”  
**Regina:** “What the-”  
**Flight Attendant:** “Ladies and Gentleman, please remember that the use of cellular phones and other electronic devices is forbidden during take off.”  
**Regina:** _(Glares at Emma:)_ “You’re enjoying this.”  
_(Just then, the plane starts to move and Regina jumps.)_  
**Emma:** _(Laughing, puts a comforting hand on Regina’s:)_ “Calm down, babe, we’re just moving onto the runway. It won’t be long now.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t you know never to tell a person to be calm? It only makes them more on edge?”  
**Emma:** “Regina, every muscle in your body is tense, even your eyelids. Listen, you will love flying. Especially this moment. The plane getting ready to charge the runway. The engines screaming. The pressure building. The force of it slams you back in the seat. And then… you are in the air. Everything else is behind you.”  
**Regina:** “Including our son.”  
**Pilot:** "Flight attendants, prepare for take off.”  
**Regina:** “Oh God, I don’t think I can do this.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, I didn’t want to tell you this in case you went a little nuts, but I don’t think you’re gonna get any crazier than you already are.”  
**Regina:** “What is it?”  
**Emma:** “Hook gave Henry something to contact him in an emergency. It’s like a message in a bottle.”  
**Regina:** _(Turning in her seat:)_ “And when exactly did Henry see Hook?”  
**Emma:** “Well, he gave him the bottle right before graduation so-”  
**Regina:** _(Getting annoyed:)_ “Why do I get the feeling that wasn’t the first time my son had contact with the pirate?”  
_(Behind her in the window, we see the plane is speeding up along the runway.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina we’ve been through this. You know Hook had nothing to do with what happened during the Black Fairy’s curse. It wasn’t even him!”  
**Regina:** _(Getting louder:)_ “It was because of him that Facilier was able to do what he did in the first place! It was his mouth you were kissing, his body you were sleeping with!”  
**Emma:** “I was cursed! You can’t hold what happened against Hook forever.”  
**Regina:** “I can do whatever I damn well please. You know how I feel about that man. Every time I see him all I can think about is…”  
_(As Regina continues to rant and rave about Hook, the plane takes off without her notice. Emma for her part remains calm, allowing Regina to get it all off her chest until she points towards the window.)_  
**Emma:** “Look! _(Regina turns to look at the window:)_ What a fantastic view huh?”  
**Regina:** _(Turns back, smiles at her wife:)_ “It’s amazing. _(Pursing her lips, realising what Emma did for her:)_ And so are you. _(They kiss:)_ I’m sorry.”  
**Emma:** “Don’t worry about it, I’ve got your back. Always.”  
_(Smiling once more, Regina squeezes Emma’s hand before turning back to look out the window.)_

__

**DunBroch. Recent Past.**  
_(Shortly after Henry’s departure, Emma, Regina and the Charmings seek an audience with Merida.)_  
**Merida:** “So, you heard of our plight and thought you could use it as an opportunity to make amends?”  
**Emma:** “Merida, I know what I did to you back when I was the Dark One was awful-”  
**Merida:** _(Loudly so the members of the clan can hear:)_ “You mean ripping out my heart and forcing me to do your bidding?”  
_(The clan members begin to boo and hiss at this revelation.)_  
**Regina:** “We don’t have time for this mea culpa nonsense. We came to apologise and help you deal with this flying creature that’s terrorising your people.”  
**Merida:** _(Scoffs:)_ “What, so you can swoop in and be the heroes? You two may have joined the realms, but you have no idea what it takes to unite the clans of DunBroch. _(As the clan members cheer their queen:)_ In case you’ve forgotten, I’ve faced far darker monsters than this Fury. _(Giving Emma a pointed look. To the clan:)_ And as your Queen, I shall do so again!”  
_(The clan cheers once more while Regina stares daggers at Merida.)  
_****

**A Short Time Later.**  
_(Regina and Emma are walking together.)_  
**Regina:** “I should’ve just wrung her Pippi Longstocking-like neck.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, it wasn’t that bad.”  
**Regina:** “She humiliated you in front of everyone.”  
**Emma:** “No, just in front of her people. Look, she has to save face after what I did to her.”  
**Regina:** “Well I didn’t like it. It would serve her right if we just left now and then these people will see what kind of leader they have.”  
**Emma:** “No, because that’s not what heroes do. _(Sighs:)_ Merida was right though, she can’t have us coming in to save the day.”  
**Regina:** “Then what do we do, give her moral support? Become her cheerleaders?”  
**Emma:** _(Raising an eyebrow at this:)_ “Now that’s something we haven’t tried yet.”  
**Regina:** “Emma, I’m serious. You want us to just stand by while this Fury keeps attacking people? Merida can’t stop it, she doesn’t have magic.”  
**Emma:** “I know that, and when the time comes, we’ll use our magic to destroy this thing. But for now, we’re gonna give Merida her best shot at defeating it herself.”  
**Regina:** “And how do you propose we do that?”  
**Emma:** “By taking a page out of Belle’s playbook. We’re gonna do our research. Come on.”  
**Regina:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “You’ve got to be kidding me.” _  
_

__

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle.  
**_(Rumplestiltskin sharpens the tools that he plans to kill the thief with.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I’ll try not to be too loud. Can’t promise the same courtesy from our prisoner. _(He leaves the room:)_ Belle! _(Enters the room again:)_ Where is he?”  
**Belle:** “Gone. I let him go.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “What? He was a thief.”  
**Belle:** “Which doesn’t give you the right to kill him.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “It gives me every right. Oh, let me guess. You think he’s a hero? Stealing from me for some noble cause? You read too many books, dearie! There. _(He makes Belle’s book disappear:)_ Maybe that’ll stop filling your head with poisonous thoughts!”  
**Belle:** “I didn’t free him because of what I read in my books. I saw good in him. That man only wanted to escape with his life.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, is that what you thought? Our thief escaped with more than his life. _(The place where the wand had been, no longer holds it:)_ You were tricked, you foolish, gullible girl!”  
**Belle:** “There must be an explanation. We don’t know why he needed that wand.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “He took the wand because he wanted magic! People who steal magic never have good intentions!”  
**Belle:** “No! No! You can’t tell what’s in a person’s heart until you truly know them.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, we’ll see what’s in his heart, all right. When I shoot an arrow straight through it. And because I am a showman, it’ll be with his bow. And because this is your fault, you get to come with me and watch, and know, as the blood drips from his carcass, it will be you and your rags to wipe it up.”  
****

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Doctor Frankenstein walks around a large table, upon which the body of Anastasia lays.)_  
**Doctor:** “Love makes us do the maddest things, doesn’t it? She does look so beautiful, though. Like she’s only asleep. Like you could almost reach out and wake her up.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Losing patience:)_ “Can you do what the stories say you can or not?”  
**Doctor:** “I wish I could give you the answer you’re longing to hear, but the truth is I just don’t know. In the past I did succeed in bringing… a patient back to life but the cost was-”  
**Rapunzel:** “There is no price I will not pay to have my Anastasia returned to me, Doctor. Merely name the amount and it is yours.”  
**Doctor:** “No, my lady, you misunderstand me. _(Sighs:)_ Perhaps I should start at the beginning.”

**The Land Without Color. Past. A Soldier Cemetery.  
**_(Victor Frankenstein attempts to dig up a body fitting for his experiments when his brother Gerhardt approaches.)_  
**Victor:** “Gerhardt.”  
**Gerhardt:** “Igor told me that I’d find you here. I can’t believe- I thought you worked with cells in petri dishes.”  
**Victor:** _(Climbing out of the grave:)_ “My work has progressed. And I thought you supported me.”  
**Gerhardt:** “Not like this.”  
_(A soldier stands near the entrance of the graveyard.)_  
**Soldier:** “Halt!”  
**Victor:** _(Shouting:)_ “Don’t shoot! We have orders! He’s in uniform!”  
_(The soldier fires a shot. Gerhardt and Victor run towards the carriage waiting for them and hurry to get inside.)_  
**Gerhardt:** _(Addressing the carter:)_ “Go! Go!”  
**Victor:** “You shouldn’t have come looking for me. _(Victor takes a sip of his flask:)_ And I thought you supported me. Gerhardt?”  
_(Gerhardt is unconscious. He’s bleeding from a belly wound. Victor looks down and notices that Gerhardt’s uniform is already soaked through with blood.)  
_****

**Victor’s Laboratory.** _ **  
** (Victor and his assistant prepare to revive Gerhardt. Gerhardt has been laid out on a morgue slab.)_ **  
Victor:** _(Bends over Gerhardt’s body:)_ “I will bring you back, my brother. I promise.”  
_(Victor walks over to a machine, switching it on. A surge of electricity runs through Gerhardt’s body. The body twitches, then is still again. Victor uses a scalpel to open the rib cage and removes Gerhardt’s heart.)_  
**Igor:** “It’s burned… like coal.”  
**Victor** _(He looks at Gerhardt. His expression saddens:)_ “Cover him. The sheet will serve as his shroud.”  
**Igor:** “Of course, Doctor.”  
**Alphonse:** “Victor?”  
**Victor:** “Father.”  
**Alphonse:** _(Enters:)_ “You were seen carrying a body into the house. Explain yourself. _(Alphonse walks over to the morgue slab and recognizes Gerhardt:)_ Gerhardt? My boy. My dear son. _(Victor joins him, standing at the opposite side of the morgue slab:)_ What did you do?”  
**Victor:** “It was an accident. I was working.”  
**Alphonse:** “You caused this! The things you do. _(Alphonse removes the sheet covering Gerhardt’s body. He notices stitches running along Gerhardt’s body:)_ You cut into your brother! You put your foul magician’s work into your brother.”  
**Victor:** _(Trying to interrupt Alphonse:)_ “No. No. It wasn’t like that! _(Shouting:)_ It can work! I did this for you, too, Father! I wanted you to have two sons again.”  
**Alphonse:** “And now, I have none!” _(Storms out.)_ _  
_****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(David enters the barn looking for Joan.)_  
**David:** “Joan? Joan, I’m sorry, but we can’t win this. You have to go before Bo Peep returns. I-I brought some provisions. Get out of here. You can save yourself.”  
**Bo Peep:** _(Stepping out from behind a stall:)_ “No, she can’t.”  
**David:** “Where’s Joan?  
**Bo Peep:** “I have her where she can’t get out… And get herself in trouble. And even if she does, she’s been branded. I can find her… Always and forever. So, now all that’s left is for you and your mummy to pay me… Or hand over your farm.” _  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Rumplestiltskin’s Carriage.  
** _(Rumplestilskin and Belle are travelling to find the thief.)_  
**Rumplestilskin:** “I’m losing track of him. This forest is too thick.”  
**Belle:** “Maybe we should return home.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “What, and let the thief escape? What would people think if I spared the life of someone who stole from me?”  
**Belle:** “That there’s actually a man hiding behind the beast?”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “There isn’t.”  
**Belle:** “Then why didn’t you kill me when I freed the prisoner?”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “Well, I would have. But good help these days is really very hard to find.”  
**Belle:** “I think that you are not as dark as you want people to believe. I think that deep down, there’s love in your heart. And for something more than power.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “You’re right. There is something I love. _(Belle leans in, intrigued:)_ My things!”  
_(Rumplestilskin halts the carriage.)_  
**Belle:** “You really are as dark as people say.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “Darker, dearie. Much darker.”  
**Man:** “Whoa.”  
_(Rumplestilskin and Belle exit the carriage.)_  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** _(Dismounts his horse:)_ “Uhh! _(Sniffs:)_ What are you doing in my woods?”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “Pardon the intrusion, sheriff. Uh, I’m looking for a thief. He attacked me with this bow. I-I traced him as far as these woods, and then he vanished.”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “Yes, I know exactly who you’re after. But I also know who you are, Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “My reputation precedes me. Excellent.”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “Yes, as does your penchant for making deals. I’ll tell you where you can find your thief… if you give me something in return.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “What do you want?”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** _(Points to Belle:)_ “A night with your wench.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** _(Glances at Belle then back to the Sheriff:)_ “She’s not for sale.”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** _(Laughs:)_ “You can’t part with her for, say, an hour? Twenty minutes?”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “Let me think. Um… _(Conjures the Sheriff’s tongue out of his mouth, and into his hand. Giggles:)_ I propose a new deal. I give you this back, and in return, you tell me everything you know about the man I am hunting. _(Sheriff gagging:)_ You ought to be more careful with your possessions. Do you agree to my terms? _(Continues gagging:)_ What was that? _(Grunts:)_ All right, I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then.”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** _(Rumplestiltskin returns his tongue:)_ “Aah! Aah!”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “Start talking.”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “The thief that you’re after—I’ve been chasing him for years. He ruined me! He stole the woman I love and… made me the laughingstock of all of Nottingham.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “Where can I find him?”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “Well, the last I heard, he was hiding out in Sherwood Forest.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “And his name?”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “Robin Hood. He goes by ‘Robin Hood.’”

**DunBroch. Woods. Recent Past.**  
_(Having attempted to subdue the creature herself, Merida finds herself captured by the Fury and being carried through the sky in its grasp. The Swan-Mills’ and Charmings are in hot pursuit.)_  
**David:** “This way!”  
**Snow White:** “There it is!”  
_(The Fury shrieks, carrying Merida into the distance. Both Emma and Regina use their magic to disappear and reappear beside the creature. As Emma reaches up and pulls Merida from the Fury’s clutches, Regina conjures a fireball into her hand.)_  
**Regina:** “You’re not taking her anywhere. _(She hurls the fireball and misses, allowing the Fury to knock Regina against a tree. Groaning, gets to her feet:)_ So, you want to do this the hard way? Good, because I love the hard way.” __  
(Regina conjures another fireball but the creature screams and charges Regina again, knocking her to the forest floor.)  
**Emma:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Hey! _(She sends a pulse of her light magic at the creature, glancing it with a blow to the shoulder:)_ Really? _(The Fury knocks Emma to the floor as the Charmings finally catch them up. Returning to its intended target, the Fury begins sucking Merida’s life force from her. Emma stands, defiantly:)_ No! Stop! If you want a life, take mine!”  
_(Enraged, the Fury shrieks and begins using its powers on Emma.)_  
**Regina:** _(Yelling:)_ “Emma, what are you doing?”  
**Emma:** “Being the Savior!”  
**Regina:** _(Running to her:)_ “I’m not letting you do this alone. I’m with you!”  
_(Regina grabs Emma’s hand and holds on tightly, the Fury’s powers now split between the pair of them.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Taking Regina’s hand:)_ “Me, too!”  
**David:** _(Grabbing Emma’s hand:)_ “I’ve got you!”  
_(Splitting its powers over the four of them, the strain soon becomes too much and the Fury shrieks as it explodes. While they all try and catch their breaths, David moves over to a now conscious Merida and helps her into a sitting position.)_  
**Merida:** “Y-you saved me?”  
**Emma:** _(Breathing heavy:)_ “Yeah, but don’t worry. It’ll be our little secret.”  
**Merida:** “Thank you. Thank all of you.”  
_(Emma nods and begins to walk away as David helps the queen to her feet.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Checking on Regina:)_ “Are you all right?”  
**Regina:** _(Looking down at her ripped, muddied clothing:)_ “I’m alive, if that’s what you mean. _(When Snow tries to help her up:)_ No, no thank you, I’m fine. Why don’t you help David take the queen back to her people?”  
**Snow White:** “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Nothing a shower won’t fix. Go on.”  
_(Walking over to her husband, Snow puts one of Merida’s arms over her shoulders and nods to Regina, who transports them back to the castle.)_  
**Regina:** _(Looking around, confused:)_ “Emma? Emma are you hurt?”  
**Emma:** _(Stepping out from behind a tree:)_ “Couldn’t be better.”  
**Regina:** _(Turns, then laughs when she sees Emma’s outfit:)_ “Come on, Braveheart. Let’s get back to the castle, my clothes are a mess.”  
**Emma:** _(Drawing her sword:)_ “I can help you with that.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Oh I’m sure you can. _(Just as Regina turns away, she _suddenly_ finds herself with her back against a tree, bound by ropes at her wrists and waist:) _What the- _(Sees the evil glint in her wife’s eyes:)_ What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”  
**Emma:** _(Slowly using the blade of her sword to slice off Regina’s blouse buttons:)_ “Giving Merida time to enjoy her victory without us stealing her spotlight.”  
**Regina:** _(As, with a flick of her wrist, Emma cuts open her bra:)_ “You’re insane. Untie me, right now.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles, moving the blade inside and down the length of one pant leg:)_ “Shh. Hands tied or not, you’re perfectly capable of freeing yourself.”  
**Regina:** _(Her resolve crumbling:)_ “Your parents could come back here any minute.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t think that’s likely. _(Gives one quick tug, slicing the pant leg and Regina’s underwear from her body:)_ Do you?”  
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head, smiling at her predicament:)_ “You know, I think Merida was right about you after all.”  
**Emma:** _(Tugging away the last remnants of Regina’s pants and underwear:)_ “Is that so?”  
**Regina:** _(Shudders at Emma’s evil grin:)_ “Mmhmm.”  
**Emma:** _(Slowly sinking to her knees before her wife:)_ “Well, _(Hooking Regina’s left leg over her shoulder:)_ I think you’re gonna enjoy… _(Followed by the right:)_ being consumed by the darkness.”  
**Regina:** _(Her voice thick with desire:)_ “Emma…”  
**Emma:** “And the best part? Out here, no one can hear you scream.”  
_(With one last smirk, Emma lowers her mouth, causing Regina to test her wife’s theory almost immediately.)_

__

**The Land Without Magic. Present. Flight 1612.**  
_(Inside the cramped airplane bathroom, Emma pulls her top back over her head.)_  
**Emma:** “You know, _(Flicking her hair out from beneath her shirt:)_ we don’t have to be naked every time we have sex.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles, straightening her skirt:)_ “I thought you said the key to joining the mile high club was for it to be quick. I won’t apologise for the fact that my wife’s body in all her naked glory is my biggest turn on.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Yeah, well I don’t think me being perched on a sink with my ankles on your shoulders is something we need to try again.”  
**Regina:** “Hm, but you did look glorious.”  
**Emma:** _(Winces as she notices Regina shift uncomfortably:)_ “Sorry about the scratches, I didn’t mean-”  
**Regina:** “It’s fine, I’ve had worse.”  
**Emma:** “Oh yeah? From Maleficent?”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “No, you idiot, from you. Remember when I came to your office on your birthday?”  
**Emma:** _(Closing her eyes at the memory:)_ “You were wearing that lace teddy.”  
**Regina:** “Mmhmm and then David walked in?”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “You disappeared under my desk so fast.”  
**Regina:** “Then when you couldn’t get rid of him, I made something else disappear.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, namely my jeans and underwear.”  
**Regina:** “Well I had to do something to occupy my time while you two droned on about traffic violations.”  
**Emma:** “You made sure that wasn’t the only thing getting violated.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs loudly:)_ “You almost scalped me!”  
**Emma:** “I was trying not to orgasm in front of my father! _(Regina laughs again and Emma joins her:)_ Well at least on this vacation we won’t have to worry about people walking in on us.”  
**Flight Attendant:** _(Knocking on door:)_ “Is everything all right in there?”  
_(Both women quickly put a hand over the other’s mouth and fall silent.)_  
**Emma:** _(Peeling Regina’s hand away, innocently:)_ “I’ll be out in a minute!”  
_(When they hear the flight attendant move away, Regina and Emma look to each other before laughing uncontrollably once more.)  
_****

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Bo Peep’s Manor.  
** _(Bo Peep admires Anna’s necklace in a mirror while David stands before her.)_  
**Bo Peep:** “High noon. Right on time. I hope you got my money.”  
**David:** “Sorry.”  
**Bo Peep:** “You’re not actually considering fighting? You know you can’t win. Boys.” _(David fights against the two men and quickly wins. Bo Peep takes a sword.)_  
**Bo Peep:** “Guess mama’s got to get her hands dirty now. _(Bo Peep and David fight:)_ See? Told you you can’t win.” _  
_

__

**David:** “Actually… _(Rolling out of the way of her sword, manages to get behind her, holding his own sword to her throat:)_ Maybe I can. _(Ripping the necklace from around her neck:)_ Where is Joan?”  
**Bo Peep:** “I don’t owe you any answers.”  
_(Ties Bo Peep to a pillar then glances down at the crook.)_  
**David:** “Then I’ll find her myself. You’re gonna help me whether you’d like to or not.”  
_(David picks up the crook and thinks of Anna as he peers into it. Seeing the image of Bo Peep’s coat of arms, he throws down the crook and runs to the barn.)  
_****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Rumplestilskin and Belle continue travelling to find the thief, now on foot.)_  
**Belle:** “You, uh, you know it’s still not too late to… to turn back. I am not going to stand by and watch you kill a man.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “Well, you’re welcome to sit if you like, but you _are_ gonna watch. That’s the whole point of our little expedition, remember? To see what your actions wrought. _(Rumplestiltskin can see the thief from afar:)_ Found him.” **  
Belle:** “Look, he’s… he’s waiting for someone. _(A carriage comes bearing a sick woman:)_ That woman.”

**Rumplestilskin:** “That must be the one he stole from the sheriff.”  
**Belle:** “She’s sick. She’s going to die.” **  
**Rumplestilskin: “Yeah, and so is he.”  
**Belle:** “Stop! _(The thief uses the wand to heal the sick woman:)_ I’m right about him, about why he stole the wand. He did it so he could heal the woman he loves.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “He’s still a thief.”  
**Belle:** “And she would have died if he hadn’t stolen your wand.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “And now he gets to die! And she can tell all of Sherwood Forest what happens when you cross Rumplestiltskin. There! _(Magically places the lower half of Belle’s body into the soil:)_ That should give you a good view.” **  
**Belle: “You don’t have to do this. There’s good in you. I was right about the thief, and I am right about you. _(Watches as the woman stands:)_ Look, she’s pregnant. You are not the kind of man to leave a child fatherless. _(Exhales:)_ No!”  
_(Rumplestiltskin shoots the arrow, but it hits the carriage.)_ **  
**Robin Hood: “We’ve been found. Marian, we must go!”  
**Belle:** _(While Robin and Marian flee, to Rumplestiltskin:)_ “What happened?” **  
**Rumplestilskin: “I missed. _(The thief and the woman climb onto a horse, and ride off into the distance. Releases Belle from her captivity:)_ Get back to the carriage. I’m bored of this forest.”  
**Belle:** “You're—you’re not going after him?”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “He’s not worth the effort.”  
**Belle:** “You spared his life.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “What? I did nothing of the sort.”  
**Belle:** “That bow has magic in it. It never misses its target.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “Well, perhaps the magic just simply wore… off.”  
_(Belle hugs Rumplestilskin. Heading back to the carriage, Belle turns and looks towards him expectantly.)_  
**Belle:** “Aren’t you coming?”  
_(Rumplestiltskin gives a small smile then follows her.)_

__

**Storybrooke. Present.**  
_(Doctor Whale is seen running down Main Street by Ruby, who decides to follow him.)  
_ ****

**The Land Without Color. Past.  
** _(Victor approaches Alphonse in his study._ _)_ **  
**Victor: I’m telling you, it’s true. I’ve brought him back.”  
**Alphonse:** _(Rises:)_ “Victor, if you have really given me this…”  
**Victor:** “We’ve kept him waiting long enough. _(Victor leaves the room. After a moment he comes back, leading Gerhardt into the room. Victor has to support Gerhardt who toddles and seems to be distracted:)_ He’s still recovering. It’s a slow process, so don’t expect him to—”  
**Alphonse:** “You did it.”  
**Victor:** _(Nods and smiles:)_ “I did it.”  
**Alphonse:** “It’s really you. _(He picks up a candle from a nearby desk:)_ Let me see you, my son. _(Alphonse approaches Gerhardt with the candle. Gerhardt groans, ducks away and shields his eyes from the candle’s light:)_ What? What is it? _(Alphonse darts a questioning look at Victor:)_ Is he all right? Why doesn’t he speak?” _(Alphonse turns back at Gerhardt. Gerhardt grunts again and swings his hand. The candle falls to the ground. Gerhardt crouches down and holds his head in his hands.)_  
**Victor:** “I told you, Father, it’s an adjustment.” _  
_

__

**Alphonse:** “I believed you. The terrible thing is, for a moment, I believed you did it. _(Pointing at Gerhardt:)_ He’s a monster! What a fool I was! That’s not my son! You’re not my son! _(Alphonse pushes Victor away from him:)_ You’re a ghoul and a grave robber! _(Gerhardt lifts his head to see Alphonse pushing Victor away from him over and over again:)_ A fool and a witch doctor. You’re a disgrace to this family.”  
_(Gerhardt gets to his feet and lunges at Alphonse, throwing him down to the floor. Gerhardt then starts to punch Alphonse, beating him up in a fury. A stoic Victor watches the scene from behind. As he notices that Gerhardt won’t stop, Victor approaches his brother.)_  
**Victor:** “Enough. Gerhardt. _(Placing a hand on Gerhardt’s shoulder:)_ Enough. _(Gerhardt stops beating Alphonse. Victor kneels beside his father and takes Alphonse’s pulse:)_ You have killed our father.” __  
(Gerhardt groans and quickly leaves the room.)  
****

**Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Harbor.  
** _(Dr. Whale is standing at the edge of the dock. Ruby calls out to him.)_  
**Ruby:** “Dr. Whale?”  
**Dr. Whale:** “Don’t come near me.”  
_(He jumps off the dock. Using her wolf abilities, Ruby is quickly able to grab Dr. Whale by the neck of his coat before he falls in to the water.)_


	25. Chapter 25

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Upon entering Bo Peep’s barn, David searches for and then is attacked by Anna, knocking him to the ground.)_  
**Anna:** “Oops. I thought you were them.”  
**David:** _(Groans, holds up Anna’s necklace:)_ “Got your necklace back.”  
**Anna:** “You did it. You fought, and… You won.”  
**David:** “Well, don’t be so surprised. It was your idea.”   
**Anna:** “Yeah, I just didn’t think we had the time. I mean, I hoped we did, and I had faith in you.”  
**David:** “Okay. You were right. It was an impossible battle… Which is why I had to fight it.”  
**Anna:** “What changed your mind? _(Helping him to his feet:)_ It didn’t get  _more_  impossible.”  
**David:** “When she took you.”  
**Anna:** “You barely know me.”  
**David:** “I was starting to. And what you said about your sister, uh… I might be able to survive, but… I also have to be able to live with myself, and I… I can’t do that if I’m trapped in a life I don’t want. Now, I think it’s time we get you on your way.”  
**Anna:** “Thank you.” _  
_****

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Castle.  
** Belle: “Looks like you won’t be needing that bow anymore.”  
**Rumplestilskin:**  “Actually, I think I’ll hold onto it. You never know. Could come in handy someday.”  
**Belle:**  “Well, uh, if you don’t need me for anything else, good night, Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Rumplestilskin:**  “No, wait. There is something else.  _(He takes her to a room in his castle that has thousands of books lining the walls:)_  Temper your excitement, dearie. This is merely another room for you to clean.”  
**Belle:**  “It’s… it’s beautiful. There’s more books in here than I could read in a lifetime.”  
**Rumplestilskin:**  “Well, I hope you can clean faster than you can read.”

**Belle:**  “Did you do all this for me?”  
**Rumplestilskin:**  “I better not see a single speck of dust gathering on any of these books. What are you smiling at? I’m serious.”  
**Belle:**  “You’re not who I thought you were. And I’m glad.”   
****

**Enchanted Forest. Present.  
** _(Rumplestiltskin stands alone anxiously looking at his hand, which we can see is turning green and scaly, much like when he was the Dark One.)_

__

**Enchanted Forest. Dark Castle. Recent Past.**  
_(Rumplestiltskin stands in the main room of his former home as Belle returns with a book.)_  
**Belle:** “Here, I found it.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Reading the cover:)_ “An Alphabetized Inventory of Magical Antiquities. Sounds a bit dense.”   
**Belle:** “No, this is a wonderful book. It’s a record of every magical item in the kingdom.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “And you’re going to use this to arrange things back at the shop?”  
**Belle:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Not quite. We’re going to use this to return any item in the shop that’s in this book to it’s rightful place.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:**  “Belle, you don’t have to do this.”  
**Belle:** “No, I want to. Rumple, this is about leaving your past behind you, and I think this will help with that.  _(Notices as he stiffens:)_  What is it?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “There’s someone here. Someone with magic. You stay here and keep reading and I’ll go see who it is.”  
_(Before Belle can argue, Rumplestiltskin vanishes from the room.)  
_****

**Dark Palace. Gardens.  
** _(Reappearing outside, Rumplestiltskin sees Alice stood waiting for him.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, Alice, It’s you. What are you doing here?” __  
**Alice:** _(Scrunches up her face:)_ “I’m not sure really. I think she said I was the distraction?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Distraction? For who, for what?”  
**Alice:** “That’s not been made clear to me quite yet. But don’t worry, _(Winks:)_ I like a good puzzle.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Appearing behind her:)_ “Run along now, Alice.”  
**Alice:** “Oh, must dash.”  
_(Alice skips away as Rumplestiltskin stares at the Jabberwocky.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “It can’t be.  _(She chuckles:)_ You’re controlling Alice?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Yes, and the poor dear doesn’t have a clue. I prefer not to appear to those I’m manipulating. If people don’t know you’re in their head, you can make them do anything.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “So why appear to me?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Out of respect of who you once were. In my absence you’ve managed to not only rid yourself of the dagger, but find your happy ending as well. At one time such a thing was impossible.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “You always did underestimate me.  _(Bends down to pick up a branch from the ground and transforms it into a sword:)_  Now, if we’re done catching up, I’d like you to leave.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Chuckles, circling him:)_ “I can taste your dread. Your fear. You fear I’m going to harm your family. But I know something you don’t know.  _(Stops behind him:)_ I’ve already taken them.  _(In a rage, Rumplestiltskin turns and plunges the sword into the Jabberwocky’s stomach. She gasps and winces for a moment, before straightening up and laughing:)_ There’s only one blade that can do me harm. _(Grabbing him by the throat:)_ And that wasn’t it.  _(Choking him:)_  Now, when you’re in a more… agreeable mood, you’ll find me in the endless gardens of Wonderland.”  
_(Headbutting Rumplestiltskin before releasing him, the Jabberwocky turns and saunters away as the former Dark One slumps to the ground, unconscious.)_

**Elsewhere In The Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Drizella stands holding a golden bottle while Alice watches her.)_  
**Alice:** “What’s that?”  
**Drizella:**  ( _Examining the bottle:)_ “This is what will help us stop the great evil spreading across the land. It was stolen by the Dark One long ago.”  
**Alice:** “But Rumplestiltskin’s not the Dark One anymore? I’m sure he’d have given it to us if we’d asked for it.”  
**Drizella:**  “I couldn’t take that chance. Now come, you know the quickest way to Wonderland, lead us there.”   
_(Confused, Alice nonetheless turns and leads the way. Following at a distance, Drizella removes the stopper from the bottle and peers inside. With Gideon in her arms, Belle yells up at the witch to be released from her latest prison. Smiling, Drizella replaces the stopper, puts the bottle inside her robes and moves quickly to catch up to Alice.)  
_****

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Ruth and David’s Farm.  
** _(Anna exits the house ready to continue her journey.)_  
**Anna:** “I hope I’ll see both of you at the wedding.”   
**Ruth:** _(Hands her a bundle:)_ “Consider this an early present in case you get hungry on your journey.”  
**Anna:** _(Peeks inside:)_ “I love sandwiches.”   
**Ruth:** “You’ve changed him, you know?”   
**Anna:** “David? Nah. He was always this way. He just didn’t know it.”   
**Ruth:** “Thank you.”   
**Anna:** “I’m glad I helped. Can I ask you about the magic? Like, with Bo Peep’s staff… Is that usual around here?”   
**Ruth:** “Well, there’s always a bit of magic around these parts.”   
**Anna:** “Uh, my parents… They had a problem with magic. Really powerful stuff. Would there be someone who could help them with that kind of a thing?”   
**Ruth:** “I’m no expert, but there is one man… A very powerful wizard who’s well-versed in all magics.”   
**Anna:** “Perhaps he can help me. What’s his name?”   
**Ruth:** _(Hesitates:)_ “I don’t like to say such a name out loud. He’s… A bit dangerous. But I’ll write it down for you.”   
**Anna:** “Thank you. _(Ruth goes inside while David arrives with his horse:)_ What’s this?”  
**David:**  “He’s yours… To help you on your way.”   
**Anna:** “I thought he was something you could never give up.”   
**David:** “Uh, he’s a reminder… One I don’t need or want anymore. He was my father’s.”   
_(David helps Anna onto the horse.)_  
**Anna:** “Look at you… All heroic now.”   
**David:** “Eh, still just a Shepherd.”  
**Anna:** “We’ll see.  _(Ruth hands Anna a note just before she leaves. Riding a short distance away, Anna looks down at the note. Reading:)_  Rumple… Rumplestiltskin.”   
**Dark Castle.  
** _(Rumplestiltskin is watching Anna through his crystal ball.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Mm. Hmm!”  
****

**The Land Without Color. Past.  
** _(Victor Frankenstein has locked his brother away in a cell.)  
_**Victor:**   _(Opens the cell’s door and enters:)_  “Gerhardt? My brother?  _(Slowly approaching Gerhardt:)_  I was trying to bring you back. Are you here? Gerhardt?” 

_(Victor kneels beside his brother, placing a hand on Gerhardt’s shoulder. Startled, Gerhardt groans and throws Victor to the ground. Gerhardt starts to strangle Victor.)_  
**Gerhardt:**   _(Recognizing his brother:)_  “Vic-tor?”  
**Victor:**  “Yes. Yes, it’s me.  _(Gerhardt releases Victor. He crouches down on the floor taking his head in his hands. Victor gets up to his feet, takes out a pistol he brought with him and slowly makes his way over to Gerhardt. He points the pistol at Gerhardt’s head. Victor’s not able to bring himself to kill his brother. The moment Gerhardt looks up to him, Victor lowers the pistol. Realizing Victor’s intention, Gerhardt grabs Victor’s hands, pointing the pistol at his head again. With an effort, Victor lowers the pistol:)_  No. I won’t do it. I will still save you.  _(Gerhardt shakes his head:)_  Father was wrong.  _(Gerhardt shakes his head:)_  I will find a way.”  _(Victor leaves the room.)  
_****

**Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Harbor.  
** _(Ruby and Dr. Whale sit side by side on the dock.)_  
**Dr. Whale:**  “I wanted my name to stand for life. But everybody just thinks it’s the name of a monster.  _(Laughs:)_  I guess they’re right about that. Rumplestiltskin says that magic has a price, but from where I’m sitting, seems that science does, too. Every time I try to save a life, someone else dies.”  
**Ruby:**  “Hey, yeah. Look, you’re Frankenstein. And I’m the werewolf. I ate my boyfriend. Long ago, when she cast the first curse, Regina thought she was punishing us by erasing who we were, but I think she underestimated how much crap we wanted to forget.”  
**Dr. Whale:** _(Nods:)_  “Yeah.”  
**Ruby:**  “But we can’t let it stop us. She gave us a chance to start over and now I’ve made a life for myself. I think you should, too.” **  
**Dr. Whale: “I wasn’t such a bad guy, you know. I wanted to bring life back. My father never got over my mother. If I could’ve just brought her back—”  
**Ruby:** _(Interrupts him:)_  “When you left Storybrooke, the hospital was left without a doctor. The people of this town might not show it, but we need you. There’s still some stuff you can fix, right here.” 

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(The Doctor finishes his story.)_  
**Doctor:**  “So you see, I can’t do as you ask. Yes, I can take your daughter’s heart and replace it with another, but she won’t be who you remember. No heart is strong enough.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Looking down at Anastasia:)_ “That’s where you’re wrong. There is one heart that has more strength, more determination and more belief than any other.  _(The Doctor waits for her to continue:)_ The heart of a mother fighting for her child.”  
**Doctor:** “You can’t mean-”  
**Rapunzel:**  “Yes Doctor, I do.”  
**Doctor:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “I cannot do what you’re proposing - I swore an oath!”  
**Rapunzel:** “And I vowed to protect my children from any harm that would come their way. I failed both of them, utterly. Help me make things right. My daughter Drizella is out there right now trying to destroy everything we all hold dear because of me. Anastasia lies here dead because of me. This is the only way to save both of them. They need each other. Please, I beg you, won’t you help me save my family?”  
****

**Storybrooke. Present. Mayor’s Office.**  
_(The Charmings, Hook, Zelena & Belle all stand united ready to find out where Henry is.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Taking the crook:)_  “Okay, so how does this thing work?”  
**David:**  “I’m not sure, you stare into it and think of the person you’re searching for. It should show you the last place they were seen.”  
**Snow White:** “Alright.”  
_(Snow White and David stand looking into the crook as images appear before them.)_

__

**Enchanted Forest. Recent Past.**  
_(Henry rides through the forest on his motorcycle, coming to a stop when he reaches a cloaked figure standing by an old, gnarled tree.)_  
**Henry:** _(Dismounts, removes his helmet:)_  “I was surprised you called me. Why did we have to meet out here?”  
**Alice:** _(Lowering her hood:)_  “Because your grandfather wanted to keep this as a surprise.”  
**Henry:** “Rumplestiltskin? I thought he was off traveling the world with Belle and Gideon?”  
**Alice:** “Well he’s back. And he asked me to contact you to keep the surprise a secret.”  
**Henry:** “Okay, so, what’s going on?”  
**Alice:** “Rumple knows you’ve been searching for something, for your own story.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, well that’s not exactly a secret.”  
**Alice:** “Ah but the thing is, Henry, this isn’t a game. Trust me. When you go exploring and you find something that isn’t your story, that’s when bad things happen.”  
**Henry:** “How do I find my story if I don’t look?”  
**Alice:** “Don’t you know by now your grandpa knows everyone? He’s watching out for you. That’s why he created this.”  
_(Alice motions towards the source of the green light which appears to lead into a cave.)_  
**Henry:** “What’s inside there?”  
**Alice:**  “A portal to a new land. A land created especially for you.”  
**Henry:** _(Suspiciously:)_  “Sort of like the Wish Realm?”  
**Alice:** “Exactly! There you can do as you please without consequence. There you will be free to discover what kind of story you’re meant to be a part of.”  
**Henry:**  “That sounds… amazing. But where’s my grandpa?”  
**Alice:**  “He’s there waiting for you, ready to be your guide. All you need do is step inside. Ooh, that rhymed.  _(Cautiously, Henry walks along the forest path towards the mouth of the cave. Squinting, trying to see inside, he takes a step backwards only to bump into Alice:)_  Go on, Henry, don’t be scared.”  
_(Sensing that something is not quite right, Henry reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bottle given to him by Hook. Quickly pulling the stopper, he pours the contents onto the ground before speaking into the empty bottle.)_  
**Henry:** “Help. I think I’m about to be kidnapped. Send Emma, Regina, and Captain Hook.”  
_(As soon as the message is sent, Alice pushes Henry forward into the cave.)  
_****

**Storybrooke. Present. Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Everyone reacts to what they’ve just seen.)_  
**David:**  "I don’t understand, where did Henry go?”  
**Hook:**  “Wherever that bloody crocodile sent him to, that’s where!”  
**Zelena:** “What the hell was Alice thinking?”  
**Hook:**  “Clearly she wasn’t if she was doing the Dark One’s bidding.”  
**Snow White:**  “Shh. Hook, you know Rumplestiltskin isn’t the Dark One anymore.  _(To David:)_ How long ago did Henry leave?”  
**David:** “I don’t know, a month ago maybe?”  
**Snow White:** “Well that doesn’t make any sense. Belle and Rumple only got back a few days ago, how could-”  
**Belle:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Unless of course, that wasn’t Rumplestiltskin, and I’m not Belle.”  
_(Laughing, Belle reveals her true form: The Jabberwocky. Before anyone can react however, a flash of light fills the room and all of its occupants disappear._ _)  
_****

**Wonderland. Past.** __  
(The Doctor closes the clasps on his bag, preparing to leave.)  
**Doctor:** _“_ I’m sorry it had to be this way.  _(Turning around:)_ Your mother loved you very much.” __  
**Anastasia:** “I know.  _(Touching her chest:)_  I can feel it. I won’t let her sacrifice be in vain. I will find Drizella, and bring her home.”  
****

**The Land Without Magic. Present. Paris. Night.**  
_(Regina is seated at a table sipping from a glass of water when she sees Emma walking towards her. Smiling to each other as their eyes meet, both women look relaxed and happy to be there.)_  
**Regina:**   _(As Emma takes her seat:)_ “Emma, you’re breathtaking.”  
**Emma:** _(Frowns slightly:)_  “Gina, we came in together, I literally just came back from checking our coats.”  
**Regina:**  “I know, but it’s true.”  
**Emma:** “You are such a sap.”  
**Regina:**   _(Chuckles:)_  “See what you’ve done to me.”  
**Emma:**  “Oh, believe me, I’m looking and I can’t take credit for how beautiful you are.”  
**Regina:**   _(Smiles:)_ “Smooth.”  
**Emma:**  “Thank you. _(The waiter arrives with a bottle of red wine:)_ Oh, er, actually my wife would know more about good wine than I do.”  
**Regina:** _(Looks to the waiter then thinks:)_  “You know what, we’ve had a long flight and it’s our first night here, so could we get a couple of root beers instead?”  
**Waiter:** “Certainly, Madam. _(Emma and Regina share a smile:)_  Are you ladies ready to order?”  
**Emma:**   _(Not taking her eyes off Regina:)_  “Yeah I think we are.  _(Regina raises her eyebrow:)_ We’ll have everything off the dessert menu.”  
_(Emma raises her own eyebrow in return.)_  
**Regina:** _(Beaming, hands her menu to the waiter:)_ “Perfect.”  
_(The waiter leaves to go place their order as the two women take each other’s hand and turn to look at the Eiffel Tower standing tall in the Paris night sky.)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(A lone rider makes his way through the forest. Coming to a stop in front of a cave, the rider dismounts and we see that it’s Henry Swan-Mills. Securing his horse and then drawing his sword, Henry takes a deep breath before entering the cave.)_  
****

**Cave.**  
_(Walking further into the cave, Henry arrives at a dais, upon which lays a sleeping princess. Sheathing his sword, Henry approaches the dais.)_  
**Henry:** “I knew I’d find you.”  
_(Just as he’s about to kiss the princess, a large fire-breathing dragon reveals itself to him. The dragon roars and spews a stream of fire at Henry, which luckily he’s able to avoid. Drawing his sword ready to attack, Henry braces himself. At that same moment, a young prince arrives, hurling his sword and killing the creature. Turning, Henry stares mutely at the prince.)_  
**Prince:** “Don’t worry. I got this.”  
_(Walking towards the dais, the prince leans down and kisses the maiden, awakening her with True Love’s Kiss.)_  
**Princess:** “You saved me. My hero. _(Stepping off the dais, she notices the would-be savior:)_ Henry? What are you doing here?”  
**Henry:** “I, uh was in the neighborhood. Thought you could use another familiar face when you woke up.”  
**Princess:** “Well, thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without your support. _(The prince and princess walk off together:)_ Isn’t he sweet? Like the brother I never had.”  
_(Henry watches them leave while he stands alone.)_

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Exiting the cave, Henry touches the gash on his head and winces when he sees the blood.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Standing beside the cave entrance:)_ “Some scars go more than skin deep. And I have a feeling that one goes right to the bone.”  
**Henry:** “Surprise, that story wasn’t mine, either.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Apparently not. And that was what, the third princess so far?”  
**Henry:** “Fourth.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Ouch.”  
**Henry:** _(Sighs:)_ “Grandpa, I know you’re only trying to help, but I think I’m done. I’m not in the mood for your games anymore.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Games? These aren’t games, Dearie. These are possibilities. I brought you to this realm to help you find your story, you can’t just quit after four abject failures. _(Henry shakes his head:)_ Perhaps what you need is a different perspective.”  
**Henry:** “What do you mean?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, take your mother for instance. Regina didn’t find her happy ending with your other mother until after she gave up her evil ways.”  
**Henry:** “That’s true…”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “So maybe for this next story, you could try playing the villain?”  
**Henry:** “No, that’s not who I want to be.”  
**Rumplestilskin:** “Oh Henry, relax. This world isn’t real. The people in it don’t really exist, so you wouldn’t actually be hurting anyone. Trust your grandpa, Henry. I can get you a happy beginning, middle, and an end. Beautiful princess. Sparkling castle. Anything you dream can be yours. All you have to do, is try it.”  
**Henry:** _(Considers:)_ “All right, but just once. Then we try something else.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Of course. Now, _(Putting his hand around Henry’s shoulder:)_ I think I know exactly where we should begin.”  
****

**Royal Castle.**  
_(Snow White awakens cradling Neal in her arms. Sitting up, she nudges David awake.)_  
**Snow White:** “David.”  
**David:** “Yeah, I’m okay.”  
**Hook:** _(Sits up:)_ “No. What happened? Where the blazes are we?”  
**David:** _(Looking around:)_ “This is our palace.”  
**Snow White:** “We’re in the Enchanted Forest.”

**Jabberwocky:** _(Via a magic mirror:)_ “Well, you’ve got to admit, I’ve got panache.”  
**Hook:** “There! That’s the creature who was masquerading as Belle.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(As the trio approach the mirror:)_ “Creature? How rude.”  
**David:** “Who are you? Why have you done this?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “They call me the Jabberwocky, and I’ve done nothing to you. I’ve merely brought you home.”  
**Snow White:** “Why are we here?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Because the people need their leaders. Those ordinary, common folk that you relied upon to help you take back your kingdom from the Evil Queen. The same peasants you forgot about the moment you sat on your thrones.”  
**Hook:** “What are you babbling about?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Heroes. You and everyone else who identify themselves with that epithet are guilty of crimes against the masses. You allow yourselves to be built up in the eyes of those you claim to be fighting for, and yet once you find your happy endings, your heroics end as well. Leaving the rest of us to wallow in the muck, trapped in our own misery, never to escape.”  
**Snow White:** “So we’re to believe you’re some sort of champion for the every man?”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Chuckles:)_ “By the time I’m done, every man, woman and child will be made equal. They will be able to determine their own destinies and not bow down to their so-called heroes.”  
****

**Wonderland. Mountain Top.**  
_(A robed Alice watches a similarly robed Drizella as she gathers the ingredients she needs.)_  
**Alice:** “I’m not sure about this. Why do we need to cast a spell?”  
**Drizella:** “Oh, don’t think of this as a spell. Spells can be used to harm people. Think of it as a cure. A cure to everyone’s suffering. _(Seeing that Alice is still unsure:)_ When you see the beauty of what we’re doing, you won’t mind the cost at all. We have everything we need. Let’s begin. Hold out your hands. _(Alice does and Drizella holds up a vial:)_ Old love. The blood of your brother. _(Places the vial in Alice’s hand. Holds up another vial:)_ New love. Blood from the woman with whom you wish to spend your life.”  
**Alice:** “What? Robin? What do you know about Rob-”  
**Drizella:** “Hush. _(Holds up the last vial:)_ Love betrayed. A lock of my sister’s hair. She was killed by my mother in the name of hatred.”  
**Alice:** _(As Drizella places the last vial in her hands:)_ “So, what’s supposed to happen? _(The vials ignite into a swirling flame:)_ Am I meant to-”  
**Drizella:** “Simply do as you did before with the Dark One dagger. Raise your arms to the sky and send forth your Guardian powers into the night. Let it spread across all the realms far and wide and by morning, you will be free of your magic. Able to live a long, happy life with the one you love. Safe in the knowledge that your sacrifice has saved everyone.”  
_(Alice nods and, after a moment, begins to shape the flames in her hands before shooting a jet of fire into the sky. As a dark cloud forms and blankets the sky, turning day into night, Drizella looks up at it, laughing with glee.)_

__

**Tiana’s Palace.**  
_(Tiana sits staring at her vanity mirror, an unreadable expression on her face.)_  
**Will:** _(Reclined on the plush cushions:)_ “Come to bed, Your Majesty.”  
**Tiana:** _(Turning in her chair to face him:)_ “Aren’t you even a little concerned about your sister?”  
**Will:** “This again. _(Sits up:)_ I’ve been concerned for Alice for more years than I can remember. After what she’s been through, I think Alice is entitled to a little adventure every now and then.”  
**Tiana:** “So why not take Robin with her? They clearly care deeply for one another.”  
**Will:** _(Moves towards her:)_ “Why does this bother you so much?”  
**Tiana:** “Because… should the day come that we were to marry, Alice would become my sister. The people already know their queen shares her bed with the Knave of hearts, what if something were to happen to Alice while she off on some adventure alone?”  
**Will:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Kidnap and ransom, that’s what you’re worrying about? Alice can handle herself and there are far richer kingdoms to try and squeeze money from. Everyone knows you give most of the treasury money back to the people anyway.”  
**Tiana:** “I suppose, but I still don’t like the idea of her being alone.”  
**Will:** “Well, having Robin with her wouldn’t make much difference.”  
**Tiana:** _(Laughs:)_ “I wouldn’t let her hear you say that. Robin’s skills with the bow are second to none, or are you choosing to forget about that bet you lost?”  
**Will:** _(Dismissively:)_ “It was a lucky shot.”  
**Tiana:** “She shot an apple off your head from one hundred yards away. I don’t think- _(Suddenly, something catches Tiana’s eye from the open window:)_ What is that?”  
**Anastasia:** _(Entering:)_ “I think I might have the answer.”  
**Will:** _(Shocked:)_ “Anastasia…”  
**Tiana:** _(Steps forward:)_ “How did you get in here?”  
**Anastasia:** “I was queen myself once, I know how to avoid guards.”  
**Will:** “Anastasia, how did you-”  
**Anastasia:** “A combination of magic and science.”  
**Will:** “So, Doctor Frankenstein, he… did this?”  
**Anastasia:** _(Nods:)_ “Thanks to my mother’s sacrifice.”  
**Tiana:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Not that I’m not pleased to see you alive and well, but you mentioned something about that angry looking cloud that’s currently headed right for us?”  
**Anastasia:** “Yes. Whatever that thing is out there, I’m certain my sister is responsible for it.”  
**Will:** “Drizella?”  
**Anastasia:** _(Nods:)_ “My mother gave her life so that Drizella and I would be reunited. So that I could convince my sister to end whatever that cloud out there is going to bring down upon all of us.”  
**Tiana:** “Okay, there’s no time to waste, whatever that cloud is, it’s bad news.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Royal Palace.**  
_(The Charmings and Hook are still trying to digest what’s happened.)_  
**David:** “So this thing, this Jabberwocky, she wants to turn the people against heroes?”  
**Snow White:** “How does she intend to do that?”  
**Hook:** “And, what the bloody hell is a Jabberwocky and why should we care what her plans are?”  
**Zelena:** _(Entering, accompanied by Robin and several other citizens of Oz:)_ “I think I might know.”  
**Snow White:** “Zelena. Where have you been?”  
**Zelena:** “Oz. Robin and I, and a few hangers-on, only just made it out in one piece.” _(Holds up Jefferson’s hat.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Gasps:)_ “The Mad Hatter’s hat.”  
**David:** “W-Wasn’t it destroyed?”  
**Zelena:** “Well, he was a hatter. He had multiples. Inside are portals to every realm. I used it to escape Oz.”  
**David:** “Escape? Why did you need to escape your own realm?”  
**Zelena:** “Look, there isn’t much time. It’s easier if I show you.”  
_(Zelena places the hat on the ground and transports them inside.)  
_****

**Inside The Mad Hatter’s Hat.  
** _(They arrive to find a room surrounded by many doors, all leading to different realms.)_  
**Zelena:** _(Walking to the door leading to Oz:)_ “If you want to know what we were running from, take a gander.”  
_(Pulls the curtain to reveal people and munchkins fighting in the streets.)_  
**Snow White:** “They’re killing each other.”  
**Zelena:** “I can see that.”  
**Robin:** “When we left Oz, there was a huge thunder cloud darkening the sky. As soon as it came overhead-”  
**Zelena:** “It was apocalyptic, people started attacking each other.”  
**Hook:** “What’s causing this?”  
**Zelena:** “Your friend in the mirror, the Jabberwocky. She’s an ancient, immortal creature. She feeds off everyone’s fears, their hatred. Obviously she’s using that power to turn everyone against each other.”  
**David:** "But why now?”  
**Zelena:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I heard tales of the Jabberwocky as a child. My father used to threaten that she’d come and get me if I didn’t do my chores.”  
**Robin:** “That’s awful.”  
**Zelena:** “Last anyone heard, she was trapped in a tower in Wonderland.”  
**Robin:** “Like Alice?”  
**Zelena:** _(Nods:)_ “Only in this case, the Jabberwocky was never meant to be freed.”  
**Hook:** “Well someone clearly ignored that decree and released her anyway. The question is how do we stop her?”  
**Zelena:** “That’s the tricky part. To defeat an immortal we need an immortal, and now that Rumple’s no longer the Dark One…”  
**David:** “There’s no one left to stop her.”  
**Snow White:** “Zelena, isn’t there some counter spell you can use to slow that cloud down? Like the potion Regina made to counteract the Black Fairy’s curse?”  
**Zelena:** “It’s possible, but it won’t buy us much time. The fact is, and I can’t believe I’m admitting this; my magic alone won’t be enough. We need something much stronger.”  
**Hook:** “Like Emma and Regina’s combined magic?”  
**Zelena:** “Precisely. Only trouble is, with the people baying for our blood, we’re stuck here and the lovebirds have just flown three thousand miles away.”

**The Land Without Magic. Present. Paris.**  
_(Emma stands sipping her drink at the poolside bar when she turns to see her wife stepping out of the pool. As if suddenly in slow motion, Emma watches Regina rise from the water, climbing the steps while never taking her eyes from her intended target. The brunette simply stands there for a moment to allow Emma to watch the water cascade down her body, causing the blonde woman to miss her mouth with her straw several times. Smiling, Regina returns to her sun lounger, knowing full well her wife is watching every move she makes in her white, two-piece bathing suit. Shaken from her stupor by the sounds coming from the straw in her now empty glass, Emma gets to her feet and walks over to join Regina.)_  
**Emma:** _(Approaching:)_ "I appreciate a woman who knows how to make an entrance. Are you staying at the hotel?”  
**Regina:** _(Playing along:)_ “Yes I am. How about you, what brings you to Paris, business or pleasure?”  
**Emma:** “Hopefully a bit of both. May I sit?”  
**Regina:** “Please.”  
_(Emma takes a seat on the sun lounger opposite.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m Trixie.”  
**Regina:** _(Smirks, thinks:)_ “I’m Lola. _(They share a smile, and Regina continues their game:)_ It takes forever to get a drink. There’s only one waitress.”  
**Emma:** “I can go to the bar.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, don’t go. I mean, you just got here.”  
**Emma:** “Hm. So tell me, Lola, what do you do for a living?”  
**Regina:** “I’m in sales.”  
**Emma:** “Sales, how intentionally vague of you.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “I like to keep things close to my chest.”  
**Emma:** “I can certainly see why. I like your outfit.”  
**Regina:** “Thank you. Actually this is my second favourite outfit.”  
**Emma:** “Oh yeah?”  
**Regina:** “I had a first favourite, but it got ruined and I had to get rid of it.”  
**Emma:** “What happened to it?”  
**Regina:** “It got torn from my body.”  
**Emma:** “Really? How did that happen?”  
**Regina:** “My wife got overzealous.”  
**Emma:** “Your wife? She sounds intense.”  
**Regina:** “She has her moments.”  
**Emma:** “Well it’s a shame she’s not here, I’d like to meet her.”  
**Regina:** “We could wait for her in my room if you want?”  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Wow, already?”  
**Regina:** _(Winces:)_ “Too soon? This is your game, I’ve never played before.”  
**Emma:** “Shh, no it’s fine. Keep going. _(Gets back into character:)_ I’d love to wait in your room with you.”  
**Regina:** “On second thought, maybe we shouldn’t. I mean, I don’t even know you.”  
**Emma:** “Well then get to know me. Ask me what I do for a living.”  
**Regina:** “All right, what do you do for a living, Trixie?”  
**Emma:** “I’m a bounty hunter.”  
**Regina:** “A b-bounty hunter?”  
**Emma:** “Mhmm. I track down bad people and bring them to justice.”  
**Regina:** “That sounds dangerous.”  
**Emma:** “It can be, but it has its perks too.”  
**Regina:** “Such as?”  
**Emma:** “Well, there’s this one person I’ve been tracking for a long time. She’s the worst of the worst. They call her the Evil Queen.”  
**Regina:** “Hm. She sounds awful.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, that’s what most people believe. But I have a different theory.”  
**Regina:** “You do?”  
**Emma:** “Mm. I think she’s not as bad as they say. I think she just needs someone to help turn her life around. And I think, she’s siting next to me right now.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, Trixie, please you have to understand, I-”  
**Emma:** “Shh, I know. It turns out, I’m not a very good bounty hunter.”  
**Regina:** “Y-you’re not?”  
**Emma:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “No, I keep falling for their sob stories and let them go.”  
**Regina:** “You sound as if you have a heart of gold.”  
**Emma:** “Well, I’m not that easy. I’d have to be convinced. _(Taking Regina’s hand:)_ Why don’t you come with me up to your room, and we’ll see if you can give me a compelling reason to let you go.”  
_(Regina smiles and allows herself to be helped to her feet. Once she reaches her full height, they kiss.)_  
**Regina:** _(Their lips part but remain tantalizingly close:)_ “How was that?”  
**Emma:** “Mm, that… was a very good opening argument.”  
**Regina:** “Trust me, Trixie, by the time I finish convincing you, you’ll never want to let me go.”  
_(With that, Regina takes Emma’s hand and leads them away from the poolside.)_  
****

**Wonderland.**  
_(Tiana, Anastasia and Will walk through the forest towards the source of the dark cloud spreading across the sky.)_  
**Will:** “The wind is carrying the cloud away from here, but it won’t be long before the entire sky is blacked out.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Lagging behind:)_ “Must we walk directly in the mud?”  
**Tiana:** “What’s the matter, Queen? Or is it only your hands you don’t mind getting dirty?”  
**Anastasia:** “Will, you should really teach your girlfriend some manners before someone else does.”  
_(The group continue walking.)_  
**Will:** “Tiana, are you all right?”  
**Tiana:** “Yes, I’m fine.”  
**Will:** “Are you sure?”  
**Tiana:** “Of course I am.”  
**Will:** _(Glancing back at Anastasia:)_ “Look, Ana and I, we’re just friends. There’s never been anything more to it than that.”  
**Tiana:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I’m not jealous, Will. I just don’t trust why she’s here. Before she died, the Red Queen wasn’t exactly known for her love of the people.”  
**Will:** “That was the Queen of Hearts’ influence. Trust me, before Cora got her claws into her, Anastasia was one of the sweetest, kindest people you could ever hope to meet.”  
**Tiana:** “Well, I’ll take your word for it. For now.” __  
(They walk by a small village which looks to have been attacked.)  
**Will:** "Looks like this place has been abandoned.”  
**Tiana:** “And no wonder. _(Points to debris on the ground:)_ It looks as though something took a bite out of this wall.”  
**Naveen:** _(Approaching, spear in hand:)_ “Not exactly a mouth you’d want to kiss, now, is it?”  
**Will:** _(Stepping between Tiana and Naveen:)_ “Who are you?”  
**Naveen:** “My shiny coat and my sharp spear don’t give it away? I’m the hero who’s going to kill this beast of a gator.”  
**Tiana:** “Then you’re even stupider than you look, because whatever attacked this dock is too big to be any gator.”  
**Naveen:** “You don’t have to believe me. In fact, it’s probably best if you and your friends run along.”  
**Tiana:** “If anyone is running along, it is you.”  
**Naveen:** “Fiery. Whew, I like that. You remind me of someone. Oh, myself.”  
**Will:** “You’d do best to cut the quips. This is the queen of the kingdom you’re talking to.”  
**Naveen:** “Allow me to introduce myself. _(Bows:)_ Prince Naveen of Maladonia, at your service.”  
**Tiana:** “Wait, you’re really a prince?”  
**Naveen:** “I’ve been tracking this fearsome beast across the entire realm. My enchanted spear is the only weapon strong enough to kill it.”  
**Tiana:** _(To Will:)_ “Now he is bragging about his enchanted spear.”  
**Will:** “You know what? Where’s the harm in bringing him? We can always use him as bait.”  
**Tiana:** “And I’ll enjoy saving his life and showing him what a real hero is like. For now, you can accompany her highness back there.”

__

_(Tiana turns back to look for Anastasia but sees she’s nowhere to be found.)_  
**Tiana:** “Will.”  
**Will:** “What?”  
**Tiana:** “Where’s Anastasia?”  
**Will:** “I don’t know.”  
**Tiana:** “She was right behind us.”  
****

**Elsewhere In The Forest.**  
_(A group of villagers huddle in a circle as one man holds something skyward.)_  
**Village Leader:** “One diamond pin! _(Holds up another item:)_ One ring, looks like rubies! This’ll feed us for months. _(The villagers cheer:)_ The question is what do we do with her?”  
_(Anastasia is revealed to be sat in the middle of the circle, dazed.)_  
**Anastasia:** “Where am I? Who are you people?”  
**Village Leader:** “You people? Did you hear that? ‘You people.’”  
**Anastasia:** _(Being pulled to her feet:)_ “Don’t you know who I am?!”  
**Village Woman:** “Why do you think we hijacked you?”  
**Village Leader:** “Of course we know who you are, or, rather, who you used to be. You abandoned us! You took our harvests, let terrifying creatures take over our fields. You’re the reason we’re hungry. You’re the reason we’re suffering.  
And now you, _darling_ , will be the one to suffer.”  
_(The villagers converge upon her.)_

**Inside The Mad Hatter’s Hat.**  
_(The room has filled considerably, leaders from all realms gathered together.)_  
**Snow White:** "I saw someone from Arendelle just now. They still had snow on their shoulders.”  
**David:** “What? How far is this nightmare spreading?”  
**Jasmine:** _(Arriving with Zelena and Aladdin:)_ “Far.”  
**Snow White:** “Jasmine, Aladdin?”  
**Aladdin:** “It hit Agrabah, whatever it is.”  
**Jasmine:** “We barely got our people out. What’s going on?”  
**Snow White:** “The Jabberwocky is spreading fear across all the realms.”  
**David:** “The black cloud that’s filling the sky is somehow feeding on people’s hatred. The more it feeds, the stronger it gets.“  
**Robin:** “We need to get back there and stop all this.”  
**Aladdin:** “What about the portal we just came through, the hat?”  
**Zelena:** “I travelled to each realm and gathered us all in one place so that there’d be strength in numbers. We need to stick together until we come up with a plan.”  
**Snow White:** “Well we can’t stay in here much longer, there’s not enough room.”  
_(Zelena rolls her eyes and transports everyone out of the hat.)_  
**Dark Palace.  
** _(There are murmurs of surprise from those gathered as they take in their new surroundings.)_  
**Hook:** “Grouping us together like this is all very well and good, but I don’t see Mal here, I don’t see my daughter.”  
**Zelena:** “I couldn’t find Lily and Maleficent wasn’t interested in leaving her nightclub. I didn’t have time to convince those who didn’t want my help. Besides, they’re both dragons, they can handle themselves.”  
**Hook:** “Aye, but this storm or whatever feeds on emotions, right? Feelings of inadequacy and vengeance? I’m not gonna just stand here and let my daughter do something she’ll regret.”  
**Snow White:** _(As Hook turns to leave:)_ “Wait, Hook, it’s not safe for you out there.”  
**Hook:** “Ah well that’s where you’re wrong, luv. You heroes might be prime targets for attack, but you’re forgetting one thing. I’m Captain Hook, I’ve always been a villain.”  
_(With that, Hook turns and walks away.)_


	27. Chapter 27

**Wonderland.**  
_(Anastasia, with her hands bound behind her back, is being lead toward a large stake in the ground by angry villagers.)_  
**Anastasia:** “I’m not the monster that you think I am! Once upon a time, I was one of you. I know what it’s like to be poor and desperate and angry at the lot you have in life! I know.”  
**Village Leader:** “Then why didn’t you listen to our pleas for help? We begged for protection from the creatures who invaded our village searching for food. Well, tonight we will finally have something decent to feed them.”  
_(The villagers cheer while, hidden in the bushes, Will and Tiana look on.)_  
**Will:** “We can’t just leave her there.”  
**Tiana:** “We don’t even know what they’re planning. _(The villagers cheer once more:)_ Though I grant it’s not looking good.”  
**Will:** “Tiana-”  
**Tiana:** “If we were the ones tied to stakes, do you think she’d lift a finger to help us?”  
**Will:** “You really don’t like her, do you? Okay, well, say you’re right and Anastasia is more Red Queen than the girl I knew. If she’s that bad then no, she wouldn’t save us. But we’re not her.”  
_(Back with the villagers and Anastasia who is being tied to the stake.)_  
**Anastasia:** “Think about what you’re doing. Feed me to these creatures tonight, tomorrow you will be no better off than you are today. But you hold me to ransom, and the reward that I’ll fetch will fill your bellies for years to come. I’m worth more alive than I am dead.”  
**Village Leader:** “All right. Who? Who would pay to save your life?”  
**Anastasia:** “I’m the Queen! Surely somebody would!”  
**Village Leader:** “No, you _were_ the queen. So give us a name.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Realises she’s alone:)_ “Well n-no one.”  
**Will:** _(Appearing behind the rabble:)_ “We’ll pay. _(Approaching:)_ True, the Red Queen has done terrible things. She ruled you by fear. Now the tables have turned, and you want the same.”  
**Villagers:** “Yeah!”  
**Will:** “You are good, honest people. But if you kill her tonight, in cold blood, well, then you’re no better than she is.”  
**Village Leader:** “How much are you gonna pay for her?”  
**Will:** _(Looks back to Tiana, who is still in the bushes:)_ “Do you have any money?”  
**Tiana:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No.”  
**Will:** _(To the Village Leader:)_ “It was really more of a metaphor.”  
**Village Leader:** “Move along, stranger, and leave us to our business.”  
**Tiana:** _(Stepping out of the bushes, her sword drawn:)_ “We’re not leaving without her.”  
**Village Leader:** “Ah, Your Majesty. I always knew royalty were all alike. You want stand by the Red Queen? Then you’ll suffer the same fate.”  
_(At his signal, the villagers all converge onto Tiana and Will.)_  
****

**A Short Time Later.  
** _(With the dark cloud covering the sky above, Anastasia stands tied to the stake, now joined by Will and Tiana.)_  
**Anastasia:** “Well, nice try, darlings. I suppose I should take this opportunity to say thank you.”  
**Tiana:** _(Rolls her eyes, trying to escape her bonds:)_ “For what?”  
**Anastasia:** “It appears you two are the only two people in Wonderland that care whether I live or die. _(Howling is heard in the distance:)_ We need to get rid of these torches. The creatures, that’s what they’re drawn to, they’re drawn to the light.”  
**Will:** _(Reaching with his foot:)_ “I’m trying to reach.”  
**Anastasia:** “Try harder!”  
_(Growling can be heard getting nearer and nearer.)_

__

**Tiana:** “I can’t believe it. _(To Will:)_ She’s barely been with us a day, and this is how it’s going to end.”  
_(In the tree line, several pairs of red eyes glow in the darkness.)_  
**Will:** “What are those things?”  
**Anastasia:** “Those would be the Mome Raths.”  
_(Frantically, the trio begin kicking over the torches, snuffing out the flames as the Mome Raths continue to stalk towards them.)_  
**Tiana:** “The flames are almost out, but they’re still coming!”  
_(Just as the lead Mome Rath is about to pounce, it’s tackled to the ground by a creature unlike the others.)_  
**Will:** _(As the two animals roll around fighting:)_ “It’s a wolf!”  
**Anastasia:** “Never mind what it is, now’s our chance!”  
_(The trio renew their attempts to free themselves from their bonds as the other Mome Raths pile on top of the wolf. Suddenly, an arrow flies through the air and impales one of the creatures. Running out of the woods, Mulan yells and swings her sword, accompanied by Dorothy who notches another bolt to her crossbow. While Mulan slashes her way through the Mome Raths, Dorothy pulls a red hood from under her cloak and lays it upon the wolf. Transforming instantly, Ruby looks to Mulan, giving her a reassuring nod. Spooked by the wolf’s transformation, the remaining Mome Raths turn tail and run for the trees.)_  
**Anastasia:** _(As Mulan cuts them free:)_ “Oh, thank you. Thank you so much.”  
**Mulan:** “You’re lucky we came by when we did, and if Ruby wasn’t with us, there’s no chance we would’ve got to you in time.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Noticing the little dog beside her:)_ “Oh, how adorable.”  
**Dorothy:** _(As Anastasia is about to pet the dog:)_ “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Toto only barks for one reason… when he has sniffed out a witch. _(Holds up her crossbow:)_ Who is it? Who’s the witch? _(Before Anastasia can say anything, the dog runs off into the woods:)_ Wait, don’t! Toto!”

**Ruby:** _(When Dorothy goes to chase the dog:)_ “You’re going the wrong way. _(Sniffs the air:)_ he’s headed northwest. Straight into the wind. Through a juniper field into a valley of pines. Come on.”  
**Mulan:** _(To Will, Tiana and Anastasia:)_ “You three better stick with us. There’s no telling who or what’s out there in these woods.”  
****

**Deeper Into The Woods.  
** _(Dorothy, Ruby & Mulan lead the way as Tiana, Will & Anastasia follow behind.)_  
**Dorothy:** “Toto? Toto!”  
**Ruby:** “There’s nothing here.”  
**Mulan:** “Or here.”  
**Dorothy:** “Toto.”  
**Zelena:** _(Appearing from behind a tree:)_ “Looking for me? _(When Dorothy aims her crossbow at her:)_ Relax, we’re all on the same side now.”  
**Dorothy:** “Right.”  
**Zelena:** “It’s the truth. You see, Dorothy, you may have the love of Oz, but I have something better, the love of my child.”  
**Robin:** _(Standing behind Dorothy, her bow drawn:)_ “Drop your weapon.”  
_(Dorothy stiffens as she feels the point of an arrow between her shoulder blades.)_  
**Ruby:** "Why doesn’t everyone lower their weapons, if we are in fact all on the same side?”  
**Zelena:** “I’m not out here for my health you know. Regina left me in charge and I’m taking that responsibility seriously. Robin and I are combing the realms trying to save people from the effects of that storm cloud currently over our heads.”  
**Mulan:** “We’ve been out here for hours, and we’ve felt no effects.”  
**Zelena:** “No well you wouldn’t would you? Those who are considered heroes are immune from its power. It’s only the plebs that are susceptible. So come on, into the hat and you can join the others at my sister’s palace.”  
**Ruby:** “Well if we’ve not been effected then there’s no reason for us to leave.”  
**Zelena:** “Only if you enjoy being ripped apart by smelly villagers.”  
**Dorothy:** “So tell me what happens to those villagers if they have no heroes to turn their anger towards?”  
**Mulan:** “Dorothy’s right, we can’t just let the people tear themselves apart. Somebody has to stay and make sure things don’t get out of hand.”  
**Ruby:** “I assume you guys are working on a plan to end this?”  
**Zelena:** “I’m looking into options, yeah.”  
**Ruby:** “Well until those options turn into a solution, we’re staying.”  
**Zelena:** _(Looking around:)_ “I suppose that goes for all of you?”  
**Anastasia:** “Actually, if you’re dropping people off, we need to get to the source of the cloud.”  
**Zelena:** “Weren’t you listening, whoever you are, we don’t have a way to stop it yet.”  
**Will:** “No, but we might. Anastasia thinks her sister is controlling the cloud.”  
**Zelena:** “Who’s Anastasia?”

**Anastasia:** “I am. My mother sacrificed herself so that I could stop whatever my sister’s evil plan was. I know that if I can just reach Drizella, I can get her to stop all this.”  
**Zelena:** “No offense, sweetheart, but if your sister is responsible for that cloud then she’s also the one who released the Jabberwocky to begin with. There’s no way a sisterly chat is going to reverse what’s happened, not without some serious help.”  
**Robin:** “Help. That’s it. _(To Will:)_ Don’t you remember what Alice said, that she was going to help someone?”  
**Will:** “Oh bloody hell, you don’t think-”  
**Robin:** “It would explain why she was acting so strangely when you last saw her. _(When Will still looks unsure:)_ Come on! You saw what she did to the Darkness, what if the Jabberwocky is manipulating Alice to do the same thing.”  
**Will:** “Only this time instead of spreading hope, she’s spreading fear?”  
**Robin:** “Exactly! _(To Zelena:)_ Mom, you have to take us there.”  
**Zelena:** “You’ve got to be kidding. There’s no way-”  
**Robin:** “We don’t have time to argue about this! If I’m right and Alice is there, then Will and I are the only ones that can get through to her in time. I’m no use to you back at the palace anyway.”  
**Zelena:** _(Considers, turns to Will:)_ “If anything happens to her-”  
**Will:** “I know, I know, you’ll hold me personally responsible.”  
**Zelena:** “Too right I will. _(To Robin:)_ Come here then.”  
_(While Zelena removes the magic enchantment that bonds her to Robin, Will checks on Tiana.)_  
**Will:** “Are you ready for this?”  
**Tiana:** “A-actually… I can’t believe I’m going to say this but… I’m gonna go hunt that gator.”  
**Will:** “You what?” **  
**Tiana: “Will, you heard those villagers earlier. They’ve been abandoned. How can I possibly claim to be their queen if I allow their troubles to continue. The Mome Raths were one thing, but you saw what that gator did to that village we passed.”  
**Will:** “You’re bloody mad, you know that? _(Sighs:)_ I can tell this is something you feel you need to do, and I know better than to try and talk you out of things by now. _(Leans in to kiss her:)_ Good luck.”  
**Tiana:** “Same to you.”  
**Zelena:** “Are we ready then?”  
_(Anastasia, Robin & Will stand with Zelena as Tiana turns and heads back along the dirt road. When Ruby and Mulan start heading in their own direction, Zelena manages to make eye contact with Dorothy.)_  
**Zelena:** “So, you still mad at me?”  
**Dorothy:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Do you really want me to answer that?”  
**Zelena:** “Oh stop it, you big flirt.”  
_(With one final wink, Zelena transports Robin, Will and Anastasia from the clearing in a cloud of green smoke.)_

__

**The Land Without Magic. Paris.**  
_(Having returned to catch some sun by the pool, Emma and Regina enjoy a small picnic together.)_  
**Emma:** _(Takes a bite out of an apple:)_ “This isn’t so bad.”  
**Regina:** “I told you eating something healthy wouldn’t kill you.”  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “No, this. Being alone together. Not as terrifying as you first thought, huh?”  
**Regina:** “I never said-”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “I know, I’m just teasing.”  
_(Regina gives her a warm smile of agreement. They stare at each other for a long moment then Regina sucks in a breath and expresses her concern.)_  
**Regina:** “I hope Henry’s all right.”  
**Emma:** “Henry’s off on his own adventure while we have ours. He’s fine, he’s our son after all.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs in agreement:)_ “He’s smart.”  
**Emma:** “And stubborn.”  
**Regina:** “Powerful.”  
**Emma:** “Enough to take over the world.”  
_(They laugh together and then fall into a comfortable silence for a moment as they each take more from their picnic.)_  
**Regina:** _(Feeling Emma watching her:)_ “Something on your mind?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “It’s just that… you’re such a great mother to Henry, I can’t help but think why-”  
**Regina:** “Why I never had a child before, in the Enchanted Forest? _(Emma nods:)_ I was far too obsessed with my revenge back in those days to think of such things. I guess I felt that with Daniel dead, my chance for that kind of life had passed me by. _(Frowns slightly:)_ Although, there was one person who thought a child would be the best thing for me back then.“  
**Emma:** "Yeah? Well I don’t need three guesses to figure out who that was.”  
**Regina:** “Mm, let me tell you a story…”  


**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(The Evil Queen’s carriage rides back to the castle. Regina spots a group of people on her land and orders the carriage to halt.)_  
**Regina:** “Stop the carriage. _(Regina and her father step out of the carriage, approaching:)_ Good day, citizens. Enjoying the meadow?”  
**Pastor:** “Indeed. It seemed perfect for our wedding ceremony.”  
**Regina:** “It is lovely. But see, the thing is, these are part of the royal lands, and I don’t recall giving you permission to marry here.”  
**The Groom:** “We didn’t know. We had just… Uhh!”  
_(Regina rips out the heart of the groom.)_  
**All:** “Oh!”  
**Henry Sr:** “Your majesty. Could you be overreacting because of what day it is?”  
**Regina:** “Don’t talk to me about this day, Daddy.”  
**Henry:** “But you need the support of your citizens, your majesty. To alienate them would be short sighted and weak.”  
**Regina:** “I’m not weak! _(Turns to the Groom:)_ I was going to spare you, but someone just made me angry. _(Regina crushes the groom’s heart:)_ Next time there’s a wedding, book the church… _(To her father:)_ Make your own way home. I have someplace to go.” _(Regina climbs into the carriage and leaves.)_

**Beside Daniel’s Grave.  
** _(Regina walks toward the tombstone and sees a yellow flower placed upon it. Sensing a presence, she takes a deep, shuddering breath.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother.”  
**Cora:** _(Standing beside her:)_ “It’s been too long.”  
**Regina:** “You show up on the anniversary of killing the man that I loved? To what, rub salt in the wound?”  
**Cora:** “To apologize.”  
**Regina:** “I see. How did you get out of the looking glass?”  
**Cora:** “I borrowed a rabbit. Wonderland’s an amazing place. And I’ve learned a lot. I understand now why you had to send me away. Without me, you’ve become your own person, and… And I’m very proud of you.”  
**Regina:** “What do you want, mother?”  
**Cora:** “To help you. You’ve got beauty and strength and power. I just wanna help you get that final piece… Love.”  
**Regina:** “I had that piece. You took it and tore its heart out.”  
**Cora:** “The Stable Boy.”  
**Regina:** “Daniel! His name was Daniel.”  
**Cora:** “Yes. I made a terrible mistake. You see, I was fine with a loveless marriage. I thought you’d be the same. And now I realize that you feel things more deeply than I do. No, you really do. You deserve more than I had.”  
**Regina:** “Little late, isn’t it?”  
**Cora:** “Oh, we both know that’s not true. I had an encounter with a certain wingless fairy, who told me of a failed attempt to connect you with your soul mate.”  
**Regina:** “You met Tinker Bell?”  
**Cora:** “Indeed. She told me, Regina. There is someone out there for you, someone you’re fated to be with, and I’m here to find him.”  
**Regina:** “I’ll believe it when I see it.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Hook arrives at the foot of a beanstalk.)_  
**Hook:** “Bloody hell. It’s taller than I remembered.”  
**David:** _(Running up to him:)_ “Hey! What you said back at the palace, that’s not true.”  
**Hook:** “Oh save it, mate. Even if it were true, it wouldn’t stop me from coming here.”  
**David:** “So what’s up there?”  
**Hook:** “Lily, I hope. When Anton returned to the Enchanted Forest and his full size, he and my daughter became friends. The Giant would invite her to come stay with him if ever she felt like being alone or wanted to spread her wings without fear of scaring the local villagers.”  
**David:** “Hook, that beanstalk’s over 1,000 feet high. You really think you can climb that alone? You’re gonna get yourself killed.”  
**Hook:** “I’ll have you know I’ve scaled this before.”  
**David:** “Really? When?”  
**Hook:** “With your daughter, in fact. Though my motives were less than chivalrous then.”  
**David:** “Yeah, I seem to recall you trying to kill her and Snow.”  
**Hook:** “Look, I already bloody told you I’m no hero, but I am a father. So, yes, I’m gonna climb this beanstalk, because I’m not gonna lose everything I have just because some white haired witch brought a cloud upon our heads.”  
**David:** “All right, just take a deep breath and calm down. I know what it’s like to feel your child slipping away from you. I too never got to raise my daughter. So let’s go find Lily, together.”

**Wonderland. Recent Past. Endless Gardens.  
** _(Rumplestiltskin arrives at the Endless Gardens awaiting the Jabberwocky. Turning at the sound of footsteps, he sees Drizella approaching.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “So you’re the fool who released the Jabberwocky. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”  
**Drizella:** _(Considers, then smiles brightly:)_ “Hm. Yes, I think I do.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “You’ve made a great mistake, Dearie. Dark One or not, I’ve been practicing dark magic since before even your grandparents were born. Now your mentor, Gothel, she may have been a worthy adversary. However, even she realised her powers were no match for mine. Why do you think she was searching for the Guardian all those years? It was so she could control the Dark One and harness the power of the dagger.”  
**Drizella:** “But I don’t want or need to harness your power. I simply need you out of my way.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Attacking my family was the wrong move to make. _(Using his powers to choke Drizella:)_ I should kill you now and be done with it.”  
**Drizella:** _(Choking:)_ “You could, but you’d never see your family again. _(Rumplestiltskin releases her:)_ The way I see things, you have no choice but to do as I ask.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “And what is it you want me to do?”  
**Drizella:** _(Smiles:)_ “Gothel may not have been the all powerful witch she claimed to be, but she did know her poisons. _(Holds up a spotted mushroom:)_ With the help of this toadstool and a few other ingredients, the potion I give you will slowly turn you into a version of yourself that will be more… willing to allow me to implement my plans.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “And if I refuse?”  
**Drizella:** _(Sighs:)_ “Drink the potion now and there’s a chance you’ll see your wife and son again. Refuse, and I send the Jabberwocky to the place I’ve hidden them, and you’ll be alone for the rest of your days.”  
_(With no choice but to obey, Rumplestiltskin takes the vial offered to him and drinks, much to Drizella’s delight.)_


	28. Chapter 28

**Enchanted Forest. Present.  
** _(After a long climb, David & Hook reach the top of the beanstalk and enter the Giant’s home.)_  
**David:** “Well, it appears we have some ground to cover.”  
**Hook:** “She’s got to be in here somewhere. Lily?!”  
**David:** “Anton?!”  
_(Upon receiving no answer, they walk further inside. A short time later, they reach what appears to be Anton’s coffee table.)_  
**Hook:** “Maybe there’s some clues as to where they are up there.”  
**David:** “Well, that shouldn’t be too difficult.”  
**Hook:** “Apart from the fact that that’s way up there, and we’re way down here.“  
**David:** “Come on. You just climbed a beanstalk. What’s some oversized furniture?”  
**Hook:** “True enough, let’s not dawdle.”  
**David:** “Yeah. Oh, what are we doing? You can’t pull yourself up there. You only have one hand.”  
**Hook:** “I’m a pirate. You don’t think I’ve swung from masts before? I’m doing this. No arguments. It has to be me. She’s my daughter.”  
**David:** “Okay, you’re right. _(After a boost from David, Hook makes it to the top of the large table:)_ Is everything all right up there?”  
**Hook:** _(Looking at all the food on the table:)_ “This place is a bloody obstacle course. _(Pushing some large grapes aside, he makes his way across the table. Sniffs an old cork:)_ Hmm. Merlot.”  
**David:** _(Calling up:)_ “You need help?”  
**Hook:** “No, I’m fine. _(Spots a plant underneath a glass jar:)_ I think I just might have found something.”  
_(Picking up a giant-sized knife, Hook begins to break the glass.)_  
**David:** “What was that?”  
**Hook:** _(Still swinging the knife:)_ “Just, uh retrieving the _(Grunts:)_ bean! _(The glass shatters and he drops the knife. Grabbing a pod from the plant, Hook opens it to reveal a magic bean inside. Before he can celebrate however, a rumbling sound is heard:)_ Bloody hell.”  
**David:** “I think you just woke up the giant!”  
_(Hook pockets the bean then jumps from the table to land on the foot stool then safely down onto the floor.)_  
**Hook:** “That’s not a giant. You better make yourself scarce.”  
_(They look back to see fire lighting the room.)_  
**David:** “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little fire.”  
**Hook:** “That’s not fire. It’s Lily. _(Screeching and breathing fire, Lily flies towards them:)_ Lovely. Run!”

**David:** _(As both men turn and run for the exit:)_ “What are we doing?! I thought we came here to check on your daughter?!”  
**Hook:** “She looks fine to me! If you want to stay and have tea with her, be my guest!”  
_(With one last ball of fire gaining on them, Hook and David narrowly make it out unscorched.)  
_****

**Wonderland.**  
_(Naveen continues his search for the gator as Tiana catches up to him.)_  
**Tiana:** “So, any sign of that crocodile?”  
**Naveen:** _(Smiles:)_ “Old boy’s an alligator.”  
**Tiana:** “What’s the difference? Both’ll devour you if given the chance.”  
**Naveen:** “So we best not give it to them.”  
**Tiana:** “Since it’s pretty clear you have no idea where you’re going, I think it’s time that I took over the hunt.”  
**Naveen:** _(Spots something:)_ “Well, thankfully for both of us, _(Kneels down:)_ that won’t be necessary. By the looks of these marks here, someone was dragged in that direction. _(Chuckles, standing:)_ Ahh! The game is still afoot.”  
**Tiana:** “This is not a game. My people’s lives are at risk.”  
**Naveen:** “Oh, lighten up, Your Majesty. It’s just something hunters say.”  
_(They walk a short distance before coming upon a man laid moaning on the ground.)_  
**Man:** _(When they reach him:)_ “It was an alligator. It took the whole ferry down.”  
**Naveen:** “Did you see where it went?”  
**Man:** “Back in the water. It was headed towards Firefly Island.”  
**Tiana:** _(Binding the man’s wound:)_ “There’s a village there. We have to stop it.”  
**Naveen:** “I’m coming with you. Lives are at stake. You need a hero.”  
**Tiana:** “And yet I have you. We do not have time to argue about this right now. First we get this man to a healer.”  
**Naveen:** “And then?”  
**Tiana:** “Prince Naveen, you say you’re a hero. Time to show me you’re not just talk.”  
****

**Mountain Top.**  
_(Will, Robin and Anastasia arrive just outside where Alice is standing.)_  
**Will:** _(Spots his sister then turns to the others:)_ "Right, you two stay here. If I can’t get through to Alice, I’ll come back for you.”  
_(Will makes his way towards his sister.)_  
**Anastasia:** “Why can’t we go in there now?”  
**Robin:** “Because Alice and her powers is stronger than any of us combined. She’s afraid she can’t control them, so if we all go in there-”  
**Anastasia:** _(Cuts in:)_ “Volatile magic, could go boom at any moment. Got it.”  
**Will:** _(Approaching Alice:)_ “Alice, we have to get out of here now, before Drizella comes back.”  
**Alice:** _(Flatly:)_ “No, I can’t do that. Not until all my magic is gone.”  
**Will:** “Drizella’s lying to you, Alice. You’re not spreading hope like you did last time, you’re spreading fear. The people of the realms are fighting among themselves!”

_(Will attempts to forcibly move his sister, but a protective field pushes him backwards.)_  
**Will:** ( _Struggling to his feet:_ ) “Alice, what are you doing? I don’t know what’s happening, but I will come back for you.”  
**Drizella:** _(Appearing behind him:)_ “Oh, don’t be long. You wouldn’t want to miss the big moment.”  
**Will:** “You. You did this to her.”  
**Drizella:** _(Feigning innocence:)_ “I didn’t do anything. I merely showed Alice a way to rid herself of her Guardian powers.”  
**Will:** “Yeah, by turning her into your vessel for evil.”  
**Drizella:** “Evil is subjective. I mean, if in the end Alice is freed from her powers, she’ll be able to live the life she desires.”  
**Will:** “In a world ruled by fear.”  
**Drizella:** _(Smiles:)_ “All magic comes with a price.”  
**Will:** _(Is about to say something then thinks better of it, turning to his sister:)_ “I’ll be back, Alice. I promise you.”  
_(Will turns back to Drizella who smiles sweetly at him before he runs for help.)  
_****

**Wonderland. Lake.**  
_(Tiana and Naveen sit inside a rowboat in the middle of the lake.)_  
**Tiana:** _(Sighs:)_ “So, what exactly is our plan here?”  
**Naveen:** “Well, we sit. Quietly. When we see the alligator, we’ll kill it before it kills us.”  
**Tiana:** “You can’t ever be serious, can you?”  
**Naveen:** _(Laughs:)_ “And you can’t stop controlling everything. Like you tried to control the hunt back there. Which was stupid, by the way. What was that about? _(Tiana shakes her head:)_ Oh, come on, Your Majesty. We’re in the middle of a bog. No one else can hear us but the frogs.”  
**Tiana:** “Who am I supposed to trust? I’m the queen now, people are looking to me, and I have to help them because that is what a good queen does. Not that you would understand. You are hunting an alligator for glory.”  
**Naveen:** “Actually, I’m not. I’m hunting this gator because it… because it killed my brother.”  
**Tiana:** “It did? I’m sorry.”  
**Naveen:** “My brother and I always did our royal duties together. And that’s the way we planned to rule. Now it’s all on me. And ruling alone is the last thing I ever wanted. It’s hard, and it’s lonely. And eventually, you have to find people you trust to help you.”  
**Tiana:** “Well, perhaps we could start by making a royal alliance in the hunt for this alligator.”  
**Naveen:** _(Laughs:)_ “I’ll drink to that.”

_(Just as Naveen reaches into his satchel for something, the gator rises out of the water, biting Naveen on the arm and dragging him into the murky depths.)_ **  
**Tiana: _(Rushing to her feet:)_ “Naveen! _(Screams:)_ Naveen! _(Panting:)_ Naveen! Oh, no! Oh, no!”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Beanstalk.**  
_(David & Hook are climbing down when a rumbling noise precedes the beanstalk shaking violently.)_  
**David:** "What was that?! Was it the dragon?!” **  
**Hook: _(Looking behind him:)_ “I don’t think so. I think we’ve got a bigger problem than Lily!”  
****

**Dark Palace.  
** _(All the leaders of the realms look out from the balcony to see the dark cloud barrelling towards them.)_  
**Snow White:** “I think we may be too late.”  
**Beanstalk.**  
**Hook:** “We better get a move on! Go!”

**The Land Without Magic. Paris.**  
_(Emma stands at the bathroom mirror preparing for the evening ahead.)_  
**Emma:** _(Calling out:)_ “So then what happened?”  
**Regina:** _(From another room:)_ “What?!”  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles, poking her head out of the bathroom:)_ “I said what happened next. In your story about Cora finding you an ideal husband?”  
**Regina:** _(Sitting at her own mirror in the bedroom:)_ "Oh. Well, nothing good…”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.  
** _(Henry Sr. stands combing his daughter’s hair when he hears footsteps approaching.)_  
**Henry:** “Cora. How… I thought…”  
**Cora:** “Yes, hello. Get out, Henry.”  
_(Henry leaves.)_  
**Regina:** “Why are you here?”  
**Cora:** “I have news. I found your man.”  
**Regina:** “You found him?”  
**Cora:** “He’s on his way.”  
**Regina:** _(Standing:)_ “He’s on his way? Mother!”  
**Cora:** “Come.”  
_(Cora ushers her daughter to stand in front of a mirror, then uses her powers to change Regina’s dress.)_  
**Regina:** “You remembered. I love this color. I can’t believe you did all this.”  
**Cora:** “I told you, I’ve learned.”  
**Regina:** “Thank you. For the dress.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, you’re welcome, darling. Now turn around and meet him.”  
_(Regina turns as the Sheriff of Nottingham arrives, not Robin Hood.)_  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “Your majesty.”  
_(The Sheriff takes the queen’s hand and kisses it.)_  
**Cora:** “I think I’ll leave the two of you alone. Enjoy your evening together.”  
**In The Palace Gardens.  
** _(Regina and the Sheriff stand beneath the queen’s childhood apple tree.)_  
**Regina:** “You know, this apple tree used to stand near where I grew up? There was a Stable Boy I liked once, and we used to meet underneath it.”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “Stable Boy? _(Laughs:)_ Well, you certainly have come up in the world since consorting with a lowly Stable Boy, I’d say.”  
**Regina:** “Have I? I don’t feel like I’ve gone anywhere but down.”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “Oh, you just need… Some manly arms to lift you up. Now you let me be the strong one so that you can be weak when you want to be.”  
**Regina:** “Weak?”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “Well… Feminine.”  
**Regina:** “Manly arms… Like these?” _(Takes his arms in her hands.)_  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “Ooh, hello, there… _(The tattoo on his arm begins to glow and burn:)_ Oh! Glory of… _(The Lion depicted comes to life:)_ What are you doing?!“  
**Regina:** “That’s not a real tattoo. That’s magic. Who put that on there?”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “Stop it. Ah!”  
**Regina:** “Was it mother?!”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “Ah! Yes! _(The Lion travels up underneath his shirt, clawing at his skin:)_ Ah! She told me to pretend to be your soul mate, and that I could be the king. Ah, just get it off me!”  
**Regina:** “What does she get out of it?”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** _(As the Lion continues to scratch and bite him:)_ “Ow! Just stop it!”  
**Regina:** _(Yelling:)_ “What does she get out of it?!”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “She said that she wanted you to have a child.”  
_(Regina stops her magic.)_  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Sheriff of Nottingham:** “She said she wanted you to have a child. And I… and I don’t know why.”

**The Land Without Magic. Present. Paris.**  
_(Regina stares coldly into her mirror until her wife’s voice brings her back to the present.)_  
**Emma:** "Regina…”  
_(Regina’s eyes widen and her mouth turns into a brilliant smile as she sees Emma in the mirror.)_  
**Regina:** _(Turning to face her:)_ “So that’s what you were out buying?”  
**Emma:** “Mmhmm.”  
_(Taking Regina’s hands and pulling her to her feet, Emma slides the robe down and off her wife’s shoulders to reveal her matching bra and underwear. As the robe falls to the floor, Emma begins to dance with her wife to the rhythm of an unknown beat. Gently guiding the brunette back towards the bed, Emma smiles as Regina takes the hint, seating herself on the edge, ready for whatever the blonde has planned. Walking with purpose toward the balcony doors, Emma pushes them both wide open and Regina can hear the sound of the music playing from the streets below for the first time. Swaying her hips in long, arching circles, Emma steps away from the doors and back towards her prey. Smiling as she moves closer, Emma suddenly turns her back, looking at her wife from over her shoulder. At Regina’s awestruck expression, Emma turns away completely, allowing her hips to do the talking. Swaying from side to side, Emma teases lowering her underwear before her hands travel upwards towards her bra. Lowering one strap, she glances back at Regina once again before lowering the other. With her bra no longer covering her breasts, Emma spins in a circle, her arms obstructing Regina’s view, before turning to face away once again. With the bra still clasped, Emma hooks her hands into the straps and lowers it down over her upper body, coming to rest on her still swaying hips. Quickly covering herself once more, Emma finally makes her way over to her highly aroused audience. Placing her hands first on Regina’s thighs and then onto her shoulders, Emma leans in to the older woman, briefly allowing Regina to run her hands up her body before sinking to her knees. Running her hands up Regina’s body in one fluid motion from her thighs to her shoulders, Emma pulls herself up into Regina’s lap, straddling her. With a low, almost primal growl, Regina wraps her arms around the blonde woman, lifting her up to reverse their positions. Pinning Emma’s hands to the bed with her own, Regina pauses to take in the sheer beauty of her soulmate, before devouring the succulent lips currently smiling up at her.)  
_****

**Wonderland.**  
_(Tiana continues to stand inside the boat, horrified by what’s just happened. Beneath the water, the gator grabs Naveen by the leg and barrel rolls with him. Managing to somehow break free, Naveen makes it back to the surface of the water.)_  
**Tiana:** “Naveen!”  
**Naveen:** _(Coughing as the alligator growls:)_ “Do it! Just throw it, Tiana! _(Alligator growls again:)_ Throw it, Tiana! Just throw it, Tiana! Throw it!”  
_(When the gator is in range, Tiana throws the enchanted spear, impaling the creature.)_  
**Tiana:** “Naveen! Grab my hand. Are you okay? _(Pulling him into the boat, she attempts to stop the bleeding:)_ Oh, God. I’m so sorry. Naveen. Okay, hey, look at me. Look at me. _(Sadly, as Naveen lowers his head and closes his eyes:)_ Naveen?”

**Enchanted Forest. Beanstalk.**  
_(David & Hook continue to descend the beanstalk as the winds batter them from side to side.)_  
**Hook:** “Hurry, mate.”  
**David:** “Yeah, I know! _(Hook slips and falls from the beanstalk. David grabs his arm:)_ Hook! _(Unable to hold on, Hook slips from David’s grasp:)_ Hooook!”  
**Dark Palace.**  
_(Snow White feels something in her heart.)_  
**Snow White:** “Charming. Something’s wrong.” **  
**Zelena: “Where? I’ll get us there.”  
**Snow White:** “I-I don’t know.”  
**Jasmine:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Then let’s go find him.”  
_(Snapping her fingers, Jasmine summons the magic carpet.)  
_****

**Wonderland. Mountain Top.** __  
(Alice continues to channel her powers into the sky while Drizella watches on.)  
**Drizella:** “It won’t be long now, Alice. Soon you’ll be able to live the life you’ve always wanted. Free from the burden of magic.”  
(Alice says nothing, staring straight ahead, channeling her energies into the skies above.)


	29. Chapter 29

**Wonderland. Mountain Top.**  
_(Will leads Robin towards Alice.)_  
**Will:** “Are you all right?”  
**Robin:** “My hands are shaking. If you couldn’t get through to your sister, what makes you think I can?”  
**Will:** _(Smiles:)_ “Trust me, she’ll listen to you.”  
**Robin:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_ “Okay. I can handle this. _(Robin makes her way over to Alice, Drizella watching her every move:)_ Hey, Alice. _(Placing her hand gently on Alice’s shoulder:)_ It’s me, Robin. Look, there are a lot of people who are really worried about you.”  
**Alice:** _(Softening:)_ “Robin? W-what’s going on?”  
**Drizella:** _(From across the way:)_ “You’re saving humanity, Alice. Don’t let anyone stop you.”  
**Robin:** “No, Alice, she’s lying to you.”  
**Alice:** “No, I’m giving people hope. L-like before, remember?”  
**Robin:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “You’re hurting people. This cloud you’re making, it’s turning people against each other. Will and I have come to take you home.”  
**Alice:** “No, no I can’t go home, not until my Guardian powers are gone.”  
**Robin:** “This isn’t the way, Alice. I know this seems like the right thing to do, but it isn’t.”  
**Alice:** “I just… I-I can’t control them. I never wanted to risk hurting you. That’s why I-”  
**Robin:** “I know. That’s why you live alone, I figured it out. But I’m not afraid of you hurting me Alice, I know you never could. Come with me and we can-”  
**Drizella:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “She’s not going anywhere.”  
_(Just as Drizella is about to use her magic on Robin, Alice stops her with a blast of light. Pinning the witch against a pillar, Alice stalks towards Drizella.)_  
**Drizella:** “You fool. Now you’ll never be free of your powers.”  
**Alice:** “You lied to me. You made me hurt innocent people. You turned me into a monster.”

_(With her sister gasping for air, Anastasia runs in to save her.)_  
**Anastasia:** “Stop, please! Please spare my sister!”  
_(Shocked, Alice lowers her hand and Drizella crashes hard to the ground.)_  
**Alice:** “Sister? _(Frowns:)_ She told me her sister died. _(Raising her arm again:)_ Another lie!”  
**Anastasia:** “No, she didn’t lie. I _was_ dead. Our mother’s love brought me back so that I could save my little sister. _(Bending down to help Drizella up:)_ Are you okay?”  
**Drizella:** _(Shocked:)_ “Ana. You’re really here?”  
**Anastasia:** “Yes, yes Drizzy. I’ve come back to save you.”  
**Drizella:** “Save me? _(Stepping backwards:)_ I don’t need saving, I’m finally about to get everything I’ve been working towards.”  
**Anastasia:** “And what is that, revenge? Magic? Power? Don’t you see, I’ve been where you are and it cost me everything.”  
**Drizella:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No, we’re not the same. You never had to suffer like I did. All those years you were gone… Mother hated me Ana. She encased me in stone for decades.”  
**Anastasia:** “She loved us, Drizzy. Mother made mistakes but everything she did was for us.”  
**Drizella:** “Don’t try and defend that woman to me, you weren’t there.”  
**Anastasia:** “No, I wasn’t, but I’m here now. Don’t you see? All of the problems we’ve had in our lives can be linked to magic. For you and mother it was Gothel, for me it was Cora. As soon as we let magic into our lives, we paid the price.”  
**Drizella:** “Magic has been the only thing that’s been there to protect me. I’ve been alone with my pain, my sadness.”  
**Anastasia:** “Is that why you’ve done this? So that everyone can share your pain? So that you’ll no longer be alone?”  
**Drizella:** _(Tears in her eyes:)_ “Why shouldn’t everyone know what this feels like! The anger, the emptiness… the loneliness. _(Tears falling:)_ I’ve done terrible things.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Nods:)_ “You did them because you were afraid.”  
**Drizella:** “I got so lost, Ana. Again. W-will you help me get home?”  
**Anastasia:** _(Pulling her sister into her arms:)_ “Yes, Drizzy, of course. _(As Drizella cries on her shoulder:)_ I’m here now, and I’ll never leave you again.”  
**Drizella:** “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. All I ever wanted was for us to be home together.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Stroking her back:)_ “Me too. Look, I’ve got something for you.”  
_(Reaching into her pocket, she gives Drizella a tarot card, depicting the two sisters lighting lanterns.)_  
**Drizella:** _(Stroking the card gently:)_ “We always did find our way back to each other.”  
**Anastasia:** “And we always will.”  
**Drizella:** _(Sighs:)_ “You know, I never got to tell mother that the lanterns were my idea, the night she found us again.”  
**Anastasia:** “Why not?”  
**Drizella:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “She’d already lost you. I guess I didn’t want to take away the moment that she put you on a pedestal for. _(Sighs:)_ Despite everything, I didn’t want to take away that hope from her. Now I wish I’d told her, that I missed her more than I could ever say.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Smiles, placing her hand on Drizella’s shoulder:)_ “You just did.”  
_(The sisters hug once more as the dark cloud begins to dissipate above them.)_

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Snow White and Jasmine arrive alongside the fallen beanstalk.)_  
**Snow White:** “David! David?! _(Man groaning:)_ David! - David!”  
**Hook:** _(When uncovered by Snow:)_ “Hello there, mummy.”  
**Jasmine:** “Mummy?“  
**Snow White:** _(Helping Hook to his feet:)_ “Oh, he’s just delirious. _(To Hook:)_ What happened?”  
**Hook:** “Well, first, I fell, and then and then _(Points to the beanstalk:)_ it fell, but we managed to get this.”  
**Jasmine:** _(When Hook holds up the magic bean:)_ “Great!”  
**Snow White:** “Where’s David?”  
**Hook:** “You mean he’s not here?”  
**Snow White:** _(Worried, turns and calls again:)_ “David?!”  
**Jasmine:** _(To Hook:)_ "He was on that?”  
**Snow White:** “David?!”  
**Hook:** “We should start searching. This beanstalk goes on for miles.”  
**Snow White:** “No, you’re getting back to the castle. Take the bean. Get to Emma and Regina. Don’t worry about David. I’ll find him. Henry’s still out there somewhere. We don’t have much time.”  
****

**The Land Without Magic. Paris. The Louvre Museum.**  
_(Two glasses of champagne are placed on the bar before Emma picks them up and hands one to Regina.)_  
**Emma:** "It’s official. We look great.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “This place is amazing. I had no idea your world had so much beauty and culture.”  
**Emma:** “Well, I wouldn’t exactly call this _my_ world. The only times I really wore anything like this would be to catch some deadbeat who skipped bail and still found time to cheat on his wife.”  
**Regina:** “Hm. Shame, because it definitely suits you.”  
**Emma:** _(Sips her champagne:)_ “Well right back at you. _(Looks around the museum:)_ So, do you want to go and touch a bunch of stuff?”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “There are signs clearly saying ‘Do Not Touch’”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, which is why we should do it. Come on, you never like being told what to do.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles, puts down her glass:)_ “How about instead, we dance?”  
**Emma:** _(Glances over at the band:)_ “They’re not even playing yet.”  
**Regina:** “Well then it’s a perfect time for us to practice for when they do.”  
**Emma:** _(Drinks the contents of her glass, then places it on the bar:)_ “You’re on.”

**A Short Time Later.**  
_(The band is now playing and other couples have joined Emma and Regina on the dance floor. Their faces flushed from dancing most of the evening, the two women relax into a slow paced dance with each other.)_  
**Regina:** _(Smiling:)_ “Enjoying yourself?”  
**Emma:** _(Beams:)_ “Very much. So, while we’ve got a moment to catch our breath, why don’t you continue your story?”  
**Regina:** _(Frowns slightly:)_ “Are you sure?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, you’re a great storyteller.”  
**Regina:** “Hm, if only my stories were more cheerful.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Regina sits at her vanity mirror as Cora enters the room.)_ **  
**Cora: “So how did it go? He’s not still here, is he?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, but he is. _(Waves her hand, revealing the Sheriff in the mirror dangling by his feet above a flaming pit:)_ He wanted to see the dungeon.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, for heaven’s sake, you’re having a tantrum. _(Waves her own hand towards the mirror:)_ There. He’s home now, poor thing.”  
**Regina:** _(Looking at her through the mirror:)_ “Why’d you let him go? Don’t you want someone else to suffer for what you did? Like usual.”  
**Cora:** “I don’t understand. I thought you were getting along?”  
**Regina:** “Well… _(Stands:)_ I haven’t known a lot of love in my life, but… _(Walks to stand in front of her mother:)_ I do know, _(Points at the mirror:)_ that’s not what a soulmate feels like.”  
**Cora:** “Your so-called ‘soulmate’ is a married, moralizing sap. The one I found is much better.”  
**Regina:** “You were never interested in my happiness.”  
**Cora:** “You’ll never be happy. You don’t know how. But you do understand power, and you’re about to lose it. Your people want Snow White to be queen. And unless you start building a dynasty, she’ll take back the kingdom, and you’ll lose it all.”  
**Regina:** “And when I die of a mysterious illness, you’re the power behind the child-sized throne, right? Well, guess what, mother? _(Holds up a glass:)_ I found a way to keep that from ever happening.”  
**Cora:** “What is that?”  
**Regina:** “A potion, to take away your future claim on the royal line.”

**Enchanted Forest. Present. Dark Castle.**  
_(Standing at the window, the Jabberwocky watches with irritation as the dark cloud slows it’s progress over the land.)_  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Knowing somehow the plan has failed:)_ “Pity.”  
_(She knocks over a few items in anger before getting an idea. Smiling malevolently, the Jabberwocky transforms into Rumplestiltskin and exits the room.)  
_****

**Library.  
** _(The Jabberwocky enters to find Henry sat at his desk writing.)_  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Approaching:)_ “In such a short time, you’ve managed to conquer this little corner of the Enchanted Forest. Laying waste to anyone who stood in your way.”  
**Henry:** _(Distractedly:)_ “And with each new territory conquered, there comes more decrees to sign. What is it you want, Rumple?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “What I’ve always wanted, to secure your legacy of course. You tried finding your happiness the right way, but that failed. But look at you now, more powerful than your mother ever was.”  
**Henry:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Your mother never had one of these.”  
_(The Jabberwocky produces Henry’s quill.)_  
**Henry:** _(Finally looking up:)_ “My Author’s pen?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “That’s right. You see, Henry, your mother struck fear into the hearts of those she ruled, but still she was defeated. Do you know why?”  
**Henry:** “Because you orchestrated it that way?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “No, because she didn’t have the power to dispose of her enemies with a flick of her wrist. That’s what you can do, Henry. With one stroke of your Authorial pen, you can neutralise any threat to your power.”  
**Henry:** _(Considers this a moment:)_ “What threat?”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Giggles:)_ “The Guardian.”  
**Henry:** _(Frowns:)_ “Alice?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Indeed. It appears the poor girl can no longer control her powers, she’s a threat to everyone, not just you.”  
**Henry:** “I won’t hurt Alice. But if she is a danger to everyone, what can I do?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Well, why not write her powers out of existence? That way, you can save everyone without anyone having to get hurt.”  
_(Henry thinks, then holds out his hand for the pen. Giggling once more, the Jabberwocky hands Henry the pen then watches over his shoulder as the Author writes the following: “The powers of the Guardian are no more.”)_  
**Henry:** "Done.”  
_(The words on the page begin to glow and then a pulse of light fills the room.)_  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Giggling:)_ “And might I say, very well written.”

**Forest.**  
_(Somewhere in the forest, the real Rumplestiltskin spins madly at his wheel.)_  
**Alice:** _(Running over to him:)_ “Rumplestiltskin! _(He turns immediately towards her:)_ Oh, look at you. This is all my fault. If I hadn’t been so stupid, I’d never have led you away from your family. If it wasn’t for me you’d have been there to protect them. But don’t worry, I can still save you. _(Alice attempts to use her powers, but finds she’s unable:)_ My magic. _(Confused:)_ It-it’s gone.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Stands, hands her the chipped cup:)_ “Take this. I’ve put Mr. Gold in a room in my mind. _(Taps the cup:)_ This is the key. If I lose myself to the madness before I find Belle, it’ll be your job to remind me who I once was.”  
**Robin:** _(Arriving at the clearing, slightly out of breath:)_ “Alice.”  
**Alice:** “You came after me, even after everything I’ve done.”  
**Robin:** “Of course I did, I love you.”  
_(Alice, the chipped cup in her hand, closes the distance between them and kisses Robin.)_  
**Alice:** “I love you too. I’m so sorry.”  
**Robin:** “No, it wasn’t you. You were tricked and your mind was twisted by the Jabberwocky.”

_(Alice smiles and kisses Robin’s hand before they hug. Overhearing the last part of their conversation, Will turns to Drizella.)_  
**Will:** “Yeah, but the Jabberwocky wasn’t the only one manipulating my sister, was she?”  
**Anastasia:** “Will-”  
**Will:** “No. What your sister did deserves an answer. Because of her scheming, friends turned against friend, family against family. Hundreds of people will have to live with what happened under that cloud.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Approaching:)_ “Not only that, dearie. _(Pointing at Drizella:)_ Let’s not forget what you’ve done to me.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Stepping between her sister and the former dark one:)_ “No, please. If you have to hurt someone, hurt me instead.”  
**Drizella:** “No, Ana-”  
**Anastasia:** _(Continuing:)_ “I was a terrible queen. _(Glances at Will:)_ What those villagers said about me was true. Those people, they deserved better than what I gave them. I am just as guilty as my sister. _(To Rumplestiltskin:)_ So do as you wish, but do it to me.”  
**Drizella:** “Stop! You don’t deserve this, Ana. I do. _(Stands before Rumplestiltskin:)_ I know I did this to you, and I know you’re probably angry with me-”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Angry? You kidnapped my family, angry is quite the understatement, dearie. _(Looks briefly to Anastasia, sighs:)_ But I also know that you didn’t do this alone. Tell me where my family are being held, and we’ll call it even.”  
**Drizella:** _(Shocked:)_ “Really?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “You’re in luck. A year or so ago, I would’ve taken great pleasure in torturing you before you died screaming. But, because of my wife and child, I’m a changed man.”  
**Drizella:** “T-they’re hidden in a cave in Arendelle, inside an old genie bottle. I-I can take you to them.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Thank you, no. That won’t be necessary. I’m sure our friends in Arendelle will be more than capable of finding the right cave. What I require from you, is the cure for my current complexion.”  
**Drizella:** “I… don’t have the ingredients for the cure on me. _(As Rumplestiltskin glares at her:)_ But I know that it can be cured with True Love’s Kiss!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I see. _(Looking to Anastasia:)_ Well, Your Majesty, I think it’s just about time you and your sister were leaving. _(Looking back to Drizella:)_ Before I change my mind.”  
**Alice:** _(Chiming in:)_ “And before you lose it, completely.”  
_(Drizella looks to Anastasia who holds out her hand. Taking it, the sisters begin to walk together, leaving the others behind, not quite believing their good fortune.)_  
**Drizella:** _(Still holding her sister’s hand:)_ “You were right, Ana. When we’re together, we’ll always find our way home.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Snow White runs the length of the fallen beanstalk trying to find her husband.)_  
**Snow White:** “David! David! _(She sees his arm exposed on the beanstalk:)_ No, no, no! _(Uncovering him to see he’s unconscious:)_ Please, no! _(Whimpers:)_ Please, no!” _(Snow leans down and kisses him, reviving David.)_  
**David:** “You found me.”  
**Snow White:** “Did you ever doubt I would?”  
**David:** “Truthfully, the beanstalk that fell on me gave me pause. _(Snow chuckles, pulling him to his feet:)_ Snow, we’re gonna be fine. Darkness never wins. It just fools you into thinking it does.”  
**Snow White:** “I love you, Charming.”  
**David:** “I love you, Snow. _(They kiss once more:)_ Let’s go.”  
****

**Alice’s Cottage.**  
_(From a discreet distance, Rumplestiltskin watches Alice & Robin hug before they head inside the cottage together.)_  
**Hook:** _(Appearing behind him:)_ “Rumplestiltskin. _(Rumplestiltskin is startled, almost losing his footing:)_ I heard what happened to you, to Belle.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Theatrically:)_ “All magic comes with a price. _(Flatly:)_ Guess it was finally my turn to pay.”  
**Hook:** “I also heard that you let the person responsible go. You’re not the Crocodile I knew. You’re a man changed by love and family, just as I was. I see that now. I came to offer my help saving them. There’s no one who knows the pain of being separated from the people they care about more than I.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “That won’t be necessary, although appreciated. The queen of Arendelle is personally handling the retrieval of my wife and child as we speak.”  
**Hook:** “Elsa? _(Rumple nods:)_ Then Belle and Gideon are in good hands. Maybe I’ll keep you company till you’re reunited?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Dark One and the pirate, friends?”  
**Hook:** “You’re not the Dark One anymore, do you remember? _(Rumplestiltskin frowns, nods uncertainly:)_ Perhaps it’s time for a new story.”  
_(Hook offers his hand and, after a moment, Rumplestiltskin shakes it. Their centuries old feud finally at an end.)_

**Arendelle.**  
_(Elsa and Kristoff make their way through the woods, towards the cave that holds Belle & Gideon. Kristoff is carrying rope and a grappling hook.)_  
**Kristoff:** “Did Rumplestiltskin say anything else about this bottle?”  
**Elsa:** “Just that it’s small, gold and contains his wife and child.”  
**Kristoff:** “This is quite the thing you’re doing for the former Dark One.”  
**Elsa:** “Well, I’m doing it for Belle more than anything. She did her best to help me find Anna back when we were separated. I owe her this much.”  
**Kristoff:** “Speaking of Anna, she told me about your big secret. Good for you.”  
**Elsa:** “I don’t know if it was so much a secret, but thank you.”  
**Kristoff:** “If you don’t mind my asking, is it true?”  
**Elsa:** “What?”  
**Kristoff:** “You know… that she’s really a dragon?”  
**Elsa:** _(Smiles:)_ “Lily has the ability to transform into a dragon, yes. It’s from her mother’s side. You should understand. I mean, you grew up with rock trolls.”  
**Kristoff:** “So?”  
**Elsa:** “So you’re human and they’re, you know, rocks.”  
**Kristoff:** _(Scoffs:)_ “They’re family. They just wanted what was best for me. I guess I never really felt alone.”  
**Elsa:** _(Not watching where she is going:)_ “I hope we could be that for Lily. From what she’s told me, she spent most of her life-”  
**Kristoff:** _(Sees that Elsa is about walk right off a cliff, and rushes forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her back:)_ “Woah, watch out! _(Sighs:)_ Welcome to the north valley. The cave is about 100 feet straight down.”  
**Elsa:** _(Nods:)_ “I remember.”  
**Kristoff:** “Do you also remember how we have to get down?”  
**Elsa:** “Not this time. We don’t have to worry about Hans. So, would you prefer a slide or a spiral staircase?”  
****

**Inside The Cave. A Short Time Later.**  
_(Elsa and Kristoff have arrived at the cave and are looking around for the bottle.)_  
**Kristoff:** _(Points to the bottle which is inside a large rock:)_ “There’s the bottle. I think you should do the honours, your majesty.”  
**Elsa:** “Why, thank you, ice master. _(Walks forward and takes the bottle and looks at it:)_ Hard to believe Belle and her child are inside this.”  
**Kristoff:** “Well why not? You were in a bottle just like that, for thirty years no less. _(Footsteps approach:)_ Someone’s coming. _(Turns to see Hans:)_ Hans. And his brothers. Three of them, anyway.”  
**Hans:** “Give us the bottle. Rumplestiltskin will pay a hefty ransom for the return of his family.”  
**Elsa:** “How did you know-”  
**Kristoff:** “Wait, how did you find us?”  
**Hans:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Not even a fool could miss a giant ice slide.”  
**Elsa:** _(Mutters:)_ “Evidently.”  
**Kristoff:** _(To Elsa:)_ “I told you we shouldn’t have used magic.”

**Hans:** “Enough of this. _(To his brothers:)_ Get it.”  
_(The three brothers rush towards them in an attempt to retrieve the bottle. Kristoff draws his sword ready to fight, and Elsa uses her ice magic to knock two brothers into a wall, before creating a spiky ice wall, moving it towards them and trapping them between the cave wall and her ice. Kristoff fends off the other brother and, just as they think they’ve won, Hans draws his sword and presses it against Kristoff’s back.)_  
**Hans:** “Enough, witch. Unless you want your sister to be left a widow.”  
**Elsa:** _(Hears a screech from the mouth of the cave:)_ “Oh, I don’t think that’s going to happen.”  
_(Before Hans can retort, Anna arrives inside the cave.)_  
**Anna:** “Sorry we’re late. Although your ice slide saved us some time.”  
**Elsa:** _(To Kristoff:)_ “See? _(To Anna:)_ Who’s we?” __  
(Suddenly, Hans conks Kristoff in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Grasping Elsa by the shoulder, he holds his sword to the queen’s throat.)  
**Anna:** _(Tsks:)_ “I wouldn’t have done that.”  
**Hans:** “Shut up, Anna. _(To Elsa:)_ Not even your magic can move faster than my blade. Now hand over the bottle. _(At that moment, Lily enters the cave:)_ Who the hell are you?”  
**Lily:** _(Taking in the situation, snarls:)_ “I’m her girlfriend.”  
_(Hans’ mouth drops as Lily’s eyes begin to glow.)_  
**Anna:** _(Smiles:)_ “That’s one angry dragon.”  
_(Hans and his brothers begin to back away as the shadow of a dragon can be seen growing on the cave wall.)_  
****

**The Land Without Magic. Paris. The Louvre Museum.**  
_(Regina enters the bathroom to find her wife sitting alone. It is obvious that she’s been crying.)_  
**Regina:** _(Softly:)_ “Emma?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, _(Sniffs:)_ you found me.”  
**Regina:** “Are you all right?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, _(Wiping her eyes:)_ I’m just… I’m sorry I made you tell me that story.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles _ruefully_ :) _“I did warn you my stories were rarely cheerful.”  
**Emma:** “I know, but the thought of you having to go to those lengths-”  
**Regina:** “And I think I would’ve done, if someone hadn’t stopped me.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Regina:** _(Takes a seat beside her wife:)_ “Let me tell you the end of the story, okay?” _(Emma nods and takes Regina’s hand, holding it in support.)_

__

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace. Continued.  
** Cora: “But you’re not pregnant.”  
**Regina:** “And now I never will be. I won’t be a baby mill for you, mother.”  
**Cora:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You’d never do that. This is a sham.”  
**Regina:** “Is it? You made it clear you don’t think anyone’s going to love me. So why not make it official? After all, love is weakness.”  
**Cora:** “I was wrong about that. The man… I really thought he was a good match. I’m very sorry. Now, we both know you’re not going to drink that, so put it down and we can fix this.”  
**Regina:** “You don’t think I’m strong enough to do this?”  
**Cora:** “Stupid girl. You think it’ll make you strong to hurt yourself?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, it does if it hurts you more.”  
_(Regina is about to drink the potion.)_  
**Rapunzel:** “Stop! ( _Both women turn to face her:)_ Don’t you dare throw your future away because of that woman.“  
**Regina:** "Who the hell are you?”  
**Cora:** _(Cautiously:)_ “Darling, this is a friend of mine from Wonderland.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Laughs:)_ “Friend. _(To Regina:)_ Your mother turned my own child against me before killing her.”  
**Cora:** “I think you’ll find you killed her yourself, my dear.”  
**Regina:** “What is going on here?”  
**Rapunzel:** “I followed your mother here from Wonderland. I had every intention of taking my revenge until I saw what you were about to do.”  
**Regina:** “What I do with my body is my business.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Poisoning yourself to punish your mother is madness. I promise you, there is nothing like the love of a child and if you do this, you will regret it for the rest of your life.”  
**Regina:** “It sounds as though your child grew up to betray you.”  
**Rapunzel:** “Because of my own mistakes. If I had not pushed her to be something she never wanted in the first place, Anastasia wouldn’t-”  
**Regina:** _(Turns to Cora:)_ “Now doesn’t that sound familiar?”  
**Cora:** “Oh, Regina. I really did come here to help you. I love you. I wanted you to have a child for your own sake. If I wanted to take your power… I’d find a much more direct way.”  
**Regina:** _(Glaring at her mother, before throwing the glass into the fireplace:)_ “Get the hell out of my life! _(Turns to Rapunzel:)_ And as for you-”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Puts her hands up:)_ “I’ve said my piece.”  
_(Rapunzel walks away. After a moment, Cora goes to follow, but looks back to her daughter.)_  
**Cora:** “All right, my darling, I’ll go. But please take one last piece of motherly advice. I hope you learn what it’s taken me a lifetime to realize about myself. The only one standing in the way of your happiness, is you.”  
**Regina:** _(Venomously:)_ “Go back to Wonderland, mother. I don’t need you.”

_(Cora nods and leaves the room while Regina takes a seat by the fire, contemplating what she was about to do to herself just to prove a point.)_  
****

**The Land Without Magic. Present. Paris. The Louvre Museum.**  
**Emma:** "So-so you didn’t take the potion?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “No, but I believe I would have done. If not for that stranger.”  
**Emma:** “Who was she? Whatever happened to her?”  
**Regina:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I’ve no idea. I never knew her name and I didn’t bring her over in my curse, so I never saw her again.”  
**Emma:** “Well whatever happened, I’m glad she showed up when she did.”  
**Regina:** “Mm. Of course, it wasn’t till years after I had cast the curse that I even knew I wanted a child. Needed a child.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “To fill the hole in your heart.”  
**Regina:** “Yeah. But by then everyone around me was cursed and I couldn’t stomach the idea of having a child with someone who never would’ve truly cared for me.”  
**Emma:** _(Nudges Regina playfully with her arm:)_ “Lucky I got myself knocked up then, huh?”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Indeed.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Do you ever…”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “No, it’s silly.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Emma, tell me.”  
**Emma:** “Well… do you ever wonder what our kid would be like?”  
**Regina:** “Our kid?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, like if it were possible.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, it’s possible.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Emma, we moved the moon together. We united the realms of story with a kiss. I think having a child would be no problem.”  
**Emma:** _(Taken aback by this:)_ “O-kay. _(Recovers:_ ) So, have you ever thought about it?”  
**Regina:** “Hm. _(Considers:)_ Well our child would be a girl, obviously.”  
**Emma:** “A badass girl, just like her moms.”  
**Regina:** “I’d want her to have a good heart, like you.”  
**Emma:** _(Brushes Regina’s hair over her ear:)_ “Well I’d want her to have your eyes.”  
**Regina:** “No, no. I’d want her to have _your_ eyes.”  
_(They stare at each other a moment then kiss.)_  
**Emma:** “Alright, so… how would it work?”  
**Regina:** “Hm?”  
**Emma:** “How would it work, I mean is there a potion or something, some kind of egg-mixing-“  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Well I don’t know the specifics, but there’d be a way of doing it that was pleasing to both of us.”  
**Emma:** “Anything in mind?”  
**Regina:** _(Cautiously:)_ “There are enchantments that can temporarily transform a person’s genetic makeup.”  
**Emma:** _(Frowns:)_ “Like when you turned my mom’s legs into fins? _(Gasps, realises something:)_ You don’t mean what I think you do?”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “It would only be temporary.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs loudly:)_ “You’re talking about some sort of… magic cock!”  
**Regina:** “Shh! Keep your voice down.”  
**Emma:** _(Stands:)_ “Come on, let’s go.”  
**Regina:** “You ready to dance again?”  
**Emma:** “Oh no, I’m done dancing, my imagination is running wild. _(Holds out her hand:)_ We’re going back to the hotel to try something out.”  
**Regina:** _(Taking her hand, standing:)_ “You have an evil glint in your eye.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Oh you have no idea.”  
****

**Wonderland. Past. Rapunzel’s Estate.**  
_(Rapunzel stands beside the casket of Anastasia when Cora enters.)_  
**Cora:** "I wanted to thank you.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Tersely:)_ “For what?”  
**Cora:** “For saving my daughter’s future. If you hadn’t stepped in when you did, I fear she would’ve gone through with her threat.”  
**Rapunzel:** “I didn’t do it for you.”  
**Cora:** “No, but I’m grateful just the same.”  
**Rapunzel:** “What do you want, Cora?”  
**Cora:** “I came to return the favour. Soon my daughter plans to cast a dark curse that will rip dozens from all the realms.”  
**Rapunzel:** “I don’t need your protection.”  
**Cora:** “What I’m offering is better than that. I’m giving you hope.”  
**Rapunzel:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Cora:** “When the dark curse hits, the people swept up in it will not age, they will be kept exactly as they are until the day the curse is broken.”  
**Rapunzel:** _(Flatly:)_ “How fascinating.”  
**Cora:** “Knowing my daughter, she will take whatever and whomever she deems necessary with her. The chances of her taking someone who very well may hold the key to Anastasia’s resurrection is high.”  
**Rapunzel:** “You and I know there is no magic strong enough to bring back the dead.”  
**Cora:** “True. But that does not mean there won’t be some day. After all, the dark curse itself was once thought impossible. When the time comes, I will shield this house from the curse, preserving you inside until the curse breaks.”  
**Rapunzel:** “I don’t understand, how does that help me?”  
**Cora:** “Time is the one thing none of us can outrun. By delaying it, I’m giving you the chance to one day be reunited with your daughter, as I hope to be with mine.”

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Hook continues to keep a maddened Rumplestiltskin company.)_  
**Hook:** “I don’t know if this will mean anything to you, but I thought I’d mention it all the same. _(Sighs:)_ Back when I first met Baelfire, when I took him aboard my ship, he spoke of how his father became the Dark One to protect him. Of how the Darkness soon consumed him. When he spoke of the night you two were parted, there was no anger in his voice, only sorrow. The anger came when he discovered that I was the pirate that stole his mother and tore his family apart. He defended you and raged against me and his mother instead. _(Shakes his head:)_ I just thought you should know.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Placing a hand on Hook’s arm:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Hook:** _(Nods:)_ “Baelfire would be proud of the man you’ve become.”  
**Belle:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “He’s not the only one. _(Both men stand and face her. Looking down at her yellow dress:)_ I-I wanted to make sure you recognised me. They told me that you’d been affected by-”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Belle?”  
**Belle:** “Rumple.”  
_(Belle runs to him, pulling back his hood and kissing her husband. A pulse of magic fills the clearing and Rumplestiltskin transforms back into the man he once was.)_  
**Hook:** _(Watching on:)_ “True Love’s Kiss.”

**A Short Time Later.  
** _(Rumplestiltskin and Hook sit together once again.)_  
**Hook:** “So, what do we do about the Jabberwocky?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “From where I sit, there’s nothing we can do. She is an immortal and I can no longer say the same.”  
**Hook:** “So that’s it, we give up?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “No, of course not. She has my grandson after all.”  
**Hook:** “What’s your plan?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I don’t know yet, but one thing I’m certain about. I’m tired of being on the wrong team. This time I’m choosing the right path from the start.”  
**Hook:** “And what path is that?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “The one that leads to family. To defeat an immortal we need an immortal, but failing that, there are only two people I know of that are capable of stopping the Jabberwocky.”  
**Hook:** “Regina and Emma.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Exactly. Honeymoon’s over, it’s time to get back to work.” **  
**

**The Land Without Magic. Paris. Hotel Room.**  
_(Regina stands under the water of the shower, allowing it to wash over her when she hears the glass door open.)_  
**Regina:** _(Smiles, but doesn’t turn around:)_ “Hey.”  
**Emma:** “Hey there. _(Placing a kiss on Regina’s shoulder:)_ Mind if I join you?”  
**Regina:** “Not at all.”  
**Emma:** “Mm, so how was it for you?”  
**Regina:** “It was certainly… different.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. _(Kissing the other shoulder:)_ How do you feel?”  
**Regina:** “A little tender… but good.”  
**Emma:** _(Kissing her neck:)_ “Very good.”  
**Regina:** _(Finally turns to face her wife, kissing her deeply. Suddenly breaking the kiss to laugh:)_ “Why are you still wearing it?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well I have to wash it, don’t I?”  
**Regina:** _(Kissing her again, whispers against Emma’s lips:)_ “Idiot.”  
**Emma:** _(Playing with the straps around her waist:)_ “You want me to take it off?”  
**Regina:** _(Thinks a moment:)_ “Hm, not just yet.”  
**Emma:** _(As Regina pulls her closer:)_ “Mm, I thought you might say that.”  
**Regina:** “Well, I’m still deciding if I like it or not.”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I think the entire hotel would agree you liked it, from what they heard.”  
**Regina:** “Shh. _(They kiss again. Turns, puts her hands on the shower wall, looks back at Emma from over her shoulder:)_ Now show me again.”  
_(Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Emma walks forward, the member between her legs bobbing with every movement, before disappearing from view as the steam fills the bathroom.)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Wonderland. Marketplace.**  
_(In an attempt to mend relationships after the events beneath the dark cloud, Queen Tiana, at the suggestion of Will Scarlett, declared that beer would be given to everyone to celebrate. So, after much drinking and merriment, the streets are littered with villagers sleeping off the effects of the previous day. The occasional snore, the clucking of chickens, and the tinkling of wind chimes in the breeze echo through the quiet streets. Suddenly, all the background noises fall silent. The only sound coming from footsteps made by a tall dark figure. Winding her way through the sleeping villagers, the Jabberwocky chooses one as her target. Walking over to a slumbering man, she leans down and blows into his ear, causing the man to jerk awake.)_  
**Jabberwocky:** “Did I wake you? _(In the next moment, she is behind him:)_ Going somewhere? Not so fast. _(She beckons him closer with a curl of her finger:)_ Tell me where to find more heroes. I have quite a few of them locked away safely in my collection but, you see, I’d like the full set. _(Puts her arm around him:)_ Or would you rather talk about your two children, who are being bathed by their mother in the river as we speak? _(Gasps:)_ ‘How quickly can she get there?’ you’re wondering. 'How will she kill them?’ 'Will she have mercy on the baby?’ The answers are very fast, very slow, and no. I don’t care much for babies.”  
**Man:** “Please.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Shh. Jabber, jabber, jabber. All you people do is jabber. The heroes, where are they?”  
**Man:** “They were here, but I don’t know where they went. _(The Jabberwocky turns the man’s head and whispers something into his ear:)_ Please… please don’t kill me.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “You misunderstand. I don’t have to kill you, because you’re already scared to death.”  
_(The Jabberwocky releases the man, stands and walks away as he falls to the ground, dead.)_

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Rumplestiltskin and Hook stand talking, now dressed in clothing less likely to raise an eyebrow in The Land Without Magic.)_  
**Hook:** “So do you have any idea where to look for them?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Paris.”  
**Hook:** “Paris?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Yes, it’s where Belle and I… well, it’s where I told them to go when Drizella and the Jabberwocky still held Belle and Gideon captive.”  
**Hook:** “But why Paris?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “It’s a beautiful city for a honeymoon. Look, the point is, the Jabberwocky wanted Emma and Regina gone, so I convinced them to go. All we need do now, is find them.”  
**Hook:** “Alright, well let’s get going. _(Pulls the magic bean from his pocket:)_ I have this.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “A magic bean won’t help us here. You can’t use magic to enter a world where magic doesn’t exist.”  
**Hook:** _(Looking down at the bean:)_ “Ah.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “But hold onto it, we may need it for our journey back.”  
_(Hook nods and puts the bean back in his pocket as Robin and Alice approach.)_  
**Robin:** “Wherever you’re going, we’re coming with you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “No, you’re not.”  
**Robin:** “Emma and Regina are _my_ aunts. Henry is _my_ cousin, so I have as much right to go as either of you.”  
**Hook:** “That may be so, but Alice-”  
**Alice:** “No, please, I have to come. It’s my fault Henry is… wherever he is. I have to help get him back.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Sighs:)_ “Very well, but I warn you, Regina may react badly once she learns the truth of what happened.”  
**Robin:** _(Places a reassuring hand on Alice’s shoulder:)_ “I can handle Aunt Regina.”  
**Hook:** _(Rubbing his hands together:)_ “Now that that’s settled, you two will be needing a change of clothes for where we’re going.”  
****

**Summer Palace.  
** _(David and Snow White arrive at the Summer Palace.)_  
**David** **:** _(Looking around:)_ “Snow, this is amazing.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s been so long since I’ve been here. Since anyone has. Oh, I miss this place.”  
_(Shaking herself from her memories, Snow White walks over and uncovers a storage box and takes out a quill of arrows, a bowstring and Prince Charming’s sword.)_  
**David:** “So, what exactly is the plan?”  
**Snow White:** “When I was a little girl, the palace servants used to tell stories about a fearsome creature that lived in a nearby cave.”  
**David:** “What kind of creature?”  
**Snow White:** “The kind, that if you were to look into her eyes, she would turn you into stone. They call her Medusa.”  
**David:** “And you thought what? That we could turn the Jabberwocky into stone somehow? By capturing this Medusa?”  
**Snow White:** “No, no. By cutting off her head.”  
**David:** “And what? Sending it in a box?”  
**Snow White:** “I haven’t gotten that far yet, but if I have the head, we just need to make the Jabberwocky look at her for a moment to turn her into stone. And I can figure that out part after I have the head.”  
**David:** “Well, half a plan is better than no plan. Let’s do this.”  
_(Snow White hands him the sword and they leave the Summer Palace.)_

**Hook’s Hideout.**  
_(Hook leads Alice, Robin & Rumplestiltskin to his place by the sea.)_  
**Hook:** “My old hideout. I-I know. It’s a bit cluttered. But it is beachfront property.”  
**Alice:** “This looks like the inside of my tower. Only on the ground, and by the sea.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Can we get to the solution you promised? Because all I see is a cave where booze goes to perish.”  
**Hook:** “Truth is, this is where I came to do the same. Whenever I had a falling out with Mal or Lily… or both of them. _(Opening a box, Hook pulls out a conch and blows into it. With a large splash of water, Ariel arrives upon a rock. Smiling:)_ Ariel.”  
**Ariel:** “It’s been awhile since I last saw you, Captain. _(Notices Rumplestiltskin:)_  
Look out! The Dark One!”  
_(Ariel holds up her trident, but Rumplestiltskin uses his magic to shrink it before any damage is done.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(To Hook:)_ “Perhaps you should bring your fish-tailed friend up to speed.”  
**Hook:** “Uh, short version, Ariel, he’s no longer the Dark One and we’re sort of friends now.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “The truth is, I’m here to help rid the world of a threat far worse than the Dark One ever was.”  
**Hook:** “Really?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Defensively:)_ “She’s had far longer to perfect her craft.”  
**Hook:** _(Under his breath:)_ “Apparently several hundred years wasn’t enough. _(To Ariel:)_ We were hoping that you might be able to give us an advantage. We need to travel to a land without magic and the fastest creatures in all the realms that can do that are-”  
**Ariel:** “Mermaids. I’d like to help, but what am I supposed to do, _(Glances over at Robin and Alice, who wave to her:)_ carry the four of you on my back?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Actually, that won’t be a problem. I trust you still carry your bag filled with treasures? _(Ariel nods:)_ Lovely. I’ll shrink the four of us down, and, if you’d be so kind, you’ll take us inside your bag-”  
**Robin:** “Under the sea?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Precisely.”

_(Without further delay, Rumplestiltskin uses his powers to shrink himself, Hook, Robin and Alice while Ariel begins emptying her bag to make room for them.)  
_ ****

**The Enchanted Forest.  
** _(In the forest, Prince Charming hacks away at branches as he and Snow White venture towards Medusa’s hideout.)_  
**Snow White:** “According to the legend, Medusa’s cave shouldn’t be much farther.”  
**David:** “Huh. If Medusa could turn her victims into stone, is there any way to lift the curse; turn them back into flesh and blood?”  
**Snow White:** “The only way to free Medusa’s victims is to kill Medusa.”  
**David:** “And no one’s figured out how to do that.”  
**Snow White:** “She’s immortal.”  
**David:** “So cutting off her head won't—”  
**Snow White:** “Well, it won’t kill her. It’ll just make it easier to turn the Jabberwocky into stone. _(Walking a little further they spot the entrance to Medusa’s lair:)_ This is it.”  
(Readying themselves, they enter the tunnels through the stone archway.)  
****

**The Land Without Magic. Disneyland. Paris.**  
_(Regina stands with her arm around 'The Beast’, posing as if to rip his heart out of his chest, for a photograph that Emma is taking on her phone.)_  
**Emma:** _(Smiling:)_ “Got it. Thank you, Beast.”  
**Regina:** _(Rejoining her wife:)_ “Well, that’s got to be one of the more flattering depictions of Rumplestiltskin I’ve seen.”  
**Emma:** “That’s not who he’s supposed to be.”  
**Regina:** “It’s the beast from Belle’s story, right?”  
**Emma:** “Well, yeah…”  
**Regina:** “So, that is Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Whatever you say.”  
**Regina:** “So what’s next?”  
**Emma:** _(Looking at her map of the park:)_ “Hm, let’s see. We’ve done 'Peter Pan’s Flight’.”  
**Regina:** “How these people see that arrogant adolescent as the hero, I’ll never know.”  
**Emma:** _(Nudges Regina with her shoulder, playfully:)_ “Compared to Captain Hook?”  
**Regina:** _(Considers:)_ “Hm. Fair point.”  
**Emma:** “We’ve been to 'It’s A Small World’.”  
**Regina:** “Ugh. How cloyingly quaint was that? Remind me never to book us a cruise around the realms.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “That’s a deal. Oh, there’s 'Pirates of the Carribean’? _(At Regina’s withering look:)_ Okay, moving right along… We could try 'Phantom Manor’?”  
**Regina:** “What’s that one about?”  
**Emma:** “I think it’s supposed to be some sort of haunted house.”  
**Regina:** _(Looking at the map, scoffs:)_ “The Sorcerer’s Mansion looks scarier than that. Next.”  
**Emma:** “There’s always 'Space Mountain’?”  
**Regina:** “Isn’t that a roller coaster?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but it’ll be fun! _(When Regina seems unsure:)_ C'mon, you can hold my hand the whole time, and it’s in total darkness so no one will even know who’s screaming.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “I have never screamed in my entire life.”  
**Emma:** “So what’s the harm? Go on, Gina. I know you’ll love it.”  
**Regina:** “Hm. Alright.”  
**Emma:** _(Beams:)_ “Great!”  
_(Suddenly giddy with excitement, Emma grabs Regina’s hand and pulls her toward the queue for 'Space Mountain’.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Tavern. Recent Past.**  
_(Hook walks into a port-side tavern and is immediately welcomed by Smee.)_  
**Smee:** “Captain. Is it really you?”  
**Hook:** _(Shaking his hand:)_ “Mr. Smee. It’s been too long.”  
**Smee:** “That it has. In fact, the men and I were wondering when we’d set sail again.”  
**Hook:** “Well, as much as I miss the open seas, I’m just visiting. I came for a quick libation before my date with Maleficent.”  
**Ahab:** _(From across the tavern:)_ “So, the rumours are true. _(Stands, walks towards Hook:)_ Captain Hook has gone soft. _(Scoffs:)_ The legendary Captain Hook. _(Tips his hat:)_ Well, it’s nice to finally meet you. And, you know, people, they always tell me that I am what you used to be, huh?”  
**Hook:** “No, _I’m_ what I used to be, mate.”  
**Ahab:** _(Laughs, draws his sword:)_ “Care to prove it?”  
**Hook:** “Well, look, I’m not interested in fighting. I just came here to-”  
**Ahab:** “Settle your nerves before your big date, yes I heard. Pathetic really.”  
**Hook:** “You know, I have heard about you. Ahab, isn’t it? _(Ahab bows:)_ They say you’re currently in possession of Maui’s Fishhook.”  
**Ahab:** _(Chuckles:)_ “That’s true. _(Ahab’s first mate holds up the fishhook:)_ But no washed-up former pirate is gonna take it from me.”  
**Hook:** “Careful with those threats, lad. If you really know who I am, then you know how this will end. Anyway, I’m not interested in bloodshed. I see you have a taste for the dice. Now, how about we place a wager, right? Your magical fish barb for, let’s say, the Jolly Roger herself?”  
****

**A Short Time Later.  
** _(Ahab and Hook stand at opposite ends of a table. Smee is officiating.)_  
**Smee:** “Three dice. One roll. And may the best captain win.”  
_(Ahab grabs the cup from Smee’s hand and makes the first roll.)_  
**Hook:** “Oh. That’s quite a toss. It’s gonna be hard to beat that. But, Lady Luck has been on my side before. _(Hook takes the cup and rolls the dice. He rolls three ‘6′s and wins. Laughing:)_ Well, come on, then. _(The first mate takes the bag off his shoulder and hands it over. To Ahab:)_ Sorry, mate. I hope you have better luck with that white fish of yours. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a previous engagement.”  
_(Hook picks up the bag containing the fishhook and heads for the door.)_

**Ahab:** “You may be lucky, but you’re no pirate anymore. I see right through you.”  
**Hook:** “I’m sorry?”  
**Ahab:** “You see, that white whale keeps me sharp. But you? I heard that you gave up your crocodile.”  
**Hook:** “Don’t believe everything you hear.”  
**Ahab:** “People are talking, saying that Hook lost his edge.”  
**Hook:** _(Holds up the bag:)_ “You want to know what I’m going to use this is for? I’m gonna use it to kill the Dark One. Believe me, I never lose sight of what matters most.”  
**Ahab:** “Well, I don’t believe you. I’m calling you on your lie, Captain. I mean, not only are you _not_ going to kill the Dark One, but you’re going to see a woman who kept your own daughter from you. Tell me, what’s her name? Lily?”  
**Hook:** _(Finally draws his sword:)_ “Don’t you mention her name. Don’t you ever mention her name! You want to see the real me? Then I’m happy to oblige.”  
**Ahab:** “Oh, no, no, no, no. _(Chuckles:)_ Not here. I want people to see me defeat you. By that, I mean a duel, in public in the light of day. You see, I think it’s time that everyone sees the Hook that I see.”  
**Hook:** “It’s a duel you want, hmm? Oh, it’s a duel you’ll get. Pistols in the town square. One hour.”  
****

**The Land Without Magic. Present. Disneyland Paris.**  
_(Having survived the rides, Emma and Regina find themselves at Disney Village. Regina is seated, taking a sip of her drink when a young girl dressed as Snow White skips by.)_  
**Regina:** _(Frowning:)_ "Seriously?”  
_(Across the way, Emma is trying on hats at one of the gift shops.)_  
**Emma:** _(Calling out:)_ “Hey, Regina. How about this one?”  
_(Turning her attention to her wife, Regina laughs heartily at the sight of Emma in a pirate hat.)_  
**Alice:** _(Appearing beside her:)_ “Glad we caught you in a good mood!”  
**Regina:** _(Startled, Regina spills her drink:)_ “What the- _(Alice lifts her mask:)_ Alice? What are you doing here?”  
**Alice:** “We’ve come to bring you home.”  
**Regina:** “Who’s we?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Sitting on her left side, doused in Regina’s drink:)_ “That would be me.”  
**Emma:** _(Walking over with Hook and Robin:)_ “And them. What’s this about?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “Not here. We need someplace discreet.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Come with us.”


	32. Chapter 32

**The Land Without Magic. Paris.**  
_(In the hotel room, the group fill Regina and Emma in on what’s happened in their absence.)_  
**Regina:** _(Icily, to Alice:)_ “So you’re telling me that you tricked my son into one of your rabbit holes?”  
**Robin:** _(Standing between them:)_ “Aunt Regina, it wasn’t like that. Alice was under the Jabberwocky’s influence.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “And wherever you led him to, Rumplestiltskin was supposedly waiting for Henry?”  
**Alice:** “That’s what I believed was happening, that Rumplestiltskin had something fun planned for his grandson.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Feeling Regina’s eyes on him:)_ “Obviously the Jabberwocky has taken Henry and is posing as me to gain his trust.”  
**Regina:** “Clearly you had a hand in this, too. What was it?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Regina, I swear to you, I’ve not seen Henry since before Belle and I left for our trip around the world after the Black Fairy’s curse. The Jabberwocky wanted you two out of the way and that’s why she had me convince you to leave the magical realms for your honeymoon.”  
**Regina:** “Why didn’t you just tell me all this when we were alone together?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Because the Jabberwocky would’ve sensed my betrayal. I couldn’t risk Belle and Gideon’s lives. I’m sorry.”  
**Regina:** _(Annoyed, sighs:)_ “All right, well what about Belle and Gideon?”  
**Hook:** “They’re safe. Lily, Elsa and the others rescued them from a cave in Arendelle.”  
**Regina:** “Good. So… I assume you have a way for us to get back home?”  
**Hook:** “Well, I had a magic bean, but I lost it on the trip over.”  
**Regina:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “Great.”  
**Alice:** “I might have something. _(Opens her bag and pulls out her looking glass:)_ I’ve been keeping this for a rainy day.”  
**Robin:** _(As Alice hands the looking glass to Rumplestiltskin:)_ “Will it work?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well it’s cracked in three places. Which means it’s possible it’s magic may not work.”  
**Emma:** _(Enters, pulling her jacket on:)_ “There’s only one way to find out.“  
**Hook:** "Wait, don’t all looking glasses lead to Wonderland? How do we know Henry’s even there?”  
**Emma:** “We don’t, but it’s a start.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “No, I have a better idea. If the Jabberwocky is passing herself off as me, there’s only one place she could be holding Henry.”  
**Regina:** “The Dark Castle.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Nods:)_ “Now if the three of us concentrate our magic onto the looking glass, I think we can make it take us there directly.”  
**Emma:** “Well we definitely don’t have time to fly home. Let’s do this.”  
_(Rumplestiltskin places the looking glass on the ground and Emma and Regina stand beside him. As the three of them direct their magic onto the mirror, Robin and Alice hold hands before all six of them jump into the looking glass, and vanish.)_

__

**The Enchanted Forest.  
** _(At the entrance of Medusa’s cave, David and Snow White cautiously descend the lair steps.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Whispers:)_ “Keep your eyes down.”  
**David:** _(Whispers:)_ “How are we supposed to find her?”  
_(A high-pitched screech comes from deep within the cave. David pulls Snow White behind a pillar.)_  
**Snow White:** “I doubt that will be a problem.”  
_(Nearby, Medusa slithers past a corner as her tail drags behind.)_  
**David:** “Stay here. I’ll draw her out. When she passes by…”  
**Snow White:** _(Draws the sword:)_ “I’ll do the rest. Remember, whatever you do, don’t look in her eyes.” **  
**David: “Yeah.”  
_(They ready their positions. Snow White nods, after which David rushes out to attract Medusa’s attention.)_  
**David:** “HEY!”  
_(Medusa turns around, letting out an angry screech, before being goaded into chasing David as he runs down the hall.)_  
**David:** “NOW!”  
_(When Medusa passes by, Snow White leaps out to severe her head, but the sword breaks instead.)_  
**David:** “Snow!”  
_(Snow White flees and regroups with David.)_  
**Snow White:** “That wasn’t part of the legend.”  
**David:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “Fantastic development.”

**The Dark Castle.**  
_(Landing hard and sliding across the floor, Emma and Regina arrive inside the Dark Castle.)_  
**Emma:** “Hook?! Gold?!”  
**Regina:** “Robin?! Alice?!”  
**Emma:** “What happened to them?”  
**Regina:** “I’m not sure. But we’ve got bigger things to worry about. _(Looks around:)_ Rumple’s castle.”  
**Emma:** “Seems a lot darker than I remember.”  
**Regina:** “By the looks of it, a few things have changed since the last time I was - here.”  
_(The Jabberwocky enters the room.)_  
**Jabberwocky:** “Yes, they certainly have.”  
**Emma:** “You’re the Jabberwocky, I presume?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “And you’re the Savior.”  
**Regina:** “You took our son. Where is he?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “He’s safe. Henry’s upstairs living the life he was always destined for, and now he’s perfectly happy. I recommend you abandon all plans of ‘saving’ him and leave.”  
**Emma:** “We’re not going anywhere.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m so glad you said that. For someone so filled with light magic, there’s an awful lot of darkness in your past. Perhaps I can use that to my advantage?”  
_(The Jabberwocky laughs and transforms into Cruella de Vil.)_  
**Cruella:** “Hello, darling.”

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Brushing himself down, Rumplestiltskin finds himself facing his old home.)_  
**Hook:** _(Approaching from behind the house:)_ “Still no sign of the others. _(Looking around:)_ Can’t say I recognise this place at all.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, I can’t account for the others, but I know exactly where _we_ are. This is my old home. I never wanted to see this place again. _(Thinks:)_ Which is why we’re here. The Jabberwocky is pushing buttons. She cracked Alice’s looking glass to manipulate exactly where we all ended up.”  
**Hook:** “And this detour is meant to…?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “To remind me of when I became a coward. _(Points at the large hammer on the ground:)_ I used this to hobble myself to avoid fighting in the Ogre’s War. But this is one battle I won’t back away from. If the Jabberwocky wants a fight, that’s exactly what she’s gonna get.”  
**Storybrooke.**  
_(Granny steps out of the diner carrying the dwarves’ lunch order.)_  
**Granny:** "Here you go, Leroy. The usual. Times seven.”  
**Leroy:** “The greatest sandwich in all the realms.”  
_(Holding the sandwiches in one hand, his pick axe in another, Leroy turns and is knocked over by Alice & Robin who appear from nowhere.)_  
**Robin:** “Oh, no! I’m so sorry. _(Helping him up:)_ Are you okay?”  
**Leroy:** “I’m fine. My lunch ain’t so lucky!”  
**Granny:** “Where did you girls come from?”  
**Alice:** “It’s a bit complicated, but, um, we’re here to save Henry and everyone from the Jabberwocky.”  
**Granny:** “The what?”  
**Archie:** “I saw Henry at his graduation, he’s fine. Last we heard he was off seeing the world.”  
**Alice:** “Ugh! Do I have to explain everything? I accidentally tricked Henry into the Jabberwocky’s clutches and now she’s kidnapped him, and now he’s in trouble and the point is, Henry Mills needs our help!”  
**Robin:** “Right now, he’s in need of a serious rescue operation, so go tell Snow White and Prince Charming.”  
_(Leroy, Archie and the others just stare at them.)  
_**Alice:** “Sorry. Do you understand us, or do we have to try again?”

**Leroy:** _(Nodding:)_ “Yeah, we understand you.”  
**Alice:** _(Relieved:)_ “Oh, finally!”  
**Leroy:** “Traitors. _(Alice and Robin both scream as Granny pulls out her crossbow:)_ Traitors! _(The girls run away as the dwarves pursue:)_ Aaaaah!”  
****

**The Dark Castle. Continued.**  
**Regina:** "Cruella De Vil. You think you can use Emma’s guilt about Cruella’s death against her?”  
**Cruella:** “Precisely. Or, then again, perhaps we can strike a bargain for you to be my chew toy. Fancy a little, uh, scratch behind the ear, Savior?”  
**Emma:** “Twisted’s not really my type.”  
**Cruella:** “Hm, no. _(Looks Regina up and down:)_ Just evil, it seems. ( _Drawing her concealed sword:)_ Your loss!”  
**Emma:** _(When Regina is about to send a fireball at Cruella:)_ “I got this.”  
_(Emma grabs her own sword and they begin to duel. Regina watches on as, circling each other, Emma and Cruella fight it out. After several parry’s and thrusts, Cruella backs Emma against a table. Fighting back, Emma regains the upper hand, eventually disarming Cruella and holding her sword to her opponent’s throat.)_  
**Cruella:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “I mean, surely, such a noble group wouldn’t murder an unarmed woman, hmm?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, no, of course not. But we would certainly tighten your leash. _(Regina uses her magic to make Cruella disappear and reappear inside a large cage:)_ Now, be a good girl and tell me where Henry is.”  
**Cruella:** “I think you forget who you’re dealing with.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Back in her true form:)_ “Henry isn’t the one you should be worried about.”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Maybe you should take a trip downstairs and see what your little boy’s been up to. Oh, and here’s a little warning; knowing where they are and freeing them is a completely different animal.”  
_(The Jabberwocky disappears from the cage with a snap of her fingers.)_

__

**Dark Castle. Basement.**  
_(Emma and Regina make their way down the castle steps when Emma hears something.)_  
**Emma:** "I hear voices. It’s coming from the table. _(Walking over, Emma uncovers a snow globe, in which dozens of people are trapped inside:)_ Look, it’s Belle.”  
**Regina:** “Zelena, Aladdin, Jasmine-”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Stepping out of the shadows:)_ “Yes. You all wanted a happy ending. So, now you can stick your friends on a shelf.”  
**Regina:** “You magicked them in, we can magic them out.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Wrong. This bauble is unbreakable. No one can set them free but the Author, and I have a feeling he doesn’t want to.”  
_(The Jabberwocky disappears once more. Resolving to free their friends, Regina and Emma are about to use their combined magic when Rumplestiltskin enters.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Approaching with Hook:)_ “Wait. Think about what you’re doing.”  
**Regina:** “We have, thank you very much. We’re freeing our friends.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “And I’m telling you, that’s the wrong play to make.”  
**Emma:** “Gold, your wife and son are in there too.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I’m aware of that. And while they are, they’re safe. If you release them, the Jabberwocky could convince Henry to write them a much nastier fate. No, the only way to save everyone is by going after the Jabberwocky herself. The Captain and I have already found a way to gain the upper hand. _(Holds up a seashell from Ariel:)_ So you stay here, and I’ll deal with her.” _(Rumplestiltskin walks away.)_  
**Emma:** “We’re just letting him go? What if he’s really going to cut his own deal with the Jabberwocky?”  
**Hook:** “I’ll go with him. Make sure he stays honest.”  
**Regina:** “No, you don’t have any magic. I’ll go. Rumple’s right, our friends are safe where they are for now. You two find Henry and try to make him see sense.”  
_(Regina leaves while Hook turns to Emma.)_  
**Hook:** “Just like old times, Swan.”  
_(Emma shakes her head, spares one last glance at the people inside the snow globe, then heads for the stairs.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Recent Past. Docks.**  
_(Mr. Smee opens a box containing two pistols, each man takes one before they stand back to back.)_  
**Smee:** “Ten paces. Then turn. Then shoot. _(With each count, both men take a step:)_ One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten!”  
_(Both Hook and Ahab turn and take their shot, each making contact, which sends both combatants to the ground.)_  
**Smee:** _(Rushes over and kneels beside Hook:)_ “You’re fine, sir. Just nicked,  which is more than I can say for Ahab. _(Glances over at Ahab and his first mate, the former looking the worst for wear:)_ He may survive the day, but your aim was true as the North Star. _(Hook sits up, a pained expression on his face:)_ What’s the matter, sir? You did it, Captain! You won.”  
**Hook:** “I haven’t won anything of note. _(Groans, standing:)_ I think… I think I’ve made a dreadful mistake. Mr. Smee, you and the men, take the Jolly Roger out for a trip around the bay, you’ve earned it.”  
**Smee:** “Are you coming with us, Captain?”  
**Hook:** “No, I’m extremely late for Maleficent. I have to leave.”  
_(He takes off quickly, leaving Smee and the others who have gathered to watch the duel in his wake.)_


	33. Chapter 33

**Enchanted Forest. Medusa’s Lair. Continued.  
** _(Snow stands holding the remnants of her sword.)_  
**Snow White:** “How are we gonna cut off her head now?”  
**David:** “Well, we’re not, Snow. It’s fine. We just need to find a way out of here. _(He picks up a helmet and throws it in another direction. Medusa draws towards the sound:)_ Go, go.”  
_(He and Snow White attempt to escape. Medusa uses a tentacle to grab Snow White’s leg and trip her. As she is being dragged away, David grabs a shield and throws it at Medusa, who deflects it. Snow White is let go, but before David can flee as well, Medusa forces him to look into her eyes. He turns into a stone statue.)_  
**Snow White:** “David!”

**Storybrooke.**  
_(Hiding from the deranged citizens of Storybrooke, Robin and Alice eventually poke their heads out and look around.)_  
**Alice:** “When you told me about Storybrooke, you said warm hugs and apple pies, not cross bolts to my head!”  
**Robin:** “Yeah, well, I guess the effects of the dark cloud are still wearing off.”  
**Alice:** “Hm, I hope so.”  
**Robin:** “We need to get off the streets and regroup.”  
**Alice:** “What about down there?”  
_(Alice points toward a side street and, seeing no reason not to, Robin agrees.)_  
**Robin:** “Okay.”  
**Alice:** “Okay.”  
**Robin:** _(Stepping out from their hiding spot:)_ “Go! Go, go.”  
****

**The Dragon’s Lair.**  
_(Alice and Robin enter to find the place empty.)_  
**Robin:** “Come on, there has to be a phone or something around here somewhere.”  
_(They walk further into the club, past the bar and back towards the offices. Coming to a door that reads: ‘Boss’, they knock.)_  
**Maleficent:** _(From inside:)_ “We’re closed!”  
_(Alice pushes open the door. Inside they find Maleficent sat at her desk reading a magazine.)_  
**Alice:** “Please, you have to help us, there’s a-”  
**Maleficent:** “Blah blah evil villain emergency blah.”  
**Robin:** “Maleficent, you may not remember me, but I’m Regina’s niece?”  
**Maleficent:** _(Glancing at her:)_ “Why of course I remember. It’s been ages. Not a letter, a telegram, a smoke signal. I’ve been worried sick about you. _(As Robin smiles:)_ Not really. _(She goes back to reading her magazine:)_ Spit it out cupcake, I’m in the middle of something.”  
**Alice:** “Look, we don’t have time for your attitude. All the realms of story are in danger and we can’t find any heroes.”  
**Maleficent:** “So naturally you came to me. If I had any feelings, I’d have the chills right about now.”  
**Robin:** “We came through a looking glass with Rumplestiltskin, Emma, Regina and Hook and somehow we ended up separated.”  
**Maleficent:** “Trust me, dear, being separated from the pirate isn’t the worst thing in the world.”  
**Alice:** “Are you going to help us or not?”  
**Maleficent:** _(Puts down her magazine:)_ “Totally. Maybe later we can braid each other’s hair and talk about boys. _(Notices how close Alice and Robin are stood together:)_ Or girls. You know, Thursdays are ladies nights around here.”  
**Alice:** “Ugh. This is a waste of time, let’s go.”  
**Maleficent:** “I’d love to help, but I’m wearing my favourite shoes.”  
_(Robin makes one last effort.)_  
**Robin:** “Look, I get the whole 'I live in darkness’ thing you’ve got going on, and I get it. But don’t you care about anyone? Your daughter? Regina? Hook? This effects everyone. Don’t you see, this could be your chance to be the hero.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Stares at her a moment:)_ “Did I miss something? Did I get drunk and join a book club and read some chick lit memoirs and now we’re bound together by sisterhood or estrogen or some other feminist drivel?”  
**Alice:** “I’m surprised you can read. Come on Robin.”  
_(The girls leave.)_  
**Maleficent:** _(Glaring after them:)_ “She was extremely annoying.”  
_(After a moment however, Maleficent begins to think about what Robin said and, sighing, gets to her feet.)  
_****

**Enchanted Forest. Recent Past. Forbidden Fortress.**  
_(Hook writhes in agony as Maleficent magically removes the bullet from his shoulder. Waving her hand to close the wound, Maleficent stands and walks to her mirror, removing her jewellery.)_  
**Maleficent:** “You stood me up in favour of getting yourself shot?”

_(Hook, hissing in pain, gets to his feet and grabs the bag containing Maui’s fishhook.)_  
**Hook:** _(Holding the fishhook up:)_ “I had to prove that I haven’t lost my edge. Besides, this thing could come in handy one day.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Glancing at it:)_ “What the hell is that thing?”  
**Hook:** “This 'thing’ is a magic weapon with the power to shatter any prison. So you see, it wasn’t a completely wasted evening after all. Cmon, give us a smile.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Turns to him:)_ “Clearly you don’t know me that well. My mad face and my happy face are the same.”  
**Hook:** “Oh come on, Mal.”  
**Maleficent:** “Don’t you 'Come on, Mal’ me. You would rather have your precious reputation than keep your word to me.”  
**Hook:** “Mal, we can go out any night.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”  
**Hook:** “I don’t know what you’re so upset about. I’ve already given up everything that I used to be to make this thing between us work. I just had to send my crew off on the Jolly Roger to stretch their sea legs or face a mutiny. I can hardly recognise the man I see in the mirror anymore and what do I get in return for my sacrifices? A daughter I barely see and a sullen sorceress who sometimes, quite frankly, is more tolerable in her dragon form!”  
_(At this, Maleficent uses her powers to send Hook crashing back against the wall.)_  
**Maleficent:** _(Stalking towards him:)_ “If you find my company so displeasing, perhaps you should be without it for awhile. _(As Maleficent rages at him, Hook sees a message in a bottle appear magically beside him. Opening it, he hears Henry’s message:)_ And, seeing as you don’t like what you see in the mirror these days, another form might make you see things differently.”  
**Hook:** “No, Mal, wait!”  
_(Before he can stop her, Maleficent uses her powers to transform Hook into an ogre.)_  
**Maleficent:** “There. Maybe a few days spent as a creature nobody can stand will change your perspective on things. Now get the hell out of my fortress!”  
_(Chasing the ogre from the room with a fireball hurled in its general direction, Maleficent’s eyes glow yellow in anger.)_

__

**The Enchanted Forest. Medusa’s Lair. Present.  
** _(Behind a wall, Snow White peeks out at the frozen statue of Prince Charming.)_  
**Snow White:** “I won’t leave you. And I won’t let her scare me away, either.”  
_(As Snow draws her bowstring, a familiar voice speaks.)_  
**Jabberwocky:** “You’re going to have to do better than that.”  
**Snow White:** “No.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Enjoying yourselves?”  
**Snow White:** _(She glances down and sees the Jabberwocky’s reflection in the discarded shield:)_ “I don’t remember inviting you.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “What’s the matter, Snow? Cranky now that your prince is a statue? _(She chuckles:)_ I can barely tell the difference.”  
**Snow White:** “You’re _really_ enjoying this.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Immensely.”  
**Snow White:** “This is all your fault.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “No, dear, it’s yours. Oh, and I have to thank you, because you saved me so much trouble. I didn’t realize I could just sit back and let you destroy your own happiness.”  
_(The Jabberwocky laughs, and then disappears from the shield.)  
_****

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Rumplestiltskin picks up the large hammer and enters his old family home. Inside, he sees the spinning wheel in motion. Placing the hammer on the floor, he walks over and stops the wheel.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I really do hate this place.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Entering:)_ “Bane of your existence, I’d say. And yet, after everything you’ve been through to escape it, all you seem to want to do is drag yourself right back. Might as well hobble both your legs this time.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I didn’t come here to revisit history. Or repeat it.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Of course. I know that. I know you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well enough to impersonate me to my grandson it seems.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Transforms into the Dark One version of Rumplestiltskin:)_ “Indeed. You’re here to make a deal regarding your wife and child.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, perhaps you don’t know me as well as you think. That’s not the loophole I’m here to discuss.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Really?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I’ve been trying to rid myself of my dark magic for quite some time now. And every time I try to do it the right way, someone like you turns up, and my magic is needed once more.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “That sounds like such a burden.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “But you, you want the darkness. Giving it to you, I’m not spreading it, I’m not burdening anyone. I think the real loophole I’ve been looking for all this time is you.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “So, you want to make a deal and give me your darkness now.  
What could possibly have changed?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, I’ve finally realized the one enemy I can never defeat is myself. So, you take the darkness from me and everything that goes with it, and I get to go free and have the happy ending I deserve.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Well, it’s not exactly the way I expected this to play out, but I’ll take it.”

**Rumplestiltskin:** “Excellent. _(Reaches into his pocket, then showers the Jabberwocky with a black liquid, freezing her in place. Chuckles:)_ Squid ink.  
Now who’s weak?”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Frozen:)_ “This can’t hold me for long.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “It doesn’t have to. You see, you made a miscalculation bringing me here. It did remind me of my weakness, but not because of that hammer. Because of you. You see, without love, you are just a pathetic beast who needs to be put out of her misery. _(Drawing a dagger from his pocket:)_ And I’m the only one who can do it.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Is that?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “The Dark One dagger? No, it’s a replica. But, thanks to my wife’s penchant for reading, I’ve done my research. The Vorpal Blade, the one that so brilliantly kept you imprisoned all those years, was forged through belief. Belief that good could triumph over evil.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Scoffs:)_ “The Vorpal Blade was forged by The Lady of the Lake.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Yes, and who do you think made this replica for me? She was only too glad to do it, after what you did to her sister.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “You won’t dare use that on me. Only an immortal can kill me. You use that dagger, and you will never see your precious Belle again.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “If that means ridding the realms of you, that’s a risk I’m willing to take. _(As he rears back with the dagger, the door opens:)_ Regina!”  
**Regina:** “What the hell are you doing?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Get out of here.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(The squid ink wears off:)_ “Too late. Impeccable timing, Dearie. _(Uses her magic to knock out Regina. Then chokes Rumplestiltskin before he can use the dagger:)_ You know, I thought with the Author doing my bidding I’d be invincible. But, the brief time I spent inside your head was most enlightening. Haven’t you figured it out? Thought the hammer would have jogged your memory. The day you hobbled yourself, you met a seer, and she gave you a prophecy.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Struggling for breath, remembers:)_ “The boy will be my undoing.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Yes. And today’s the day that prophecy finally comes to pass.”

**Enchanted Forest. Medusa’s Lair.  
** _(Snow White stares at her reflection in the shield where the Jabberwocky just disappeared from.)_ **  
**Snow White: “She’s right. I did this. I defeated myself. Wait. _(She takes the shield and rips off the fabric on it. As Medusa spots her, Snow White raises the shield:)_ Come and get me!” _(Medusa charges and meets her own reflection in the shield; turning herself into stone.)_  
**David:** “Snow.”  
_(Snow turns around to see David is no longer a statue, and they kiss.)_  
**Snow White:** “Are you okay?”  
**David:** “Now I know what Frederick felt like.”  
**Snow White:** “I thought I lost you forever.”  
**David:** “How did you do it? How did you defeat her?”  
_(They look at the statue of Medusa.)_  
**Snow White:** “I didn’t. I made her defeat herself. I’m sorry. I was so focused on finding a way to beat the Jabberwocky that I almost lost the thing that could never live without—you.”  
**David:** “You damn well almost did. Almost.” _(They kiss again.)  
_****

**The Dark Castle.**  
_(Emma and Hook continue their search for Henry.)_  
**Hook:** “Just how big is this place?”  
**Emma:** “Well you’d know better than I would.”  
**Hook:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “No, when you and I went back in time, that was the only occasion where I managed to make it inside the Dark One’s lair.”  
**Henry:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “Looking for me? _(When Emma turns to face him:)_ Hello, mother.”  
**Emma:** “Henry! Oh thank god, we’ve been searching for you everywhere. _(Notices his attire:)_ Henry, you look just like-”  
**Henry:** “A man who’s achieved greatness?”  
**Emma:** “Henry, listen to me, I don’t know what you think is happening here but-”  
**Henry:** “What’s happening here, is that I’ve finally found the path that’s right for me.”  
**Emma:** “No, this isn’t like you. You know that this is wrong.”  
**Henry:** “What I know is that I tried finding my happiness the right way, but I got desperate.”

**Jabberwocky:** _(Still appearing as the Dark One, enters the room:)_ “And now that you’ve gotten caught up, what do you say, Henry? I think it’s time we started a new story. Mine.”  
_(The Jabberwocky waves her hand and Regina and Rumplestiltskin appear inside the room.)_  
**Regina:** “Oh, God. _(Moving toward him:)_ Henry.”  
**Henry:** _(Motions for her to stop:)_ “I prefer: ‘Your Majesty’.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, no, no. Henry, don’t listen to-”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Such poise, such anger. I’m riveted. Aren’t you riveted?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Notices the quill in the Jabberwocky’s hand:)_ “The Author’s pen.“  
**Hook:** _(As Henry takes a seat at the desk:)_ “What’s he gonna write?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(To Henry:)_ “Look, whatever deal you made with this imposter, you do not have to honor it. Trust me, there’s always a loophole. And I’ll help you find it.”  
**Henry:** “Why would I break a deal that’s gonna give me what I want?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Smart boy. And now we must attend to my humble needs. _(To Rumplestiltskin:)_ I have immortality and power and yet, as both of us know, you can never have enough power.”  
**Emma:** _(To Henry, pleading:)_ “Don’t do this. We can help you. This isn’t the right path for you. Look deep inside yourself, you know I’m telling you the truth.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Suddenly beside Henry:)_ “Take a letter, boy. It goes something like this: As per his truest desires, Rumplestiltskin’s magical powers are taken from him.”  
**Henry:** _(Frowns:)_ “Are you sure?”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Looking at Rumplestiltskin:)_ “Positive. _(Slightly confused, Henry nonetheless writes the words and Rumplestiltskin can feel his powers taken from him. Chuckles:)_ Oh, oh, oh! My eternity feels eternal again. And now, enjoy a taste of winter in your tiny prison.”  
_(The Jabberwocky waves her hand and Rumplestiltskin and Hook disappear in a cloud of smoke.)_  
**Regina:** “Where’d they go?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “I reunited Rumple and Hook with your family and friends. It’s bound to be quite the reunion.”  
**Emma:** “Then why are we still here?”  
**Henry:** _(Stands:)_ “Because we’re finally back to what I’m getting out of this. I’m so close to obtaining everything I could ever want, and yet you two are here to stand in my way. To complete my quest, and to truly achieve my happy ending, I must defeat the Evil Queen and the Savior.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Enchanted Forest. Royal Castle. Dungeons. Present.  
** _(Emma sits in her cell with her back against the wall, picking at the magic-blocking cuff on her wrist.)  
_ ****

**The Land Without Magic. Past. 2001. Portland.  
** _(Outside a deserted amusement park, a young Emma Swan is waiting for someone. After a while, Neal Cassidy approaches her carrying one coffee to go in each hand.)_  
**Emma:** “When you said you owed me a drink, I thought you meant in a place like a bar. A restaurant. Or some place with, you know, chairs.”  
**Neal:** “Patience. I’ve got something better in mind. Here. Hold this.” __  
(He hands Emma his coffee. Neal kneels down. Using his tools he attempts to open the locked door.)  
**Emma:** _(Watching him:)_ “What the hell are you doing?”  
**Neal:** “Tumblers. It’s all about the tumblers. _(Neal succeeds and opens the door:)_ Come on. It’s worth it. I promise. _(They enter. Neal switches on the carousel’s lights:)_ What did I tell ya?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, alright. It’s pretty cool.”  
**Neal:** “Come on. _(They climb onto the carousel:)_ Hop on.”  
_(Emma sits down and Neal takes a seat in front of her:)_  
**Emma:** “So, what’s your story, Neal?”  
**Neal:** “That’s an interesting choice of words. My ‘story’ is that I left a screwed up situation and that kind of screwed me up.”  
**Emma:** “Crappy home life? I get that.”  
**Neal:** “Nah, it wasn’t always. It… that’s the problem. It was really great once.”  
**Emma:** “So, why don’t you go back to try and fix it?”  
**Neal:** “I can’t really go back. It’s my father.”  
**Emma:** “Bad guy?”  
**Neal:** “Not at first. But he changed. That’s when things got really crazy. But before that? It was home. It was nice. That’s how you know you’ve really got a home: ‘Cause when you leave it, there’s that feeling that you can’t shake. You just miss it.”

**Enchanted Forest. Present. The Royal Chapel.**  
_(Regina is led into the room by two guards. She has a hood over her head and Henry is waiting for her.)_  
**Henry:** “Let’s play a little game, ‘Your Majesty.’ Do you remember this place, what you did here?”  
_(Regina’s hood is removed and she looks around.)_  
**Regina:** “This is where I first declared I would cast the Dark Curse.”  
**Henry:** “At my grandparents’ wedding, no less. Pretty bold.”  
**Regina:** “Henry, that was ancient history. We’re all family now. _(Scoffs:)_ Your grandparents officiated my wedding here for goodness sake. To your other mother, no less.”  
**Henry:** “Clever. Rumplestiltskin said you’d be convincing.”  
**Regina:** “I am not who you think I am. And I am not the Evil Queen anymore.”  
**Henry:** _(Clearly not listening:)_ “Tell me, was revenge everything you’d hoped it would be?”  
**Regina:** “Henry, snap out of it!”  
_(When Regina tries to approach her son, the two guards draw their swords and block her path.)_  
**Henry:** “Don’t mind them. They’re just here to make sure you don’t show us all your true colours. Not that you’d get that far wearing that cuff on your wrist. No magic, remember?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Look I’m here to help you. The person you think is Rumple is using you.”  
**Henry:** “Oh you’re very good. But I know you’re not real. Grandpa created this world to show me what my true path could be.”  
**Regina:** “Listen to me! This isn’t some game or another realm! Emma and I have come to take you home.”  
**Henry:** _(Approaches:)_ “Why should I ever trust you?”  
**Regina:** “Because I am your mother. And I can’t bear to let anything happen to you. Even if we _were_ in another realm, this isn’t you. You are brave and kind. And when life gets hard, you always do the right thing. You’ve saved so many people. Hell, you’ve saved me. Please. _(Squeezing his hand:)_ Please, let me save you now.”  
**Henry:** _(Watches her for a moment, before grabbing her arm, sneering:)_ “I don’t need to be saved.”  
**Regina:** _(Henry slices her palm with his dagger:)_ “Aaah!”  
**Henry:** “Consider that a reminder that in this realm, stories are written in blood and tears. And now they’ll be written in yours. We fight tomorrow. And I’ll finally have my happy ending.”  
_(Henry leaves the room.)_

**Inside The Snow Globe.**  
_(Hook and Rumplestiltskin try desperately to break the glass from the inside.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Our spirit’s gonna break long before that glass. The Jabberwocky stripped me of my powers. _(Slumps to the ground:)_ So I can neither escape, nor stop her.”  
**Hook:** “From doing what?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, that’s the question. With Henry under her thrall, she will use his Author powers to hurt anyone she can and drag us all into the darkness where she wallows.”  
**Hook:** “Seems like wallowing is something you have in common.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Excuse me?”  
**Hook:** “Look, you may have given up, but I haven’t. We should try another area. There must be a weak spot.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “There’s that unshakable determination, however misguided.”  
**Hook:** “Well, since, according to you, we’re facing certain death, there’s something I’ve always wondered. Given the amount of power that you once held, how come you never used it to destroy me?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Because… you were the closest thing I ever had to a friend _. (There’s a noise behind them and they turn to see the cause:)_ What the hell is that?”  
**Hook:** _(Walking over to the fishhook:)_ “It’s our salvation. It’s Maui’s Hook!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Getting to his feet:)_ “Well where did it come from?”  
**Hook:** _(Smiling:)_ “I have a good hunch. Let me see if I’m right.”  
_(Hook swings the fishhook at the glass and it cracks. Swinging once more, the glass breaks, sending the snow outwards and freeing them from their prison.)_

**Dark Castle.**  
_(The room fills with dozens of freed captives, including Belle, Zelena, Aladdin, Jasmine, Ruby, Mulan, Tiana and Will. Hook looks over at their saviors Alice and Robin, then finally to Maleficent.)_  
**Hook:** _(Smiling:)_ “I knew it was your magic that saved us. Without you, we’d all be dead.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “Don’t make me regret my decision.”  
**Zelena:** “Hey, where are Emma and Regina? Please tell me they’re with you.”  
**Robin:** _(Steps forward and hands her something:)_ “We found this nailed to a tree right when we got here.”  
**Zelena:** _(Unfurls the scroll and begins to read:)_ “Come see King Henry defeat the Anti-Savior and the Evil Queen at dawn?”  
**Jasmine:** “Looks like we’ve got another rescue mission to mount.”

**Zelena:** “And we’d better hurry. Seems the Jabberwocky’s really done a number on Henry.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Yeah, we’re going to handle it, but Belle, I need you to get our son to safety.”  
**Belle:** “No, Rumple, I want to help.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I understand that, but the best thing you can do now is make sure you and Gideon are safe. In fact that goes for most of you. Your people need you back where you belong. They need reassurance that everything’s going to be all right.”  
**Aladdin:** “Yeah, but will it?”  
**Hook:** “Rumplestiltskin’s right. The people need their leaders, now more than ever.”  
**Zelena:** “Well I’m not going anywhere, not when Emma and Regina are in danger.”  
**Robin:** “We’re staying too.”  
**Alice:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah.”  
**Hook:** _(Looks to Maleficent:)_ “Mal, do you think you could…”  
**Maleficent:** _(Sighs:)_ “Fine. But this hero thing is becoming entirely too much work.”  
_(Maleficent waves her hand, enveloping the room in a cloud of smoke. Leaving only Hook, Alice & Robin, Zelena and Rumplestiltskin to remain.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, now that’s sorted, I’m gonna search the castle to find something to deal with the Jabberwocky.”  
****

**Royal Chapel.**  
_(Henry sits waiting on the dais, staring at the bloody dagger when the Jabberwocky enters.)_  
**Henry:** “Where have you been?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Don’t get your crown in a twist, Dearie. I’ve been writing a new spell.”  
_(With a flick of her wrist, a storybook appears at her feet.)_  
**Henry:** _(As the Jabberwocky approaches:)_ “That doesn’t look like a spell. It looks like a storybook.”  
**Jaberwocky:** “Well, uh, aren’t spells just stories of a kind? After all, they’re both merely words on a page. Until you give them something more.”  
_(The Jabberwocky hands Henry the Author’s pen.)_  
**Henry:** _(Taking the quill:)_ “And I need magic ink to do so.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “I’m well aware.”  
**Henry:** “You found a loophole.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Well, you did, Dearie. Th-That little stain on your knife. The Queen’s blood, I presume? _(Henry shrugs:)_ Marvelous. Now the test. _(Turns, calling:)_ Bring in the sprite! _(Chuckles as two guards escort the Blue Fairy into the room:)_ When looking for expendable guinea pigs for questionable experiments, always mine the fairies.”

**Henry:** _(Stands:)_ “So, that’s why you needed the Queen’s blood? To torture a fairy?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “No. The Queen’s blood was mere motivation. What I really needed was your blood… to boil. Emotions run strong in Authors. Highly potent.”  
**Henry:** “So, you think my emotions can power your spell?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Well, there’s only one way to find out. Close your eyes. _(Moves to stand behind him:)_ Now I want you to hold that knife, feel its cold blade. Now think back. Remember how it felt to cause your enemy pain, to spill her blood? _(Suddenly, the book’s pages blow open and a portal appears behind the Blue Fairy, drawing her towards it:)_ Excellent. _(The Blue Fairy is pulled inside the portal and vanishes. The storybook on the floor closes:)_ That was really impressive. You’ve got great darkness in you, Dearie.”  
**Henry:** _(Glancing down at the dagger:)_ “Where’s the fairy?”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Trapped in a prison made just for her. Don’t you just love a happy ending? _(Chuckles:)_ And soon, _(Conjures dozens of more storybooks into the room:)_ every hero from every realm shall suffer the same fate. Each one drowning in their own isolation and loneliness. _(Takes a seat on a stack of books:)_ Once you kill your final two challenges, their fates will be sealed.”

**Outside The Royal Castle.**  
_(Hook and Robin stand hidden amongst the trees. Hook uses his eyeglass to scout the number of guards protecting the perimeter.)_  
**Robin:** “Look, I’m pretty good with a bow, but that is a lot of bad guys.”  
**Hook:** “We just have to create a diversion so that the others can sneak Zelena in to rescue Regina and Emma.”  
**Robin:** _(Draws an arrow from her quiver:)_ “Right. You ready for this?”  
**Hook:** “Aye. _(Steps out on the road leading to the castle. The guards see him and draw their swords. Yelling, Hook charges:)_ Arghhh!”  
_(Meanwhile, Zelena and Alice make their way to the outside entrance of the dungeons.)_  
****

**Dungeons.**  
_(Regina and Emma sit chained to the walls. Emma is bandaging Regina’s hand.)_  
**Regina:** "My own son wants me dead.”  
**Emma:** “No, he doesn’t. He’s just had his mind twisted by that white-haired witch.”  
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “He doesn’t see me as his mother.”  
**Emma:** “He didn’t want to see me at all. I don’t know what’s worse.”  
**Regina:** _(Wincing:)_ “You want a gash carved into your hand? There are plenty of pointy rocks around here, be my guest.”  
_(Emma chuckles, despite herself.)_  
**Emma:** “Remember when we met? And Henry thought of you as a villain?”  
**Regina:** “Back then I _was_ a villain.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I never got that vibe. I mean, you were a force to be reckoned with don’t get me wrong, but evil? Nah.”  
**Regina:** “What about when the curse broke and you found out all of Henry’s stories about me were true?”  
**Emma:** “Hey, I’m not gonna lie and say that the revelation didn’t sting. But back then, even if you had tried to tell me the truth, I probably would’ve just thought you were trying to end things, to push me away.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ve never really asked you this before but, it took you a lot longer to forgive your parents than you did me. Why is that, do you think?”  
**Emma:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_ “Before the curse broke I got to know you. I got to know the woman behind the mayor. I got to see how you were with Henry and how your eyes would light up every time he entered a room. I saw how things could’ve been so much different.”  
**Regina:** _(Confused:)_ “How do you mean?”  
**Emma:** “Well, lemme ask you a question. If the roles had been reversed, do you think you would’ve ever sent your infant daughter into that wardrobe?”  
**Regina:** _(Taken aback:)_ “Emma, I… I put your parents in an impossible situation.”  
**Emma:** “But would you have done it?”  
**Regina:** _(Stares at her a moment:)_ “No. No, I would’ve held on to you with every ounce of strength that I had.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “For the longest time, I blamed them for the choice they made. I lost ten years with my son because I didn’t think I had the strength to raise him on my own. It wasn’t fair to them, but that’s how I felt.”  
**Regina:** “Oh Emma, I’m so sorry.”  
**Emma:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “It’s in the past. _(Wiping her eyes:)_ You know, back when the curse broke, Henry was the first one that knew you could move to the light.”  
**Regina:** “You and Henry were the ones who got me there.”  
**Emma:** “No. No, we only helped. You did the work. And so must Henry. We can help him, too. We can show him it’s possible to come back from this. Our lives are proof that no one’s path is set.”  
**Zelena:** _(Standing outside their cell:)_ "Do you two need a few minutes or shall I rescue you now?”  
**Regina:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “Zelena!”  
**Zelena:** “Sorry, sis, I would’ve been here sooner but the Jabberwocky took my amulet when she captured me. I had to get here the old fashioned way.”  
_(When Zelena reaches for the keys on the wall, a sword blocks her path.)_  
**Emma:** “Please! Don’t hurt her.”  
_(The guard is about to run Zelena through when he is shot in the back by an arrow. As the guard falls to the ground, two more run forward.)_  
**Zelena:** “Who are you?”  
**Snow White:** _(She and David remove their helmets:)_ “We’re family.”  
**Emma:** _(Through the bars:)_ “Mom! Dad!”  
**Regina:** “Oh thank god.”  
**David:** “Looks like you’ve all kept yourselves busy since we’ve been gone.”


	35. Chapter 35

**The Royal Palace. War Room.**  
_(Snow White and David join Emma, Regina, Zelena, Alice, Robin and Hook around the large round table.)_  
**David:** “When I look around this table, I see old friends and a lot of concerned faces. But worry not. Snow and I led a war room like this once before, and we prevailed. Yes, a lot has changed since then. Enemies have become friends. And a new generation has joined the fight.”  
**Snow White:** “But what hasn’t changed is, we are on the side of right. We know how dangerous the Jabberwocky is, and with Henry at her side, her capacity for evil is beyond anything we’ve ever seen. When we went to rescue Emma and Regina, we found a room full of new storybooks.”  
**David:** “And let’s just say for each and every one of us, she’s crafted a terrible fate. One that’s designed to pierce our hearts and break our spirits.”  
_(The storybooks are wheeled into the room by guards and each person seated around the table reads through their own book.)_  
**Zelena:** _(After several pages:)_ “Well, this is bloody disturbing.”  
**Emma:** “Everyone’s alone. Separate books, separate realms.”  
**David:** “The stories are complete, but the Jabberwocky hasn’t been able to make them real yet. That’s what we have to prevent her from doing.”  
**Hook:** _(Slams his book closed:)_ “There’s no time to wait. I’m gonna go find Rumplestiltskin and see what he’s found out.”  
**Snow White:** “Take Robin and Alice with you.”  
**David:** “Okay, then. Everyone else, scatter throughout the realms. Reach whoever you can and warn them. Snow and I will start with the outer villages.”

_(Everyone stands.)_  
**Snow White:** “They need to be reminded not to lose hope. If the Jabberwocky succeeds, she thinks everyone will be lost for good, but I don’t believe that. _(Takes David’s hand:)_ Charming and I have always been able to find each other, and I refuse to believe that we’re the only ones. With love in their hearts, with hope, anyone can do it. They just have to believe that no one would be able to pull them apart forever, that we will succeed. Now go.”  
****

**Dark Castle.  
** _(Hook, Robin and Alice return to the Dark Castle to see what Rumplestiltskin has discovered.)_  
**Hook:** “Please tell me you found something.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “We may be in luck. _(Walks over to the spinning wheel and removes the top of the spindle:)_ I hid some magic for a rainy day. _(Pulls out a bottle and pours the contents over his hand, causing it to glow:)_ All I have to do now is get close enough to that creature to rip her heart out, and this whole thing will be over.”  
**Alice:** “That’s all very well and good but you have to be an immortal to kill her, remember?”  
**Robin:** “Snow and Charming told us they tried to capture Medusa, but she was turned to stone.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Medusa? I know where her lair is. Perhaps I can-”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Appearing behind them beside the fireplace:)_ “Jabber Jabber Jabber. _(As everyone turns to face her:)_ You’re too late. I already have everything I need. An Author with a darkened heart.”

**Forest.**  
_(Henry, carrying two swords and a third on his hip, searches the forest alongside two guards.)_  
**Henry:** “Split up. They can’t have gone far.”  
_(The guards leave in separate directions.)_  
**Regina:** _(Stepping out from behind a tree:)_ “No need for the cavalry.”  
**Emma:** “We’re right here.”  
**Henry:** _(To Emma:)_ “Turning yourselves in? _(To Regina:)_ Or are you here to mother me some more?”  
**Emma:** “Henry what are you doing? It’s us, your moms.”  
**Henry:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “No, you’re not real. None of this is real. My moms are back home enjoying their happy ending. _(Pointing his sword at them:)_ You two have been sent to stop me from getting mine.”  
**Regina:** “Henry, I know you might find this hard to believe, but we _are_ your parents. We’re really here, and so are the rest of your family.”  
**Emma:** “It’s okay, you can come back from this. Our family and friends, they’re all here to help you.”  
**Regina:** “Just as they helped me.”  
**Henry:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I don’t need help from anyone. The only way I’m going to get my happy ending is by destroying both of you. But I’ll give you a chance to defend yourselves, ‘cause I’m better than either of you.”  
_(Henry digs two of the swords into the ground, drawing his own.)_  
**Emma:** _(Frowns:)_ “Is that what this is about? Proving you’re better than us?”  
**Regina:** “Henry, I won’t fight you.”  
**Henry:** “Good. Then you’ll die first.”  
_(Henry swings his sword at Regina but is blocked by Emma, who quickly pulls a sword from the ground.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry! Stop this right now!”  
**Henry:** “Not until I win!”  
_(Henry surges forward with thrusts and parries. Emma manages to defend herself, backing up with each attack.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma, watch out!”  
_(Emma glances behind her but it’s too late, she loses her footing and tumbles uncontrollably into a ravine.)_  
**Henry:** _(Twirling his sword, returns his attention to Regina:)_ “One down, one to go.”  
_(Henry lunges at her once more, but this time Regina picks up the sword and deflects the blow. Their swords locked above their heads, Regina manages to push Henry back before they begin to duel.)_

**Dark Castle.**  
_(The storybooks laid upon the long table fly open and portals appear behind Rumple, Alice, Robin and Hook. The Jabberwocky looks on, laughing.)_  
**Robin:** “What’s happening?!”  
_(Robin’s portal opens up right beside her and she’s almost sucked inside before being saved by Hook.)_  
****

**Forest.**  
_(Henry and Regina continue to duel, causing the pull of the portals to strengthen.)_  
****

**Dark Castle.**  
_(Alice screams and clings to the table for dear life as her portal attempts to pull her inside.)_  
**Robin:** “Alice, hold on!”  
**Forest.**  
**Regina:** “Henry, this isn’t the way.”  
**Henry:** “You don’t get to decide that.”  
_(Regina pushes him away and their swords clash once more.)_  
****

**Dark Castle.**  
_(The Jabberwocky looks on, thrilled by the events occurring before her eyes.)_  
**Robin:** “Alice, no! Hold on!”  
****

**Forest.**  
_(Henry manages to disarm Regina as Emma clambers back up the ravine towards them. Pushing Regina back against a tree, Henry holds his sword at her throat.)_

**Regina:** “Oh, Henry. I’m so sorry.”  
**Henry:** _(Hesitates, raging:)_ “You knew I wouldn’t listen to you, so why did you come here?!”  
**Regina:** “I had to.”  
**Henry:** “No, you didn’t! What do you want from me?!”  
**Emma:** _(Appearing beside them:)_ “We just wanted you to know that you weren’t alone. Because we know what that’s like, too.”  
**Henry:** _(Venomously:)_ “You deserved to be alone! _(To Emma:)_ You abandoned me the day I was born. _(To Regina:)_ And you cast a curse that ripped my family apart. You’re the reason I’m not a prince or a king. I’m nothing!”  
_(There’s a pause as the full impact of what Henry’s just said washes over them all.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry, you are not nothing. You were never nothing. _(As Henry’s sword lowers slightly:)_ I know right now you think we’re villains whose lives aren’t worth saving, but your life means _everything_ , to both of us.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “So if this is how we have to go out, showing you that there are people in this world that love you, no matter what you do? Oh, then that’s a worthy end for me.”  
_(Emma takes Regina’s hand and holds it tightly as they both stare into their son’s eyes. Gritting his teeth and fighting his darker instincts, Henry finally drops his sword to the ground.)_  
****

**Dark Castle.**  
_(The portals immediately close and the Jabberwocky looks around confused as the others fall to the ground.)_  
****

**Forest.**  
_(Henry collapses into Regina’s arms, sobbing.)_  
**Henry:** “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”  
**Regina:** “Hey, it’s okay.”  
_(Emma and Regina look to each other as Henry continues to cry.)_  
**Emma:** _(Rubbing his back:)_ “It’s gonna be all right, kid. I promise.”

**Dark Castle.**  
_(Rumplestiltskin stands and turns to the Jabberwocky.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “You’ve failed.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Smiling:)_ “Have I? _(She transforms back into Dark Rumple:)_ I twisted the Author’s mind once. I can do it again. _(At this, Rumplestiltskin jumps over the long table, charging at her. Using her powers to choke him:)_ Look at you. You’re pathetic. _(She hurls him across the room to land on Hook, Robin and Alice:)_ So weak.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Struggling to sit up:)_ “I am not weak.”  
**Jabberwocky:** _(She slaps him back down:)_ “You could’ve fooled me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Rights himself once more:)_ “You see, what you don’t understand is, I am still stronger than you, even without my magic. Because I’ve evolved.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “You have evolved into a pathetic shell of what you used to be. But don’t worry. You will soon just be a faded memory.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Perhaps. But I think, _(Holds up the hand he doused with magic:)_ there may be just enough magic left in this hand to end you.”  
_(Rumplestiltskin clicks his fingers and suddenly, the stone figure of Medusa stands before the Jabberwocky.)_  
**Jabberwocky:** “No!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Now tell me, dearie. What are _you_ afraid of? _(To the others:)_ Look away, now!”  
_(Rumplestiltskin clicks his fingers once more and Medusa springs back to life. The moment she makes eye contact with the serpent haired gorgon, the Jabberwocky turns to stone. A flash of light fills the room and the windows burst open, causing the stone figure of the Jabberwocky to crumble and the ashes to waft into the fireplace.)_

_(Once the light begins to fade, Rumple and the others can see a lone figure now standing by the fireplace.)_  
**Hook:** _(Approaching cautiously:)_ "H-hello? _(The woman turns to face him:)_ Medusa?”  
**Medusa:** _(Nods:)_ “Yes, I - thank you for freeing me.”  
**Hook:** “Oh, no, it wasn’t me.”  
**Medusa:** _(Looks to where Hook is pointing:)_ “Rumplestiltskin?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Medusa.”  
**Hook:** “You know each other? _(To Rumple:)_ Of course you do, you know everyone.”  
**Medusa:** “I must admit, I did not think it would be the Dark One who would set me free.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Former Dark One. And I didn’t free you, I believe you did that yourself when you killed the Jabberwocky.”  
**Medusa:** _(Glances at the flames once more:)_ “That makes sense. The Jabberwocky cursed me into my gorgon form as a warning to my sister, the Lady of the Lake. She forged the Vorpal Blade.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Nods:)_ “It seems all the realms are indebted to your family. Your nephew, Lancelot, managed to use the blade to imprison the Jabberwocky for many years. And now, you have rid the world of her once and for all.”  
**Medusa:** _(Nods:)_ “Thank you. Tell me, my nephew, does he still live?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “He does, and so does your sister. Camelot’s not far from here, in fact.”  
**Alice:** “W-we could show you the way?”  
**Medusa:** “No, please that won’t be necessary. I’ll find it. _(Smiles:)_ But I’m going to walk there, not slither.”  
****

**Royal Palace.**  
_(Henry stands looking out from the balcony lost in thought when Emma and Regina arrive.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry?”  
**Emma:** “Everyone’s been looking for you.”  
**Henry:** “I just… I needed a moment.”  
**Emma:** “They, uh well, _we_ want to know, _(As Henry turns to face them:)_ what’s next?”  
**Henry:** _(Sighs:)_ “There’s a lot to figure out. I mean, where do I go from here, after what I did?”  
**Regina:** “No, Henry, you can’t blame yourself. People know that wasn’t your fault.”  
**Henry:** “But what I said to you, what I almost did-”  
**Emma:** “Shh… We’ve been through worse.”  
**Regina:** “And we both knew, deep down, that you would never hurt us.”  
**Henry:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I’ve said this before, but, I just don’t know what I’d do if I lost either of you.”  
_(He hugs both of them tightly.)_  
**Emma:** “You know, kid, all this doesn’t mean you still can’t go on an adventure.”  
**Regina:** “Perhaps one in the Land Without Magic next time though?”  
**Henry:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Didn’t think I’d ever hear you say something like that. You guys must’ve had a great honeymoon, huh? _(At their surprised looks:)_ Aunt Zelena told me.”  
**Emma:** _(Looking to Regina:)_ “Yeah, it was pretty…”  
**Regina:** “Magical. _(As Henry and Emma groan:)_ What, it was!”  
**Henry:** “Well, I was kinda thinking that we could go somewhere together, just the three of us.”  
**Emma:** “Sorta like a post-graduation road trip?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, exactly. We could rent a classic car and drive across country, really see America, you know? What do you guys think?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiling at Emma:)_ “I think it sounds wonderful.”  
**Henry:** “Great. Oh and, I’ve made a decision as far as being the Author goes.”  
**Emma:** “Mm-hmm and what’s that?”  
**Henry:** “I always said that being the Author was too much power for anyone. So I’m going to try and find a way of retiring the position, without it passing to anyone else.”  
**Regina:** “Is that even possible?”  
**Henry:** “I don’t know, but it’s the least I can do after all that happened. And to be honest, I like not knowing what’s coming. I can’t wait to see what’s in store for me. Well, for everyone.”  
**Emma:** _(Putting her arm around him:)_ “I’m with you, kid. Here’s to just closing your eyes and going with the flow.”  
_(They start walking back to join the others.)_  
**Regina:** “Well if that’s your new philosophy, I think _I_ should be the one who drives on our little road trip.”  
**Emma:** “Gina, C’mon, remember Disneyland? You know you enjoyed the wilder rides.”  
**Henry:** “Wait, you guys went to Disneyland without me?”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Henry, you live among fairytale characters every day of your life.“  
**Henry:** “I know, I know. But that doesn’t mean that I-“  
**Emma:** “Relax, kid. There are two Disneyland’s in this country.”  
**Henry:** “Awesome.”


	36. Epilogue

_(Some time has passed since the events under the Jabberwocky’s dark cloud and people are slowly getting back to normal. Or at least as normal as things get in this supposedly quiet, forgotten corner of Maine.)_  
****

**Arendelle.  
** _(Standing in the main hall of the castle, Hook, Maleficent and Lily wait to be escorted to the dining room.)_  
**Hook:** _(Sidling up to Maleficent:)_ “You know, pink really does suit you.”  
**Maleficent:** “Just trying to match the decor.”  
**Hook:** _(Looks around:)_ “It certainly is a colourful place, Arendelle.”  
**Maleficent:** “And colder than a witches t-”  
**Lily:** “Guys! Can you please just behave yourselves for one night? Ugh, I could strangle Anna for suggesting this.”  
**Maleficent:** “Oh I think it’s sweet. I mean, if we are going to be in-laws, we should get to know each other.”  
**Lily:** “Mother, no one said anything about that.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Quietly, to Hook:)_ “Give it time.”  
_(Hook chuckles as the footman enters the room.)_  
**Footman:** “Her Royal Highness will see you now.”  
**Hook:** “About bloody time.”  
**Lily:** _(Shooting him a look:)_ “Dad!”  
**Hook:** _(Forces a smile:)_ “After you, poppet.”  
_(Lily turns and smiles at the Footman who leads them into the dining room.)_  
****

**Dining Room.  
** _(Anna is still going over the dishes, wanting everything to be perfect.)_  
**Anna:** “Hurry, I want everything ready before they get here. Uh, chocolate fondue goes there. Chocolate toast, chocolate julekake. And chocolate ice cream. Oh, Elsa, I don’t know what dragons eat.”  
**Elsa:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Anna, I’m sure all of this is fine. They’re here to see us, not the food.”  
**Anna:** _(Sighs:)_ “You’re right. I know you’re right.”  
**Elsa:** “And besides, who could possibly not like…”  
**Anna/Elsa:** “Chocolate.”  
**Kristoff:** _(Standing by the fireplace:)_ “Uh, guys, they’re here.”  
**Elsa/Anna:** _(Turning towards the door:)_ “Hi!”  
**Lily:** “Hey, this all looks…”  
**Maleficent:** “Delicious. _(Picking something from the table and popping it in her mouth:)_ Mm. I’m famished.”  
_(The sisters share a relieved smile.)_  
**Kristoff:** “So, Captain, can I get you something to drink?”  
**Hook:** “Aye, rum, if you have it. _(At Maleficent and Lily’s glares:)_ Or… anything that you have will be fine.”  
**Kristoff:** “Ice cold beer?”  
**Hook:** “Perfect.”  
**Elsa:** “Let’s eat!”  
_(With murmurs of agreement, both families take their seats around the table.)_

**Storybrooke. Outside The Sorcerer’s Mansion.**  
_(Exiting the Mansion, Emma and Regina stand and face Zelena and Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “Are you sure this is what you want?”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “It’s the right thing to do.”  
**Regina:** “And you think it’ll work?”  
**Henry:** _(Shrugs:)_ “It’s the best shot we have.”  
**Zelena:** “I think it’s a wonderful idea, and very sweet.”  
**Henry:** “Thanks.”  
**Emma:** “Do you want us to come with you?”  
**Henry:** “No, I can handle it. Besides, you guys have barely been alone recently, I’ve got this.” _(With that, Henry turns and heads down the mansion steps.)_  
**Zelena:** “I’ll make sure he’s all right. Henry’s right you know, you’ve barely let him out of your sight in weeks. That must be the longest you two have gone without f-”  
**Regina:** _(Eyes wide:)_ “Thank you, Zelena. Just… make sure he’s back home before midnight.”  
**Zelena:** _(Winks to Emma:)_ “That should give you two plenty of time.”  
**Regina:** “Zelena!”  
**Zelena:** “I’m going, I’m going.”  
****

**Swan-Mills House. Kitchen. A Short Time Later.**  
_(Emma and Regina are in the kitchen talking. Regina is making them tea as Emma leans against the counter.)_  
**Emma:** “Do you think we’re doing the right thing, letting Henry do this?”  
_(Placing two cups on the counter in front of them, Regina moves to stand beside Emma, folding her arms.)_  
**Regina:** “Being the Author was always far too much responsibility for Henry. By relinquishing that power, he finally has a chance at a normal life.”  
**Emma:** “You mean like Alice?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well I doubt that girl will ever be normal, but she and Robin certainly seem happy together.”  
**Emma:** “Can you believe they moved into my parents old apartment?”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Obviously Snow didn’t tell them about what we got up to in there.”  
**Emma:** “Well have you told Henry about what we did in his room while he was away?”  
**Regina:** _(Suddenly serious:)_ “He must never know.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs, playfully elbowing Regina:)_ “Relax, I don’t want to scar him for life either. Here. _(Moves to pull out one of the kitchen stools for Regina:)_ So, did we decide which car we’re taking for this road trip?”  
**Regina:** “Is that still happening?”  
**Emma:** “Oh come on, it might be the last chance we get to travel anywhere for awhile.”  
**Regina:** _(Considers:)_ “You may be right. _(Takes a seat on the stool:)_ Thank you.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “You’re welcome.”  
**Regina:** “Well whatever car we decide on, it has to have plenty of room.”  
**Emma:** “Right. Which would rule out my car.”  
**Regina:** “One of many reasons.”  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Hey, we managed a surprising amount of different positions in the bug.”  
**Regina:** “Each more undignified than the last.”  
**Emma:** “You weren’t complaining at the time.”  
**Regina:** “Hm.” _(Sips her tea.)_ **  
**Emma: _(Taking a seat on another stool:)_ “Speaking of undignified, do you remember what happened at our bachelorette party yet, or are you still blocking it out?”  
**Regina:** _(Mock offended:)_ “I’m not blocking anything out, I genuinely don’t remember what happened. All I know is that I never should’ve entered a drinking competition with your mother.”  
**Emma:** _(Eagerly:)_ “Do you want me to tell you?”  
**Regina:** _(Eyes her suspiciously:)_ “All right. I suppose I should know.”  
**Emma:** “Well, it’s not as bad as you may think.”  
**Regina:** “What I think, is that I got blind, stinking drunk and passed out.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “Oh, it was much worse than that. _(Regina groans:)_ So you don’t even remember the strippers?”  
**Regina:** “Strippers?!”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well ‘exotic dancers’ from Agrabah. Zelena arranged it with Jasmine. They were pretty hot. Lily thought so too.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Coming from a fire-breather, that’s saying something.”  
**Emma:** “Elsa seemed to like them. She kept magicking more and more ice around herself.”  
**Regina:** “Some queen’s have no self restraint.”  
**Emma:** “Ha! Funny you should say that.”  
**Regina:** _(Wincing:)_ “Oh god… I didn’t try and dance with them did I?”  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Hey, who’s telling the story?”  
**Regina:** “Sorry, please continue.”  
**Emma:** “When I went to check on Elsa, Lily almost crashed into us, sliding on the ice. I was just about to introduce them to each other when you came yelling at Elsa. _(As Regina groans once more:)_ Something about 'Get away from my wife you Ice Sl-”  
**Regina:** “I did _not_ call her that, did I?”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “Yep, loud enough for everyone to hear.”  
**Regina:** “So that’s why she avoided me at the wedding.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ve arranged for us to have dinner with Lily and Elsa next week. You can work on your apology till then.”  
**Regina:** _(Groans once more:)_ “Please tell me that’s how the night ended?”  
**Emma:** “Well, that pretty much ended Elsa’s contributions. But there was still the karaoke to come.”  
**Regina:** “No!”  
**Emma:** “Oh yeah. Despite what she said, Zelena couldn’t resist. It was a lot of fun actually. Mom and Dad sang a number and Zelena sang this song I’d never heard of before. Something about wicked always winning.”  
**Regina:** “Did I…”  
**Emma:** “ _We_ sang 'Lay All Your Love On Me’ and ended up making out.”  
**Regina:** “In front of everyone?”  
**Emma:** “Mmhmm. Last thing I remember is suddenly finding ourselves back home before you pushed me onto the bed and passed out on top of me.”  
**Regina:** _(Cringes:)_ “Sorry.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, I’m not. Trust me, you have _more_ than made up for that night since then.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Mm, we have, haven’t we?”  
**Emma:** “No question about it.”  
_(They lean in and share a long, soft, unhurried kiss.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sighs contentedly:)_ “I love you, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “I love you, 'Gina. Always.”

**Wonderland.**  
_(Tiana peers out from her balcony at the people gathered below, before stepping back inside.)_  
**Tiana:** _(Smiles:)_ “I want to thank you, Will, for your help these last few weeks rebuilding Wonderland. But mostly, for being with me, through everything.“  
**Will:** "Tiana, I’ve been many places in my life for one reason or another. Since Alice was locked in that tower and for a long time after, I never felt I had a home. That changed when I met you.”  
**Tiana:** _(Taking his hands in her own:)_ “It’s funny, many people have come and gone from Wonderland, but only the most special ones ever discover what it’s truly about.”  
**Will:** “Finding love?”  
**Tiana:** “Finding yourself. I spent so much time worrying about how I would be the queen these people deserve, that I never stopped to consider for a moment that I didn’t have to do it alone. With you, I feel I’ve finally found the Prince I’ve been looking for. Am I right to be putting my trust in you to help me protect the people of Wonderland, Will?”  
**Will:** _(Smiles, leans in and kisses her cheek:)_ “I won’t let you down.”  
**Tiana:** “You better not.”  
_(They share a good natured laugh then together, they step out onto the balcony, welcomed warmly by the cheers of the crowd.)_  
****

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Anastasia and Drizella sit in the gardens of their restored family home. Anastasia pours the tea but sees that her sister is lost in her thoughts.)_  
**Anastasia:** "Drizzy, please talk to me.”  
**Drizella:** _(Flatly:)_ “There’s nothing left to say.”  
**Anastasia:** “Try. For me? It’ll make you feel better.”  
**Drizella:** _(Sighs:)_ “When you died, my life became darkness. You were always the one bright light that guided me home. I loved you more than anyone. Gothel convinced me that you could be replaced, but she was wrong. She tricked me.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Nods, squeezing her sisters hand:)_ “Go on.”  
**Drizella:** “Gothel gave me a chance at finding a new home, a new family, but all she taught me was death and destruction. I’ve done some horrible things because she pushed me to do them, but I can’t blame her for everything I did. Gothel may have opened the door, but I was the one who walked through it.”  
**Anastasia:** “You were grieving, you didn’t know where to turn.”  
**Drizella:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “I thought turning towards darkness would help me cope with the pain of losing you, of losing my family. I should have known all along that family and love? That’s where the strongest magic comes from.”  
**Anastasia:** _(Kisses her sister’s hand:)_ “I love you, Drizzy.”  
**Drizella:** _(Smiles:)_ “I love you, Ana. I’m just so sorry that we had to come back here. The memories this house holds…”  
**Anastasia:** “Then we’ll leave.”  
**Drizella:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Right, ‘cause we have so many other options waiting for us.”  
**Anastasia:** “Drizella, don’t you see? The realms are united now. We can go wherever we want and start over. There are many places filled with magic and wonders beyond all imagination. Where anything is possible. Where we can be whoever we want to be.”  
**Drizella:** _(Wiping her eyes:)_ “Sounds lovely.”  
**Anastasia:** “It will be, you’ll see.”  
**Drizella:** “Oh Ana, after what I’ve done, I can only drag you down.”  
**Anastasia:** “No, together we hold each other up. As long as I’m with you, I’m ready for anything.”  
_(Caught up by her sister’s eternal optimism, Drizella pulls her in for a tight embrace, her spirits lifted at the thought of a brand new beginning.)_

__

**Agrabah.**  
_(Aladdin and Jasmine stand together looking out upon their kingdom as Tinker Bell flies by on her way home to Neverland.)_  
****

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Henry leads Robin along the port side streets towards a tavern.)_  
**Robin:** “Henry, what are we doing here?”  
**Henry:** “Hold on, we’re almost there. _(They reach the outside of the tavern:)_ Okay so, ever since what happened with the Jabberwocky and what I did using my Author powers, I’ve been trying to find a way to get rid of them.”  
**Robin:** “Yeah but, if you’re no longer the Author, doesn’t the position move to somebody else?”  
**Henry:** “That’s what I’ve been trying to prevent. See, everyone thought I could be trusted with the Author’s pen, but I let them down.”  
**Robin:** “No, Henry you didn’t-”  
**Henry:** “Robin, it’s okay, I know what I did. Anyway, I think I’ve finally found a way to do it. Now that the Sorcerer and his Apprentice are gone, there’s no one left to make sure the Author does the right thing. I mean, I could literally throw the pen away and be free of it all, but I just can’t take the chance that someone else would find it.”  
**Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “Okay…”  
**Henry:** “Inside this tavern I’ve found someone I trust that I can give the Author’s pen to, and they can then take it someplace where it can never do anymore harm.”  
**Robin:** “Henry, that’s great! But, why am I here?”  
**Henry:** “Well, I kinda had to break the rules a little bit. Authors aren’t supposed to do what I did.”  
**Robin:** “What exactly are we talking about?”  
**Henry:** _(Hands her the Author’s pen:)_ “It’ll become clear once you’re inside. Oh and Robin, remember, this is just a glimpse.”  
**Robin:** “A glimpse? _(Henry opens the tavern door and ushers her inside:)_ I don’t-”  
_(Robin spots a man standing alone by the fireplace.)_  
**Henry:** _(As Robin walks further inside:)_ “I’ll leave you two alone.”  
_(Henry closes the door and Robin draws closer to the man.)_  
**Robin:** “H-hello?”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Stepping into the light:)_ “Hello, Robin.”  
**Robin:** _(Moving closer:)_ “Daddy? _(Removes her glasses:)_ I-is it really you?”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Nods:)_ “It’s me, my angel. I’ve been watching, and I couldn’t be more proud of you.”  
**Robin:** “You are? _(Robin approaches her father and, her hand trembling, reaches out to touch his face. Gasps:)_ You’re really here.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Yes I am. _(They hug each other tightly for a long moment, before parting:)_ Come, we’ve so much to talk about and so little time.”

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(It’s singles night at the diner and Ruby and Mulan share a booth.)_  
**Mulan:** “Ruby, remind me why we’re here again?”  
**Ruby:** _(Smiles:)_ “For moral support. These are our friends.”  
**Mulan:** _(Glances over her shoulder:)_ “Dr. Whale is your friend?”  
**Ruby:** “Well, he’s… a fellow resident of Storybrooke? He’s the town doctor and also, a pretty generous tipper. So there, that’s plenty of reasons. _(At Mulan’s look:)_ Okay, fine. The guy’s been feeling a little down lately and I promised I’d try and fix him up with someone.”  
**Mulan:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “After they found out what I’d done, the men in my village were too intimidated by me. Not that I’d have considered any of them to begin with, mind you.”  
**Ruby:** _(Smiles, shaking her head:)_ “You’re such a Gabrielle.”  
**Mulan:** _(Scoffs:)_ “A Gabrielle? I’m the warrior here, clearly I’m a Xena.”  
**Ruby:** “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I mean, I’m the one with the dark past and the uncontrollable blood-lust.”  
**Mulan:** _(Laughs:)_ “And how many battles have been in?”  
**Ruby:** “Plenty, since teaming up with you.”  
**Mulan:** _(Considers:)_ “That’s true.”  
**Ruby:** “And, I might add, we’ve won every last one of them. So what do you say to that?”  
**Mulan:** “I’d say… I’m lucky to have you as a partner and, I’m glad I don’t have to worry about this dating stuff.”  
**Ruby:** _(Placing her hand on top of Mulan’s:)_ “And you never will.”  
****

**Elsewhere In The Diner.**  
_(Dr. Whale is on a date with Dorothy, who is staring at him as he speaks.)_  
**Dr. Whale:** “So, in conclusion: I want kids, marriage, true love. I’m open to all of it. How about you?”  
_(Dorothy continues to stare at him coldly for a few more moments, causing Dr. Whale to fidget uncomfortably in his chair.)_  
**Dorothy:** _(Leaning forward in her seat:)_ “You know something? You are _so_ not my type.”  
**Dr. Whale:** “Oh.”  
**Dorothy:** _(To the waitress:)_ “Hello, miss? Can I get this food in a doggy bag? Thanks. _(To Whale:)_ No offense but, my dog is waiting for me and… well I just don’t want to be here anymore.”  
**Dr. Whale:** _(Nods:)_ “No, no. I totally understand.”  
_(With that, Dorothy stands, collects her food and leaves the diner. Unable to stop herself, Mulan bursts out laughing.)_  
**Ruby:** “Shh, don’t be mean! _(As soon as she says this however, Ruby notices Whale begin to flirt with the waitress at his table:)_ Oh. Nevermind.”  
_(Soon the women’s laughter fills the restaurant as other couples continue their dates around them.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.**  
_(Regina sits at the head of a long table, eating her supper, alone.)_  
****

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Present.**  
_(The house is filled with family members. Zelena and David stand talking and laughing together, as Neal is held in his father’s arms. Robin and Alice place a basket onto the table.)_  
**Alice:** _(Removing the cloth covering:)_ “Compliments of my brother and the Queen of Wonderland, we brought some of Tiana’s beignets.”  
**Emma:** _(Taking one immediately:)_ “Mm. These are amazing! Why does Tiana want to waste her time being queen when she could make a fortune making these?”  
**Regina:** “Hey, Robin. How was your Dad?”  
**Robin:** “Oh, he was fine. He took Henry’s pen with him and… yeah, he’s at peace.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “We miss him every day.”  
**Robin:** “Yeah, me too.”  
**Emma:** “How about we all get some food?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah!”

**Rumplestiltskin:** “Did someone say food? _(Everyone turns to see Belle and Gideon arrive beside him:)_ Seems our timing is perfect.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “As usual.”  
_(Snow walks over to greet Belle and Gideon while Rumple stands, looking Regina up and down.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “You’re glowing.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles, tears in her eyes:)_ “I know.”  
_(The former mentor and student share a long overdue embrace.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I’m so happy for you, Regina.”  
**Regina:** _(Whispered:)_ “Thank you. _(As everyone takes their seats around the dining table, Regina stands prepared to make a toast, Emma smiling beside her proudly:)_ When I look around this table here today, I can’t help but think back to how my life used to be. I thought my story came to an end a long time ago, and then new people came into my life. People who gave me a second chance. _(Raising a glass:)_ Here’s to family, and being together. Always.”  
**Everyone:** “Always.”  
_(Taking a seat beside her wife, Regina stares lovingly into Emma’s eyes. As the rest of the family begin piling food onto their plates, Emma leans in for a kiss, moving her hand to rest upon Regina’s baby bump. Placing her own hand on top, Regina returns the kiss as we fade to black.)_  


##  _The End._


End file.
